Blood & Lust
by reader-chic-2
Summary: Jack Frost is the Vampire King who has his eyes locked on Princess Elsa. To save Arendelle, her parents hand over Elsa, which sets the ball rolling on a long, terrible chain of events. Elsa can't seem to forgive Jack for the horrible things he's done despite her lust for him. (Not Twilight vampires - real bloody ones) (Better than it sounds)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Frozen_** **or** ** _Rise of the Guardians_** **, or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

* * *

 _Flashback: 900 A.D._

 _"Lord Jack, we're losing ground." Jack Frost thought for less than a moment before grabbing his armor. He looked to his fellow nobles._

 _"We fight for power," he growled._

 _Pitch handed him his staff, a determined smile on his face. "We certainly do."_

. . .

Present: 1360 A.D.

Elsa watched as her father passed judgment on an obviously guilty peasent. She sighed. The court bored her too much. She dreaded her coronation. Though the date was not set, she just turned eighteen. That meant she was past the age for marriage. It also meant she was eligible for the throne. Her father was old and withering, but he had a strong mind. She had no doubt he would rule until he died. And Elsa welcomed that gladly.

She couldn't help but wonder what a normal life would be like. If her sister had just been born first, she would be the one married. Shuttering, she wondered how scared she would be. Marriage wasn't something she picked for herself. If she could have it, she would be an old maid, but as the princess of Arendelle marriage was a requirement. Her only problem with marriage lied in the husband. He would try to control Elsa, make her submit to him. Well, he had another thing coming.

She lied. She had two problems. Sex seemed like one of the most terrifying things to her. She wanted it often and sometimes she found herself nearly doing things she would never think of doing just to get off. Sex was powerful and random, and powerful things that couldn't be controlled scared the life out of Elsa.

"When does Anna get back?" Elsa asked her mother, Lillian. Anna was on her honeymoon currently. It was somewhere far south where the water was warm enough to swim in. Anna said the cold bothered her. It didn't Elsa.

"Anna had it extended," she said. Elsa huffed. It was utterly dreary without her sister. "Go read some more, darling."

Elsa nodded. She was supposed to be reading on the history of Arendelle, but Elsa was neither a stickler for rules or into her history. She supposed she would need it some day, but it would never mean life or death to her. Instead, she ventured to the library and read her fiction book.

It was about vampires.

. . .

 _900 A.D._

 _He paced outside of the tent. Peasant troops were rallying in the nearest town. By dawn, they would begin a march into battle against their own king. Jack's heart sank at the realization that he couldn't save everyone._

 _"Kill them. Kill them all. Wipe every man, child, and woman clean." He growled. If Jack had let the children live, they would grow up to hate his own heir. He couldn't allow any more chances at an overthrow. It was time to end the riots._

 _"Jack, there are people-," Pitch, his best friend and trusted advisor, protested. Jack snarled at him. How dare he go against his king once an order was commanded? Though he knew it wasn't meant in a bad manner, it was talk of uprising by itself._

 _"Care to join them?" Jack hissed, slamming his hand on the table. "I didn't think so. Send them out."_

 _. . ._

"Cousin Marie was sold as a whore?" Elsa gaped, looking between her parents. They nodded, not looking up from the map spread below them. "W-we have to do something! Why would they do that to her?"

Walt looked up, eying Elsa suspiciously. "Her family needed the money. They would all die in days if not. Now some can live." Elsa wanted to faint. Such cruelty to such close relatives.

"We have money! We have loads of gold! Buy her back this instance," Elsa commanded, showing her absolute disgust. Her family even considering that would be horrible enough, but to actually follow through with it?

"Elsa, this is adult matter," Lillian got up and finally looked at the shaken girl. "Harden your heart or you will drive this country to the ground." The door slammed into Elsa's face. She couldn't believe her mother had said those words to her. Brutality wasn't something Elsa had seen often in her cushioned life. She wondered if her mother was right. Would she ever be able to turn away dying children and helpless widows?

. . .

 _900 A.D._

 _Pitch walked amongst the ruins. His hands scooped up the ashes, testing the temperature. Cold, it was ice cold. He slammed his foot down in disgust. Ahead he could just make out the only remaining item of the familiar house: the forge. In the middle of the all too familiar, ash-ruined place stood the forge his brother used to work every day. If the house had been standing, he could have seen the entryway to the beds covered in bearskin. Past that, he would have seen the sleeping figures of his nieces and nephews, of his grandparents, parents, and sisters. All had been living under such small accommodations in order to let Pitch prosper._

 _And they all died one week ago, too soon for him to grow rich and pay them back. Trust him when he said that it was no accident. Every man, child, and woman was to be murdered that night._

 _. . ._

Tooth was only awake for a week and Jack already wanted to kill her again. He thought he made it pretty clear by snapping her neck that he wasn't hot for her. He didn't know why she liked him so much. Jack was one of the most vile and uncaring guys she had ever met in her many years of life.

"She likes your teeth," Pitch suggested as he sipped on his rum. Jack snorted. He was always drinking even though his tolerance was so high by now he almost never reached it. Hundreds of years of drinking really raised the bar.

He thought back on their last conversation. Tooth claimed he desperately needed a bride. After ruling Guardia as the king alone for about 450 years now, Jack assumed she was right mostly. "I need a queen."

Pitch spat out some of his drink. "You mean a wife? I thought you said-,"

"I know what I said," Jack snapped. "I don't want a wife. I want a queen. Somebody equipped to rule. I'll label her my bride-to-be."

Pitch's mood dropped noticeably. His fangs popped out. Jack knew that was a sign he hated the idea. "And give up your power?" Jack shrugged. He wasn't concerned on his amount of power by now. His people knew who called the shots. Nobody crossed him anymore. After all, he could drain the blood from an entire town in less than two hours, and that was him alone, not to mention the rest of his council. "If you are looking to get rid of it, my schedule is free." Jack snorted, used to his usual jokes of him claiming to want the crown. He was his best friend. He wouldn't do that to Jack.

"Shira's your only other option," Bunnymund suddenly spoke, walking in to bar room for a drink. He snorted. "Have fun with her."

Suddenly, Shira dropped from the ceiling, right in front of Bunny, facing off. "What's that supposed to mean?" Jack pushed off the seat. He didn't have the patience for their meaningless fights.

"I'm going out," he announced, grabbing his cloak and looking at the sky. He grinned. The moon was high. With the cool air, he had no problem running for miles. The trees blurred unless he focused directly on them. His feet were at hyper speed. He heard Pitch following him, but Jack had enough of his pessimistic mind for the hour. He pushed his legs faster and outran his best friend in minutes. After all, he was the fastest of their group. It was hours before he slowed to a jog near the border of his kingdom. His lips curled, looking down over the mountain to the town he loathed.

He hadn't come back in a long time to Arendelle. It was a small country, so small it shouldn't even be classified as a country in his books. Of course, he did have a large kingdom to compare it to.

Jack felt anger pulse through him. Involuntarily, he began running towards the town, the castle coming into view across the lake. That infuriating castle! He knew those people knew nothing of his existence and shouldn't be bothered, but it was their fault. They chose to rule Arendelle. They chose to rule in his birthplace.

He should call it rebirth. After all, he was dead.

He hadn't forgotten his reason for traveling in the first place. Jack entered the first house he found. It was small, far from the populated market area of Arendelle. The shack housed two people. Perfect for his taste. He knocked on the door. "What do you want?" The old woman croaked. Oh yes, Jack thought, she didn't deserve mercy.

"May I come in? I've hurt my foot and would really appreciate a place to rest momentarily from the cold," Jack said. He found the more posh he spoke, the more people tended to let you in. The woman looked at his foot and then behind her. Without a word she left the door open and wandered in the back. Jack cursed under his breath.

Even though he knew it wouldn't work, he tried entering the house anyway. An invisible, strong force stopped him. _This is too small to be a house!_ He jammed his foot into the shield but it didn't budge. It never did.

"Come on in," an old male voice called. Jack sighed in relief and stepped through the doorway, happy to find the force gone. "Let's take a look at that foot-,"

Jack snarled, lurching forward and grabbing the man by the throat. His fangs poked through his regular teeth as his eyes shifted to a bright red color. The man squirmed under his grasp, eyes wide and frightened. Jack grinned, his fangs poking into his lip. And in the next second, his teeth were clamped onto the man's neck, careful to avoid the jugular. The point of feeding on two people in one night was that neither would die. Or so he'd hoped. He gulped down the salty blood, the smell burning into his nose of the bitter lady. Though he was a vampire, the taste of blood never changed, he just grew to love the coppery, slimy sense of it.

Five minutes later, he was staring at the corpse of the old, grouchy lady while the old man lied unconscious but healing. He sighed.

 _I tried._

With a heavy heart, he laid the body on the bed as if she were sleeping. Blood coated his hands and her body. Wiping his face, he looked at the man. He wasn't coming to for a long time. Licking his lips, he hopped to his feet and exited, wishing the man a happier life onward.

Again, Jack ran. He wanted to see who had the nerve to rule in his lands without the slightest hint of fear from Jack Frost. When he got to the town square everything was silent. It was dark and eerie, perfect for spying. The guards didn't notice when he appeared. He took one glance at the puny wall and hopped straight over the guards and gate from so far behind and so quickly, nobody even blinked an eye.

Knowing he couldn't enter without permission, Jack traveled to the nearest window. He peered inside and saw nothing but rows upon rows filled with books. He didn't understand the need for so many books, but of course he was born in a time where reading wasn't as popular. He didn't even know if it existed.

The next window showed a hall. The only other window he could see after that was a bit tall for his height. He jumped and held himself up to see two sleeping figures. The king and queen, he presumed. They even used the same bed as he had!

In his fury, he tried climbing inside and draining them dry. It was his kingdom. He didn't exactly leave voluntarily! But the shield was up and he bounced back onto the ground, causing a soft thud. Nobody noticed, but he did hear shuffling coming from the window on the other side of the castle. That was the guest room. It was even high up.

After jumping the height of an evergreen tree, he clambered onto the window. He was expecting to see guards or possibly another royal family. Jack gasped at the sight he saw before him.

The girl sat with her back to him, long blonde hair flowing down a smooth, curvy yet petite bare back. A comb ran through her hair as she hummed a tune. Her voice entranced him and that made him very weary. Anything that could distract a vampire was something powerful.

He itched to see more. She was bare naked, but it wasn't just lust. Her soft voice sounded a mix between sad and content. If Jack didn't know any better, he'd say she seemed bored.

When she stood, he got a nice view of her ever adorable and big ass. Jack about fainted. No, he did black out a second, long enough for him to fall once again to the ground. A loud crack sounded after he hit. He groaned, rubbing his neck. How many times would he kill himself tonight? He placed his hands on his head and quickly, but painfully, snapped it back into position. Perks of being the _first_ vampire: when he died, he didn't even black out. Tooth and everyone else? They blacked out for hours.

A shriek sounded from above. There stood the mystery girl, horrified and covering her mouth. "Yo-you just-just snapped y-your neck and then…what happened?"

Jack grinned up at the girl. Her hair was blocking her chest, but he could see that they were something even without the full picture. "I don't know what you're talking about, milady." He stood groggily and jumped the long distance up to her window. She fell back on her butt, scrambling far away from her. Jack didn't care if she knew his 'secret.' Everyone knew.

What was the point of being the vampire king without everyone knowing? Sure, people had riots for 'vampires' these days, but no riot could kill him. Besides, he needed her to know him. She was, after all, his future bride.

. . .

Elsa didn't know _what_ to think. That night, she convinced herself she was dreaming. She dreamt of the man falling and turning his neck, standing without a problem. It made sense, too, because the man was more handsome than any she had ever seen. It was a simple fact, not to gush about her imagination.

Then _he_ pranced his way into their throne room as if he owned the place. He had royal clothing on, but he had no royal court, carriage, or horse. It took a lot of convincing to let him past the gates with his cocky attitude. He went so far as to refuse to enter without first being invited in by her parents at the front gate.

His white blonde – no, just white – hair stuck out to her from the hallway. For once, Elsa was intrigued and came into the throne room on her own, without having to be persuaded. She was stunned enough to drop the vase on her feet, giving away a slight cut.

Ignoring it, she walked to her throne and listened to the conversation he was having with her father. The man met her eyes with a wink! He was so vulgar she was disgusted. Then he kept eyeing her feet, as if something scared him. Elsa took that back. He wasn't scared of it, but it did draw his attention somehow, causing the man to sweat.

"Is that a family name?" Elsa blurted. She heard Walt address the man as Jack Frost. For some reason, it rang a bell. All eyes turned on her. Walt and Lillian sent glares. She wasn't supposed to speak out of turn, but of course, Elsa didn't listen.

Jack didn't seem to mind. "Yes, actually, how did you know?" She didn't appreciate the way he looked at her. She suddenly remembered that she was naked in her not-so-much-dream.

Rolling her eyes while blushing, she explained. "I think…wasn't there a Jack Frost who ruled here once?" She turned to her father, who was a stickler for this kind of stuff. He nodded with a grim smile, proud to know she was actually reading her history. Well…she had just read that tidbit in the book. It was rumored he was turned into a vampire – _the_ vampire.

"Yes," Lillian spoke, looking at her feet in dismay. "Those were harsh times." Jack's eyes seemed to be challenging something, but what she could not tell: Lillian, or that statement? "Jack Frost of Guardia, ancestor of Jack the Ripper-,"

"Is that the name we gave him?" Jack smirked smugly, his hands spread wide as if this were his own court. Elsa grew weary of his cockiness. Something was definitely wrong with this man. If she didn't know any better – no, she couldn't risk thinking like that. People would think she was crazy! "That's impressive. Original. I love it."

"What is your business here?" Walt interrupted Jack's fiesta. Jack narrowed his eyes at the aged man.

"Why, isn't it obvious?" He laughed with glee, walking forward to Elsa's throne. She stiffened when he took her hand. His gentle grasp startled her, but the coldness of his palm shocked her more. "How would you like to be my queen?"

Laughter filled the room. So many people were laughing. She could tell Jack didn't like it, but the laughter continued anyhow. Elsa herself was laughing hardest, giggles set aside for a moment like this. The mere thought of being this cold man's wife seemed so impossible she had to laugh. " _Your_ queen? I would do no such thing when I have my own throne awaiting me here." She tried not to sound so rude and repulsed, but she wasn't an actress. And Jack wasn't born yesterday.

His eyes burst to flames. "You aren't aware, fair maiden, of how vast my kingdom is compared to yours."

"And what is that?" Elsa giggled

"I rule Guardia," Jack snorted, walking past her as if she were nothing. He addressed her father. "Since she finds this a joke, I'll deal with you."

"Deal?" Elsa retorted, smothering all jokes aside. Her mother glared at her. "I am no prize."

"Elsa! That is enough," Walt interrupted. "You've disrupted this court enough. Silence." Elsa looked less than surprised. She has been told that before, but never on such a personal matter. She looked between her mother and father, but they held the same look. In fact, the only one nearest her side was the mysterious Jack Frost. "Now I'm sorry Jack, but size is only another reason to keep my daughter here. We cannot risk a change in power so large. I'm sure you understand."

Jack shifted his feet, debating strategically on his next answer. Finally, he exhaled loudly, moving back to the middle of the court. "No, I don't. I've been ruling for over four hundred years. Shifting my power isn't something I admire. So. That being said, would you like to reconsider your answer, my _king_?" He taunted Walt in such a carefree manner. Walt and Lillian looked between each other, utterly shocked. Elsa's jaw dropped.

She knew exactly what this meant. Jack Frost stood before her: _the_ Jack Frost.

Silence captivated them. Lillian and Walt kept staring at him, trying to wrap their minds around it. Elsa had to admit she was intrigued. Questions upon questions piled up. Then she remembered his cocky attitude and rude smirk. No, she would not marry him even if she were meeting a celebrity.

" _No_?" Jack seethed. His anger was evident as his breathing depended, eyes glowering on the princess. Her breath caught in her throat. That look gave her more than chills. Fear crept down her neck. He looked murderous, ready to tear her throat out. Gripping the edge of her throne, she straightened her posture and looked ahead, ignoring the way his eyes bore holes into her hair. "You will wish you had said yes."

* * *

 **A/N: So this is my second fan fiction story for Jack and Elsa. I am in love with these two! What do you all think about this story line? On my last Jelsa story an awesome guest reviewer gave me this awesome plot line! I hope BloodJewel (guest reviewer) is reading this** **and likes it, if not so sorry! But this plot is very detailed as it gets further in I just hope I can handle it!**

 **Please please please tell me what you all think. I would love some inspiration!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Frozen_** **or** ** _Rise of the Guardians_** **, or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

* * *

 **Review Responses**

 **Violafanatic: No, Jack is definitely NOT infatuated with Tooth. Sorry for the confusion. I no way shape or form like them together, but she does have a thing for him.**

 **Fenir Wylde Razgriz: I definitely will be explaining the rules of being a vampire. It's almost it's own subplot because I space it out a loud. It grows as the story does. As any vampire loving author, I have twisted the powers and whatnot. As for other creatures, I think I just might squeeze them in.**

* * *

 _Flashback: 901 A.D._

 _Jamie ran though the maze of halls. She found a window and hurled out into the grass below. Chanting sounded in the distance. If she squinted hard, she could make out the fire burning high above hundreds of heads. Again, her feet took off to the throne room. There she caught sight of the blood pooling at the feet of the one who betrayed her._

 _He called out to her. She shook her head, screaming. The bodies! There were so many bodies. They lined the hall. She rounded another corned in hopes to escape from the hellhole called home. She slammed into a hard, cold body and shrieked._

 _"Tooth! You have to run! RUN!" Jamie begged, pulling her best friend away from the throne room, away from the mass of bodies. Tooth didn't budge. Jamie – a naturally larger girl than Tooth – couldn't manage to move her one inch._

 _"No," Tooth whispered, yanking her hand away and stumbling back. Tooth stared at her hands as if coated in horrifying blood she wished would disappear. She looked up at Jamie through reddened eyes. Two sharp fangs punctured her bottom lip. "You do."_

 _. . ._

Present: 1350 A.D.

Elsa remembered how it all started. They hadn't even a night's sleep to ponder what Jack the Ripper's words meant. She was convinced that was whom the king of Guardia truly was. Her parents claimed him to be mad. They even ordered him to be locked up. Elsa knew better than to believe he was simply insane.

It all made too much sense. Coincidences were for the faint of heart.

However, she questioned her judgment when he allowed himself to be restrained, struggling as hard as any human would. He really didn't want to be there. He fought back hard, but not any harder than one human could muster.

So she was surprised when the guards on patrol that night wound up dead. Only one was drained of blood. "He was in a hurry," she had said. Her parents gave her a wide, unsure look. Elsa didn't explain. They inspected his cage and found the rot iron bars bent wide and far. He didn't slip through; he opened his own path.

In the wee hours of the night when she should have been asleep but was plagued with horrific nightmares of just what Jack meant, she heard the screams. It wasn't one scream either. She counted six different screams, but that was only in the first second. It wasn't a minute later that more screams came. Elsa couldn't keep up with the numbers of screams.

The guards and royals were in a panic, trying to figure out what was happening to the normally quiet town outside the castle. Elsa wasn't allowed past the gates, but she climbed to the top of them. The sights burned into her mind.

It was horrifying. There was so much blood, bodies crawling around with missing limbs, chunks of flesh scattered on the road she wondered if they were at war. In a sense, they definitely were. However, they already lost the battle before it begun.

There was a woman cradling a newborn baby in her arms, running towards the gates for her life. Elsa couldn't see in between the tress to figure out what chased her. Just as she exited the tree line, the attacker caught up. Elsa fell off the gate into the bushes at the sight of it.

There was the white mess of hair that belonged to Jack the Ripper. She clambered back up the gate in time to see him bite down on the lady's stomach, peeling back just her skin up into her face. Blood was spewing everywhere. Yards away the baby lied silent. The woman cried in agony, but she saw Elsa where Jack did not. Her eyes locked on Elsa's and begged – pleaded. She knew what she wanted.

Elsa thought back on her mother's comment. Her heart had certainly hardened before this experience. If it had not, she wouldn't have dropped to the ground running. She wouldn't have snatched the baby up and made a dead sprint to the guards that were so agonizingly far away. She was so close to making it, too.

But then he showed up. It wasn't Jack either. This was a different man, somebody almost worse than Jack. His yellow skin matched to the black hair that seemed electrocuted sent waves of warnings. It was clear to stay the hell away from that man, even clearer than it had been for Jack.

In his black robes, the man cackled evilly. "Hand it over." His eyes were locked on the baby in her arms. Elsa tucked it further into her arms. "You're so young, girl. If you're a whore, I want in." In a flash, he stepped forward, his hand gripping her bottom through her white nightgown. Elsa gasped and did the first thing she could think of that she knew would have some effect whether or not this guy was hard as stone. She spat directly in his face.

That wasn't the smart move; she knew, but she wouldn't be herself if she let him handle her that way. Within seconds, the man kicked her feet out from under her and grabbed the bundle in her arms. The baby wailed. She watched in horror as the monster fiddled with each limb and slowly bent it back until there was a loud snap.

She screamed bloody murder – which was happening – when he took the baby by the head and threw it over her head and straight into the castle wall. Her head whipped around to see blood and guts splashed into the wall.

Stomach lurching, she threw up all over his black, dusty shoes.

Suddenly, those shoes went flying through the air, body attached as well. Her savior turned out to be much less than expected. Her reaction wasn't much considering she was still emptying her stomach.

"Regret it yet?"

That chilling voice sent shivers down her body. Jack snarled at her, bending down to her level. "I'd die before marrying your damned ass," she hissed, her voice coming out cracked and deeper from the hacking she just experienced.

"If it's death you want, death you'll get, just not to you."

. . .

That first night hadn't ended until two hours before dawn. The amount of fatalities was slim, but there was so much gore and injuries. People left without limbs, children skinned alive, women burned to the point where they couldn't move, men left without eyes… There was no picking or choosing. They targeted every last one of them.

"Children! What monsters would do this?" Elsa wept over the body of a child who died from blood loss. "Why? What did we do that warranted such horrible crimes?"

More people died the next evening from their injuries they suffered. Her parents didn't doubt whom they were dealing with. Jack the Ripper wasn't just back; he never left. She didn't have time to hear the game plan for the next night because she was too busy attending to injuries. People took refuge in the castle, the one place they didn't touch last night.

That night, they arrived much earlier. The screams started quickly and lasted for a while, but slowly they died down. Elsa itched to understand what was happening, but her father insisted she stayed in the castle.

Every scream, every howl, every crack, and every child's cry, she flinched. Later in the night, splattering started to sound on the outside of the room she was locked in. Lillian met Elsa's eyes and crept to the window, gazing out. They watched in horror as limbs and heads splattered with such force against the wall that there was no trace of anything but blood, the bones left disintegrated. Then, one head was thrown through the window.

"My lord! It's Marie!" Elsa wretched again between sobs for her lost cousin. When morning came, again the attacks stopped. As people were shuffled inside, Elsa noticed there were much less men than women. There were much less in general. Still, the women outweighed the men by a lot. "What happened out there?"

"Death," a young girl around the age of twenty shook with fear. "So much death and murder and blood sucking…" Elsa treated her wounds but found she wasn't injured much. When asked why, the girl answered with, "They didn't leave a mark, but they sure did hurt me."

Elsa finally understood. All these women were spared just so they could feel the emotional distress every person felt after being raped. Most of the girls couldn't even walk from the pain and bleeding.

Elsa shifted her thoughts away from the first two nights. They were the worst. Those images, the smell of death and blood…it all would never leave her mind and heart. The next night they finally penetrated the castle. Nothing happened to the royals, but Jack made it clear they wouldn't pick and choose tomorrow.

So that's what really caused it. That stupid line he said. "Count your blessings: you'll only have them until tomorrow anyhow."

It sent her father in a panic. He, Lillian, Elsa, and other councilmen sat around a table, searching for a solution. They were stronger, faster, smarter, and less humane than them. Elsa saw no solution and was eager to figure out what they came up with. Then, they excused her from the room.

When her mother and father came in her room hours later, they had hard expressions. Lillian couldn't meet Elsa's gaze. Her father only looked with pity at his daughter. Elsa raised an eyebrow, very much concerned with the problem. "Don't hold anything back. I can take all the details."

Her father sighed and sat beside her on the bed. "They aren't entirely human, yet they obviously have some human needs. We aren't sure what they are, Elsa. So far, they have no weaknesses-,"

"The sun-,"

"No." He huffed. "Jack Frost came to us in sunlight. Whatever the problem they have with sun, it isn't enough to help us."

Elsa jumped to her feet in disgust. "What are you saying? Are you going to let them keep murdering your people?"

Lillian had been watching them the entire conversation silently until she finally broke into a sob. Elsa stiffened. Her mother shouldn't be crying over this. She should be taking action. Something was wrong. "Elsa, we need somebody to spy on them. We need to know their weaknesses. They haven't let anyone come near them without attacking them…except you."

. . .

Jack heard them talking a mile away. His shoulders dropped in relief. Killing wasn't enjoyable at all. He hated rampaging their town, but he hated losing even more. For her to reject him was as if somebody slept with his wife. It hurt more than anything, but rage took over. Plans formed and he stuck to it. Whether they knew it or not, he always got what he wanted. And he wanted Elsa. The fact that they denied him of her only made the need ten times stronger.

Of course, that could just be the vampire in him.

"We're done here," Jack said, turning to face his comrades. It took a lot to get them all rallied up. They traveled in pairs normally. Pitch and Jack had always been partners. They traveled and fought together. As kids, they even roomed together sometimes. Bunnymund and Shira never had one conversation that didn't consist of them arguing. Bunny also found Tooth annoyingly bipolar, whether it was the chipper version of her, or the lovesick one he couldn't last more than a couple minutes at her side. So that left natural selection, placing the girls together and North with Bunnymund. The six of them only got together under the order of Jack, their king.

"Want me to give them a scare?" Pitch grinned, licking his lips. Jack narrowed his eyes at him.

"You, my friend, need to practice more control," he sighed and shook his head.

"I can't believe he had us kill all those people for one girl," Tooth muttered to Shira as they trudged off. She shot Jack a glare as if it was his fault she would get her ear talked off on the way home.

"She really spat on your face, mate?" Bunny asked Pitch.

"And puked on my shoes," he said between ground teeth. "That is until Jack took her from me." Their voices got smaller the further they went. Jack huffed. Pitch obviously didn't appreciate what fine beauty Elsa had. He was very much annoyed when he found her being handled in such vulgar ways; no doubt she was as pure as they came. He couldn't blame Pitch because he had never seen her, but he still involuntarily snapped his neck. It was a good punishment for them all, his second most effective way of keeping them in check.

"What's taking them so long?" Walt growled. Jack shook his head and began across the lake to the castle, the path becoming slightly more familiar each time. He focused on the voices to ignore the flashbacks of his human years.

. . .

Elsa's throat felt like it was bleeding. It easily could have been. She thrashed in her chains, struggling to get on her knees. Her holders stared straight ahead. "Bobby! Dave! Help me! You're my friends!"

They didn't blink an eye and began moving her to the center of the throne room. There she saw her parents and her heart sank. Tears flowed down her cheeks harder and harder as she stared at them. They betrayed her. She couldn't grasp why they would do such a thing? Putting her to death never seemed like an option, but this? This was something far worse than death.

"I hate you!" She screamed. "Rot in hell! You call yourselves parents?" Lillian was struggling against the grip of Walt. She kept saying how much she loved Elsa, how much this hurt. Elsa nearly believed her at first, but then Lillian continued on how it was necessary. "You aren't royals! You are pimps, slave-traders-,"

A cloth was stuffed into her mouth and tied to stay in place. She whimpered and felt a new wave of hot tears streaking down her cheeks. She couldn't believe what she had gotten herself into. No, her parents did this to her. Elsa wished she could stop imagining her horrible and short future. Well, she hoped it would be short. With this sentence, death was the optimum choice, however that option was very, very slim.

Eyes stared at her with pity, but none with guilt. Not a single person felt bad for doing this to her. And they all knew what would be done. Jack wanted her for her body. He was a man who wanted a queen, which was the fancier term for wife. And during this day and age, all non-ruling women did was cook, clean, and reproduce. With Jack's power, he didn't need help to rule, cook, or clean. That left one thing, one thing Elsa wasn't ready to give up. Her virginity mattered dearly to Elsa. It was one thing to ask her to give that up, but an entirely different thing to force her to do it!

Then, the front door slammed open to reveal the lone, smirking Jack Frost. Elsa screeched in horror. This was happening. It was actually going to happen. She was going to be sold to this – this monster! Her parents – her supposed protectors and heroes – opted to sell their daughter to a demon rather than risk losing power.

She kicked hard at the ground and threw her body into either man holding her down. She managed to kick so hard she back flipped, her arms being rubbed dry, but it got the cloth free. "I'm your daughter! All you had to do was give him the kingdom! Give him the throne! Please, daddy! Please!"

Her father looked past her to Jack, ignoring her pleas. Jack had been staring intensely at Elsa the entire time. A pleased smile was pressed to his lips. "A virgin offering," he laughed and bent down in front of her. She flinched, rearing away. He picked at the white lace between his fingers before dropping her dress back down. "My, my, my. And to think yesterday I was willing for an alliance."

Walt gulped, looking at him as if Jack had a sword to his neck. "We've learned our lesson. We'll never cross you again. Just stop the attacks."

Jack stepped in Walt's face, glaring harsh enough to make any kind man whimper. He spat with disgust. "You humans and your fake loyalties. To your own daughter even. Of course I'll leave you alone. Any man willing to offer his daughter as some man's whore isn't worth my time."

"She's no whore!" Walt yelled. Elsa couldn't feel happy for his defense. If he truly thought that, wouldn't he have stopped this? Her sobs were the only sounds in the room as Jack gripped Walt's throat.

"You've sure made her out to be," he hissed coldly and dropped the man, leaving instant bruises along his cheeks. Elsa couldn't help but feel how correct the statement was. She looked like a whore. They stuffed her body in a wedding dress two sizes to small that showed off all her curves, shoved her boobs in everyone's face, and forced her to wear a chastity belt. The belt they used for the whores! The belt that men put on their wives to ensure she didn't cheat while he was away because he didn't trust them.

Elsa didn't even notice Jack standing in front of her until the chains began rattling. "No! No, no, NO!" Her voice cracked as she scrambled away from Jack, but his instincts almost expected that action. Before she knew it, she was being cradled in his arms and rushed out the door fighting and crying.

Her breathing sped up. Elsa's lungs began to burn and pulse. They grew smaller and squished. Her voice bled, her screams going nowhere. All the while, Jack's cold, dead grip never loosened. Then she finally had a look around her. Everything was one big green and white blue. Her head instantly began to spin, lolling from one side to the other. "Oh gosh no!" Elsa moaned, her stomach already churning.

Jack sighed. "You know, if you'd stop crying, there would be a fifty percent chance we wouldn't have a puke shower."

What was – did Jack just make a joke? Elsa stared up at him, glad to find at least his face wasn't blurring. His legs were another story. He clenched his jaw and glanced down at her, scowling.

"It's been a while, but I think humans need to breathe, Elsa." Jack sounded irritated. He was annoyed that she wasn't breathing. Purely out of fear she snapped and sucked in a breath of air, which seemed to overwhelm her tiny lungs because she was back to hyperventilating again. "Really? Choose one, you can't have two!" Elsa again frowned at his banter. If he was this moody already, she didn't want to imagine what he'd be like at his worst.

She whimpered. Oh God, she was going to die. She was going to be raped and tortured all before being slowly eaten alive by vampires! Jack sighed extra loudly and slowed his pace until he finally stopped. "What is your _problem?"_

Elsa jumped as she was placed on her feet in the middle of the woods. She looked around for any sign of location. Scrambling away, she fell and pulled her knees to her chest before wincing and putting them back down. That stupid chastity belt!

"I'm not going to hurt you, if that's what you're worried about." Elsa's eyes widened as they moved to look at Jack, unsure if she heard him correctly. Her mouth dropped into an 'O' shape. Jack smirked, like the idea of that being funny. "What made you think so?"

Elsa sputtered for a response. Wasn't it obvious? How could he not hurt her? "Y-you just massacred half my town. You raped our women, k-killed our children -," Elsa tried to continue, but sobs wrecked her body. She was in the hands of a monster that did all that just to get her. So much loss could have been avoided if she had just said yes that first day! She was stupid! She was so stupid!

Jack shrugged his shoulders, still scowling. "Well, if that's what you want, I can certainly oblige."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for so many reviews guys! It really makes my day! Now I have a lot going on so I'm trying to squeeze in some extra writing time, but it will be close. Of course, reviews always help to inspire me to write more and faster! What did you all think of this? I hope I haven't let anyone's hopes for this story down. So far we have a barely been introduced to the plot so just hold on!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Frozen_** **or** ** _Rise of the Guardians_** **, or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

* * *

 _Flashback: 897 A.D._

 _Jack looked himself over. His robes were aligned. His hair was as messy as ever. His teeth shone brightly. He was ready. A knock sounded on the door. Pitch entered with a glass of wine in his hands and one for Jack._

 _"Are you ready, my friend?" Pitch roared loudly, clanking their glasses together. Jack smiled brightly and took a sip._

 _"Definitely ready."_

 _"More like ready to finally bed that maiden," Pitch snorted. Jack rolled his eyes and walked towards the grand hall, waiting for his bride. Pitch always made fun of him for not making love to his fiancée, but Jack never minded. It just reminded him of their love and devotion to each other, so strong it didn't even need the physical side to it. Their love would and could never break. He heard footsteps coming from the opposite corridor and turned around to finally catch sight of his beautiful fiancée._

 _"You look stunning," Jack breathed._

 _"Don't I always?" She teased, making her way confidently to Jack's side._

 _"I love you," Jack squeezed her hand, giving her a short kiss on the cheek. He really did love her. He was whipped, head over heels in love with Jamie._

. . .

Jack and Elsa stared each other down. She was suspicious and it looked like Jack was annoyed. He was annoyed with her. He didn't have the right to be annoyed with her, but it made sense almost. If he showed anything from the past two nights it was that he was beyond impatient.

"Let's go. We can walk from here." Elsa breathed a sigh of relief. He offered her a hand to help get up but she refused. As they walked down the hill, the castle came into view. It wasn't just any castle, either. It was huge, made all of various stones. She couldn't even begin to make out the separate rooms. Elsa forced herself not to gasp. At least she would be living somewhere nice. Jack noticed the look in her eyes. "It will be confusing for a couple days, but you'll get to know it. We don't have that many servants, but you can always ask the ones you see. Or just call out to one of us. We can hear you for miles."

Elsa shuddered, remembering just whom exactly she was with. She glanced at him with confusion. "You speak like I'm a guest," she snorted, wrapping her arms around her cold body.

"You are," Jack explained. "For starters, you are my bride-to-be, not my prisoner. Secondly, you and I both know if you try to escape, I could easily catch you if I wanted." Elsa's shoulders dropped. She didn't understand what was so important about being his bride. He had absolutely no morals. She figured he would just take her then, not caring of the sin.

"When's the big day?" She muttered rhetorically. Jack smirked and gave a small chuckle.

"Never."

. . .

Jack knew she was scared, but he didn't know she was _this_ scared. The door had been locked for thirty minutes now, ever since he showed her the room. He debated breaking her door down but decided against it if he ever wanted to make a good impression on her.

"Food's out here so come out whenever you feel hungry," he yelled before walking off to the kitchen. Everyone was waiting in the kitchen in hopes to meet Elsa. He came in and shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "She's stubborn."

"It's not very smart to leave her alone in this place, Jack. Are you planning on abandoning all your responsibilities to protect her from us?" Tooth asked with attitude. Jack slowly turned his head to look at her with a frown. That was out of the question.

"Are you saying you're too weak to live with a human?" He hissed, slamming his hand down on the table. "I can easily make that change." Tooth glared but shut her mouth, looking down at her hands. "Nobody touches Elsa. If I catch anyone of you even feeding near here, you'll be locked in the starving chamber. Got it?"

"Just make sure _you_ don't kill her," Shira snorted. "You are known to have anger flashes." She meant it as a joke and Jack just shook it off.

"What are you going to do when she gets annoying? Snap her neck too?" Bunny remarked. Jack just rolled his eyes.

"What her point here? There are no ruling troubles?" North asked, his Russian accent still heavy over hundreds of years. Jack shook his head. He hated to admit it, but he had grown bored over the last couple of years. No, he grew bored after his second hundred years spent as a vampire. Power didn't warrant as much fun as it cracked up to be. He figured with a human around, some drama would arise. Human were notorious for their dramatic lives.

"I like her," Jack left it at that. Eyes all stared at him, seeing if he was okay. Every couple year or so, one of them would develop a crush on a human. Shira only had one. Bunny had three, topping off the record. North had one, but it was more that he was concerned for her health, less that he was physically attracted to her. That one Jack had liked. Tooth claimed to have fallen in love at least three times, but Jack wondered if one of them was genuine. Instead of spending his life time with him, Tooth would parade the man around for a couple of years and make a big scene about how it would never work out since she didn't age. Pitch brought home whores. He didn't fall in love. Never had, never would.

Jack, on the other hand, never brought one girl home. Sure, he slept around every couple of years or months, but he never once brought her home for a repeated trial. Here he was, claiming to have a crush on a girl and nobody believed him. "Honestly, I do. You'll like her, too. Her personality is wild."

"She's a real eye catcher," Pitch shrugged and leaned back in his chair. Jack kicked him in the balls.

"And she's off limits." He growled. Pitch groaned and nodded, falling to the ground. Their friendship was different. There was a creaking of the door in the distance. Jack grinned and dashed out of the kitchen. He met Elsa by the door just as she was closing it. Elsa jumped.

"C-can I get a glass of water?" She looked, slightly frightened, into his eyes. This had to stop. He couldn't take her constant suspicions over what he was going to do to her. Jack groaned and opened the door, gesturing to her bed. Elsa's eyes widened in fear. In less than five seconds, he went in the kitchen, got a glass of water, and came back out. She was still frozen in fear.

He tugged her to the bed and sat a noticeable distance away. Jack could hear her heart thundering a thousand beats per minutes. He rolled his eyes. "Elsa, if I wanted to rape you, I'd have done that already."

"I-," she stuttered.

"I suppose I should explain. You aren't here to be a whore. If I wanted that, I'd have asked Pitch," Jack sighed. He could hear him grumbling at Jack in the other room.

"If I'm not going to ever be your wife, what am I here for?" Elsa shuddered, not understanding at all. Jack sighed and scooted closer. He hated the wandering ears.

"I like you, Elsa. I want you, and I always get what I want." Jack looked her over once again. He noticed how she kept wincing every couple of seconds. "I've been around for hundreds of years. You are the first and only human who's sparked a fire inside of me."

"So he _does_ want to fuck her," Bunny snickered in the kitchen. Jack groaned and spoke at a lower tone.

"What?" Elsa was just plain confused.

"I saw you that night. You were bored stiff. Your parents treated you horribly. You obviously hated the throne. I decided to relieve you of your agony," Jack tried another reason. There were many reasons he brought her here. One of his most pressing desires was that he _wanted_ her. However, it didn't seem like he'd be getting her any time soon. "I considered letting you refuse my hand. I did, but your parents were cruel, silencing you because why?"

Elsa's eyes narrowed. He picked up on that little bit of information so quickly. "Because women are supposed to be submissive," she repeated that phrase she had heard all her life.

Jack spat. "No, they aren't. You especially deserve better," Jack said.

"So living with murderers is better?" Elsa whispered. "I have a sister. She will be devastated when she returns! I wasn't bored with her around."

Jack had checked on that little detail. Her sister was on her honeymoon and heavily pregnant. Obviously, she had other problems. "Your sister won't live with you when she returns, Elsa. She will live in his home, with his family, with her own life. And the murdering part isn't exactly a choice," he was growing angry. He could definitely tell, but this girl had no respect for what he was.

Elsa snarled, "I've read books, about you in particular, Jack the Ripper! You live to kill, it excites you." Jack frowned. He wanted ahold of that book. If they were just describing somebody else, that would be disappointing.

"That sounds like Pitch." Jack hissed. "My kills are accidents."

"Last night?"

They were at a stand still. There was no way she could even begin to understand. Jack knew she had to be filled in on every detail of his new life if she wanted to get it. At the moment, he didn't have the patience to explain, though.

The door opened. He supposed his friends were very curious. Jack stood, exhaling loudly. "Guys, meet Elsa. Elsa, meet them. They are your new housemates."

. . .

Elsa didn't enjoy being in one vampire's company, but at least he had verbally said he didn't want to hurt her. Obviously, she didn't trust that assumption, but it was better than it not being said. Then in walked five other vampires? She scrambled back on the bed as much as the horrid belt she wore would allow. Jack introduced her and left! He left! As much as she hated that monster, she at least had spoken to him!

The one she recognized - who threw the baby – stepped forward, extending a hand. Elsa fell off the bed.

"You monster!" Elsa hissed, jabbing a finger in his direction. "You tortured that newborn! That baby did nothing and you mutilated it and killed it an-and…"

Elsa found herself not being able to breathe again. Her breath was coming in short gasps, but no air flowed through her lungs. She clutched her throat focusing on getting oxygen through her body. A cool hand was pressed to her forehead and another on her back. "In and out," a voice said. She looked up into the chocolate eyes of a tall man. He was crouching in front of her. This guy had a scruffy beard and mustache in a handsome way. His square jaw outlined by his brown hair that met under his straight, pointed nose. "Just breathe. You are okay, sweetheart."

Elsa kept her eyes locked on his. Slowly, she was able to catch her breath. "T-thanks." She muttered, clutching her head in her hands. She really needed to get a grip on her fear and tuck it away.

"I'm E. Aster Bunnymud, but you can call me Bunnymund," he shook her hand with a grip.

"Or just Bunny," a shrill voice peeped from behind the figure. She craned her neck and saw a whirlwind of colors. Her hair and eyes were both multicolored, like rainbow colored. Elsa didn't know how either of that was possible. Her clothes were bright and colored as well. Elsa was lucky to get a dull blue dress, let alone a…what would she call that color? It reminded her of an altered red. Lighter, but there was less red and more…yellow? She didn't know. "I'm Tooth." She was a hyper one, taking Elsa's hand straight from her lap.

"What is that?" She pointed at the girl's dress. Tooth looked to be offended. To her left, another girl groaned, making a motion to shut up.

"It's pink! Nobody knows what this color is!" She huffed and began to pace, fuming. Elsa's eyes were wide. The other girl mentioned stepped up.

"Forget her," she huffed. "I'm Shira." She didn't offer her hand so neither did Elsa. Shira had a tan complexion with amber hair that darkened at the root of her head. Her eyes were brown and determined. She had a curvy figure with a huge butt and decent sized boobs. Her face was long almost but a fierce beautiful.

"She doesn't want to see your shit-face," Bunny shoved Shira out of the way. Her eyes went aflame, glaring harshly at the man who was so much taller than her, but she bit her tongue.

"Hallo young lady," a big, burly guy stepped forward. He was ripped for such an old man, with marking all along his arms. If he just had a potbelly she would have sworn he looked like Saint Nick. "I am North. And we are the Jinx."

"Jinx?" Elsa asked, breathless again at this group of diverse people.

The murderous monster stepped forward again. She didn't know what to call him. "The six vampires who lead the realm? The feared one? The cold ones? Ever heard of any of those?"

Shira remarked, "Jack named us the Jinx a while back. Ask him why, he won't explain it to us." Elsa frowned. They spoke of Jack like he called the shots. She supposed he wasn't lying when he said he was the vampire king.

"Who's he?" Elsa gulped, barely managing the sentence without vomiting at the memory.

"He," Shira jabbed a finger into his side, "is a soon-to-be in trouble Pitch. Mutilated? Tortured?" She shook her head, stepping closer and closer to him. "Jack won't like that."

Pitch glared the girl down, but she didn't budge. "She was delusional."

"I find that fucking hard to believe," Shira suddenly tackled the man, sending both of them flying through the window. Elsa gasped, crawling to check on them. They were both fine, still brawling it out. She clamped a hand over her mouth; sure flies would enter soon. Shira and Pitch just fell out a window three stories down almost without so much as a scratch!

She fainted.

. . .

Jack paced in front of the six of them. His frustration kept growing. They were with her for less than five minutes and managed to scare her half to death. The news about Pitch wasn't surprising. He didn't try to lie very hard. Jack would never understand that man's sadistic behavior, or, possibly worse, why he allowed it to continue.

"We're going to give Elsa some space. North, Bunny…" Jack nodded to them. They knew what that meant. In a matter of second, they had Pitch pinned to the ground. Jack crouched in front of his face. "It's gone too far, Pitch. A baby? I gave direct orders. The starving chamber may straighten you out." Pitch protested, but Jack drove a stake through his heart. North hefted the man onto his shoulders and headed off the direction of the chamber. Jack didn't think anything of it.

"Wait! North-," Shira called, running down the hall. It was too late. Jack heard Elsa shriek once again. He growled and jogged in her direction along with Shira and Bunny. Tooth pranced off and North kept hauling Pitch away.

When they found her, she was bent over at the waist, holding her hair back, expecting vomit to find its way up her throat. She was pleasantly surprised to only dry heave. The three stood awaiting her scorn. Finally, she spat once more to the ground and looked wearily at them, swaying only slightly.

"Did we feed her?" Shira whispered.

"How often do they eat again?" Bunny responded.

"All the time," Shira groaned.

"How long can they go?"

"Not long. A couple weeks if she's lucky?"

"Water?"

"Even less time. Hours."

Jack cleared his throat at the two whispering schoolmates. They straightened up, looking at him for a command, bashful. "Thanks for the trivia," Elsa mumbled, resting her head on the wall. "But I'm not a pet. I just…forgot to eat."

Jack snorted. "Come with me." He began a brisk walk down the hall. "We have small snacks in the kitchen for when we get bored. You'll need a real meal."

"Where is that?" Elsa inquired, grabbing a slice of bread and gnawing on it slowly.

Jack led her into the courtyard where a carriage was brought up. He could tell Elsa was surprised. Again, he saw she thought herself to be a prisoner. "A little ways into town there's a pub. They cook as well." He saw no recognition in her eyes. "A bar?"

"Oh," Elsa sighed. She climbed inside the carriage delicately, nearly slipping. He sat on the opposite bench as her, studying the way she ate and looked out the window, gazing anywhere but him.

"Why are you not curious?" Jack asked. He figured when he took her in he'd have to spend hours dodging her questions. After all, the official term her dad had used was a spy, but that was just so he couldn't sound like the monster he was.

"I have no interest in defending my home anymore." Elsa said snootily, glaring at him again. "You murdered half of the people, anyhow." Jack groaned and fell back to the seat rest.

"It's always something to do with that," he hissed, shaking his head. Now was as good a time as any. "Incase you didn't notice, most of the dead were pulled from their graves. We brought them in to scare you, to make the death count higher. Sure, we did kill many, but not nearly as much as you think."

Elsa obviously didn't believe him. He shrugged, feigning not to care. In reality, it annoyed the piss out of him. "Like I said, I'm not spying. Besides, I know most of it already." Now that intrigued him. He studied her defiant expression curiously. This girl had tricks up her sleeve.

"Do you?" He asked as the carriage stopped. She nodded and began to climb out. Jack beat her to it without her notice, helping her down quickly. When she saw his hand, she looked behind her and to him again. She would definitely get whiplash. "Or did you forget my speed?"

Elsa snarled and looked away. They entered the grimy pub full of mostly men. Everyone stopped and stared silently at Jack before bowing to him. "What, no kneeling?" Elsa muttered. Jack laughed obnoxiously loud and led her through the crowd to a back table meant for two.

He hopped on a chair, gaining full attention. "Everyone, this is Princess Elsa of Arendelle, my future bride. Lay a finger on her and you won't keep it." Immediately, they all looked away. Elsa blushed, not knowing what to say to that. Jack chuckled. "Kneeling is a sign of divine right, my dear. And that I certainly do not have."

Elsa didn't expect that answer. She blinked. "I suppose that's right, considering you are damned." Jack's eyes hardened. That was the second time she's said that. He stood, pointing a finger in her face.

"I'm not damned," he snarled. Elsa jumped back a bit in surprise. Taking a deep breath, Jack ventured to the bar for drinks and ordered some food for her. She was looking at her hands when he got back.

"Oh, I don't drink," Elsa said, looking up at him honestly. Jack barked with laughter and shoved the drink in her face. She eyed it suspiciously.

"You've never drank or your parents never let you?" Jack said, offering her the drink again. Elsa gulped but shook her head. "So, tell me all about my powers, miss know it all. What are my weaknesses, strengths?"

Elsa took a deep breath, frowning slightly. "You're not funny."

Jack huffed, reaching for Elsa's hand. He was getting tired of the prisoner act fast. "Elsa, what have I done to _you_ to make you think I'd hurt you?"

Elsa scrunched her eyebrows, swirling her drink around, probably debating on whether or not to drink it. "Nothing. But you _did_ hurt so many other people. Jack, you raped them!" His eyes grew wide in shock. Some eyes shifted their way and he pressed a finger to her lips.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Jack whisper-screamed. Elsa shuddered.

"That second night so many women were left compared to men. I asked four women, Jack. So no, I will never be comfortable around a rapist!" She walked up to the bar and got herself water. Jack groaned, rubbing his temples. Did Pitch want him to die alone? Well, he couldn't die, but that was only worse.

"Elsa, no, that wasn't me," he explained, begging her to for once just believe him. "It had to have been Pitch. He's-,"

"He is horrible. I thought you are the king! Do something," she insisted, grabbing his arms and digging her nails into his skin. He was decently surprised she was even touching him.

"I am." He snapped at her. Finally the men brought out her food. Jack couldn't have been happier. She dug in slowly, hesitant of the food. "I can get a servant to start cooking regular meals for us."

"Yeah, that'd be best," Elsa gagged, nearly puking out the meat-looking soup. She shook her head and shoved it away. "What now?"

Jack shrugged and leaned back. "What do you do?" He had a steady routine going. Most weekdays he would solve peasants' problems. Elsa opened her mouth to answer but came up dry. Jack nodded. "You must have had loads of suitors, huh?"

"Ugh!" Elsa stomped off, thoroughly pissed off. Well, he tried.

* * *

 **A/N: I love, love, love the reviews! So many! To Fenrir Wylde Razgriz: I don't think I understand. Are you mad or telling me to be more…sassy? Lol. And BloodJewel, yes there will be Anna. I just haven't figured out when and how she's coming in.**

 **So you all met Shira? Can anyone tell me what movie I got her from? Anyone at all? Tell me any guess.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Frozen_** **or** ** _Rise of the Guardians_** **, or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

* * *

 _Flashback: 901 A.D._

 _"Stay away from us, you monster!"_

 _"You have disgraced us."_

 _"Murderer!"_

 _Jack looked with wild eyes between his brother, sister, and niece. They had stakes pointing straight at his heart, sharpened to a tip. He was confused at first. They were his family. They had to understand. It was still he inside. The monster only took over when it had to be done, and he was learning to control it. He turned, desperate for a friend, for the comfort of his family, and looked at Jamie._

 _She was crying her eyes out silently, staring in horror at Jack. She was scared to death by her own husband! Jack stepped towards her, itching to wrap his arms around her and make it all better. He could be better. He would do better._

 _But Jamie ran. She ran for the life of her, stealing his very son her way out of the kitchen. Jack's heart dropped to his feet. His head pulsed. His hands shook with betrayal. "I'm your family! You are turning your back on your own blood!"_

 _. . ._

Elsa watched as he sipped idly on his cup of rum. Jack didn't even bother doing anything. He snapped his fingers suddenly. "I'm throwing an engagement ball," he declared. A groan came from behind the corner. Shira walked in with a scowl.

"Don't you remember the last party?" Shira hissed. She looked deliberately to Elsa. "Pitch drank our guests dry." She choked on her grape, coughing it up.

Jack waved his hand. "He'll be starving. I doubt he'll even show. He wouldn't risk being put in that thing for fifty years again."

"Best fifty years of my life," Bunnymund came prancing in. "When Jack declared a town off limits because his only relative was there, Pitch lost his control and slaughtered them all, starting with Jack the eighth. That got him a hundred years but he managed to weasel it into fifty." Elsa sat down the fruit. She was afraid her stomach couldn't handle all this death just being thrown around.

"Um, what exactly do you mean? What's his punishment?" Elsa finally managed to ask. She wanted him to pay, but it sounded like his punishment was coming slowly. She wanted justice for those poor, innocent girls now. Her patience was thinning quickly with her situation. She was better off than she expected, but that didn't mean her life wasn't hell still.

"Since we can't die," Shira snorted. "Jack just snaps our neck – or stabs us – to knock us out. Then we are put in a strong holding cell we can't break out of. Without blood in our systems, it's horrible."

"However, the ever so brilliant Jack just stocked him up for a good month. Boredom isn't much torture." Bunnymund looked pointedly to Jack. He groaned, rubbing his temples with his thumbs. Elsa didn't see how he didn't need to eat for another month. Didn't they always lust for blood?

"He can't miss the ball," Jack hissed. He looked with pleading eyes up to Elsa, trying his best not to disappoint her. When it came to Pitch, Elsa was always disappointed. "We'll put him right back after. It wouldn't be a ball without him."

Elsa didn't say a word. She gulped down her water and made to leave. A cold hand on her arm stopped her. She was expecting it to be Jack, pleading again at how a rapist on the loose at a party full of unwilling women wasn't a bad idea. To her shock, Tooth had hold of her. "Is she coming?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Jack stood, hands curling into fists.

"No," Tooth let go over Elsa's arm, brushing her hands on her skirts as if she got them dirty. "Just make sure you clean up after her. We don't want a mess." She left the room after that, scared of Jack's reaction. He began to walk her way but stopped when he heard giggling. He shot a glance over his shoulder and did a double take. Elsa was giggling. She had her hand covering her mouth, a spew of uncontrollable giggles escaping her parted lips.

"I really bother her," Elsa mumbled, mainly to herself, forgetting how they could hear every word she murmured. They eyed her like she had a second head. "Well, _I_ find that amusing."

Shira looked from her to Jack and flitted by Elsa's side. "Come on, girl. We're finding you a dress."

. . .

Elsa picked at the lace until her hands were smacked away. "Ouch," she said, rubbing her fingers.

"Sorry. It's too easy to forget how fragile you are." Shira laughed like they were best friends. "Well, if your hair would just stay still…"

"I can do that," Elsa almost laughed. "…Thanks."

Shira shrugged it off and sat on the bed, watching Elsa's fingers weave in and out of her hair until an elegant braid was formed. "Elsa, I think if you would let somebody school you in the art of vampirism, you would find Jack isn't that terrible. Or me. We could be a good team."

Team. Elsa whirled around on her, her breath shuddering. "Team? N-no I can't be a – I'd rather die!" Shira jumped to her feet, unsure where this fit came from. "I can't be a murderer!"

"No," Shira huffed at the misunderstanding. "We couldn't even if we wanted to."

Elsa sighed immensely at that. There was no way of telling if these people were fooling her or being truthful, but she had no other option than trusting them. "How did this happen, anyways?"

Shira looked back at her dress lying on the bed, expression dead. "I'd better change." Elsa tugged on her braid nervously. She didn't want to push these people for obvious dangers, but there were so many unanswered questions. She knew the gist of it: Jack had a curse placed on him. Past that – like how Shira and them were all tied into it – escaped her imagination.

She slipped out of her dress, trying to change corsets because for the life of her it kept falling down. She had a curse of her own; big ass boobs. A knock on the door startled her. She assumed it was Shira to come drag her out to the ball. Elsa probably would have gone on her own: if anything then to socialize with humans. One thing she noticed about vampires was that their moods were erratic and over the top.

She opened the door without looking at who it was. "I need help," she moaned, turning around as the figure stepped in the room.

"Well hello to you, too." Elsa froze. She couldn't force herself to turn around out of sheer embarrassment. "You know, normally I'd be annoyed with your late behaviors, but I can't complain now."

 _"Get. Out_. _"_ Hissed Elsa while striving her best to not fully blow her top. Jack's voice was ten times closer than before.

"But you said it yourself. You need help." Without her permission, Jack's delicate fingers ghosted from her neck across her shoulder blades, causing Elsa to shiver, until he finally reached the strings of the item. He was gentle with it; too gentle.

"Jack, you've seen far too much of me now. I'd rather not flash you when I move," Elsa snapped. If she could breathe normally, it was too loose.

"We disagree on so many things, my love," Jack sniggered. Elsa's cheeks were burning. She couldn't believe she was standing there, half naked in front of Jack Frost the murderer, the kidnapper, and then guy with caring fingers. Elsa cursed silently. His hands again slid down her skin, causing the hairs on her neck to stand up straight. He tugged them hard this time and it fit so snug Elsa wasn't even worried it would fall. She had to admit that was the best corset tying she'd ever had.

Jack's hands ran over the strings all the way to her lower back where they met skin. Elsa jumped and turned around, putting a hand against his chest in a pathetic attempt of keeping his hands from going too far south. "I'm warning you," she glared harshly, finding her words slowly. Jack held his hands up, but his eyes couldn't be forced to rise above her neck.

Elsa slapped him, but he didn't even turn his head away from the sight of her body. She snagged the dress and pressed it to her body. Jack grinned, walking backwards out the door with a smug look. He winked before closing the damn door.

Elsa walked out with her head held high, but on the inside she was screaming. Never in her life had one person been so outright vulgar with her. It annoyed her, amongst other things. She wanted to be mad at him, mad enough to ignore Jack the entire night, but she wasn't mad. No, she was mad at herself. It angered her that she wasn't repulsed by his actions. It made her furious to find her body itching to see more of his ludicrous behavior despite herself.

Elsa found Shira headed in the direction of the ballroom. Abandoning her 'date' she grabbed hold of the girl. Shira growled, turning on her heal ready to sock Bunnymund – the only other person who dared to touch her in the house – and had to pull back hard in order to keep from punching Elsa. "Don't do that," she hissed and entered the room.

To say Elsa was stunned was an understatement. She had gone to balls before. She had gone to dinner meetings before. She had even gone to a couple receptions of weddings. This engagement party compared to none of them. She was astounded by the mass of people stumbling drunkenly around. Their dresses were pristine and royal worthy, but everything else about their manner shouted insane. They were the type of people who were always smiling, who always had a good time wherever they went. They were the type of people Elsa had never spoken to before.

"I am known as the king of fun, from time to time," Jack Frost's hand pressed against the small of her back as he led the girl over to the bar. Again, she refused to drink. When she noticed the way he was smiling, she realized he still had his hand against her back. "Care to dance?"

"I do, actually," Elsa picked up her skirts and walked around him to the far corner of the hall. Everyone's eyes were on her. She easily had the most expensive dress, even compared to Tooth's. She had her sights set on a chair by the windows, just to get some space from the dancing bodies. She almost made it, too. But of course, the evil stepsister had to make an appearance at the ball.

Tooth yanked Elsa back by the arm. Her dress was a flaming turquoise while her hair was pulled back in a French braid. She was so flashy it hurt Elsa's eyes. "How are you, Elsa?"

Elsa glanced around at her two friends. They were carbon copies of each other and both hung on to her every word. "Fine. And you?"

"You don't look fine. Here, have a drink," Tooth shoved a glass of wine under Elsa's nose, so close she could smell the strong fumes.

"I don't-,"

"You do now," Tooth slipped the glass under Elsa's lip and tipped the cup back. She could either spill it over the pricy, gorgeous dress or drink it. Elsa wasn't that stubborn, at least not over such petty things. The previously filled to the brim glass of wine was downed, leaving Elsa feeling queasy as she headed towards the couch.

She barely had time to catch her breath before Bunnymund and North came to join her. Awkward silence filled the three of them. "We bring a drink. You seemed kind of bored," North handed her once again a flask of alcohol. Elsa tried to protest, but got none of it from the Russian. "In my country, you would be able to take on flask and not puke."

So she downed the flask of nearly pure vodka, just about choking by the time she finished. Bunny was cackling in his seat, finding this situation far more amusing than she did. "Want to really piss Jack off?" he wiggled his eyebrows. Elsa glanced at Jack, who was flirting it up with three girls, as if he had no care in the world, as if he hadn't ordered the massacre of her home town so few nights ago.

Elsa nodded and was pulled from the couch to the dance floor. Bunny quickly spun her into a waltz, making a snide joke about the preposterous dances this generation had. "In my day and age, women would have never been allowed to expose their ankles!" Elsa wondered if that was true. She wouldn't doubt it. Still, the guy made her laugh.

"Don't let him fool you," Shira hissed as a lord spun her around beside Elsa and Bunny. "He'll be stepping on your feet with one more drink." Bunny broke apart to follow Shira around, trying his best to explain why 'the fuck it wasn't his fault she had two left feet.'

Elsa was left looking rather silly on the dance floor until another cold arm grabbed her, wrapping one hand on her waist, a position she couldn't stand. She half expected it to be Pitch, but when she looked up it was an unknown figure, and oddly enough, not a vampire. His eyes were black, dead black, and they stirred something inside Elsa. She felt like he drained the energy out of her because she suddenly wanted to sit down.

"Excuse me," she managed to bark, grabbing his hand and placing it on just below her shoulder, not on her waist, and created some space between them.

"I'm sorry, you just look ravaging," the man winked and spun her around. Elsa's mouth fell open. Jack was one thing but this man hadn't even introduced himself yet.

"I think I'll be going now," Elsa hissed, stomping on his foot while she pulled away. He didn't let her leave.

"I'm Lord Thanatos of the furthest east region, and you must be Elsa?" Elsa nodded curtly. Jack was a murderer, but at least he wasn't a jerk. This man was dressed in all black. It was ridiculous to come to a formal ball looking like that. His dark black hair was slicked back in a way that made him look sickly and worrying. His arms once again pulled her into him with so much force she couldn't pull away.

Thanatos had one hand nearly resting on her butt while he did his best to stare down her dress. "Let me go," Elsa shoved against the man. His strength was more than she's ever felt before, but it didn't help that she felt so tired. If he wasn't groping her, she easily could have fallen asleep then and there. "I will have you in jail for this!" Elsa was suddenly dipped down in his arms where she tried to turn her body away from the man.

His mouth was on hers in the next second. Elsa wanted to regurgitate. His disgusting tongue forced its way into her mouth. Now his hands were definitely all over her body. She found herself pushed against a wall. Waves of fear plagued her, but she remembered his only mistake. With one last pull of energy, she bit down so hard on his tongue she tasted blood. The man jerked away, but not enough to let her go. Elsa was shouting, but the music drowned it out.

She felt like her skin was burning from the touch of his hands. They were as cold as dry ice. Her chest, her butt they were being tortured. Not to mention that the position she was in had that chastity belt – which her father hadn't given her the key to – rubbing her vagina in a way that could only be described as pure torture.

Suddenly, all the weight of Thanatos was lifted off her. Elsa opened her eyes gasping to find a very angry, very frightening looking Jack Frost pinning Thanatos to the wall in a much harsher way he had her. His clenched fists pounded into the man repeatedly, like they had a certain routine to it. "She is spoken for! You touch her, you die." Jack roared once the man finally passed out.

Jack's hands ghosted to Thanatos' neck, readying for a quick snap, but Elsa couldn't dare let him do that. "Jack, no, please!" She hissed, prying at his hands. She didn't know where her bravery came from. Maybe after days of Jack insisting he wouldn't hurt he, she finally got that through her head. Maybe she knew she would be driven mad by the guilt of more lives killed by her put on her soul.

Jack turned slowly to her. The entire ball was watching this encounter. Elsa knew he wouldn't back away in front of so many people. He couldn't put his reputation down. Instead, she lied. "Not in front of everyone. Make…make him pay."

Jack could hear the uncertainty of her voice, but nobody else did. Instantly, everyone began to mummer just about the same thing.

"No wonder they are marrying."

"-perfect for each other."

"-both so sadistic."

Elsa averted her eyes from those comments, imploring Jack to just hold off. Elsa may have been lying, but Jack fully intended on doing just that. She followed him out the ball doors. He had the man in toe, not bothering to carry him gently. When they got to the hallway, Jack didn't stop. He led Elsa down to the dungeon rooms and dropped the unconscious man there to wait until his awakening.

"Jack, don't kill him," Elsa begged. Jack clenched and unclenched his fists as he stared at Elsa. She wasn't making a dent in his plans and she knew it, but she had to try. "Please. He doesn't deserve-,"

"Don't you dare say that!" Jack yelled, marching towards her. She backed up into the gates of one dungeon. "He deserves far worse than death."

"It was me who he was groping, not you." Elsa hissed, trying to create distance between he and her. "Are you mad he got to touch your toy before you did?"

Jack's labored breathing grew heavier. His narrowed eyes stared coldly at her. "He didn't have rights, Elsa. Nobody has rights to force himself on you." Elsa didn't expect to hear those words from his mouth. She found herself suddenly believing him that he wouldn't rape or purposefully hurt her. Elsa just witnessed him beating up somebody who did. She didn't understand Frost, but she desperately wanted to now.

"I know." Elsa breathed shakily, but that was a bad idea. She could feel tears prick her eyes. She didn't want to cry around him again for such a feeble thing. "I can't have another death on my name."

Jack studied Elsa. She knew he could see the tears, and maybe that helped her case. He stepped closer to see if she would back down. Instead, Elsa straightened her posture, frowning at him. Their bodies were nearly touching as they shared breaths. She could see the bright blue of his eyes so close that it scared her how blue they were. His small nose and lips were so close it just reminded Elsa of what Thanatos did to her.

Jack was gone in the next second. He grabbed the unconscious man and threw him out the side door into the pouring rain. Elsa saw that was slightly gratifying. "Are you okay?" Jack asked, taking both her hands in his. Elsa nodded. She would be fine. He didn't need to know that at that moment she had mixed emotion between hating the male race and crying. He didn't believe her but began to walk towards the exit anyhow. Elsa winced at the first step she took. Without the adrenaline pumping through her, she felt the new cuts of her chastity belt rub, the metal scraping into her sensitive skin.

Jack was by her side in the next second. "I think I'll turn in for the night," Elsa hissed between he teeth. He stayed there, offering her to lead the way. She didn't account for that.

Her next step looked more like a wince than anything. Before she could even begin to crumple to the ground, two cold hands wrapped around her body, wedding style. She found these two hands much more comforting than the previous ones that touched her body. Looking up, Elsa couldn't help but notice the way Jack had a concerned look on his face. Her heart, she noticed suddenly, was beating out of control. Of course it was. A man before had never touched her before and suddenly she was wrapped in one's arms. Yes, Elsa decided, that was the reason why. It wasn't because she could feel Jack's hard, muscled chest, or because his lips looked so inviting up close, or because his hands caused bursts of energy to shoot through her, all meeting at a deep pit in her lower abdomen. No, it was none of those reasons.

"What happened?" Jack whispered right next to her ear. Elsa, who was already tired, was put at ease with his surprisingly warm breath. She laid her head on his chest, tucking it between his chin and shoulder.

"I think," Elsa sighed. "I think this belt isn't very safe." Jack almost paused in his step. He gazed down at the tired girl and frowned.

"Belt?" Jack repeated. He groaned. "Don't tell me your father put you in a chastity belt!"

"And locked away the key, happy me," Elsa murmured, swirling her finger in the air Jack chuckled whole-heartedly. "Looks like you'll have one tough time consummating our marriage." She teased, getting the laughing response she wanted from Jack. She still couldn't figure out why he wanted to forever be engaged. Jack finally made it to her room but didn't stop once inside. He placed Elsa on the bed gingerly and ventured to the bath to get some water on a cloth. "What are you doing?"

Jack snorted as he came back in. "Freeing you of that torture device," he explained. Elsa's eyes went wide. Didn't he understand there was nothing between the belt and her nude area? She wanted to explain her concern, but she couldn't force the unclean words from her mouth. He snorted at her stiffness when she gently pulled her skirts up. "I've seen more than women's underwear in my life, Elsa." Elsa knew that. It didn't still her nerves. "You know, I've seen so many of these things put on women for punishment – adultery – but have never seen it taken off. From the looks of it, it's going to hurt."

Jack lifted up her last skirt and Elsa just bit her lip and waited for laughter or something. He stayed silent. She finally opened her eyes to see the holdup. "Can't we get a locksmith inste-?" Elsa wasn't prepared for the sight she saw. Jack wasn't snickering or backing away in fear. He just stared. And stared. And stared. For the first part of his daze, she could see the lust fill in his eyes. Elsa wanted to crawl back in a hole and die, but the pain had definitely become intolerable. If anyone could get her out of that, then Jack could. She wanted to stop him. Elsa hadn't had more than a man hold her hand and now she had his hands right by her hipbone. Her hands finally took over and pressed the clothes down against her skin to keep his eyes from venturing to her frontal area and butt.

That only caused it to dig further into her skin. She hissed in pain as blood ran down her leg. That's when Jack's eyes glazed over and grew slightly redder and redder. Elsa grew worried when she saw two fangs poking out from under his top lip.

Immediately, Jack jumped away, pressing himself to the wall. "I-I'm sorry, Elsa." Her apologized, squeezing his eyes shut. She had never heard that man apologize before in her life. She definitely took that to heart. "I didn't mean to – where are you-your undergarments?"

Elsa tried closing her legs, but of course it didn't allow that. The blood thickened. "If you wear that with this, you will definitely get infected." Elsa cursed and threw the skirts back over her legs. "Jack, your eyes ar-,"

"Red," Jack's breaths came in heavy pants. "Give me a second…" Elsa put two and two together. The fangs, the red eyes…he now lusted for blood. Her blood. She gasped, scrambling back on the bed. She shouldn't have been so stupid! Jack was dangerous! Why would she ever trust herself in his presence? She should have been on high guard, especially for a turn on like blood, when he was around! She was cautious when she was with Shira or Bunny, even harmless old North. But Jack lowered her walls! Why? How?

 _You're hot for him. His body, his words, his hands. They distract you._

Elsa groaned at her subconscious. "You're going to-,"

"No," Jack growled, baring his teeth at her. Again, he took steps back into the bathroom. "I thought I could handle it. I _was_ handling it until you made yourself bleed more. Give me a few seconds. I'm not leaving that thing on you any longer."

Those few seconds were the closest she had ever been death in her entire life.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay, Bleep Bloop guessed it. Shira is from Ice Age! Now I am so super duper extremely, regretfully sorry! I didn't stop to think that I would be gone for almost a week when I went to camp (it was pretty cool, tho). I am back and so ready to write now! So let me see these reviews pour in like last time because you all are super good at reviewing I love them so much! Thank you!**

 **Thanatos? What do you think? Is he the new villain? Seems like a twist to the normal Jack and Pitch relationship, right?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Frozen_** **or** ** _Rise of the Guardians_** **, or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

 **A/N: For those of you reading this because I screwed up, you may want to read the last little bits of chapter 4 to see what is going on and where to place this in the plot. I'm so sorry if this ruins it for any of you. Feel free to reread it all if it gets to confusing though I understand if you give up because I'd be** **tempted.**

 **If you are new to the story, enjoy your blissful ignorance of MY ignorance.**

* * *

 _Flashback: 899_

 _The sounds of a crying baby echoed in the background. Pitch crept closer to the door, needing a good look at the child. Jack welcomed him in quickly, smiling proudly, a baby boy in his arms. Pitch was struck with a wave of concealed anger. His best friend didn't even try to hide his elation. He was everything Pitch was not. Jack got all the ladies; Pitch got all the whores. Jack was a king; Pitch was a_ nobleman _. Jack had a wife; Pitch never found love. Jack had a family, a child; Pitch had nobody. Now with Jack branching out on his own, he was truly alone._

 _That was when he figured out two things. He needed to spend time with his brother and build up some sort of bond with the only blood he had. Pitch also realized how much he truly hated Jack. Jealousy had finally turned into hatred._

 _. . ._

Jack stared the contraption in his hands. It was all metal. Where it covered the vagina, spiked teeth created hole for necessary needs, but even the idea of thrusting in and out made Jack want to puke. There was another hole by the buttocks to prevent anal sex. The belt was one of the more brutal belts and couldn't have fit Elsa properly. It was too small for her hips. Her hips, by the way, drove him mad. Jack would forever have that memorized, but he wanted so much more.

And he needed it. Days after the party were spent away from anyone. Jack was disgusted that he would try to harm Elsa, but that was the complex of the monster that overtook him. In order to not let that happen again, he decided to stock up for a couple months in advance. If he planned on seducing that beautiful bride, he would need to get pretty close to her human life. That meant he shouldn't be _thirsty_. The thirstier he was, the easier a mistake was made.

And he did plan on seducing that gem.

. . .

Elsa spent most of the time washing herself. She had felt so grimy for the past couple days, unsure how to cleanse herself with the chastity belt on. Her thighs were rubbed dry, but Shira offered her some coconut oil that helped immensely.

She also spent more time in her room or beside Shira. Though she was thankful for not having the pain of those spikes dig into her skin, she had seen the look Jack Frost had given her, heard the grumble of his throat. Elsa was a virgin, but she was no fool. However many times he had claimed of not forcing her, she knew some guys could get pretty antsy. For now, she felt safer by keeping her distance.

Bunny came into the room one day, questioning why she locked herself away. Elsa explained. "If I don't throw myself out there for him so see, then how can he lust over me?"

The moment he agreed, Shira, who loved to spy, walked in to argue with him. "No, no, fucking no." Shira growled. "You know who you sounded like? Your parents, Elsa!" Elsa shuddered at that, a frown on her face and tears brimming her eyes. Shira turned to Bunny. "And you! Don't you realize she's traumatized, that her almost-rape has gotten to her head? Why should women ever have to change just to avoid being used? Why us? Why not the real assholes?"

Bunny and Elsa both looked at their hands, realizing how stupid they had been. Tooth walked by the open door and called out. "Not women, just the whores. Maybe if she had dressed appropriately…"

"Cunt," Elsa whispered. She couldn't help it. Shira's shouting brought the reason she was here to mind. Elsa was here because of a submissive wife and a frightened father. People who thought they were equals didn't protect her. Nobody protected her. Elsa couldn't be submissive; she couldn't be her mother. And even though she wasn't raped, blaming the assault on her isn't something anyone, let alone a fellow female, should do.

She supposed Jack stepped in at the perfect timing. It was about when Bunny had Tooth dangling by her foot from the top tower while Shira started a fire at the bottom of drop. Elsa was nursing her wound. Tooth had just barely managed to clamp her teeth into her neck. She was furious, as was Bunnymund and Shira. However, dropping the girl on a bed of flaming garlic wouldn't exactly be the nicest thing.

Jack swooped in just at the correct time and saved Tooth from being stunned from the garlic and burned alive. When he heard what had happened, he was simply angry, but not nearly as insulted as Elsa. She was madder that she was so weak than anything. "You start a fight, _you_ finish it," Jack decided. Elsa looked appalled. He had Shira hold Tooth in place at the edge of the drop. Elsa knew what he was gesturing to. If Tooth was falling off, it was by Elsa's doing only.

She walked up cautiously, hands resting on Tooth's back. Her guts told her to do it, to cause her so much pain she wouldn't think of doing the same to her. But the idea of letting this deranged girl burn to death for merely biting her neck frightened Elsa. She wasn't like these people. She put torture as a punishment for rare, horrid things. If Elsa decided to push her off, shouldn't she have put all the vampires through hell and back?

Her hands dropped and she backed away, disgusted that she even thought she would do such a thing. Jack rested a hand on the small of her as he spoke. "You both got what you deserved." And in a split second, he snapped Tooth's neck. Elsa winced despite that being a much nicer way than she would have wished minutes earlier. "Give her a few hours. She'll be back and bitching," he sighed. "I have something to show you."

Elsa followed hot on his heels. "I don't want anything except an explanation on the massacre." She had soon realized that these people were gentle, maybe less than kind, but certainly not evil and demented. Pitch was the exception. It didn't make sense as to why they killed so many people, and even if half of them were dug up from their graves – nearly a crime itself – there were still a lot of casualties.

Jack merely chuckled and grabbed her hand gently. His smile seemed hopeful, but Elsa's was fearful. He finally took her to the throne room. In the middle stood mounds a mound as high as a person and as wide as a person. It was all gold and rubies. Elsa's jaw dropped. She inched closer while Jack beamed behind her. She inspected the coins; they were real. She inspected the rubies and other gems; they were real. Finally, the diamonds seemed to outweigh the prize. There were all diamond necklaces and even a knife made of diamond.

She spun on Jack. "I don't understand," she said.

Jack smiled with charm. "They're for you." Elsa frowned and stood from her crouch. Her eyes narrowed on Jack. She didn't understand why he would do that for her. It was senseless and stupid. What was her use for such pointless artifacts that could easily fund an army? She listed off possibilities but nothing was of use to her.

"That was stupid," Elsa growled. He could have done so much with that money but decided to spend it on her. Poverty wasn't hard to find. He could have given this to the poor easier than she could.

"You-wait, what?" Jack sputtered, flashing in front of her face. She picked up a jewel and handed it back to him, annoyed with this much effort for needless items. "This is as good as a castle!"

Elsa frowned. She didn't really understand how she implied that she wanted a castle. "Jack, I don't need, nor do I want this. People are starving out there. Real problems can be solved with this; not mine." She shook her head and walked to the exit, fully intent on convincing Bunny to do a hearty free money run, but only to the most needed of course. She didn't want the economy falling too much.

Jack was suddenly in her way. She crossed her arms and waited for what she knew was coming. "Most girls would kill for half this!"

"I. Don't. Want. Money."

"What do you want?"

"I want my family!"

"They obviously don't want you!"

Now that one stung. And both of them knew it the second those words came out of his mouth. Elsa couldn't bite back hurt. She instantly slapped him in the face, but it didn't relieve Jack much from his guilt. "Whose fault is that, huh?"

Jack's eyes turned to hard steel. Elsa wondered for a second if she went to far, but after all, it was his fault. She couldn't grasp why it had to be her of all people. "Why?" Her anger was gone now. She whispered the words that haunted her dreams at night. "I've…been trying to understand just why me. Why did you kill all those people for one girl?"

Jack's lips pursed. "Do you want the gift or not?" Elsa stepped towards him for a change, digging her nails into his forearm.

"I can't sleep, Jack. The guilt…if I did something to make me a target I must know. And I demand you tell me," Elsa hissed, her icy breath whipping across his cheeks. Jack took a deep breath, eyes falling shut. When they opened moments later, they were red. Elsa frowned, only remembering red eyes to be a characteristic of their thirst.

"Jack, get away from her!" A voice hissed from across the room. It was Bunnymund. Elsa knew she should have listened to him, but she couldn't tear her gaze from those eyes, the eyes that were licking up and down her body.

As if he was utterly bored, Jack looked slowly to Bunny and studied him. "I've had too much practice to be bothered by merely her breath." Elsa grew slightly nervous at this and stepped back, unsure how she came to be almost chest-to-chest with her captor. He again looked to her. "As for your dreams, I can fix that."

. . .

"I just wouldn't venture near a woman's dream."

"See, this is why I need Pitch out of the box," Jack hissed as he rattled on the chains leading to the basement. "He likes my ideas."

Bunny gripped Jack's shoulder. Jack liked having somebody think exactly like him. If two people agreed, then the idea wasn't bad. After all, Pitch encouraged him to go on the massacre and he did end up with Elsa, eventually. "Elsa is the human form of Shira. If I spied on Shira's dreams-,"

"You'd get put on your ass, we know," Jack rolled his eyes. They walked down the stairs, which led to a dirt tunnel. In the tunnel was a room of all steel, too hard for even a vampire to escape from. Jack merely glanced at the door before walking past. Bunny's mouth fell open as he stumbled behind his king. "Pitch can last a few more hours. We are investigating Thanatos."

"Why didn't we go through the front gates?" Bunny gaped.

"Oh," Jack smirked. He remembered faintly how his anger lashed out again. When was he never angry, though? "I put him in Tooth's holding cell."

"That was almost two weeks ago!" Bunny screeched. Jack didn't know the exact time humans went without food. He had placed a big bucket of water in there so the man wouldn't die, but he didn't put any food.

"Starvation is painful, no?" Jack didn't care about his well-being. He just wanted him alive so that he could get answers. If there turned out to be no need for questioning, Jack always welcomed a feeding after a torture session. "Besides, until it's dark I can't help Elsa's dreams."

"Stupid sun," Bunny cursed under his breath. They reached the cell and thrust open the gates, but nobody was there. The water jug was full. The chains lied still closed on the ground. Jack surged forward, but nobody was hiding or anything. "Yeah, you have a _lot_ of competition, mate."

Jack didn't respond. He listened closely but found no signs that any human being was near the castle. Jack heard at least five men drunken in the nearest bar, but none of them sounded like Thanatos. He knew he locked the door. There was no way the man escaped on his own.

"What is this shit?"

Jack snapped to attention. Bunny was inspecting the wall, as if there was something there. Looking closely on it, Jack could easily see a faint line. It was a dark grey shape that formed what looked to be a large circle. They both tried to break through the hole but it was hard, too hard. "There's no vibrations," Jack muttered, running a hand through his white locks of hair. He knew from Pitch's constant poundings that a solid steel wall should hold some shock waves even if it didn't budge.

"The sand," Bunny picked up a pinch and smelled it. His nose crinkled and he quickly dropped the dusty material. "It's the same kind that gave Shira her scar."

"What scar?" Jack asked as he looked closer at the wall. The sand wasn't sticky, but it seemed somewhat magnetic to the wall. He knew enough about magic that it rang a faint bell.

"The scar on her vagina," Bunny snickered. "It is like our form of a fire burn to a human." Jack had never heard about that. He stopped short on his next question to rethink the words his friend just said. He turned around, eyebrow cocked and a smirk on his face.

"And when did you see her vagina?" Sometimes he spent so much time alone with Pitch that he missed out on the ever fascinating bickering between his two advisors. Bunny's face blushed red.

"I-when you are drunk, your brain shuts off and it's just your dick driving your body around. I had no say at all," Bunny held up his hands in protest. Jack's mouth fell open. They argued almost constantly. He never could have seen the two in bed together. Most of the time it seemed like they were going to go for the other's throat, but not to kiss it. Bunny cleared his throat. "Anyways, she said she was messing around with a kinky witch and she got burned when she put some black dust on her."

"That's hot," Jack snorted, standing up straighter to decide his next decision. If Thanatos got out, what would be his next move? Go after Elsa, or get revenge? Jack wasn't too worried about the latter as much as the former. Sense the man did escape them, using something that did impact a vampire, then Jack supposed he should pay a bit more attention to him after all. Maybe, if all things went well, he could get a new council member. Of course, he'd need a few months of his human life in solitude for hitting on Elsa, but still.

"-And I'll even give her the ass. She has one fine ass, but you can't say she's hot! That's like – like giving up your manhood! Don't get me started on how many torture methods she knows, Jack-." Jack hadn't realized that Bunny was rambling until his thoughts were resolved. To shut him up, he shoved him to the wall, holding him at his throat of course.

"I merely meant her and another girl together was hot. You were the one to say she was," Jack smirked and let the man drop. Bunny pulled at his neck.

"Son of a bitch," he hissed, shaking his head. "My initial point is that this stuff is used by witches. I'm pretty sure it is like a generator to their magic. They can't do a thing without it." Jack cursed under his breath. He should have patted him down, but why would he? If a vampire couldn't escape these walls, why would a warlock be able to? "Hey, I'm not sure if warlocks work the same."

"We need to find this guy." Jack hissed, turning on his heel and back to the kitchen in need of a drink. "He didn't become one of my lords for no reason."

"To find a warlock, you'll need one," Bunny grumbled. Tooth plopped down next to Jack, tuning in to their conversation with distaste.

"You don't want to find any warlocks. Witches are annoying. Warlocks are a whole other type of rude," she hissed, waving her hand. "They are the stop in, fuck, and leave type."

"Tooth, go send for the maids to clean the dust and get it back to me," Jack mumbled, barely paying attention. "We may need it for somebody else soon." She chirped angrily but stomped off anyhow.

"Why you look for warlock?" North sat down at the table while Shira and Elsa slowly drifted into the kitchen themselves. They were looking for food. Jack's eyes followed Elsa's form the entire time, a habit he was slowly growing used to. He just liked knowing what she did when near.

"To find a different guy," Jack grumbled. It wasn't a secret, but he didn't want to worry Elsa too much about Thanatos escaping. Meeting eyes with Bunnymund, Jack was pleased to find he understood as well.

"How do you spot a warlock?" North asked. "Easier back in day." Jack had to agree. Since the pitchforks and torches became a thing – again, mostly his and the other vampires' faults – any supernatural being hid from now on. Vampires led through fear, but everyone else hid because of it.

"You have to know them. Most have little shops with herbs and teas," Shira explained. Jack knew she tended to wander out in the town a bit more than most, though it wasn't often.

Elsa piped up, for once. "I know three herb remedy places." She snapped her fingers, smiling almost at her knowledge. Jack jumped to her side instantly.

"How?"

She smiled. "I don't stay that cooped up, you know. Socializing is good, something you all should learn," Elsa's pale skin helped the know-it-all attitude. Jack snorted. "I was looking for something to help with my sleep."

He groaned. It was such an easy fix that he forgot to do it. Honestly, he was scared to really reach deep into Elsa's mind. As much as he wanted to know the real her, he barely had a clue as to what he'd find. "I'm sorry, Elsa. I promise I will fix that tonight. Tomorrow you can take me to the shops."

"Why not now?" Elsa almost pleaded. Jack glanced outside in annoyance. It was so close to sundown, but not quite.

"It's not dark yet," he rolled his eyes, but then saw her confused expression. Elsa probably felt so confused all the time, but he didn't have the heart or balls to explain all the details of being a vampire. Jack assumed she'd figure out the important and less gory parts on her own. "We don't have our powers until the sun goes down."

Elsa murmured to herself. "Duh." Jack snorted and cracked his fingers. "So I guess all of the superstition about weapons is false?" North laughed a mirthless laugh at that. Jack cleared his throat and met eyes with the innocent girl, shaking his head. He cocked his head toward the hall door and walked there, motioning for her to follow. She did until they were back in her room. "What did I say?"

Jack flirted lightly around the topic. He sat beside her on the bed, leaning in close. Her scent filtered in his senses and only for a second did he think of her blood. Instead, he focused on the soft, vanilla aura. It was actually calming and sweet, something he hadn't found in a while. His lips inches from her ear, he whispered. "Death is kind of a touchy subject for them."

Elsa pulled back, eying him with curiosity. "How come?" Her eyes fluttered with confusion. "It's not so bad." For once, Jack saw just how easily it would be to hate humans. Pitch and Tooth did. North did sometimes as well. They were ignorant when it came to topics like this. Ignorant wasn't the correct word because most humans understood that others feared death. Who in their right mind would ever welcome and beg for it? Jack did.

"It's a gift, Elsa," Jack shook his head, smiling with no meaning. "A gift most are born with, yet we are refused." He saw understanding wash through her expression.

"There's no way to kill you, is there?" Elsa spoke the haunting truth. Jack shook his head, far past grim. They all wanted to die. Everyone does, at some point in time. Whether a person realizes it or not, they live to the fullest all because they know they will eventually get some break at the end where they don't have to worry about one thing.

"Everyone takes sleep for granted," Jack tried to explain. "They think it's just something they must deal with in order to move on in their lives. It's really a breathing moment, a moment where you can catch your breath. It's a reward. Now imagine, after years of looking forward to the pauses in time, that it was suddenly moved out of reach and possibly destroyed. You are hit all of a sudden with how much you want, and need, to know that the reward will come and you won't have to deal with life all on your own without any bliss at the end as a incentive."

Elsa stayed still, staring into his eyes, long enough that she could fully take in his words. Jack was surprised when her petite hand wrapped around his neck. She hugged him briefly but took his hand in hers, squeezing. "I am so sorry, Jack. I – I didn't realize…"

"That being a vampire is more a curse than leverage?" Jack finished for her, snorting. She blinked, studying his gaze.

"How did you become this?" Jack could hear the perplexity in her voice. Like any human, she thought he _asked_ for this. She thought he put this spell on himself.

"All I can say is that the Jinx wasn't meant to last for centuries," Jack stood, brushing off his pants. Elsa frowned, standing as well. "I'll see you later tonight."

He walked to the door, hand on the handle, when her voice stopped him. "Jack?" He cocked his head over his shoulder to look at his bride. "I don't know the costs – and there's been too many horrid effects to last a lifetime – but you are like this for a reason. And it can only be for the good."

It sounded so pure and innocent. If Jack didn't know any better, he would have smiled at her statement and even thought she was warming up to him. But he did. She was the ignorant one in this case.

"Love doesn't exist," he spat, throwing open the door and stomping down the hall. Elsa must have been somewhat intelligent for knowing he'd still be in listening range because she spoke several words that caused him to stop in his tracks.

"Realization of the cloaked is better than any love."

Stopping for less than two minutes, Jack continued on his storm, doing his best to forget what the fragile girl spoke that rocked him to the bone.

* * *

 **A/N: I am SO SORRY! If you aren't new to this story, I am SO SORRY. I can't believe I forgot this chapter. In my word document, I labelled two chapters as number 5 so I skipped this one I guess. I hate myself. SORRRY. If you are confused, message me or review on this or any chapter or the latest one. If you are all really confused, I'll send out another update. I am so freaking sorry! I do hope this answered some of your previous questions or worries.**

 **See, I was rereading this to move past some writer's block and felt like it was all choppy. _She didn't mention not sleeping. Where was my awesome black snow scene? Why are they searching for Thanatos? Where's my beat-up-Tooth scene? WHAT?_ So this should clear it up. SORRY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _Frozen_ or _Rise of the Guardians_ , or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

* * *

 _Flashback: 901 A.D._

 _Jack sat around the throne room, looking at his fellow advisors. The war finally ended two months ago and they were just beginning to address new problems. "Where is Pitch?" He was never late. It probably had something to do with the storm brewing outside. Wind was howling and blowing leaves and dirt everywhere. They had to close the window in the room to keep the torches from going out._

 _Bunny rolled his eyes and whispered to Shira. "He can't function without him." Shira, his ever-submissive fiancée, sighed, looking to her hands. Bunny mumbled something to himself. "Where's your wife?"_

 _"She is busy with my child," Jack cracked his fingers. He looked around. Tooth was gossiping to Shira, who looked in pain. North motioned away the servants, telling them to leave the room. Jack supposed that meant everyone was impatient and ready. "He'll join us soon, I'm sure."_

 _Bunny cleared his throat and stood. "The eastern borders, over here, have been weakened immensely since…"_

 _An hour later, Pitch stumbled in, acting very drunk. Jack stood ready to reprimand him for acting with such behavior, when he nearly fell out the window, only saving himself at the last second. Jack stomped to the man, picking him up slowly. "Pitch, this is the last mistake-,"_

 _Jack noticed the bearskin lying at his feet only a second before the wind entered the room, along with pools of water. The torches went out and everything was at black as his best friend's name. The wind was howling so loud nobody knew what was going on._

 _And suddenly, Jack felt pressure in his back. He barely felt more than a harsh punch, but then he realized he had trouble feeling much at all. Then the pain was present. Gasping, he fell to the ground and heard the very tip of the sword that stabbed him in the back hit the cold, stone floor._

 _He lied there, death hovering over him, as bodies upon bodies hit the floor in the same way. Jack felt the blackness creep in around him as much as the blood pooled under his cold body, but he forced his eyes open. And it was a good thing, too, because when that lightening stuck, he saw the very murderer raise the knife to his own throat._

 _That puzzled him in his last moments of consciousness. He died not knowing who his assassin was, but what seriously got under his skin was why. It wasn't to take over; there was a deeper motive._

 _And it only took him hours to find out why._

 _. . ._

"You didn't come into my room." Elsa's voice spooked Jack enough to make his instincts take over. In seconds, the aggravated girl was pinned to the bed in a chokehold. She gagged for breath and Jack quickly remembered the feel of her skin under his, releasing his grip, though he still lied over her body. He was hyper-aware of the way her legs were spread, the vanilla scent of her hair, and the way their chest's panted against each other.

"What are you doing here?" Jack huffed. He tried to convince himself to be angry, but really his dick told him to get all excited. Elsa in his bed late at night, bodies pressed against each other equaled something all hot and bothered.

Elsa frowned. In the past couple of days, Jack noticed she slowly grew some sort of voice. So far, he enjoyed it. She was pretty boring before. He wanted her to be herself. He noticed the dark spots under her eyes and totally face palmed himself. "Look, it's hard enough to start sleeping during the day like you do," Elsa shrugged. "But sleeping in general is hard." Jack quirked an eyebrow and tried to focus on something other than her body under him. "I guess not the only hard thing, though." Jack's jaw dropped. He knew she would feel his boner, but commenting never seemed an Elsa-like thing. His smirk showed all the approval of her dirty joke he could. She huffed, looking down. "Sorry, I'm really exhausted."

Jack grinned, shaking his head as he pushed up from on top of her, despite his…situation. "Five minutes, I won't forget," he sighed. Elsa blushed and walked to the door, pausing at the exit. He smiled cheekily at her.

"Why do you sleep in the day?" She twirled her braid between her fingers. He wished she stopped doing that. It drove him nuts.

He thought only for a moment on that. "Wouldn't you want to be awake for the moments where you can be extraordinary?" Elsa almost smiled, laughing a bit on the way to her room.

When Jack controlled his…situation, he ventured to Elsa's room. She was lying down, staring at the ceiling. He sat next to her silently, causing the girl to jump. She blushed and looked back to the dark ceiling. Her features were soft and innocent. Jack could tell she hadn't been put through much trauma until he came into her life, but she didn't have the perfect childhood nevertheless. He was slightly excited to get a look at what irked her enough to stay awake for hours upon hours.

"So," he breathed out deeply, drawing her attention. He forced his eyes to stay in contact with hers and not on her thin, silky blue dress that showed a little too much natural cleavage. Natural cleavage was hard to find in girls so thin. "What's the matter?"

By now, light streamed through her room. It was so bright and irritating to his sensitive eyes. He quickly fixed that by taking his shirt, ripping it in two, and hanging them over the windows. The thick material of his robes nearly blocked all the light, leaving just enough she could see. Elsa turned on her side and studied him. "Every time I fall asleep, I dream about my family."

"You miss them?"

"Not exactly."

"You're angry with them?"

"I wouldn't say-,"

"Can I just have a look?" Jack was tired himself. He also wanted a chance to venture into her thoughts. Her eyebrows scrunched upward in confusion. "Being the first vampire born," he smirked gently while brushing hair out of her eyes. Elsa seemed surprised by his gentle gesture and almost stopped him, but she didn't. "I got some extra gifts. There's a way for you to show me your dreams…and for me to kind of control yours."

"I – I don't understand how any of this is possible," Elsa shook her head, clenching her eyes for a second. Then she opened and stared in his. "Fine. Do what you must. How?"

"I just want you to close your eyes and think about sleep," Jack scooped up her tiny hands in his. She shivered from the cold. He rubbed circles on the back of her palm, sending his spell-like gift over her body. Finally, both eyes closed and he got a look at what bothered her.

It was a childhood memory. Elsa was only eight. She had written a story to her father, as her teachers asked. "So then the rich man saw how hard the orphans had it and decided to raise them." Her father scrutinized every word twice before crumpling up the paper and throwing it in the trash.

"Who is teaching this? Don't you understand the real world doesn't have happy endings?" Elsa burst into tears, for which her mother paddled her.

The next scene was when she was thirteen and Anna only nine. Elsa was reading a book while watching Anna play in the snow outside in the court. Two boys came up and played with Anna, begging Elsa to play. She did until her parents saw her book on the ground. They stormed over pulled her inside.

"The boy said he liked me a lot," she giggled giddily to her mother. "Like-liked me!"

"Is that what this was about? A boy?" Her father growled.

"We didn't do anything, Daddy-," Elsa began to stutter.

Her father stomped his foot, shoving the dirty book into her stomach. "Of course he wouldn't!" Elsa blinked in shock at those words. "Boys are and always will be a distraction for whores. Are you a leader or a whore?"

Elsa's mouth had fallen open. She looked to her mother, who only shook her head. Stuttered, "I'm a leader."

"Then act like one," her mother hissed. "You are very beautiful, but nobody likes a mouthy, attitude-prone bitch."

That was the last one before Elsa jumped awake, nearly screaming. Sitting up with her hand over her pumping chest, she got her breathing back to normal. With wonder she looked at Jack. "How did you do that? That was the longest I've slept in a while." Now Jack grew worried. He was less concerned about her sleep than what those dreams meant.

"Elsa, I saw what you dreamt," Jack said slowly. Her eyes widened and she scooted back on the bed, knees against her chest.

"Oh."

"Did that really happen?" Jack had to ask. He was dying to know how little love her parents actually showed her. She nodded, eyes downcast and hands wringing. He didn't waste a second thought before sitting beside the girl and wrapping his arms around her. For some reason, she didn't shove him off.

He wanted to comfort her, to say her parents would realize their mistake in the end, but he knew too well that wasn't true. Elsa blushed and turned her face boldly to smile half-heartedly at him. "Things could have been much worse. I could have been abused… or I could have been kidnapped by vampires and sucked dry. Or raped."

Jack stiffened but still chuckled. He was surprised she had some type of humor when she was exhausted. "I was close to my family. Back in the day, we enjoyed spending time with our family more than our friends, you know." Elsa snorted. "I thought – I believed so thoroughly that it was the only belief I knew for certain that family didn't break, at least our family. My parents loved me. I was raised with a strict hand but plenty of love. Your parents had a good mindset to raise you to be a leader, if only they countered in your feelings. I had to learn the hard way."

Elsa stretched out her legs as Jack and she lied against the backboard. His arm stayed wrapped around her while she leaned into his chest just slightly enough to have Jack's heart beating faster. Elsa smirked. "You make it work. If you spent more time looking for a better way, things would be less…deadly."

Jack snorted, ruffling her hair. "People can be pushed further than you think, Elsa."

She turned more into his chest. He didn't decide to tell her that now he got a hell of a view of her breasts. "It sounds like you would know." Jack grimaced. He walked into that one.

"Yeah," he said breathily. "I would." He felt her studying his face. He didn't want to budge. His past had never been spoken of, not even to Pitch.

"I'm sure watching your family grow while you don't is heartbreaking, but it was more than that, right?" Elsa was good; he had to admit. "Please tell me." An idea sparked in his head. Elsa seemed like an understanding girl, somebody who may have a chance of getting him. However, he was getting something out of this.

A deep breath later and chilled over eyes, Jack spoke. "My _loving_ family," he spat, his head falling closer to hers. "Tried to kill me after they found out what I was – before I had even harmed a single person, mind you. And I let them, I guess." Her mouth dropped, eyes searching his.

"Your wife, too?" Elsa gasped. Jack frowned. He didn't know she knew he had been married. "Shira."

Jack huffed. "No. It was my siblings and dad. Jam-she ran."

"Why didn't you follow her? I'm sure-,"

"Because I didn't want to -," Jack cut himself off. He didn't want to explain what _really_ happened. He withdrew his arms from Elsa and stood. She frowned.

"Be around somebody who didn't love you?" Elsa scoffed. "I'm sure she still loved yo-,"

Jack's hand almost flew to her throat at the word, that infuriating word. Instead, he settled with pinning her to the bed again. Noses centimeters apart, he hissed, " _Don't_ use that word. Ever."

"I'm sorry-,"

"Sorry?" Jack laughed humorlessly. "Sorry for what? That she kill-." Again, he stopped himself. Shaking his head, he tried to get ahold of his anger. "My apologies." It sounded very forced, but she nodded her head, eyes still studying him. Jack met her gaze finally and found it easier to breathe.

You know how boners could happen with even minor girl contact? Well, that kind of thing could sprout out randomly when it came to his thirst for blood. It never overwhelmed him – he had tasted too much blood in the beginning of his life at the death of son many humans to ever let the lust control him again. However, the fangs still popped out and his eyes grew sharper and redder.

Elsa wasn't as surprised when she saw the poking teeth as he expected. Jack was about to climb off the girl – never wanting to tempt fate – but one thing stopped him. A tiny, warm hand fisted around his neck and yanked his head forward…well it tried. However, he went with the hand instead of against and moved his head where it guided him. Elsa hovered over her face only momentarily, but Jack finished what she instinctively started. So gently, he pressed his lips onto hers, being careful not to knick her with his fangs.

Just as quickly as it started, Elsa was pushing him off. Her eyes weren't angry, but they weren't happy. "That shouldn't have happened," she growled, almost to herself. "Do-don't get any ideas that this means I-,"

Jack smirked, lifting his weight off of her. "Don't fret, ma' lady, many girls can't resist all this." He wiggled his eyebrows and Elsa managed to laugh a full, happy laugh. She swatted at his chest to get him off from her. "Just for being such a tease, I have the perfect dream for you."

"What do you mean?" Elsa managed once she stopped giggling.

Jack smiled mischievously. "I can also control people's dreams. It's hard, but it will help you get a good night's sleep…and more."

"What else?" Elsa frowned, slightly concerned at his tone. Jack waved a hand like it didn't matter at all. He pulled back the covers so that he was underneath them as well as she. Now her eyes grew angry. This was why he almost _never_ did this, even when his friends begged. "Get your mind out of the trough!"

Jack smirked and held his hands up in defense. "We share the same dream, though I can easily manipulate them. So for the night, you get a look into my mind, deal?"

"The floor is so close," Elsa growled, already forming a pillow wall. Oh, Jack already knew that would be torn down quickly. Lying with her back to him, she snorted. "Just don't eat me, okay?"

"Never heard _that_ before," Jack muttered.

. . .

 _901 A.D._

 _Jamie barely escaped Tooth's sharp fangs and red, ferocious eyes. Panting against the door, her tear-filled eyes lowered to the dresser. It was Shira's room. One secret Shira kept was her collection of weapons incase her fiance tried to pull something on her. Jamie knew that._

 _Her stomach was churning and she could feel the vomit on its way up. Running to the nearest window she puked over the side and caught a glance at the scene below. People were running mad. They had blood spewing a stream out of two holes in their neck – that is if they were still alive. She couldn't follow the fast moving forms, but the figures left a trail of blood and death in their path. When they stopped to feed on another human's neck, sinking their teeth into the souls of the victims, she could recognize each one. Jack Frost, her very husband, was leading them in the gross count. He moved the fastest, fed the fastest, and killed the quickest. She about choked when she saw Tooth and Shira running from person to person, targeting the men of their lives._

 _Jamie remembered only minutes ago when her anger and her idiocy got her son killed. It was an accident that she caused. Jack was a monster, but monsters couldn't control their instincts or what they were. It had been up to her to keep him safe and she failed. She failed out of her devastation or revenge seeking ways. Essentially, she killed her son._

 _She couldn't live with the guilt. And she couldn't live in a world with those monsters. She couldn't live with a monster taking over her husband. The decision didn't even have an argumentation. The choice was too obvious to be over ruled._

 _So she grabbed the largest knife of Shira's collection, stumbled onto the ledge of the window and pressed the cold blade into her throat. With one flick of the wrist, she plummeted into the ground of the other fallen, blood mixing with blood, life after life being taken by the horrid monsters called her family._

* * *

 **A/N: So I know that was short, but I couldn't add more without it getting kind of choppy. Plus, the next chapter might get a little…hot. Anyways, I am loving the reviews. I love how it's more than the usual "update soon." You all tell me your thoughts! Thank you all so much! Keep it up and I'll keep writing. This is intense but I really like it. It's more plot than I'm used to but I kind of like it! Also, it's pretty slow, but that means many chapters. Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Frozen_** **or** ** _Rise of the Guardians_** **, or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

* * *

 _Flashback: 901 A.D._

 _"I swear, I will never hurt you," Jack begged, his hands held in the air. Tears were threatening to drip down his face at the look of disgust in his wife's eyes. Their son – Grayson – whined and leaned towards Jack and out of Jamie's arms. Jack flashed to them and caught the child before he could be hurt. Jamie screamed, grabbing Grayson's arm and yanking him back to her. He wailed in pain as his baby arm popped out of place. "Jamie, gentle!"_

 _"Gentle?" She scoffed loudly, tears streaming down her face. "Gentle? Me?_ You _are the fucking murderer! You drink human blood and kill people everyday for all we know and you want_ me _to be_ gentle?" _Jamie's grip on the baby's arm tightened with her words. Jack could literally smell the build up of blood in his own child. His eyes turned red and he used every force in his body not to turn into the monster he knew he was._

 _"Jamie, I'm begging you. I need your help. I – I can't do this without you," Jack fell to his knees, clasping his hands together. Jamie sneered in disgust and stumbled away._

 _"Go finish your feeding time," she hissed. "We'll be gone when you get back."_

 _"I'm your husband," Jack growled. He couldn't stand the thought of losing her, but his child was part his. He didn't own Jamie, but he was responsible for Grayson._

 _"I make my own decision. " Jamie laid the baby on the trunk of belongings and hefted the heavy items against her hip. All it took for Grayson to fall was one little slide forward or back. "I loved Jack Frost, but whatever this is, you are no longer Jack Frost. You aren't even a person. You are just a cold-blooded animal incapable of emotion or mercy."_

 _"Stop saying that!" Jack yelled. He flashed in front of her before the stares. "Give me my child. Now." He couldn't control his temper no matter how much he tried. She had no faith in him. His crushed heart turned into rage within seconds._

 _"Guards! Help us!" Jamie ran for the back exit. Jack was about to stop them until the burning in his throat pulsed. He was craving blood so badly with the close proximity he had been in with two humans. It wasn't just craving. He needed it._

 _Trying to keep his control, he was distracted when Jamie fell. She stumbled and landed face first on the ground. The crate followed suit, and so did Grayson. Jack rushed to them immediately, but there was blood in the air. It was heavy and growing. He saw in horror as Grayson's head leaked blood. With his super hearing, he could tell his heart was slowly shortening, his breaths so far apart there had to be no air to his brain. All that rushed through his head in devastation, but his head was no longer in control._

 _With in seconds, he cradled the deadly silent child in his arms and bit in his forearm. The rush of blood in his veins slowly brought him some ease and sense, along with mountains of guilt. He screamed at his inner monster to stop, to stop harming his own flesh and blood. He wouldn't. He kept on gulping. Finally seeing clearly, Jamie looked for the first time upon Jack and his son. She screamed bloody murder. "Monster! My baby! You killed my child!"_

 _She didn't stop to investigate the scene. Running for her life, his wife fled the room as fast as her feet could take her. Her sobs of the story echoed to the nearest guard. And that was the story that got passed around. They all blamed Jack for the death of Grayson, a mere baby. He couldn't speak on the matter. He didn't have the willpower to even mention Grayson's name._

 _Nobody mentioned the way Grayson's heart was beating weakly before and after Jack yanked his lips away. Nobody thought to see why Grayson died. Nobody knew that his brain had been crushed long before he came close to bleeding out – which never actually occurred. They only saw Jack's teeth and his monstrous antics and assumed what anyone would assume._

 _Only Jack knew._

 _. . ._

Elsa walked toward Jack, her hips swaying. Neither of them said a word. It was an understanding. She lifted up her skirts high above her knees and sat down in Jack lap, straddling him. Their eyes connected, speaking what they wouldn't say. In seconds, their lips were clashed together, tongue on tongue, teeth on teeth.

His hands roamed from her back down to her butt, all the way up under the skirts. Elsa wasn't even fazed by it. She ground her hips into him, sending Jack into over drive. He began kissing down her cheek, and then to her neck, sucking so hard the bruises wouldn't leave for days. Hastily, Jack ripped through her corset and dress. His hungry eyes took in her body while she worked on his pants. "Beautiful," he breathed deeply as if addressing an art piece.

She felt the hardness pressing in earnest below her underwear. And Elsa wanted it. She really wanted it. Her hands moved down his muscled stomach slowly until they found the large, firm dick…

Then Elsa gasped awake. She bolted upright as much as she could, but an iron grip kept her down. She wasn't sure what more to be embarrassed of: the dream or sleeping next to Jack Frost. He grumbled in his sleep and tugged her back to his chest. Elsa could hardly resist the comfy offering of his shoulder, but she was very much disturbed by her…dream? The saddest part was that she couldn't even be mad with herself for that! It was her damn mind.

Then she remembered the entails of last night. Immediately, she shoved Jack's arms away and managed to roll to the floor. After getting up, she grabbed the lamp on her bedside and shattered it against his face. He groaned and slowly woke up, plucking out the glass shards stuck in his face. In all honesty, it really did make Elsa feel a bit better, but not at all less disgusted.

"What?" Jack moaned, rubbing his eyes as he pushed into a sitting position. Elsa noticed his chest was bare. If her dream got one thing right, it was the muscles. Jack's biceps themselves were bigger than she expected, though he was still his lean self. She snapped herself out of the daze of yummy muscles so she could be mad again.

"Why the hell – that dream – explain!" Elsa was too mad to form a correct sentence. She was fuming. She stood in front of the groggy man who looked so innocent – too innocent. Jack finally opened his eyes as slow as he tempted. A grin was automatically plastered onto his lips, as if knowing just how much trouble he was in.

"You, uh, a little wet there, Elsa?" Jack smirked, winking boldly at her. She slapped his face again. Elsa merely assumed he could literally smell the wetness seeping between her thighs. She reached for the wooden chair next, but Jack spoke. "You got to sleep, right?"

She cocked her head out the window briefly to find a surprise in the sky. The moon was creeping towards center sky, signaling ten at night. She slept for nearly twelve hours. That was beside the point. "You have balls to think you have the right – the privilege to even think about that shit with me!"

Jack snorted and swung his legs off the bed. Elsa almost took a step back but didn't want to show any intimidation. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy the show, sweetheart."

Elsa glowered. Jack pushed off the bed to his feet, getting directly in her face. She could hear every breath he took while debating the next move. "I know for a fact you find me attractive."

"How do you know that?" Elsa hissed, narrowing her eyes. Jack chuckled.

"You just admitted it," he shrugged. Elsa thought back on her words and cursed. "I'm assuming this doesn't mean you want me to finish you off." Elsa's knees weakened at the dirty talk he owned.

"I wouldn't fuck you if the human race depended on it," Elsa snared. She was admittedly embarrassed to have been affected by merely his words. _Imagine physically…_ No, she wouldn't think of it. He was hot; she could admit that. His wide shoulders were muscled and pale, which lead down to a small torso frame. Of course he'd have abs considering he had hundreds of years to perfect the damn things. Beyond that was a mystery – one she intended on keeping that way.

Jack's eyes searched hers rapidly for a moment in terse anger. "It's a good thing I'm not human, then," he growled as he wrapped one hand around Elsa's waist and neck, pulling her flush against him. She didn't even have time to gasp before Jack's mouth was on hers. This type of kiss wasn't what she was prepared for. It wasn't chaste and quick. They were polar opposites.

His lips crashed into hers fervently. Elsa's senses all jammed together. She barely knew which way was up, if this was his lip or tongue, or where they were. However, she didn't give a damn. After a second, she realized she could try to reciprocate the lip lock, even though it hadn't started out in her favor. His cold lips just sent an electrical current through her body all the way down _there._ Now that was something she enjoyed.

His tongue! Oh goodness, that tongue could do some naughty things; she was sure it had before. The kiss was agonizingly slow and perfected, as if he had all the time in the world. He did. At some parts, Elsa was convinced they just stayed there with mouths open while their tongues fought a hard battle for dominance.

Elsa was curious. She loved his cold tongue contrasting with her warm one, but she was itching to feel further back. So was Jack. Just as his tongue really dominated, Elsa realized she forgot one thing. She had to breathe!

Hastily, she yanked away, gasping for air. Jack didn't seem as annoyed as she feared. Elsa tried standing, but her weak, horny body couldn't take it. She fell limp in his stone arms, but she couldn't even call it uncomfortable. "Fuck. You." She said between breaths. Jack had the nerve to laugh at her as if she were some little kid asking him to play. Her eyes burst into flames, finding the strength to glare at him from her exhausted position.

Jack's eyes were studying her hard. His piercing blue oceans made her blush by one look. They had prideful amusement written all over them. "That's what you get when you make a salacious guy with morning wood mad, Elsa."

"Of course, the kiss was my fault," she hissed. Elsa was too drained to correctly be angry with the hot mess for a king.

"Entirely," Jack took her hand, pressed a kiss to it, and pulled away, but not before giving the skin a slight nip. "We'll do this again, I presume, tonight."

Elsa's face scrunched. What was he thinking? Gross. "My breath will be all gross and garlicky!" She saw his confusion and started to ramble in a hurry, using her hands to enunciate the words. "And isn't that a no-no for vampires? The stake doesn't work, but I feel better if we didn't pu-,"

Jack howled with laughter, enough to put him on his back. "Elsa," he said breathily, stumbling towards her and resting a strong arm on her shoulder. "I meant sleeping arrangements." Her face grew a new shade of velvet red. She wanted to faint not just for saying that, but also for acting like she'd let that happen again. No! He was a pompous ass who killed people on a monthly basis. Not her type exactly. "And Elsa?"

"Yes?" She wanted to bolt for the door, but pushed her weak knees to turn her around enough that she could see the blue eyes studying her entire stance. "When it comes to any level of sexual desire, I beg of you to not wait for a period of time. Just come straight to me."

He was so cocky! How could anyone be so confident after being rejected nearly twice? Elsa didn't understand? When she was rejected, she spent the rest of that night and part of the next day figuring out just what turned him off concerning her body. If she were really feeling it, she would even start pinpointing what her major bitch-problems were. Those always hurt the most.

. . .

When Elsa and Jack made it down for breakfast, all eyes turned to them. Tooth stormed out of the room furiously while Shira and North began cheering. Bunny mound went so far as to wolf-whistle. He hopped to Jack's side and clamped the man on the back.

"Somebody got laid!" He yelled, causing Elsa to turn beat red, the blush making her skin look something other than snow-white. They all knew nobody actually had sex last night. She figured she could stand a little joke concerning their sleeping arrangements last night.

"We are going into town if anyone wants to join," Elsa had to nearly shout to be heard over the laughter. She grabbed the nearest fruit and searched for her cloak.

"And ruin the romance? Never!" Shira yelled with laughter. Elsa scowled.

"As if Jack does romance," she hissed, shaking her head. Elsa stood by the door, awaiting Jack, who was giving orders to North.

"He used to, darling," Bunny sighed wistfully. "That was when he didn't have a broken heart, fangs, or a dead baby. Now which of those affected him most, we don't know." Elsa blinked in surprise. She had no clue Jack had a child. Questions of what happened to him filled her head. She was suddenly reminded about how much went on during the years that she wasn't even born. That was when he really lived. She felt a little secluded.

Jack sent North off with a pat on the back and met Elsa by the door. "Let's go." No questions asked.

. . .

"How can I help you?"

She was nice. Her old, warbled skin smelled of stale oatmeal. The moment they walked in, Jack was certain she wasn't going to be their dealer. However, he humored Elsa as much as his impatience-aptitudes could stand.

"We are looking for some..." Elsa paused, not knowing how to describe the substance without sounding crazy.

"Black snow," Jack huffed impatiently. Elsa looked to him and nodded. The lady seemed quite confused. Yes, he knew he was correct. This woman was clueless. He knew her name well for being the town loon, the crazy cow lady…the insane one. Mabel never was sane name.

"I don't believe we carry that," she checked her desk of spices. Jack knew she didn't have it. It was no spice. He would classify that as one of her special remedies. While Elsa described the item, he idly strolled to the back shelf of special remedies, scanning them as quickly as he could. Before he was finished, she walked to him and asked a question. "Your highness, if you are having trouble being...aroused, I won't tell a soul, but you are not looking for black snow."

His eyes burst to flames, handing clenching. Before he knew it, his hand was clenched around Mabel's throat and pushing her back against the special remedies. The cluttered store seemed to creak at the weight pressing against the wall. "You dare-"

Elsa's puny hand clawed at his. Still keeping Mabel aloft, he glared at Elsa. Red eyes glaring, he tried not to look like he wanted to crush her little body under his foot. However, he was tempted to throw her out of his way. This was his business and she was interrupting. Before he could do anything, her mouth was running.

"No, Mabel," he was surprised she actually knew her name. How often had she come here? "We actually have the opposite problem. Jack, honey, put the nice lady down so she can help us. She didn't mean to offend you." Sensing her discomfort, he dropped the hag. She crawled to her knees, gasping for breath. Jack turned to Elsa, wanting to tell her to shut up, but remembering how fragile her emotions were.

As Mabel stood behind the counter with wobbly knees, he could almost see how that was out of line. He didn't regret it, but he decided to not be angered with Elsa's intervention. But nobody, especially a peasant, could ask something so insulting to her king without some kind of punishment. He supposed it was a good thing Elsa came along.

"Child fertility? Help or pre-prevention," Mabel had to catch her breath. Jack was too enraged to continue his search of her remedies. He just wanted out of there. Her words struck a thought in his tiny mind.

"Er, prevention," Elsa shuddered. He smirked. Elsa was asking for contraception. It was too good not to laugh at.

"I didn't realize the king and queen were together already," Mabel dared to comment. Jack felt the surge of disrespect in her words, but this time he ignored it. It was common gossip among his people. Besides, he could use this to his advantage. He reached over to Elsa and pulled her to his side.

"You have no clue how deep we go," Jack smirked at his double meaning. Elsa caught wind of that and blushed furiously. Just to get under her skin, he rested one hand on her waist and tucked the other in her hair, craning her neck back so he could have better access to her lips. Now Jack hadn't kissed her more than twice. His special dream her conjured up did these soft beauties no justice. Fuck. He didn't realize how good it felt to kiss pure, clean lips. Before she pushed him away, he slipped his tongue inside, skimming briefly over her bottom one. Even though her struggles froze, along with the rest of her body, Jack pulled away. Mabel was watching them with flirted glances. She had a skeptical look, almost a scowl.

Jack's hand glided down to rest over her ass. Elsa clamped onto his hand, refusing to let Jack do more than that. He noted with some pleasure that she didn't try to move it away. He marveled at her plump, little ass under his skin until Mabel handed her the mixture. As they made their way out the store, Jack released the girl, only to have her smack his face.

He sighed, "Still worth it." Elsa groaned and shoved the package into his chest.

"What did you think about her?" She tried to stay on task, but Jack could still see the blush evident on her cheeks. He grinned with pride.

"She was clueless. Not her." Elsa frowned.

"I feel like she knew a little too much about black snow." Elsa shook her head. "She knew it wasn't for us. That implies she knows its use."

Jack debated her words but shook his head nevertheless. She was too weak to sell a magic product. "Next store."

. . .

"Oh! And Sir Frost, if you need anything, I am free anytime!" The cheery sales girl called as Jack and Elsa rushed out of the store. They came to the agreement early on that Jane's Toy Store was no their place. Toy store meaning sex store. Now they had two cases of child prevention herb mixtures.

"She smelled," Jack hated the reminder of his couple nights spent Jane. Elsa grimaced.

"They had the guts to get it with you..." Elsa mused. Jack raised an eyebrow. "If I were a peasant, I'd be scared you would be disappointed and kill me. Or eat me, whatever." Jack guffawed. Elsa's innocence never failed to humor him more than almost anyone else he met recently. "How often do you run into them? It seems annoying."

Jack nodded in agreement as they strolled on the street, toward the castle. The moonlight offered plenty of light for Elsa to see. It was later, probably about three on the morning. They skipped lunch so he figured they should head straight back to the castle for dinner before turning in. He could see the first shop with Crazy Mabel staring out the window at them so it meant they were almost home. He could have just run with her, but he enjoyed time alone, without the whispering voices and intruding ears.

"Why did she call you Sir Frost, anyhow?" Elsa seemed to be stuck on the topic of his past sex life. Jack decided to not point it out. He liked her jealous tone. It rubbed his ego the right way.

"I," Jack paused to clear his throat, looking up at the sky so as not to meet her gaze. He was sure she wouldn't like this. "I have all my…lovers call me that." He knew her next question. Why? Everyone wanted to know why. Fuck, because he can.

"Will I have to?" She gasped. Jack stiffened in true shock. Have to; as in she would someday be classified as his love. His dick was bouncing up and down in excitement. A grin plastered onto his lips in a way that was impossible to scrape off. What this meant exactly, he had no clue. But he was damn glad she said it. Now it wouldn't get out of his head. Looks like she was in for another dirty dream this morning.

"No," he said in a too high voice. _Come on, Frost. Get with it!_ "No, that was so they understood…you know, that I was still their dominant." Elsa nodded in understanding. He couldn't help it. He was itching to get an insight into her mindset on the terms of their relationship. Elsa stared at Jack quietly, waiting for some unknown message.

Her beautifully blue eyes searched his, unsure what needed to be said, but begging for it to. Jack wished he understood how he felt about her. He desperately wanted to snatch her up and live alone in a castle for the rest of her years together, but he didn't dare connect with her. He only knew one outcome for them. If he committed to her, he'd only have a good twenty years before she grew too old for him. A thought irked at his mind, so he decided to say it and let Elsa decide what it meant for the both of them. "When you get old and withered – like Mabel – even if you lose your mind, I will take care of you, Elsa."

She frowned, considering his words. Jack didn't understand why he said that. He didn't even say that to – no, he could barely remember her name. He did mean it. Elsa didn't have anybody for her, but that wasn't just it. She needed him, but he had a horrible feeling he needed her for something, something much bigger than either of them could imagine.

She was the key, after all.

Elsa opened her mouth to respond, still owning a confused expression. However, something caught her eye over Jack's shoulder. Mouth hanging open, the words never came. Jack turned to see what was so important.

There stood the very man he was in search of.

"How sweet," Thanatos cooed.

* * *

 **A/N: This is almost 4,000 words, compared to the last 3,000 words. I hope that makes up for the wait. Summer seems busier than school season to me almost. So, what did you all think? How about that flashback? Just to be clear, yes the belt is off of her. Next chapter we finally get more into the plot! Jelsa moments are here slowly and will continue to increase as the plot does.**

 **What other pairs are you all seeing happening? I have two more to progress other than Jelsa, can you guess?**

 **I'd really, really, really appreciate nine reviews, or especially ten! It's been going down slowly and I really want to see some loving for this! TEN REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Frozen_** **or** ** _Rise of the Guardians_** **, or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

* * *

 _Flashback: 1180 A.D._

 _"Grace, yeah, just like that – uhh."_

 _It was how all their meetings went. Grace would come, give her heart out in some decent sex, cling to him as much as she could until he pushed her away coldly, and then she left, only to come back and do it over again. It was as close as Jack got to another lover, but she wasn't that. Lover implied, aside from the obvious, that they had mutual feelings of like and approval towards one another – maybe even love. The real question that arose was could love be one sided?_

 _Grace wasn't a sweetheart. She was rarely nice to anyone. She hated Bunnymund and Shira, tolerated North, and befriended Tooth. Pitch was another story all together. When Jack wasn't there – Pitch was. However, she was like a servant to Jack._

 _Jack and her got into a lot of arguments. The only reason her stuck with her instead of bouncing from girl to girl was because her family had a deep line of witches in them. He had hoped to gain a wingman-witch. Over the years spent together, Jack couldn't help but feel remorseful towards his actions put on the girl. He didn't express it to anybody, but he did feel it. Everyone was shocked to hear he decided to move Grace into the castle as she aged._

 _By the time Grace was thirty-five and Jack looked to be only seventeen, she was still living there. Pitch had stopped hooking up with the girl when she turned twenty-eight. Jack had known for years that they got together. Jack didn't have a problem with Grace's age. She grew more grateful and less of a bitch as she saw how gentle Jack was with her, regardless of his inability to love her._

 _As she grew ill with disease, Jack's heart thudded loudly in his chest, for the first time since his child died, alerting him to its presence. He stayed by her side throughout the years, as she withered and grew old. With very gray hair, every wrinkle, Jack's heart sunk. He knew he would never die alongside anyone, even if he found_ the _one. He would never truly live if he stayed the same while she grew old._

 _When she died, it was the first time Jack cried in years._

 _. . ._

Thanatos seemed angry. Jack didn't think he even had the rights to be upset. After all, it was he who escaped from prison, not the other way around. He walked up to Jack and Elsa, looking directly at the girl. Jack growled when he decided he came a step too close. He wanted to punch the smug look off his face. Jack had no doubt in mind that Thanatos was mentally undressing Elsa at the moment – sure, he always did, too, but he was at least engaged with her.

"Ah, the happy bride and groom! Elsa, I do apologize for our first encounter. I was under the influence of your richest rum," Thanatos clasped one of her alabaster hands in his two yellow-shaded ones. Jack wrapped an arm possessively around Elsa's shoulder and pulled her away into his chest. She happily stayed there.

"You should be more careful," she hissed. Jack was proud to hear the venom in her voice. He locked one arm around her waist and kept the other on her shoulder, ready to scoop her up with any sign of danger.

"You look lovely, my dear. Jack, I'm sure you are surprised to see me," Thanatos clasped his hands together. He stiffened. Elsa hissed as his nails dug into her shoulder. Jack didn't let up. He was too focused on not biting Thanatos' head off. "I'm not one to keep things in the dark, as our fellow colleague is." Jack narrowed his eyes. He didn't like this guy from the start, but something about having Thanatos as an enemy seemed odd, as if it wasn't entirely the plan. "Questions, anyone?"

Elsa squeaked involuntarily, "How did you escape? Jack said he locked you up after the party in something even they couldn't escape." Thanatos immediately fell into a fit of laughter. He walked closer, but not too close, and watched as Jack's eyes followed and studied him.

"Vampires are not the only thing in this world, Miss Arendelle," Thanatos cracked his knuckles, basking in the knowledge that neither of them held. Jack noted how he said her name, as if it were a privilege to be rolled off those lips. He prayed Elsa wasn't buying his act. "In fact, they wouldn't be where they are today if it weren't for witchcraft…one's in particular." He really cackled hard at that.

"A witch created you?" Elsa looked up to Jack. His hands tightened; he wasn't used to information that he had never heard. It always had been a mystery, but Jack swore he searched day and night for hundreds of years and still came up shorthanded. Now this royal came about claiming to know the very process he went through in order to be turned? It angered Jack, to say the minimal.

"Not just any witch," Thanatos scolded calmly. "He prefers warlock, I believe." He stared at Jack and Elsa and smirked. "You don't believe me? Perfectly understandable. However, I do know more than you, Jack Frost."

"I didn't kill you last time. Don't make me retry," Jack seethed, only keeping his composure surely because of Elsa.

"Oh, you think – ha!" Thanatos laughed coldly. He sobered up just as quick as he began. "No, no I am not your enemy, my king. I easily could be, but alas, I don't do drama. I do, on the contrary, know who is."

"I have no real enemies," Jack boasted boldly. In his many years of life, nobody stood against him – nobody with a real chance of winning, that is.

"No? What about the person who murdered you? What about the many riots that used to threaten?" Thanatos waved his hand as if it didn't matter. "It does not affect me. I am merely looking out for dear Elsa, the poor human caught in the wrong hands."

Jack had enough. Thanatos sounded intellectual on his past, but Jack wasn't about to be insulted just to hear about drama that had ended. He released Elsa and sprinted to the man, ready to bite his neck off. An inch from his throat, Jack was stopped with much force, enough to put him on his back. It was as if a steel wall hit into him, but all he saw was Thanatos' raised hand.

"Jack," Elsa murmured, glaring at Thanatos. "Witchcraft!" She hissed with as much disgust as she could manage. Jack shakily rose to his feet again, really scrutinizing the man in front of him. Invisible barriers were something new Jack dealt with and, frankly, it didn't feel wonderful.

"Who are you?" Jack seethed, panting deeply.

"Stand down, soldier," Thanatos rolled his eyes in a casual way that unnerved Jack. "I'm a warlock who you may want to befriend if you want some warning."

"Warning?" Elsa inquired.

"Warning. You both are in danger, though I could care less about Frosty." He sighed and glanced to the sky. Jack, who watched him carefully, didn't like the sound of that. "If you'd like an explanation, Miss Arendelle, you'll know where to find me. Travel…safely."

Thanatos pulled a flask out of his cloak pocket. He poured a good amount into his clenched fist and slowly unclenched, setting the black snow on fire. With the fire, Thanatos disappeared right before their eyes, a smirk still playing on his lips.

Elsa's eyes were bulging out of her head. She seemed overwhelmed with so much thought it had to be crushing her. Jack stumbled to her side, still rubbing his head. _Note to self; don't run head first at jealous warlocks._ He spat out part blood and spit before standing in front of Elsa. Thanatos' words upset him; _you look lovely, my dear._ Of course she did. She always did.

"Are you okay?" The question was almost rhetorical. Elsa was a girl who hadn't seen more than cruel death in her existence. She barely even grasped that vampires were real. Then he just casually did a classic disappearing spell. _Showoff._

"What did he mean?" Elsa's furrowed brow turned to Jack. He had both hands on her arms, steadying the shaky limbs. "How were you all turned? Who? How did he stop you?"

"Elsa, calm down. I'll figure this out, trust me," Jack rubbed her arms. She scowled in disproval.

"I need to know everything. Your powers, how often you feed, death, life, everything Jack," Elsa implored. Jack huffed. She was correct when she said she needed it; he was worried she'd go mad sooner or later trying to figure this all out. He wanted to tell her in theory, but he just couldn't force the words out. There was so much to cover, all with deep, painful memories.

"No," Jack shook his head. "Not now. Let's go." He looked around and saw that Mabel had been watching them the entire time.

"Jack, tell me!" Elsa yanked away from his hands. Jack straightened, running a hand through his hair. She followed his gaze and shook her head, smiling ruefully. "I was right. Of course."

"Either way, Mabel snitched," Jack growled. "We found out more from Mr. Magic." Elsa's eyes narrowed into slits.

"That's right. Maybe I'll just visit him tomorrow," Elsa stomped on his foot and turned on her heels, prancing back to the castle. Jack groaned. He took one look and turned in the other direction. Who cared if Elsa was angry? He had other business to attend to. Nobody turned him in to anyone.

"Oh Mabel…" Jack called, flashing through her door in less than a second. The fear on her face gave away all Jack needed. She knew she'd been caught red handed. She knew she was in for it now. "I see somebody thinks we have a shift in powers, huh?" Jack took out his knife, twiddling it between his fingers.

"E-Elsa-," Mabel stuttered. Jack slammed his hands on the counter.

"Elsa Arendelle affects me in no way!" He roared. "Do you see her here saving your butt?" She shook her head shakily. "Is she stopping me from killing you?" Again, she shook her head. "No. She's not." Jack knew Elsa would think poorly on his next actions. Almost to prove a point to himself, he took the knife and stabbed it between Mabel's two fingers. She wasn't going to affect his power methods, here or not. "Where's Thanatos now?"

She wasn't given the time to answer before Jack inflicted his punishment. He walked out, dusting off his hands. Just like every time he enforced a punishment, people form the streets stared at him. He saw the two other herb shop owners and waved.

"One less store; less competition, ladies. You're welcome."

. . .

 _900 A.D._

 _The warlock had never tested himself so much. He never thought he could possess so much power. He had to remind himself. It wasn't his power to keep. It would all be subdued when the sacrifice came. It would be months later in a whole new year. He could split the power. After all, his client wouldn't know. A little twist to the spell and different directions would give him six times the power. It would be six times the sacrifice, but in the end it was less sacrifice and more transformation. He would be creating a whole other species._

 _The rules and specifics weren't up to him. He just knew the Jinx would no longer thirst for water. He knew they would have enhanced abilities. He knew they would dominate over any other species known to man. This big of a creation couldn't be left to deal on their lonesome. Nature surely wouldn't allow it. It only seemed fit that he made himself immortal alongside them. The killing and bloodlust didn't suit his needs, however._

 _He worried welding so much power could kill him if he used it from one direct source. Besides, some other subject needed to decide the specifics of it all. He was very familiar with curses others made. Pixies used Mother Nature's essence. Leprechauns used St. Patrick's luck. Werewolves used…the moon! Werewolves - also known as lycanthrope – used the essence of the moon._

 _It seemed very redundant to drag more power out of Moon, who was more person than item in the supernatural world. He wouldn't pull from the Roman belief of Lupus. He would pull from the man himself: Moon. And Moon would have to give the power. He couldn't make a dominant species like werewolves without anything to go against it._

 _His only worry was his client. The client came to the warlock in order to get higher footing against his king. He wanted to create an uprising that couldn't be settled, as did the last one did. His client wanted to overthrow the king and rule for centuries. Well, the warlock only was creating an insurance clause for himself. He had no down his client would be furious. However, his client truly wasn't paying the warlock much._

 _. . ._

"Hey girl," Shira murmured. "Come on in." Elsa was standing at her open door, struggling to understand her words. Shira had a paintbrush between her teeth. She laughed and dragged Elsa on in. The room was quite different than most girls' rooms. Everything was a dark black, purple, or blood red. It was kind of thrilling almost, while still holding the intimidation effect. Oh! The other surprising detail about Shira was her choice of clothing. Elsa was no prude, but she also valued a little bit of decency. Shira was strutting around in her undergarments without any shame.

"Hi…" Elsa looked at her canvas. "What are you painting?" Shira moved out of the way and let Elsa take a seat beside her. She tried her hardest not to be daunted by Shira's beautiful and voluptuous body. On the canvas, there was a scene of a massacre. Elsa thought for a moment it was their latest one, but there was only one red-eyed demon. Surprisingly, it was Bunnymund. "He has mass murders on his hands?" Elsa gasped, unsure how to take this news. Shira and Bunnymund had been the kindest friends to her. North had his funny comments, but his large muscled and tattooed arms scared her slightly. He was good at listening though.

Shira nodded with a lopsided smile, as if proud of sporting the news to innocent old Elsa. "He flew off the handle a bit." She continued on painting away with such fast movements Elsa couldn't follow until she switched colors.

Bunnymund crashed into the room beside Elsa in a blur, laughing away. "We all did, right, Shira? Although, Jack could _almost_ be an exception." She couldn't believe Bunnymund was right there and viewing Shira so directly without any shame on either behaves.

"Erm, Shira, shall I fetch you a dress?" Elsa tugged at her own uncomfortably. Bunnymund and Shira shared a glanced and instantly burst into laughter. Just to prove some unknown point – or maybe to push Elsa's buttons – Shira took a seat on Bunnymund's lap. To make Elsa nearly faint, Bunnymund reached up and groped around Shira's breast. "Ahh, I think I'm interrupting so I'll just go!"

She was out the door faster than lightening. Bunnymund and Shira both laughed their asses off at the innocent little girl. When Elsa rounded the corner, trying to control her blush in any way, she ran smack dab into a cold, stone figure. Looking up from the ground expecting a hand up, she didn't get one. Instead, she got one long glare.

"Watch where you're going, human," Pitch's cold voice was hard to miss. Elsa nearly jumped out of her skin, scrambling back all the way to the corner.

"You – I didn't – sorry," Elsa fumbled and got to her feet. Pitch's obvious hatred toward Elsa scared her more than the so-called villain Thanatos. At least he had the decency to flatter her.

"In case you were wondering," Tooth and North came marching up the stairs from behind. "Pitch was allowed out on Jack's order." Tooth looked too happy about that. Elsa swallowed and nodded, trying her best not to look guilty of putting him in the jail cell. She knew he blamed her already from his harsh tone. "Jack! Come get your baby before she starts crying!"

Tooth walked past the girl while stepping on her toes. Elsa cringed but didn't say anything. Pitch stood in front of her with a look of disgust. "Watch your boundaries, Miss Arendelle."

Elsa froze. Only two people called her Miss Arendelle. It could have been coincidental. She tried to convince herself of that. Nobody called anyone that this day and age. It was used to show…well dominance over the other. Most people would call her 'Miss Elsa,' if for any reason then to show respect.

She shook her head. She was being paranoid. Pitch was Jack's best friend. He probably never even met Thanatos. Just to prove her instincts wrong, she was more determined than ever to meet up with Thanatos. Not to mention her curiosity. She didn't understand why Jack wouldn't answer her questions. Elsa would try with the other vampires, but she felt like she would be doing something behind Jack's back. Also, she had no idea what their touchy subjects were. If death were one of them, that excluded a bunch of her question. If she breeched a heavy topic and angered them, she didn't want their anger turned on her.

The thing she noticed was that Jack, despite being an angry guy, had the most control. Elsa knew control was normally a learned thing. That was another reason she was so damned interested in their pasts. She needed to know what they all went through so she could have a chance at understanding them and preventing unexpected mood swings.

North walked slowly to her side and rubbed her shoulder. "You are fine, snowflake. They are so angry. Why were you running?" Elsa chuckled at his accent. He never failed to lighten the mood. She ignored his grotesque frame and swirling skin designs.

"Uh, Bunnymund and Shira…" Elsa scratched her head, still trying to wrap her mind around that concept. Were they together after all? "Are they…?"

North let out one of the loudest, heartiest laughs Elsa had ever heard. She liked the way it sounded. It had a calming effect and suddenly her brain wasn't traveling at hundreds of miles per hour. "No. Not anymore," North bellowed, clutching his stomach. He explained further when he caught his breath, scratching his beard slowly in memories. "Elsa, you have lot to learn. When we all humans, Bunny and Shira were engaged. Once we become vampires, Shira could refuse his hand. But for longest time, they were comfy around each other."

Elsa never expected that. She always assumed Shira was and would always be a free woman. It made sense. Elsa rarely met a woman so independent without having some sort of struggle beforehand. "I'm sensing there's more to the story." North chuckled.

"There is. Not my place," he shook his head. North saw Elsa's gaze return to the dark corridor. He wrapped her tiny frame in a need hug. "Do not worry, girl. Pitch and Tooth are jealous. Nobody gets close to King like you."

Elsa scoffed at the notion. Jack and her weren't close. Anna and Kristoff were close. They talked all night long. They could spend hours walking in circles talking about nothing. They had the same interests like Sven and winter. They could figure out the other's mood just by facial expressions. So, no, Jack and Elsa were nowhere near close.

Really, did that worry Elsa? Did she really expect to someday marry the man? Jack already explained that he didn't want a wife, that Elsa would be his bride for the rest of her life. Now why she would be totally evaded her. Still, did she expect to someday be a love interest to Jack, or vice versa? She had already implied she would someday sleep with him, but that was total accident. It was sin, but at the same time, kissing wasn't the cleanest act, especially consensually with a cold-blooded killer, and it still felt out of this world. Elsa didn't know what to think now days. All she knew was that she was curious. Curiosity could be solved easily, in fact.

Hours later, she stuck her head down the hall. She could still hear Jack screaming at some early morning workers, directing them here and there. He had told her earlier that night that he would be late going to bed and offered for Elsa to help with the commands. She wasn't planning on doing that. If she could, she would forever avoid the entire queen's tasks considering they were such bores. Instead, she'd focus on her newest and only developed hobby.

She watched out the window as sunlight crested over the hill. Grinning, she tiptoed down the hall and out the backdoor. She was glad she knew the basics about vampires. If they were human during daylight hours, that offered her _so_ much more space.

Elsa sprinted all the way to the town square. From there, she slowed to a walk. Jinx, Guardia was a nocturnal city for sure. Obviously, King Jack had enforced for years that the nighttime was the time meant for being stimulate. Every citizen was groggy and moved at a slow pace. Elsa figured she didn't have much time before the whole street was deserted, and then she knew somebody would recognize her and rat her out. Besides, Jack would go to bed soon and be completely flabbergasted to find her missing. It was a quick mission, she told herself, in and out.

As she closed and blocked off the door to Mabel's bloody store, she heard the sound of clapping in the background. Elsa turned in a gasp, eyes wide, to face the one and only Thanatos.

"How rebellious and…sexy of you, Elsa, to meet up with your forbidden love," Thanatos hissed, eyes alight with mischief.

Elsa gulped. She was curious, but she wasn't looking to be raped. Somehow, she felt she wasn't going to get this information so easily. He was asking for a price, one that couldn't be answered in money.

* * *

 **A/N: Kind of a cliffy, huh? Let me just say THANK YOU for all the reviews! Guys, that was so awesome. And they were all very helpful.**

 **Jubulicious: You have something correct in that statement.**

 **Lilbittolove: Anna and Kristoff have a role in this somewhere. I'm not sure when I'll bring them in but it could be a little bit.**

 **Guest on Boners: It will be explained in the next chapter. My mindset sees the Jinx as more human body functions, including heartbeats and blood flow.**

 **Nullemohr: Jack has been through so much in this to be his fun self. But it is Jack Frost. I figure I can definitely make him show his old self to Elsa by the end at least.**

 **NaomilovesJelsa: They can't turn her into a vampire. It will be explained next chapter.**

 **These reviews were fantastic! I super duper appreciate the long ones, but even the short ones with a couple words makes me realize that wow, so many people are reading this and enjoying it enough to speak it! So any review is appreciated a lot and they really do help me get it done! I'd love to see the same turn out this time! Maybe I can finish it quick too!**

 **Who's the warlock? Who's the client? WHAT THE HELL IS ELSA THINKING?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Frozen_** **or** ** _Rise of the Guardians_** **, or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

* * *

 _Flashback: 906 A.D._

 _Shira laughed in his face. She laughed harder than she had ever laughed before, and she had good reason. No, it was great reason. Bunnymund looked at her in confusion, stepping up off his knee. Blood dripping down her cheeks, fangs piercing into her lips, eyes glowing red, Shira continued to laugh._

 _"I'm sorry, what?" Her raspy voice was cold and heartless. Bunny never associated her with these features unless she was really pissed off. Now, however, she wasn't pissed. She was laughing in his face._

 _"You heard me," Bunny growled, clenching his hands. He understood that she wanted some newfound freedom when she turned into a vampire. He gave it to her. She ran the country from end to end, north to south, east to west. For five years. He was willing to give her many more. The leash, in his mind, was as long as the globe. As soon as Jack settled a new capital, everyone but Shira came back and settled down alongside friends, all trying to sort out what the hell happened. Now she was back. And he liked what he was seeing. She was ravenous, hot, and spunky. Bunny thought long and hard about her. Before they were turned, he tolerated her quietness for her behavior in the bedroom. Now, she spoke to the heavens. He assumed he would be accepted because they had initially been engaged and never officially broke it off._

 _"Bunnymund, you don't know me. I didn't know me five years ago," Shira licked at her lips. She dropped the body in her hands with a thud on the ground. "You won my hand years ago and never got the chance to back out. We don't have to conform to those idiotic, sexist rules. We have power, Bunny! Use it to fall in love with somebody meant for you! Get a deeper knowledge for the world."_

 _Bunny wasn't expecting that answer. He was overwhelmed by her new personality. "I take it the five years weren't all spent draining veins." Shira looked at the body on the ground and jumped back in surprise. She cursed under her breath and rubbed her forehead in concern. Bunny crouched down by the woman and listened. She was dead._

 _"The days, no," Shira shrugged, picking at her fingers. "I've been having a problem at nights…"_

 _Bunny slowly rocked back to his feet, looming over the girl, peering with hurt hiding behind his eyes. "I see." His voice was tight._

 _Shira frowned. "You can't honestly be hurt. What did we even have? Sex? You can find that anywhere." Bunny regarded her words. Obviously, she was miserable before. If she didn't want in, he wasn't going to guilt her to marry him. It sucked, but he wasn't going to be a pity husband. He'd miss the sex, but she had one point. They didn't know each other. Obviously, something was missing in his mindset. Bunny knew that once he found that missing piece, it would be too late for him to even consider offering his hand again._

 _So he instinctively sneered, "Good point. I don't want to marry a blood thirsty killer, anyhow."_

 _And that was how the rivalry of the next few centuries was born._

 _. . ._

"Miss Arendelle, you look ravaging," Thanatos walked to Elsa and grasped her hand. She yanked it back, meeting his eyes and staring him down.

"I assure you," she sneered as she took a seat in the cleared out area. "I am not here without protection."

Thanatos chuckled and sat beside the nervous girl. She narrowed her eyes. "I can sense that there are no supernatural beings within two miles. I admire your aggressiveness, however, I urge you not to test me." He laced his fingers together and placed them over his lap. "Now, what would you like to know?"

Elsa didn't like his tone. She didn't trust this man with her shoes, let alone knowledge. Whether it was the truth or not, knowledge could never hurt. She began slowly. "Why are you telling me?"

Thanatos smiled. She hated the glint in his eyes. It made her anxious. "Miss Arendelle, I would easily count this as our first date." He reached forward and placed his hand over hers. She jerked back again, but he didn't let go. "Careful, child." Elsa breathed deeply, closed her eyes, and gathered her thoughts. No matter what, she couldn't let this be a trip she regretted.

She opened her eyes with a glare. "Look, Thanatos, you are pissing me off. Call this a date. Hold my hand. I do not care. However, I won't tolerate your demeaning behavior. I didn't come here happily. In fact, I am still thriving over all I've been put through recently. Obviously, I cannot hurt you, but Jack takes my life personally. And he listens well."

Thanatos' eyes glazed over and he curled his lip back in thought. Elsa smiled falsely and sat back in her seat, resting her hands in her lap. "After today, you won't make such an empty threat."

 _What does that even mean?_

Elsa blinked and considered where to start. "You are an expert on all things supernatural?" Thanatos nodded. "What is there?"

"Werewolves, pixies – or fairies, warlock and witches, and the Jinx," he stated calmly.

Elsa wished she knew how he knew all this. He'd just _say_ experience. What if he lead some supernatural catching team? She didn't know where she stood on that anymore. "And the Jinx aren't vampires?"

He rolled his eyes, to which Elsa clenched her hands. "Hardly." Her eyebrows rose. "Technically, yes, but they are a species with limitations. Every other supernatural can reproduce through intercourse – correction; they can at least reproduce. The Jinx has no way of making another vampire. That is the sole reason you are still human, Miss Arendelle." She wished he would stop using her name like that.

"I know the story behind werewolves," Elsa prodded her brain for the information. "It was a curse on a whole bloodline – the bloodline of the moon. So whoever the Jinx angered enough to curse them, it wasn't a family ordeal."

Thanatos shook his head. "You have mistaken who close families were back then. The werewolf gene was created when families never branched away, when an entire village could have close relatives in every home. Now we are more modern."

"Limits their powers," Elsa mumbled in approval. She had to admit, it wouldn't be a huge devastation if they could turn anyone they loved or even liked to an immortal by their side. "There is no way to create another, not even using the same curse?" Elsa didn't want the possibility to arise. Surely Jack would pay off every witch and warlock in his grasp to turn her to his vampire bride forever. She did not want to be a bloodthirsty animal, even if it was controllable.

Thanatos rocked his head from side to side and frowned before waving his hand. "Theoretically, yes. Anyone in Moon's bloodline could be turned. However, we are lucky enough that was in the clause of the curse. The entire family of Moon was killed months after the initial transformation." That thought pushed aside, it brought another topic to mind. Elsa was blurting out questions left and right.

 _Who did this? Why? Are they still 'alive?' What are their exact powers?_ "How did it all go down?" She stuck with the safest one, one that he could answer. If he knew all this, she figured that answered one question already.

Thanatos grinned and licked his lips. "Like I said, a brilliant warlock was tasked to aiding a young man in hopes of over throwing his king. He was to turn the client into something that no man could stand against. The warlock turned himself immortal to keep the playing field square, but that required more power, and more power meant more sacrifices, and sacrificial energy needed to flow through an object. Moon. The man in the moon, to be precise. Long story short, one man killed them and himself, used the sacrificial magic to draw from Moon and become weapons greater than humans." Elsa's brain spun with all his words. She struggled to listen to his fast tongue. When it settled, she shuddered. It made perfect sense, of course, but it unnerved her that she knew so little about the supernatural world she was dragged into.

"The-,"

Thanatos was growing impatient. "Let me guess, you want an exact explanation of their powers and body functions?" Elsa wasn't actually sure which question was about to be blurted out of her mouth. She nodded instead because that topic intrigued her. He propped his feet on the counter, shoving aside many glass vials. Elsa cringed when they hit the floor.

"They have super strength, speed, eyesight, hearing, and reflexes. The first one turned – Jack – got a little stronger, faster, etc. and got a few extra gifts. Their moods are more intense than humans. As for their bodies, they function just like any other human body, especially during the day. At night, they need blood to survive – human blood being the richest. They can survive anything but withdrawal from blood. What am I forgetting?" Thanatos finally took the time to breathe. Elsa was thrown so much information by now she wasn't sure she was able to think of any questions, let alone remember her previous ones. She had some, too. There was something off about the vague way he explained how they were turned. Nevertheless, she put that aside to listen to the immediate problems. "Oh, yes! They can't be killed."

Elsa blinked, not liking the way that last part sounded. "About that…how definite is that? Is there a cure for vampirism?" Thanatos looked personally insulted about those questions. Elsa couldn't imagine why. He cleared his throat and glared at her while he spoke.

"I don't know _everything_ , Miss Arendelle," he stood nearer to her. "I think we've over stayed our welcome." He was so close Elsa could smell his breath. She scrambled back but fell out of the stool, groaning. Thanatos yanked her up by the arm and stormed to the back of the room as the door opened.

Nobody made a sound until Thanatos' lips were on Elsa's. They were chapped and forceful, enough to really hurt. She could feel his tongue roam across her bottom lip and almost gagged. She shoved him away and ran down the aisle, hacking and wiping at her mouth. Footsteps followed, but they were slow. She made her point clear and firm. He was going to let her escape without anymore harm – thank the Lord! Then a creak from the floorboard came from in front of her. She looked up.

She heard the very voice she didn't want to hear. Honestly, couldn't she catch a break? "I'll beat your fucking brains out," Jack roared as he charged the warlock. Of course, with his human speed and strength, he was no match for magic. He also couldn't die. Jack tackled the warlock when he was cornered and tried to land a good punch, but Thanatos slipped through his grasp, creating another invisible shield around his entire body. "I swear-,"

Thanatos held up his hands in surrender. "I'm all for fair fights, my king, but you are not giving me one."

"I am nothing to fight over," Elsa hissed between her swollen lips. She spat on the ground, still tasting that putrid cow-breath. Jack peered at her with anger.

"That's debatable," he murmured and jumped to his feet. "Thanatos, I'm warning you for the last time. Unless you want a war on your hands…"

Elsa had connected the dots by now. She couldn't let Jack start something that could only lead in disaster or, at the least, more massacres. She ran to his side and hung off his arm, drawing the attention of both men. "You can't do that, Jack. He created you."

Oh boy.

"He _what?"_

 _"Bitch!"_

Elsa looked between the fuming Jack and the annoyed Thanatos. "I'm not stupid. You knew that stuff for a reason." Jack's eyes were bulging out of his head. He looked between the two, glaring at either. Elsa cleared her throat with a frown. "I'm right, right?"

Thanatos got over his surprise and slicked back his greasy hair. Elsa was once again reminded how disgusting this pig was. Ew. "No, it's Magnus Bane," Thanatos said calmly, dripping sarcasm. Elsa stifled a smile. He got one funny point – one!

Elsa considered herself lucky that she didn't do this business during the night. Jack's reaction was something she had never seen before. She'd seem him on a manhunt during the massacre. She'd seen him lock away his best friend – even if he intended on letting him out early. She'd even seen him defend her virtue. This was a whole new level of anger, a whole new form.

He was physically shaking with rage. With the barrier up, Jack took out his anger by shoving down rows and rows of jars and herbs, all with only human strength and adrenaline. Elsa was both impressed and petrified. He took to throwing items at the barrier. It was eerie to watch as jars of juices and fruits suddenly splattered inches before Thanatos' face.

Elsa couldn't speak. She was in such distress by Jack's reaction she barely even felt the ricocheted-glass slash across her face and arms. It was numbing. Her ears jumped to attention suddenly.

"You did this? You bastard son of a bitch! My family – my wife – boy Grayson! They all deserted me because of you! I can't die - I can't live - I can't rest because of your fucking spell!"

That was mainly the gist of it. Elsa blinked at each word. Each sentence was like a fry pan to the head – boom, boom, boom - double boom for his son. She was reminded for the umpteenth time of how much Jack had to go through. Maybe she should have stopped to think on that before coming… No, it was good. That question was probably killing him for centuries.

Thanatos winced at every blow from the jars. The field must be connected to him in some way. "You better fucking stop this, princess, or I will."

Elsa huffed, ran a hand through her hair, and looked to Jack, calming her nerves. It was then that she noticed the glass shards cutting into her skin. In fact, it started to hurt a lot. "Jack! Jack Frost!" Elsa yelled. He didn't acknowledge her words. In fact, it urged him to throw harder, bigger items. Seriously, who makes jars that large? It was the size of her head, and it hit the barrier with a thud. Thanatos' entire body shook in after shocks, knocking him off his feet to the ground. Elsa watched as Jack pinned the warlock to the wall, hitting him repeatedly. She didn't watch for long, though.

There was something hard pressing into her abdomen. Elsa looked down. Her eyes met with a large chunk of glass. _That's not pretty._ It didn't feel pretty. In one quick motion, all the pain hit her at once. She stumbled back and fell on her butt, staring at the bloody thing. Her hands grasped around it but she couldn't force herself to even shift its position. Taking in deep breaths, she again called for Jack. This time, he listened. Dropping the woozy man on the glass-shattered ground, Jack sprinted to her side as she fell back in pain. He caught her head before it hit the ground.

"Fuck. You." How many times had she said that to him? She squirmed in his arms, breathing deeply. "Not to defend him, but somebody else paid him to do it. He's responsible for it all, not Thanatos."

Jack ran a hand through his hair, glancing over his shoulder. "So I just pissed off the guy who knows who did this?" Jack muttered. Elsa smirked and nodded. He looked down at her stomach again. "How bad is it?"

Elsa knew the pain didn't determine the wound. She waved her hand lightly in the air. "Superficial. Talk to him." Jack nodded and settled her back down on the ground as comfortable as he could. Before he stood, Elsa wrapped her hand in his shirt and pulled him closer. She needed him calmed and this was the best way. It also reminded him that without the curse he wouldn't have met her, though she didn't know if she came close to making up for the loss of his wife and son, along with his other family. Nevertheless, she pressed her lips briefly onto his in a chaste, quick kiss. It was barely there, but it distracted Elsa of the pain and put a grim smile on Jack's face.

He stood and offered Thanatos a hand up, which the warlock took resentfully. A glare on his face, Thanatos grumbled. "She cleared things up with you?"

Jack studied the man carefully before huffing out, "Yes." Awkward silence presumed. Thanatos shook off the glass and dust as Jack thought of how to ask. "I shouldn't have done that." He wasn't sorry. "I assumed you did this to me. You wouldn't happen to know who did, would you?" Jack was all seriousness. His words suggested light, but his tone was as dark as night. Thanatos cracked a wry smile.

"I do." He said smugly. "I'm afraid I cannot tell that. In fact, you don't need it. If my senses are correct, all will be settled soon."

Jack frowned. He didn't like being denied, and he didn't like the sound of that answer. "How soon? Ten years? A year? When?"

Thanatos laughed mirthlessly and walked slowly toward the daylight streaming in through the dust in the doorway. "No. Months, Jack Frost, months." Jack and Elsa watched him go slowly but surely. He called over his shoulder while stifling through his cloak pocket. "Oh, I'm interested to see what you do when Miss Arendelle's monthly visit comes. She's welcome to stay with me, of course. Also, I'm looking forward to our next date."

Then he lit the black snow on fire in his hand and was gone within seconds. Jack didn't know what to think of the confrontation. He was slightly worried Elsa would do just as he suggested for the second time. But one look at her disgusted face and he knew she hated him almost as much as he did.

. . .

"Fuck. Fuck. Fucking – ow!" Elsa hissed. Jack rolled his eyes. "Did you just roll your eyes at me, Mr. Frost?" He smirked a bit and continued walking on his path. People kept peeping their heads outside of their windows to look at the odd scene. Rarely did Jack venture outside his yard when in human form. Many people thought he was vulnerable at that time. The truth was he needed sleep, too. Elsa only got in the way sometimes.

"Yes, Elsa, I did. I'm not used to carrying you while human. It's a bit…"

"Challenging?" Elsa snorted. Jack chuckled, which caused her to wince, and nodded. He was glad when the castle came into view. "I don't see why we didn't just yank it out." Jack again rolled his eyes, which warranted him a smack on the side of his head. "I am obviously not bleeding out."

Jack didn't want to broach this topic, but her persistence forced his hand. "It could be holding back a vital organ's arteries from bleeding out inside your stomach. If that's the case…well there are things we all would like to say to you in the comfort of a warm bed before you died." He was stretching the truth and he knew it. That was a possibility, but he figured if it hit an organ, she would have already died. Elsa tightened her hold on his arms in fear. Finally, Jack made it to their castle. Going up the stairs was a risky move. He was surprised everyone wasn't awake and poking their heads up his ass.

Jack skipped her room. He went straight to his and laid Elsa down on his bed. She sunk into the covers, the pillows accentuating her little frame. He quickly got a wet cloth and a dry one. He deftly shifted Elsa into a sitting position and began undoing her dress. "I'm not sure which topic to breech first." He scolded in a low voice. She gulped. "What were you thinking? Going out there without telling _anybody?_ If you didn't want me, Shira-,"

"Stop it," Elsa huffed. Jack's hands paused before he realized she meant about his lecture. "I am not held accountable by you or anybody. Not anymore, correct?" Jack hated saying the words. He wished she were held accountable to him, if only so he could sleep at night knowing she was safe. Elsa was one hard girl to keep track of. _Why did I pick her again?_

"Yes." He hissed between clenched teeth and helped her shrug out of her top. He went to work on the corset without looking anywhere because he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself if he saw her. "Please tell me you didn't go there just to…hook up."

Elsa started choking, clutching her heart, and then groaning from the vibrations. She looked honestly insulted. "What kind of woman do you think I am? Of course not! And I didn't go in vain. He did offer up good information, some even you didn't know."

"I don't like him," Jack growled as he finally got the corset all undone. He didn't know where to go from there because it was, after all, still Elsa.

"Is somebody jealous?" Elsa feigned to gasp. Jack chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. Elsa saw the predicament and groaned. "Well, you've already seen me naked so…have at it because I'm not touching that thing." She tugged at the corset but groaned. Jack slowly walked in front of her, crouching between her legs. He studied the wound and came to a sad conclusion; Elsa didn't have to strip.

"What did he say?" Jack asked subconsciously to keep her talking. He picked at the fabric around the glass shard, trying to find the safest angle to remove it in one quick pull.

"He told me all the things you wouldn't about you." Elsa said matter-of-factly. Jack looked at her in aggravation for a second before wrapping his hands firmly around the chunk of glass. He ripped it out quickly, a bit too fast for Elsa's liking. She groaned, clutching her stomach. He took the wet cloth and cleaned the wound before replacing it with the dry one. "What happened to taking off the corset?"

Jack smirked. "I didn't need to. I'm not looking to make you a slut." Elsa's eyes glazed over with annoyance. She fell back on the bed and closed her eyes. Jack regarded her softly. "Actually, I should wrap it." Elsa chuckled softly.

"I can do just fine with that, thank you." She didn't make a move to get up. Instead, Jack sat beside her. She began sprouting off information. "Somebody wanted to overthrow you, Jack. He paid Thanatos to make a curse that would give him abilities great enough to beat you. Instead, Thanatos used its power to make himself immortal and, I guess, turn you all into vampires."

Jack always assumed whoever did this had wanted to overthrow him. "He must dead, right?" Elsa lolled her head over to stare at him.

"I don't know. I almost think…" Elsa shut up quickly, closing her eyes again. Jack's eyes narrowed.

"Tell me."

"I shouldn't. It couldn't have happened." Jack grabbed her hand in earnest. "He made it sound like he made the client one as well."

Jack immediately dismissed the idea. Only his closest friends were vampires and none of them could – or even want – to overthrow him. They all flourished in their human years because of him. Nobody would've had a reason to hate him. "Or maybe he made them something else, something that aged and died."

Elsa frowned, like the answer didn't appease her. Jack grew annoyed. He knew his friends and didn't like her making accusations. They were all good people when it came down to it, even Tooth. Instead of pressing that issue, Elsa asked, "What are we going to do when it become my…monthly time?"

Jack instantly grew a smile at her blushed form. "For now, you and I can take a trip somewhere. Where would you like to go?" Elsa seemed concerned. "Elsa, I promise you, my lust for blood is as good as a human's."

"My sister. I want to see her." Jack almost refused, but it didn't sound like the worst idea in the world. He could tell that Elsa liked it here better than she did with her own parents. Besides, she wouldn't be visiting her parents. She would visit her sister and brother-in-law. He smiled and took her hand in his, pressing his lips to the back of her palm.

"Done."

* * *

 **A/N: So this is extra long just because I love all the reviews! Let's see if we can break a personal record of mine. I once got eighteen reviews on one chapter! You all were two away on chapter 6! Come on! Who doesn't love a competition?**

 **HopelessRomantic183: You are not wrong about that, my friend! Not wrong. And the Thanatos I am basing this off of is from Greek Mythology. If any of you have read the Percy Jackson series, it may help you figure out how much of a villain he truly is or isn't.**

 **Pipergrave983: YES SHE GOT THE CHASTITY BELT OFF. I did just leave it hanging I suppose, but I figured you could just imagine Jack ripping the thing off with his extra strength and what not.**

 **Jubulicious: As of right now, no, Sandy is not a character. In the beginning I thought to have him as a vampire, but then I just saw that he would be there for no reason. I couldn't get a feel for his personality in ROTG and I hate having random, useless characters in my story. It's annoying.**

 **I am giving all credits up to the hilarious MixyBell guest user for the Magnus Bane comment. It was too funny not to use! Who else has read the Mortal Insturments? Love it!**

 **Now let's break that record, guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Frozen_** **or** ** _Rise of the Guardians_** **, or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

* * *

 _Flashback: 901 A.D._

 _Pitch awoke groggily. He had a sense of dread mixed with an aching, deep within his throat. Opening his eyes, he found all the bodies on the ground. He wouldn't describe it as happiness that filled him, but it was more like a sense of relief. His revenge finally came and went through. Pitch stood and cracked his neck. He didn't understand why he hadn't just killed them all before._

 _Suddenly, a new scent filled his nose, a much more intense scent. Blood. He knew it because it pooled around his feet and former friends. It was flooded the grounds!_

 _Ah, yes, that was why. He wanted power, a power that not even the perfect Jack Frost had. He was about to get it. He crouched by the very man he had grown to hate, feeling little remorse. He felt none, actually. That man was a cold blooded killer and didn't even recognize himself as that. He ordered the slaughter of Pitch's family. Jackson deserved more than death. He deserved years of pain and suffering. Pitch almost regretting killing him instead of putting some…some curse on him and his loved ones._

Now I stand over thee, drinking thy blood…oh how the tables have turned, my king.

 _Pitch's thoughts were more than dark, but it merely perfected his namesake. His fangs appeared out of instinct, vision filling with red. The classic signs made Pitch almost giddy with greed, but before he could sink his teeth into the un-rotting neck – how long had he been out, exactly? Because flies should be on this puppy – Jackson gasped awake. His eyes searched around until they found Pitch. Sighing in relief, he sank back to the floor, letting Pitch drop his hands._

 _Breathing deeply, Jack spoke. "He got away, didn't he?" It took Pitch a few moments to realize he was talking about the killer. He couldn't believe it. Just like that, he was home free. However, he didn't know if he'd call it free. That undermining, conniving little warlock definitely didn't keep up his end of the bargain! He went straight back to before, when they were humans ruling under the stupid Jackson Frost!_

 _"Yes." Pitch huffed. "He did."_

 _. . ._

Elsa took a week to get back to normal. Her stomach had a small but disappearing scar on her skin. Now Thanatos had severely pissed her off. He sexually assaulted her…twice, and he cursed Jack. Over the time, she found understanding of all Jack's actions. He went through…a lot, to say the least. Elsa barely knew half of it. She wanted to do something for him. The ultimate gift seemed impossible, but she wanted it desperately, and not just for Jack. If he stayed how he was, she wouldn't get to have a family. A cure. She wanted – need – to find a cure, despite being told there wasn't one. She needed it for Jack, and for her otherwise useless eggs.

Bunnymund had explained that one. "Jack had one girl. He tolerated her at the least – kind of bitchy, to me. Anyway, he planned on getting into her panties for a baby. We don't know if it had to do with filling Grayson's void or just having some type of blood-related family around. It didn't work. He had a doctor take a look. Our sperm is dead."

Slowly, Elsa was making progress of her own. For example, last night she went to sleep without the help of Jack. It didn't work, but she didn't request one of his dreams. Instead, she climbed into bed beside him, which created an amusing misunderstanding. It worked, though. She went peacefully to sleep and woke when the moon was just barely making its way into the sky, the sun still shining.

Elsa was excited. She finally got to move around. Jack ordered her not to during the night in the chance the wound opened up and began bleeding again, which could turn into a blood bath pretty quickly. This night, she was headed into town.

That wasn't all that Elsa was feeling, however. It was a new feeling, one she wasn't accompanied to. She figured it had something to do with the lack of interesting dreams last night. Jack normally had the most outrageous dreams. Some were funny, some were sad, but most were about him and her. He conjured up those dreams often. Elsa didn't like admitting it, but she did love them. Her insides would churn at the story.

She shook her head. What had Jack called this feeling? Elsa was horny. She sighed deeply and snuggled back in the cover, not wishing to deal with that. Elsa wasn't like that often. Now that she could put a name to this feeling, she knew she got it almost every time before she started her period. That was both a blessing and a warning. She'd see her sister soon! They just needed to get out of the castle before she started really bleeding because she didn't ultimately trust the rest of the Jinx. Jack…well if he could sleep with his head snuggled against Elsa's neck, how could she not trust the man?

When she woke she found she was lying on Jack's very chest. He wasn't a very wide man, but somehow she fit on him. Even though she was very much awake, she couldn't force herself off. Instead, her hand ran over his biceps fleetingly.

 _I'm a mess._

She was. Elsa was so intrigued by this position, she scooted down, his legs between her sprawled out ones. Then she hit something hard right between her thighs. She grinned. It was all too exciting. Experimentally, she rocked her hips, totally unprepared for the burst of energy to slowly grow within her stomach. You know what else she wasn't prepared for? Him.

Jack chuckled devilishly. Elsa jumped sky high, scooting much further up his chest. Of course, that just shoved her boobs in his face. She couldn't catch a break. His laughter brought his eyes open. Jack was grinning at Elsa. She knew she should get off. She knew she should have flipped him off. She knew she should have let him speak. She knew all of that, but it was early and she wasn't in the best mind state. Also, she just fucking wanted him, simple as that.

Elsa met his gaze and they both sobered up. He opened his mouth to make a smart remake, but instead Elsa caught his lips with hers. Jack wasn't expecting that at all and he was slow to react. Elsa pressed her lips to his with a lot of force. She moved at a fast pace, one Jack hadn't done with her. She supposed she picked that up from Thanatos' kisses. Granted, they weren't pleasurable, but she could see the possibility.

When Jack felt her tongue poke through his lips, he took control with a grunt. He flipped them around so that he was hovering over the girl. There was no mistake to this kiss. She initiated it and obviously wanted more. He kissed back just as fast and hard. His tongue found hers, startling the crap out of Elsa, and twirled around. She caught his drift with a moan. Jack's free hand traveled down her body, stopping by her chest. He hesitated for just a second before slowly running his thumb along the bottom of her breast. Elsa let out a small whimper, but she didn't stop him.

His hand instantly cupped her breast, over her nightgown, of course. Elsa could have passed out then and there. She never imagined such sensation could be drawn from one little touch. She was overwhelmed with emotions and couldn't continue to kiss Jack back. He didn't seem to mind because he soon started a trek down her cheekbones to her neck with his mouth. Elsa let out a squeal when he began sucking on her collarbone, his hand massaging her chest fervently. Jack growled lowly in response, nipping slightly at her skin.

Then the door burst open. "Elsa, your breakfast is getting cold." Tooth was standing in the doorway. Jack pulled back, took one glance over his shoulder, and went right back at it. "It really is." Elsa stiffened, not liking the public display of affection, even if it was just Tooth. Jack groaned and shouted, barely taking his lips of Elsa's neck.

"Get out. Do this again and you'll find another year in that damned box of yours!"

Tooth mumbled complaints but did finally shut the door. Jack hissed an apology and pressed a chaste kiss to Elsa's lips, trying to get her back in the mood. Sadly, he could sense it was dissipating quickly. It was probably for the best because Pitch entered the room next. "Fuck…what do you want?"

"The grain shipment is two days late," Pitch said with as much emotion as a snail.

"I'll take care of it," Jack hissed, eyes clenching shut in frustration. Pitch shut the door slowly, as if emphasizing the importance of it.

"Jack, I understand," Elsa said breathily. She patted his chest and he opened his eyes, pain laced through them. She didn't want to stop, but she wasn't sure she was ready to go much further, either. It was good. "You are a King, after all."

Jack growled, "I hardly ever get this out of you." Elsa smirked. He looked cute and innocent when he pouted, which was hardly ever. She reluctantly pressed her lips to his, staying there for an extended period of time but not doing more than that.

"I just…I didn't know I – I'd like that to happen again sometime." Elsa wasn't sure what she wanted to say. She didn't know she liked him enough to interact…sexually with him. It took a lot of trust to do this much for her. Jack was a ruthless killer, but he also had so much pain and suffering it was a surprise he didn't end up like Pitch. She couldn't openly say she had feelings for a guy who would go on murdering sprees just to get what he wanted, but she wasn't a whore. She didn't do that with just anyone.

"Ah," Jack rolled off her and sat up, scratching his neck. "You're ashamed of me, huh?" Elsa pursed her lips.

"Jack-,"

He stood up, hands in the air in surrender. "I get it. I wouldn't want to be with a murderer, either."

"Jack, that's not it!" Elsa crawled to her feet, but he had already pulled on a shirt and exited the room. She crossed her arms, trying not to worry about his feelings. Then she realized she just totally lied to him. She was _worrying_ about his _feelings!_ That was the classic sign.

She cared for him. A lot.

"Ugh!"

. . .

Shira wasn't a big talker. It didn't bother Elsa because she wasn't either. Her sister was. She could have filled the comfortable silence whether they wanted it or not. "You'd look gorgeous in that dress," Shira pointed out. Elsa shrugged, walking past the entrance. "How come you don't like buying dresses?"

"I don't need more than my seven."

Shira giggled. "First off, yes you do. Secondly, that wasn't a day dress. It was for sleeping." Elsa knew what she was hinting at. She shook her head and blushed, trying to find a new topic. "When are you going to give it up? We all heard you and Jack today."

"That's-,"

"Stop bothering her, Shira. Not everyone needs lots of practice to get good at something," Bunnymund scared the life out of Elsa. She didn't know he was planning on joining them in town.

Shira snorted. She and Bunny fell behind Elsa in argument. "Coming from the man who took _three_ tries to make me orgasm!"

"At least…"

By midnight, Elsa was rubbing her temples. Shira and Bunnymund seemed content with the yelling and arguing. She wasn't. It was getting on her nerves. Frankly, it was distracting from the task at hand. When she asked them to stop, they turned the tables back on her.

"Was Jack hard this morning?" Shira started off the interrogation with such wonderful terminology.

"How many bases did he get to?" Half the time, Elsa didn't know what Bunny was talking about. What were bases?

"Have you seen _it_ , Els? I heard it's _massive!"_

"He loves motor boating and you'll be perfect."

"She doesn't know what that is, Bunnymund."

"That's when he puts his face in your tits and shakes."

"It makes a vibrating feeling when he blows out, Els. It's great."

"If you'd just had bigger jugs, Shira, it would have been better."

"You can't have both, Bunny. And you seem to like my ass more than my boobs!"

"Some girls have both."

"Then it's good we don't fuck anymore!"

"Damn right."

See what she meant? It _always_ came back to this. She wasn't sure how she hadn't figured out they had been together sooner. Elsa was sure they would end up making out by the end of the day. Finally, she couldn't take it.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go off on my own. You two have fun jerking each other off," Elsa rolled her eyes and walked briskly away. They didn't leave it at that. "You two can pick me out a night outfit. Together. Shira, won't you try it on? Thanks."

It worked. She was free of them. She breathed deeply and looked around, deciding where she should begin the search. It would take some time, but that was all she had. She entered Mabel's old shop. Nobody cleared it out or anything. Ah, fun, quiet times. Elsa began the search by looking through all of her special remedies that were salvaged from Jack's assault. She found two jars full of black snow and one broken one. Good, it meant she was in the right spot. She knew Mabel knew way too much about that.

Elsa searched all day. She found a few books, but none were labeled anything but cooking. She even checked those out but they had a bunch of spice mixtures. Elsa decided to ease her conscience she would try a handful of them. She gathered the _Mabel's Guide to Making a Man Happy_ booklet up off the floor, ready to get out of the musty, dusty air. As she did that, another book caught her attention. It was the last book on a stone shelf. It seemed peculiar since the rest of the books had previously fallen on the shelf. Elsa stumbled over and crouched, staring intently at it.

She was about to grab it, but the door slammed open. Fear struck her, as if she had finally found something of worth only to be caught by whoever wanted to keep this secret so undisclosed. But then the two laughing voices engulfed the quaint little store so full of trash.

"Elsa, what are you doing in this mess?" Bunnymund squatted by her side, sobering up.

"If you want this place…I'm sure Jack can have somebody else clean this up," Shira picked up a broken hand mirror and it fell to the floor in shards. Elsa jumped to her feet, suddenly. Having somebody clean it up would be her nightmare. She desperately wanted to venture into the store during the day while everyone was sleeping, but she figured she should learn from her previous mistake.

"No!" She said too quickly. They shared a look before meeting her gaze wearily. "I mean…Jack got rid of the owner a week ago. I liked her. I just came here for another batch of her…herbs!" She grabbed a random mixture off the counter and smiled, nodding. Shira and Bunnymund were still doubtful.

Bunny grabbed the bottle from her hands and looked it over. "Birth control? We've been over this." Elsa thought quickly on her feet. She knew what she was doing wasn't criminal. It was in their favor if she accomplished it. Elsa also knew how they would react. The mere thought of little old human girl finding a cure after centuries of their searching – or even just living in agony – was an insult in their eyes. They would let her search for something so futile. Elsa ignored them. _She_ hadn't looked yet. Until she looked, she wouldn't ever give up hope of having a family with Jack, something she desperately wanted.

 _Excuse me?_

Elsa corrected herself. She desperately wanted a family, maybe not with Jack in particular, but a family. As of right now, Jack was holding her 'captive' though she definitely enjoyed it more than her life at home. Here she was crowned 'queen' soon and she wouldn't have to lift a finger. Sometimes she wondered what was in it for _him._

"Anna, it's for my sister." She sputtered, walking slowly to the door. She kept looking over her should, afraid that book would suddenly disappear by tomorrow. With one last longing glance, they walked outside.

"She won't need that." Shira smirked. Elsa looked at her, confused. "Jack checked on her before we got you. She is now heavily pregnant."

Elsa gasped. Her little sister – her _fifteen-year-old_ sister – was already pregnant! Elsa could kill Kristoff. He was much older than her sister, almost five years her senior. The average marriage age, however, was around fourteen. So birth ages would be fifteen. Elsa shook her head. She still felt Anna was so young to be a mother.

"Jack didn't tell you?" Shira looked a sliver bit guilty. Elsa clutched her heart and shook her head.

"Good one, thunder-thighs," Bunny retorted.

"Oh don't get me started, hairy-balls!" Thus, it began again. Elsa sighed in relief as the familiarity of the arguing filtering back into their lives. She didn't expect to be relieved at that.

That came home to louder, angrier yelling. With all the gentler moments she spent with Jack, she sometimes forgot his harsh side. Shira winked and mouthed that she'd be visiting her before bed. Elsa rolled her eyes and walked inside, gazing as she leaned against the archway acting as the entrance to the throne room. Jack Frost was marching around yelling at his men. Elsa, still dressed in her casual but not horribly wretched robes, walked over meaning just to listen. Instead, she found herself falling into the chair meant for the queen. Despite Jack's lecture going on, everyone lined up in front of him gasped.

Jack paused momentarily and looked over his shoulder. His expression didn't lighten up, if anything it darkened. Elsa worried he was angry she was on the throne when she wasn't yet the queen. Her heart pulsed when she heard his words. "Idiots, focus! She's the queen. Back to the grain. Where the fuck is it?!" He dismissed it as if it were a normal occurrence. Elsa wanted to grin but she didn't want to seem weak, especially since her partner was so…intimidating.

He seemed to work hours into the day. Even as the moon began to disappear and the sunlight burst into the room, an odd sight, he kept at it. Elsa wondered if he had this same case all day. It didn't rest easy on her shoulders. As Jack slammed his hand into a wooden bench, it sent splinters everywhere; Elsa felt he had done that multiple times today. She paid closer attention. When Jack looked like he finally had enough, he seemed ready to end it as well. His eyes scanned the room before locking on the youngest member of the group of five men. He walked in front, squaring chest to chest.

"Name and age." Jack hissed, not unlike a snake.

The boy trembled. "William Berk. Age fourteen." Jack nodded, satisfied with the answer. Elsa saw the hard, cold look on his face, the dreariness in his eyes. She quietly walked forward, standing not far behind Jack's routine pace lane.

"William – I'll call you Willie," Jack's hands folded behind his back as he walked back and forth. His voice was devoid of emotion. "So I'm guessing…one of these guys is your father, correct?" He didn't give any time for an answer. "And since," he laughed mirthlessly, "your village wouldn't want to anger little ole me…I'm guessing this is an elite squad. Now with Willie's size and squeamishness, I can only guess he's the runt of the class looking to get some good graces. So, Willie, your father must be the one and only village leader, Thomas Berk." Willie gulped deeply. Elsa cursed under her breath. She knew exactly where this was headed.

"Yes, your majesty," Willie nodded.

Again, Jack nodded, pleased with the answer. "I don't think he'll be pleased to find his son missing for the night, do you?" Jack didn't even have to struggle to get the man in his grasp. Elsa bit her lip and glanced out the window. Dammit, shouldn't the moon be gone by now? She looked back at the man holding another, younger one in a headlock to find him a little less graceful and a little less strong. The other men didn't resist. It made her angry, but if they did, they'd probably end up dead.

 _How come we were the last ones to know about the Jinx?_

"Now, I'm sure this will put a rush on the replacement order, considering you let it get stolen." Jack growled from deep within his throat. "Until then…let your imaginations fly."

William let out his first cry of horror as the men nodded furiously. Elsa couldn't take it anymore. She walked calmly forward and stood in front of Jack and William, staring down at the boy who shouldn't even be here. Her eyes were cold and practiced, just like she'd seen in Jack. "William, what happened on this trip that was aside form the normality?"

He gulped and spoke with little air. "A-a man was lying in the road. We couldn't get the horses settled so we had to stop and move him. When we stopped, he stood and killed the horses pulling the cart, took it by the reigns, and pulled it over the hill into the churning river."

Elsa didn't show her pleasure in that answer. "Describe him, William."

"He was in black robes. He was taller than any man and his skin was sickly yellow. His hair was dirty and shoved back. His eyes were…yellow." William seemed unsure of his answers, as if they sounded weird being said aloud. Elsa assumed it was Thanatos but she couldn't figure out why. Jack must have really angered him before, but still, she felt he wasn't their greatest enemy. His magic killed the horses, his magic pulled along the carts. Yet he made it sound like he was on their side before!

Elsa took a deep breath. "William Berk, you've annoyed me. See, your little village – it's quaint. I'd love to have it. Jack insists I don't need it; that I couldn't handle the fields of grain. See, I disagree. I'd bet _I_ could get double the order back here in two days. If _you_ can't…well obviously we have some management issues. I wouldn't mind repopulating the town with sufficient workers. Besides, I believe Jack is getting a bit thirsty by now, no?" She straightened from her bent position, looking directly in the face of each man. Then, Elsa smiled without any warmth. With her back to him, Elsa finished her threat. "Tell your father to step up on the guards for me, William. That will be all."

Elsa heard the gasp of the young man as he sucked in for air. She turned and smiled smugly at him. William scrambled into the arms of his friends, though they hardly acted like it. Once they made their way out of the throne room, Jack finally spoke. "Elsa Arendelle, where did that come from?" She shrugged with a smile, grinning from ear to ear. She had no idea ruling could be so empowering and exhilarating.

"I picked up some tricks," Elsa said. Jack's smile reached his eyes as he wrapped a hand around her waist.

"You just doubled our order with no extra cost," he smirked. "That was pretty fucking hot, Elsa." She blushed but forced her eyes to keep contact with his startling blue ones. She wondered absentmindedly whose were brighter: hers or his. His definitely.

"Oh," she patted his chest condescendingly. "Your method would have got the job done, too, sweetie. It just would have worked better if the father had actually been _present_ to see the threat. My way, even if Thomas hates his son, no ruler would ever let go of his whole kingdom"

Jack howled in delight and pulled the girl into a hug, ruffling up her hair in the process. He pressed a sloppy kiss to her cheek, making her squeal, and whispered in her ear. "I can't wait for our little vacation. I'm going to show you a good time, Els."

Elsa was touched that he was _excited_ to spend time alone with her. She never imagined any guy enjoying time in her presence alone. Maybe her views on growing up to be an old maid were slowly changing against her will. Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea. She could only trust herself for a snide comment. "When did this nickname become a thing?"

Jack sniggered, his hand moving down to her ass and squeezing rudely. "When you called me _sweetie,_ sweetheart." Elsa giggled with a feeling she could call a mix of excitement and flattery. Oh Jack.

* * *

 **A/N: Who doesn't love a little Jelsa action? I love the reviews guys! It makes me so happy to see my email full of reviews and favorites and follows! Keep it up and I'll keep this up! :)**

 **Fran Lautner: Well…there's a huge reason my vampires are similar to the Vampire Diaries and such. I freaking love those - the originals even more - and most of all…Ian! I based a lot of their tendencies on them, but I switch the veiny eyes to red eyes and stuff.**

 **Who: Hmm…good question.**

 **Grape: I haven't posted chapters nine and ten yet, lol.**

 **I felt like this chapter showed Elsa's final steps into herself, for now. So what did you think? I want to hear from EVERYONE! It's probably not going to happen, but I'll give a shootout to the best guest review and check out the stories (if you have them) and give a shout out to the best account review! I'm excited to see what you all think! So if you want an awesome shout out from a nobody on the next chapter, leave a review! It can be critiquing, harsh, or nice. I just want to hear your thoughts about this chapter, how I could improve, whatever. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Frozen_** **or** ** _Rise of the Guardians_** **, or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

* * *

 _Flashback: 901 A.D._

 _Jack was running before he knew it. Arendelle castle was his home and he was running as far from it as he could get. He thought he was alone on this horrific journey, but then he heard the shouts from behind him. It made him stop and look from the hill he rested on. At the base and climbing were hundreds of townspeople, all of whom he knew by name and face. He could see his butcher, his servants, his friends, his enemies, and his family. The former hurt the most. His own family was running him out of town._

 _He always thought if he had to leave, it would be because of uprisings and riots. Well, he got one aspect correct, but his people weren't overthrowing the government. They were overthrowing what he was now. Somehow, that hurt much more._

 _He heard the shrill screaming from Tooth above everyone else. His head whipped around. She was running for her life, but she was only human for the next few minutes. He debating going down to help her. The moon was_ minutes _away from rising! Once it rose, they were home free. Then the unspeakable happened. Her screaming stopped cold as she felt the presence of a wooden stake pierce her heart. Stopping dead in her tracks, she looked up with terrified eyes, meeting Jack's horrified gaze._

 _She felt with dead eyes to the ground, out cold. Jack shuffled his feet. They were vampires, would that work? All the myths said so. Jack swallowed the lump in his throat. Tooth's death wasn't the worst of the night. Then he saw them. His family had them all captured. Shira and Bunny were pounding on the cages, desperately trying to escape before they set fire to the wooden beams. He'd never seen Shira fight so desperately or Bunny so serious and angry. Then there was Pitch. He was unconscious – probably dead – and being dragged to a huge wooden pole being planted into the ground as he spoke. Jack knew what that was for. They were going to burn them each at the stake._

 _He couldn't just stand there. His family did this and he had to stop them. He dashed out over the hill where people seemed to create an entrance for him. Jack threw his body against Bunny's cage. Somehow, the wood cracked. Jack was about to go back in again, but arms gripped his body, pinning him to the ground as he heard the screams of a strong, silent girl being burned alive. Out of the corner of his eye, Jack could see Bunny fighting off five men at once to make his way to Shira. He also saw Tooth's body being laid beside Pitch's. However, he saw movement in Pitch's body._

 _Jack struggled against the arms of his own brother. Tears were streaming down his brother's eyes but his hold didn't falter. He saw his mother, father, sister, and brother-in-law all staring down at him. The kicking numbed his body; be barely felt it. All he saw was the determined, distraught faces as they kicked and bumbled their own kin. Then came the stake. His father had it pressing right against his heart, ready to puncture at the moment he got the go. His mom bent over his face and spat. "You monster. Kill him!"_

 _Jack gasped as his father drove the stake straight through his heart. It stung and pulsed in pain. Jack looked at his parents as the pain set in. Their repulsed faces were directed at_ him, _they killed_ him; _they blamed_ him _for the death of his child. His family betrayed him, more so than anyone had ever done. The people who claimed to love and support him…killed him. Those who he loved were his own demise._

 _Jack coughed up blood and closed his eyes as he waited for the darkness to set in and for death to take him away from this horrible world. He didn't know where he'd go, just that he'd be away from his_ family. _It never came. Jack breathed deeply and found little problem. In fact, the pain wasn't horrible. It pulsed on repeat, but he grew used to it. Eyes flying open, Jack grabbed the stake and yanked it out. Again, he felt nothing. Everything was perfectly fine. Jack sat up, looking around. Bunnymund was struggling against four arms to reach the stake where Shira was screaming her head off._

 _Pitch was up on his feet again. Jack jumped up, drawing almost everyone's attention to him. "He lives!" "Death does not partake in him!" "Devil!" The distraction let Bunnymund reach the stake. He shoved it down and desperately undid the ties to Shira's hands, feet, and neck. Jack's eyes grew cold, looking at his family. Then he glanced to the heavens. The full moon was rising in the sky._

 _With a look of utter disdain, Jack extended his arms in a sweep and let the blood from around him fill his senses. The newly familiar fangs popped out as a devilish grin filled his face. People went running. It was just fine, too, because Jack had all the time in the world to follow. And just that he did until every last inhabitance of Arendelle was drained of every last drop of their blood._

 _. . ._

"I told you, Shira, no hard feelings, but I was not about to wear that thing," Elsa shook her heard. Shira and Bunnymund were again accompanying her to the town. Under the starlight, Elsa could see she was personally offended Elsa didn't wear her night costume last night. "Jack and I were neither ready or in the mood."

Bunnymund snorted at that as they stopped by Mabel's store, already sensing she wanted to go in. "Jack's a guy. He's always in the mood."

"What, are you in the mood right now?" Elsa scoffed, walking toward the entrance.

Bunny smirked, looking between the girls. "Sure, mate, who's offering?" Shira pretended to gag. "Need some help in there, blondie?"

Elsa shook her head. "Thanks, I'm fine." Shira and Bunny shared a worried glance, as if she were crazy. Elsa waved and glanced at the sky. They had a late start today. Tooth 'spilled' some jam over Elsa's first dress and Pitch shoved past her outside, making her fall into the mud in her second one. That definitely tasked Elsa to get ready and buy new dresses, allowing Shira to help her for the edgy look and Bunny for the…well sexiness. As Jack claimed 'sex is power and sexiness radiates authority.' If she planned on spending more time in the throne room, she needed to look the part. "Buy me some more dresses and I'll be ready to go."

It was almost time for dawn to be approaching. She'd guess it was around four thirty in the morning. She had an hour. Once Shira and Bunny left, she dashed for the stone bookcase. She tried getting the lone book out to read it, but it was heavy, heavier than any book. It was a thick thing, but not so think it would weigh _this_ much. Elsa was worried she couldn't get it out. Maybe it was for looks. Maybe it was nailed there, or to keep it secret. Now she really wanted in this book.

She was scared she'd need to ask for Jack's help. Elsa tried; she really tried hard. She crouched down and pulled so hard she was screaming. She attempted using a rope but she couldn't even find the back of it. It felt as if it was connected with the case! Elsa needed to calm her imaginative mind. She was very deterred by the fact that she couldn't even budge the book. It's a book! Books love her because she loves them! It didn't make any sense why this book would weigh a ton. She thought about it. It couldn't have been actual paper inside the leather casing. Whatever was inside must have been important. Maybe it was a safe to keep some money or precious item secure…like a magic potion, smaller spell book, or anything.

She needed in. Right now.

Elsa pushed her sleeves up, feeling the coldness in the air seep in around her. She gripped the sides and pulled back, straining to her maximum strength. She felt a little budge. It slid out just a couple inches, but it was inches well spent. She laughed in surprise, falling down to her butt on the dusty floor. Inspecting the book, she saw no back or ending to it. Instead of it ending to the opening, it continued, but it wasn't leather or paper. It was stone. A continuation of stone led all the way into the wall and it didn't look like it was about to stop soon. Elsa wanted to both cry and smile. She made progress, but it just exposed how much more work she had.

Elsa heard the door shut. She didn't make a movement. _When did the door open?_ She wanted to believe she was just too in tune to her hard work, but she knew that wasn't the case, not with her past experiences in this shop.

"Thanatos, I'm with Jack now. It-it's official." Elsa spoke loudly, but it came out unsettled.

She was expecting the voice of Thanatos, Shira, Bunny, or even Jack. She wasn't expecting _his_. In fact, she almost would have welcomed any of them, even Thanatos, instead of Pitch. "That's adorable, sweetheart, but I'm not interested in whores. What do you think you're doing?"

His grin sent a chill down Elsa's back when he rounded the corner. _Shit._

. . .

 _901 A.D._

 _Jack woke from his haze of red blood and running victims with something he associated with a hangover. Oh, he was so full. He felt if somebody punched his stomach, he'd start vomiting blood. He never expected to say this when he woke with such thirst in the meeting room, but the mere smell of blood made his stomach churn. He didn't want another drop if he could keep from it._

 _Stumbling to his feet, he looked around. Jack's jaw dropped at the scene. There were bodies piled upon bodies. Some were dismantled and some looked like they were sleeping, but they all had the common feature of being as pale as the snow falling through the air. Jack looked at his hands in horror. He did this. He killed…hundreds of people! They weren't just anyone either! His head snapped to the left and identified the body as his cousin, and the one beside him was his favorite bar owner. Jack stumbled back, trying to find a way to escape the smell of death and decay, but they were everywhere. By God, he killed the entire village full of nearly two thousand people!_

 _Jack tripped over something. It wasn't a log. It was his mother, the woman who raised him…the woman who betrayed him…the woman who gave the order to kill her own son. Fifty yards away he saw the beheaded body of his father, not missing the tattoo on his chest. Jack shook his head, legs curling up to his chest as he rocked himself to oblivion. He wanted to forget it all. He wanted to wake up and it all become a dream. He would have rather_ died _than have done this! These innocent yet misunderstanding people were only scared. That's all they were. They were intimidated and scared by what he became. He would have been lying if he said he wouldn't have done the same, at least in the beginning._

 _"Let's go, Jackie." North's voice broke his silence. He turned around in surprise. Where was he during all this? Jack eyed his blood shirt and decided not to ask. He opened his mouth but no words came out. "We need to go. People from a neighboring village are on their way and it's almost dawn."_

 _"N-North, I can't die," Jack stuttered, shocked that was the comment that came out of his mouth. North nodded and sighed at the sight surrounding him. He glanced up the hill._

 _"We go. Sort it out later."_

 _Jack's body crumpled on itself. It couldn't stand the guilt. Everywhere he looked he saw bodies upon bodies. "I'm a mass murder. I did this. All of it."_

 _Pitch's voice surprised him. "Not like you haven't done this before," he hissed. Jack's head whipped around. He never did such evil in his life. "Not your direct hands, sure, but it was your order."_

 _"Watch your mouth," North commanded. Jack blinked, not sure if he would consider it nearly the same. That had reason. This was all just one haze of bloodlust that overtook Jack, pure selfishness that could only be described as becoming the monster they all feared._

 _"Think about it. Your mom didn't physically harm you, but she ordered it. I believe I saw multiple of her limbs floating around in the tress…" Pitch ran off at that. Jack stopped dead in his tracks. He wasn't going with them. How could he when he was such a monster? North grabbed his shoulder and physically dragged him until they were running. Jack shrugged him off and stood still._

 _"We must go."_

 _Jack shook his head, stumbling back again, but this time he had a purpose. "We can't just leave Tooth's body there."_

 _"None of them going to get proper burial. Why her?" Jack just shook his head and walked back._

 _"She's one of us whether we like it or not." Jack ran back down the hill. He was surprised by his own speed stumbled over his feet, falling flat on his face. He picked himself up glad the scent of blood was covered a bit by the muck. He continued down the hill and was surprised to find Shira off the stake, waking slowly up the mound. She seemed stiff, as if the burns were still all over her, but she looked kind of pissed._

 _"Damn you, Jack. I wanted to make them pay for that!" Shira growled. Bunnymund was running up toward them with a chest in his arms. Wow, they must be able to hold a lot more, Jack realized. He shook his head and found his way through the bodies to Tooth. She looked like she could be sleeping. Jack huffed and squatted by her face, moving her hair out of her face._

 _Then she opened her eyes with a groan, sitting up and bumping into Jack's lips. Jack shot up in shock, jumping taller than even the trees. When he came down, his head – and stomach – couldn't take all this new, freaky stuff. And then he stumbled down the hill and puked his guts up of blood and only blood._

 _He didn't stop puking until Tooth rested her hands on his shoulder, cooing that it would all be fine. Jack wanted to slit his own throat in the moment. Now he had to deal with_ her _too!_

 _. . ._

Elsa gulped. "J-just trying to, um, you know, sort through Mabel's things. She has useful spells." Elsa grabbed the nearest jar and held it up. "See." Pitch snatched the bottle, looked at it, and through it on the ground.

"Preventing conception?" Pitch snorted and stalked closer. Elsa cursed under her breath.

 _Why? Why do I always grab that shit?_

"I noticed you looking at that book. Why?" Pitch didn't wait for an answer before the hand came smack dab across her face. Elsa fell to the floor, wincing. She looked up, gasping through the stinging pain that laced across her left cheek. He crouched by her face, clamping her chin harshly between his thumb and finger. "That book is kept there for a reason. Tell me why you are moving it."

Elsa mumbled, trying to speak as his hands crushed her jaws. "Wouldn't move…curious."

Pitch spat on her face, stood, and kicked her directly in stomach. Elsa groaned even louder, feeling the tears run down her face. Again, Pitch's fearsome features were shoved into her eyes. Goodness, she never realized how terrifying yellow eyes could be.

"Nobody likes liars, Miss Arendelle," Pitch hissed. There was that damn name again. Elsa couldn't help but be curious. He obviously knew Thanatos, but…

She shouldn't have asked. Really, she shouldn't have. However, Elsa couldn't shake the itching feeling. You know, some would say past this point, the beating was her fault. Who would ever egg her attacker on? Only Elsa the idiot. "How long have you been working for Thanatos?" She didn't mean it in a condescending way. She only wanted to know how Thanatos knew about the grain. Pitch was one of the few closer people in the castle. It had to be him who told Thanatos.

"I," Pitch grabbed Elsa by the arms and held her suspended against the wall. She could feel his fingers pressing into her bone. Her mouth screamed silently from the growing pain. Then he punched her across the face just a bit softer than the average human's punch. Elsa saw stars as the bone-deep pain shot through her left side again. "Don't." She was met with another punch. This one landed closer to her mouth and he clipped her lips. It also got a bit of her nose. She hissed between her teeth. "Work." This punch met her ear. If she was being honest, she preferred that spot. It hurt and snapped her neck sideways, but it was a numb pain. "For." He kneed her hard in the stomach. Elsa wanted to curl into herself as she coughed and choked for the air that was pushed out of her. "Anyone." This punch landed square in the face. Now this one really got to her. He dropped her to the ground, as well, causing her to land funny on her ankle. Her nose was pulsing with pain and she could feel hot liquid pouring out. She had two busted lips to add onto it. Also, when she landed, Pitch shoved her butt, sending her skidding across the ground. Her hands got the worst case of road burn a person could see in that day and age. Elsa clutched her worse hand - the right one – as fire licked up her palm. Her cry was speechless, but the tears showed visible signs of just how much that hurt. It wouldn't stop hurting. The fire never died down, it just turned into pulsing waves that came back to back.

Pitch again lifted her off the ground, this time by the throat. "N-no, don't! Jack won't forgive you, please!" Elsa squirmed, eyeing his teeth. She now had a faucet of blood at his will right under his nose. She didn't make it this far, just beginning to live, only to be sucked dry by the now-evil best friend.

"I wouldn't drink your putrid blood if my life depended on it," Pitch spat and threw her to the ground. He pressed his foot down on her face, slowly squishing her. "I don't like little brats snooping around where they shouldn't be."

Elsa murmured, merely because she figured the pain couldn't get much worse, "You must really hate yourself then." Her scream that followed was louder than any, mainly because she could feel her bones buckling under the weight of his foot. Pitch paced about behind her while Elsa struggled to her feet. On her way up, she grabbed a glass shard from the floor

"You little smart-ass bitch…" Pitch walked briskly toward her. She had no real chance against him. Elsa knew that, but she couldn't stand to be beaten up without doing something. If she aimed this jab perfectly, she'd be home free. When he got near, Elsa acted as if she were protecting her face, but then she turned her hand and trust it down in his ribcage, sinking the glass as deep as it would go.

Pitch grunted loudly and glanced down to her chest, eyeing the smallest piece of it still sticking out. Pausing, he reached in and, with a look of annoyance, slowly pulled it out of his chest. Elsa's eyes bulged as she stumbled back. Then his snarl turned on her, with the glass aimed right for her heart. "You shouldn't have done that."

. . .

Shira looked pointedly to Bunnymund as she hugged the five-year-old girl. She handed back the rag doll to her and waved goodbye. Bunnymund smirked, shaking his head. "That doesn't prove you aren't a ruthless killer. That just proves you have a heart, however small it is."

Shira frowned. "I've befriended a human. That proves something."

Bunny laughed. "We all have befriended Elsa. I doubt you'd do anything drastic for her, or anyone besides yourself." They had gotten on this topic when Shira began comparing her numbers of mass murders compared to Bunny's. She was disappointed to find she had the most lives taken on her hand out of the entire group, even Tooth.

"Sure I would for Elsa…you on the other hand," Shira purposefully averted his gaze. Bunny snorted and listened for Elsa to figure out if she left that store again. He frowned when he heard a faint whimper. "Did you hear that?"

"Yes." They picked up their pace and ran to the entrance of the store. "Here's your time…fight Pitch." Fighting Pitch was something dangerous for anyone other than Jack. The king liked to think Pitch was a child who couldn't take care of himself so if somebody laid a finger on him, it was instantly ten years in solitude.

"What? We both-," Shira stopped arguing when she heard Elsa scream to the top of her lungs. She didn't waste another second before running in the store. Bunny followed behind.

Shira made it to Pitch seconds after he delivered his final threat. "No, _you_ shouldn't have done that!" Shira yelled and tackled Pitch to the ground. Bunny made a move to help pin him, but she stopped him. "Get Elsa to Jack. _Now_."

Bunny looked at the fatigued girl lying on the ground. She was barely keeping her eyes open by now. He bent to pick her up but then caught scent of _it._ "Sh-Shira, I don't know if I can-,"

"Do it!" She hissed as Pitch landed a blow over her eye. "Ignore it, pussy."

Bunny supposed her words helped encourage him in some way. Breathing purely out of his mouth, he lifted Elsa off the ground. She moaned slightly at his touch but didn't complain when she saw his face. She almost smiled, actually. "Bunny." He offered her a worried smile and immediately took off. Her pushed his feet to go as fast as he could and dropped Elsa barely inside the throne room.

"Jack!" He called before making a dead sprint out, not trusting his red eye and poking fangs.

. . .

By the time Jack made it to the infirmary and Shira got Bunny back, North had cleaned up Elsa. The blood finally stopped pouring and he pressed a cold cloth to her forehead. Jack made it there first. North heard him coming and stepped out to get another cold cloth. Elsa knew it was to give the couple some space. Honestly, she wished he wouldn't have done that. Over-protective Jack was the last thing she went right now. It was one of the things she did need, however.

He came crashing down the stairs in a panic. When his eyes locked on Elsa's open ones, a little relief flooded through. He went frantic when he saw the quickly forming bruises and scrapes. "Elsa," his voice broke as he rushed forward, scooping the girl up from the bed. She winced at the movement. He took that to notice and gently laid her back down. His cool hands were pressed to her shoulder and forehead, something that actually helped. "Elsa, where does it hurt?"

She breathed deeply. "My hand…" Elsa held up the shaking form. Jack pulled it closer, cradling it like a baby. She noticed his eyes grew red at the closeness to the open flesh wound. It really had scraped off all layers of skin. "Ow." She hissed as his hand ran over the bruises on her arm. His fingers alone had nearly broken her arm. Jack pulled back and looked at her face, his own falling in dismay. Elsa knew her entire left side had to be one big bruise. His cold fingers ghosted over her busted lips and Elsa whimpered. She promised herself she wouldn't cry, not after it was finished. When he pulled her in his chest again, Elsa couldn't help the lone sob that escaped her lips. Jack sat on a chair beside the bed and pulled Elsa into his lap.

"You can cry," Jack said through clenched teeth. "It's just me." Elsa shook her head as the tears flowed down her face, salt mixing with dried blood. Jack looked with concern into her watery, puffy eyes.

"No…" Elsa took a shuttering breath, one that was hard to do with her stomach so sore. " _He's_ listening."

Jack visibly stiffened. His look of concern shifted immediately to one of pure, uncontrolled anger. "Who the fuck did this to you?" The roar came off louder than she expected. Elsa wiped at her eyes.

She didn't want to tell him. She didn't want to ruin the protective mood he was in. Elsa didn't want to watch him storm up there and crush his own heart by punishing his best friend. She didn't want to hurt Jack. She was already hurting enough for the both of them. Elsa shook her head, burying her face in his chest again. Jack held her tight. "Elsa. I'm not asking anymore. Tell me."

Elsa couldn't look him in the eyes when she whispered the words. "Pitch."

* * *

 **A/N: Let's all take a moment. See that number in the top right hand corner? That, my friends, is because of you! A hundred** **reviews! I was hoping to get that by the end of this chapter, but instead it's by the ninth! I have many more chapters planned for this story, I just hope you all are willing to stick around with you and your awesome reviews!**

 **Shout out to the awesome guest reviewer lilbittolove. Your reviews meant a lot and was very helpful, but so are all the others! I'm very surprised at how many times the plot has been improved by some helpful hints from reviewers. Even this late into, I can take a helpful hint.  
**

 **Shout out to Pipergrace983 who's reviewed quite often:) and has a very successful and well written story - even though I didn't have the time to finish it - on Fifty Shades of Grey that all mature reviewers should check out.**

 **I loved all the reviews so much! Now about this ending, how do you think Jack will take the news? What will be Pitch's punishment? Who's side will he take? Is there definite proof? Also, somebody asked me if I would be changing the rating eventually. In the beginning, I planned on changing it later on. I'm not sure now if that would help or distract from the plot. I originally wanted to do a smutty scene - gasp! - but I could end up being terrible at those, so I may just delve a little on the subject. I think by the end, though, this story will be rated M. Any objections, or comments?**

 **As always, thanks for reading! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Frozen_** **or** ** _Rise of the Guardians_** **, or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

* * *

 _Flashback: 903 A.D._

 _Jack stared at the neck of his most recent victim: his carriage driver. Jack didn't want to do this to him. He was very good at what he did. The guilt piled on heavier when he noticed the little pink baby bootie sticking out of his pocke_ _t. Oh, he had a family. He had a wife and kids. Jack had had a baby at one time. He was the joy of his life, in fact. Then, his life ended, and so did his son's…but, for the moment, that was irrelevant. Maybe it wasn't. On the one end, this father wasn't coming back to life, but that very well could mean the same fate for his girl as it had for Jack's son. What would his wife do for money? How could they survive without a father, or a mother if she would be gone all day?_

 _Jack had enough of the killing and drinking. He needed blood to survive, but the lust wasn't as bad as it seemed to be for his comrades. Currently, he traveled with Pitch and Tooth, though the latter wasn't on his approval. They seemed to always be hungry. If they massacred an entire village, it would fill Jack up for a month with ease. For Pitch, he enjoyed the killing and the blood too much. He physically and mentally lives for the thrill. Tooth was more graceful. She said she_ could _stand a full month without more blood after a village mass murder, as in she would physically be up and running. Tooth claimed her thirst for blood became too apparent and too strong for her to physically turn away from any human in a five-mile radius._

 _Jack never felt that. The thirst only got horrible when he really, truly needed it, just as he would begin to feel the draining effects of subsiding from it. As he felt the blood rush from his trusted worker and down his throat, Jack made a choice. He wouldn't kill this man. He wouldn't make him bleed out. He'd take the life sitting in his hands, the life he was given the moment Jack was killed, and hand it back over. He'd return the gift; he'd save his life. Jack would give back the father to his little newborn, the husband to his pregnant wife, and the life to this whole-hearted man._

 _Jack tried; he knew he was nearing this man's minimum blood level. He needed to stop. But he wasn't full. He wasn't full. His thirst wasn't quenched. He couldn't pull away. The blood was so enticing. Jack planted his hands on this man's head and chest, pushing his own face away as hard as he could, but the instinctive need for the blood was too strong._

 _Finally, Jack was nearly full. With one final roar, he ripped his entire mouth from the neck, forgetting about first retracting his fangs. The skin was ripped and still bleeding, but that wasn't the only disappointment. The heart was dead and silent, not even slowly beating out. He killed the man long before he realized it. Humans needed a lot more blood than Jack needed to take from him. Shit._

. . .

After the initial shock, Jack made it to Pitch side. He tackled him and threw punch after punch, kick after kick. Jack had him pinned quickly and wouldn't stop. Shira and Bunny were intent on letting it go on indefinitely. Pitch didn't fight back, which worried Elsa, who had North carry her upstairs to the throne room where they were holding him. Pitch acted almost ashamed in her eyes. She knew something was going on that she didn't know about, but there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Tooth came down from her room to see the ruckus. She shrieked, telling Jack to stop. "She was bleeding, Jack! Pitch was probably trying to _drink her blood!_ You know how crazy he gets when he does that!"

Jack froze, pinning Pitch to the wall. Elsa's mouth dropped open. So _what_ if he was after her blood – which he wasn't? Jack spoke with a wavering voice. "Were you?"

Pitch hung his head low like the liar he was and nodded. "It changes nothing, I know. It was irresponsible of me, especially with my condition."

Elsa shouted as loud as she could manage with her tear-choked voice. "What _condition_ does the liar have?"

Jack whipped his head around, sending her a warning. "He has no control when he's feeding, Elsa. It wasn't his faul-,"

Elsa jumped to her feet despite the pulsing pain in her ankle. He tone grew deadly serious. "Don't you fucking say it wasn't his fault! My nose was bleeding and his eyes weren't red, his fangs weren't out, nothing! No, Jack, he wasn't trying to feed on me. In fact, he told me directly he'd never drink my 'putrid blood.'"

Jack looked between the two. Pitch had his eyes downcast to the floor, as if already knowing he was guilty. He was playing them too well. Elsa couldn't believe Jack was even debating this. It was too obvious! "Shira! Bunny, you believe me, right? If he wanted my blood, he would have been drinking it by the time you showed up!"

Shira bit her lip and looked to Bunny, shrugging lightly. Bunny opened his mouth and paused. "I dislike Pitch as much, or even more, than you, Els, but he has been known to play games for hours before drinking his victim."

Elsa's mouth dropped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Shira and Bunnymund were supposed to always be on her side, even more so than Jack. Now it seemed they were less convinced of her plea than Jack. And they were fucking there! "You are joking, right?" Elsa winced as she walked forward. "How can you believe this horrid act?"

She was screaming now. She recognized that definitely didn't help her case. Pitch looked up slightly and spoke so softly. "Elsa, I'm so remorseful for even having to ask this question, but do you remember why I came into Mabel's store?"

Elsa frowned, thinking on her words. She didn't know how he found her there and he never did tell her what he wanted out of her, just to stay away. She couldn't exactly say what he saw her doing when he came in. "No, but-,"

Pitch sighed with 'guilt.' He said, more to Jack than her, as if she no longer had the respect to be spoken directly to. "She doesn't remember I saw her talking to a group of young men. When I called out to her, she jumped in surprise and turned to, I suppose, find a restroom or something away from me, and she fell, busting her lip. I took her inside to help her clean up somewhere away from the public eye and that's when it all happened. If she didn't remember those rich men or falling, she can't be in her right mind."

Elsa stamped her foot in disgust at his utter lie. Jack turned to her, looking very skeptical and almost hurt. "Elsa," he spoke in a tone used for small children who didn't know any better. "Do you remember why you were talking to a group of rich gentlemen?"

She wanted to puke at how they were twisting a huge lie in her face. None of that happened. She could attest to looking in there all day, but she also didn't want to get caught sniffing out a cure. Jack would be indefinitely mad with that, but who's to say he wouldn't be madder now? Elsa hissed between her teeth, trying her best to keep her cool. "I wasn't talking to anyone!"

"We-,"

"No!" She shouted, stepping away from his outreached hand. She couldn't stand the idea of them all thinking she would do that. "No. He can conjure up a bunch of lies about me, he apparently can fucking beat the shit out of me…but nobody calls me a whore!" Now. Now was the time she realized her jumpy behavior and beady eyes confirmed their lies. "I was i-in the store. A-an-and he just came in!" Sobs overtook her body. She wasn't winning this. She knew it. Jack had one moment of a pity look before hardening his features.

North stepped forward. "I take her to room now." He scooped the injured girl up in his arms as her wailing continued to only grow. Elsa couldn't grasp why it grew, but it did. It turned into short, gasping cries as she struggled to form words. North shut the door to her room softly and sat on the bed with her, letting the tears soak into his shirt.

"I-didn't-," Elsa tried to form a sentence. North just rubbed her back and muttered that it would be fine. Elsa breathed in and breathed out deeply, groaning at the same time. She shook her head and wiped at her eyes. "You believe me, right?"

North's eyes softened looking at her. He ruffled her hair. "Of course, snowflake. I would have said so, but Jack already decided minute Pitch spoke." Elsa frowned, not exactly understanding. North wanted to explain it better but came up short of words. Instead, he sided with hugging her while she dried her tears.

The door creaked open. Elsa looked hopefully to the door. Her shoulders sagged when she didn't see an apologizing Jack. In fact, she saw the two fake friends. "Leave, please."

Shira looked very guilty. Bunny looked pissed. "Elsa," Shira begged, running to her side. "I'm so sorry. Let us explain."

She nuzzled her head deeper into the crook of North's arm. He only gave them a disapproving look before focusing on comforting Elsa. Bunny explained anyways. "We didn't realize the story he was spinning until he said you were outside. You didn't leave the store for the life of you. By then, Jack was already convinced you were crazy."

Elsa dug her head out to glare at her two comrades. "You didn't even try."

Shira reached out to pet her hair. Elsa flinched back into the safety of North. He didn't betray her. He thought before he spoke. "Saying you didn't leave until we dragged you out yesterday wouldn't have convinced Jack, baby." Shira cooed, pulling Elsa into her arms for a hug. "Let's just put this behind us. Do you want some ice?"

Elsa jerked away, looking hurt all over again. "Behind us? Pitch isn't going to get more than a lecture after consciously beating the life out of me! How am I supposed to put that behind me?"

Shira sighed and looked at Bunny for help. He sat in front of Elsa and placed a hand on her shoulder. She stuttered again. "He – we were supposed to be something a-and…he chose-." She broke off with a sob. Shira and Bunnymund shared a concerned look and scooted closer. Then, all free vampires froze. They smelled something, something new and unmistakable, something that complicated this mess ten times over.

"North, can you get Jack up here, please?" Shira hissed, letting Bunny move to take over North's spot. Once he shut the door, Shira questioned Elsa as much as she allowed herself to test her toleration. "You weren't…together, were you?" Elsa put her head in her hands and shook. She heard the sighs of relief.

Bunny rubbed her shoulders. "It's only been a short time. He's naturally more loyal to Pitch." Elsa's face whipped up to glare at Bunny.

"They both made me look crazy, like I was some loon! I can't believe I ever considered – uh!" She took a pillow and threw it at the wall.

Shira combed the tear-wetted hair away from her eyes. "Would you believe, er, Anna over Jack?" Elsa hesitated before nodding glumly. "It's almost the same if you'd up the intensity levels. Anna didn't mention being pregnant, but you'd still take her side. Pitch has lied and done worse in the past, but-,"

Elsa stood from their grasp, crawling to the edge of the bed. "It doesn't matter anymore. I was foolish to think I could have a real relationship with him. It was my fault." She took a deep, shuddering breath. "Please leave." Shira and Bunny looked at each other guiltily again before pulling themselves off the bed. As they were heading out the door, Shira caught a whiff again of the blood now pooling in Elsa's underwear, something so small Elsa couldn't notice, but they did. Shira stiffened and turned on her heel to face the human girl, eyes red and fangs creeping out. Elsa squealed, crawling back to the headboard in desperation.

Bunny was quick to react. As soon as Shira sprang towards the blonde, he tackled her into the wall, cracking it as well. Elsa watched in horror as she watched Bunny restrain her, Shira fighting back not at all. She could see it in her posture. Shira wanted to be restrained, she wanted a beating for nearly attacking Elsa, she wanted somebody to control her thirst. Elsa took a shuttering breath as she heard the exchange of Shira to North. Bunny came in alongside Jack, who hovered closely to him. "I'll see you soon. Feel better."

Elsa connected the dots quickly. She wiped her wet cheeks and tried to pay more attention to her crotch. As Bunny shut the door, Elsa wiggled her hips, testing out how it felt. "If you were wondering, yes, you are bleeding. Pack your bags quickly before it gets heavier." Elsa could now feel the seeping blood and sighed. Jack turned around to give her some illusion of privacy. He looked over his shoulder. "I'm going to say this once and that's the last time I better have to. Pitch isn't dirt and it's time you stop treating him like it. I have half a mind just to leave you with your sister right now. So. It's in your best interest to never bring up today again."

Her expression sagged further. She wasn't sure if she should have been offended by what Bunnymund said. The new thing for men lately was to act like women on their period were suffering an illness that needed cured because they were damaged. Elsa wasn't that stupid. On the other hand, he was born hundreds of years earlier. She wanted to believe he was merely referring to her personal problems, but Bunny always did give off some odd vibes about that type of stuff.

Elsa stood and hopped around on one foot, throwing everything on the bed. Jack took it all and stuffed it into one huge chest. It was too big for just her. He must have been anticipating this for a while. She took a look around her bathroom and did a double take. How could she get so low? Elsa thought back and remembered she let Tooth in her room a while ago to 'borrow' some power. She'd bet a lot that Tooth deliberately took away her cotton rags. Elsa now only had two. They didn't last long in general. Normally, she'd take her time washing them after she was rid of this curse. She liked having one for each day and two for all the nights, two for the first day sometimes. Now she had two total. It was going to be one messy ride to her sister's. Elsa gulped and hurriedly changed and placed one rag in her bag, using the other. Jack stared at her accusingly. "What?" She snapped. She'd taken enough of his bullying looks.

"One? Where are the rest?"

Elsa ground her teeth. "I believe Tooth took them. Maybe Anna has some." She didn't realize she said something wrong until Jack was up in her face, pressing her body back against the stone, his face angry.

"Who else would you like to insult?" His voice spat in her face. Elsa blinked rapidly.

 _I imagined this scene playing out differently than this._

"Jack, listen-,"

"No, you listen Elsa. This is my family. You can have freedom of speech, but you can't just accuse people of random crap because _you_ made mistakes." Jack didn't hold back on that one. Elsa refused to cry, again, for the same problems.

 _What happened on not speaking of this?_

"How can you just blatantly believe them? Or did you forget? Both our families betrayed us, Jack. Shouldn't you be somewhat weary of their trust?" Elsa hissed. She could see Jack's anger boil over the pot into a whole new level. His clenched hands gripped the stone, cracking the side of the wall.

"I liked you better when you had no personality."

Jack stormed out of the room, taking the chest in his arms. Elsa would move. She couldn't. Nobody had ever said anything to her like that. Nobody had ever seen the real her in the first place. It hurt to know that, after seeing the real her, he didn't like what he saw. He didn't fall head over heels in love with her. He didn't make a sudden realization at how he was the one who needed to change. He just didn't like her. That was that. Nothing was going to change it. It wasn't an old wives' tale. It wasn't her dream. Real life wasn't anything like those. She didn't get the guy. The girl didn't walk away at the realization of how she didn't need a man. She got dumped. Elsa got dumped, and it hurt. Real life hurt.

She couldn't shake the feeling that she made such a mistake actually owning a personality. Though she consciously knew that was a stupid statement, Elsa couldn't shake it. Was she truly idiotic to believe somebody would enjoy her company?

. . .

Elsa's eyes flirted over to him. He was lying on the opposite bench as her, his jacket covering his face as he tried to sleep. Elsa huffed, loudly. A couple minutes later, she shifted in her seat, ruffling her clothes. Boredom didn't sit well on a cramping stomach. She tried another position, but it didn't relieve anything.

It was getting worse, as it had been all day. After the growing pain woke her up around one in the evening, she hadn't been able to get back to sleep. It progressed further from there until it was almost intolerable. Elsa groaned, slowly lowering herself onto the ground of the carriage, curling into a ball in the process.

Jack carped purposefully loud as he jerked to a sitting position. He eyed Elsa's body on the ground and spoke. "Elsa, he didn't hurt you that bad."

Elsa opened her mouth to speak but found the pain holding her tongue. Instead, she focused on taking quick, exaggerated breaths. She could feel his eyes on her, but this was just a normal, monthly thing she went through. She was just glad she wasn't Anna, who had these cramps and got so lightheaded sometimes she'd blackout for a second after she stood up. Elsa blamed genetics. Finally, that wave passed.

"Get me the green jar," Elsa panted, pushing her back on the seat. That position worsened her cramps, but she knew they were coming back full blast either way. Jack eyed her suspiciously but began ruffling through the chest anyhow. "Pitch gave me scrapes and bruises. These are cramps." He handed it idly to Elsa but continued fumbling around in the chest.

Elsa watched him curiously. She unscrewed the lid of the green, gross half-liquid. It was supposed to be mixed in with tea, but she didn't have the pain tolerance to wait. She could only pray it would work without the hot water. Pinching her nose, Elsa tipped the cup back and swallowed a fourth of the substance before she couldn't stand it. By the time Elsa stopped choking from the taste, Jack yanked something out of the chest.

Elsa clenched her stomach and continued to look at Jack as he frowned. "What?" It was her book she brought back from Mabel's store. "Oh, that's where this gunk came from. Does it say anything about taking it without hot water?" She stumbled forward to open the book on his lap considering he sat frozen, the frown growing deeper.

" _Mabel's Guide to Pleasing a Man,"_ Jack murmured. "You got this, when?

Elsa settled back on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest as the second wave of pain set in. "When? Yesterday…" She clenched her eyes shut to focus on her words instead of the cramps. "I…thought it was funny. You'd think it was all about food. First five recipes were…then it got to a little bit of witchy stuff."

"So you were at Mabel's store yesterday?" Jack gulped. Elsa nodded, too in pain to understand the realization Jack was going through. "Why?"

"Nobody was going through her stuff. I figured I would." Elsa started to breathe deeply. "I got through half of it and would have finished today, too."

Jack looked down at her, slightly hopeful, slightly not. "But you were busy on the street?" Elsa frowned as if he just called her a fruit.

"No," she hissed. "I had to change a bazillion times…again thanks to Tooth and Pitch." She paused thinking back on her words. Looking at him with a knowing look, she muttered. "You know, I can see how you think I have it out for them. I swear, they are the devil duo." Jack chuckled once before catching his mistake.

"If Pitch didn't find you on the street, what-," Jack began to question her but shook his head with a huff. "No. I'm not doing this. I made my verdict and it can't be changed." Elsa rolled her eyes. He spoke like he was in court, though he would be the judge.

Elsa threw her head into her knees, trying to ignore the pain. That green crap didn't help. If anything, it intensified it. Elsa wondered if she knew somebody would go looking for the book so Mabel purposefully put a bogus spell in it. "Fuuuck…" Elsa cried quietly, trying to get a hold of the situation. "When will we get there?"

Jack spoke with a softer voice. Wow, he did have a heart. A girl writhing in pain in front of him all because she was made with the parts that appealed most to him should have made him concerned, as it should any other man that ever lusted after Elsa. "It will be an hour or two." He climbed down beside on the wooden ground despite the cushions being comfier. "W-what can I do? Is this normal?"

Elsa shook her head, feeling the tears roam down her cheeks. "No," she croaked. "Not this bad." She groaned again and fell to the side, not even aware of her actions. Jack grabbed her and let the blonde rest her head in his lap. He got an idea and stood, walking to the chest. He grabbed the five flasks he was sure _he'd_ need just to get through this trip. Instead, Elsa needed it.

"Drink them all. You'll be drunk, but the pain will cease," Jack whispered, again picking her head up off the ground. Elsa nodded through her silent tears. She took one bottle after the other in shaking hands.

"I – I think the headache I had before it settled in made it worse, and the soreness," Elsa murmured as she downed the third bottle. She could feel her senses numbing and becoming very unclear. In fact, her head was already swaying. "Before I get drunk, there's something I need to ask of you." Maybe she was drunk already. She couldn't tell how loud she was speaking, so she spoke up even though her lips were pressed against his ear. "Don't tell Anna you're a vampire…at least not until after we leave. She wouldn't be able to get past that and see that I'm happier with you despite your…condition."

Jack pulled away, opening the fourth bottle and replacing the empty one. "That won't be easy, Elsa. It's a lot of lying on your story. Your parents might have already explained."

Elsa shook her head, smirking a bit. She was definitely past tipsy now after she finally finished the last bottle. What was that liquid? It burned her throat like no tomorrow, but she couldn't feel the pain in her abdomen, except for the underlying churning in her stomach, but she'd gladly welcome that instead of the bone withering cramps. "We'll wing it. It's your call. Just try to keep it secret, Jackie…for me?"

Jack really frowned then. "I will. Don't call me that. Just…go to sleep." She began to protest. He groaned and stood, yanking Elsa to her unsteady foot, the other crippled one hanging by her knee. She leaned heavily on him. Jack pulled both cushions from either seat and laid them on the ground where he reclined on. Elsa followed suit, wanting to get closer to him.

"You smell…" She paused for a loud intake of breath. "Divine." Jack rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to him so she rested most of her body on his chest.

"Don't even ask for a goodnight kiss. I think you still have grass in your teeth," Jack muttered, closing his eyes as he began to conjure up the most boring dream. He still had hard feelings for her and was in no mood to flirt when they woke over the topic of their dreams.

"Goodnight kiss?" Elsa inquired. Jack's eyes snapped open. Elsa was staring at his face, innocent as ever. She didn't know what a goodnight kiss was. He was less than shocked and more concerned. How much had her parents actually showed they loved her? At least his acted. Hers were always cold.

"I kiss you to say goodnight. My parents did it all the time when I was young," Jack frowned, looking deeply into her blue eyes. They softened in understanding, still studying his face. Jack rolled his eyes and, strictly to get the message across, pressed his lips to her forehead. "Sleep, Els…sleep."

* * *

A/N: So who knew Macs could get viruses? I didn't and now I have one. Note to everybody: do NOT try to illegally download a movie. Anyhow, I can't really get on my safari for long so that means the updates have to go through my phone, which also means I won't get to fix any spelling errors because it's so hard to on my phone. I will get it fixed hopefully. In the mean time I'd love extra reviews to pump me up to update because it's so hard to now that my computer is crap.

So who saw that coming? I know a few of you did. To Jade3613, I haven't changed the rating yet. I'm still not sure if I will. Most likely, I will do warnings at the top.

I love the reviews so much! This is awesome guys! I have a feeling this could turn into a really good story. All my other ones has crashed and burned at the end except my very first one so I'm excited to see this one being actually decent! Tell me yours thoughts and whatnot! If any of you are computer geniuses who know how to get a rid of a virus, that would be cool too!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Frozen**_ **or** _ **Rise of the Guardians**_ **, or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

 **A/N: Are these flashbacks too long or boring? I promise there is an important one soon, but boring? Long?**

* * *

 _Flashback: 903 A.D._

 _Jack looked at his victim. If anything came from trying to stop killing them, he grew more control over his sudden cravings. Jack took the time to plan out his next possible kill. He'd walk in a crowded bar at night and find the man groping the women without consent or the married man escorting a whore out to a secret location. The man he found, Robert, was going to frame his brother's wife for murder. Jack figured he was as good as any to try and save him._

 _He was screaming currently. Jack took two deep breaths, clamped a hand over Robert's mouth, and bit into his neck. He felt the blood enter his throat with a groan. He knew now to start stopping even though he only had a couple gulps. Humans needed blood to survive, more of it than he did. Jack reminded himself that he'd go feed on another person after. It was a chant in his head, but his body knew he wasn't near full._

 _About halfway through, he got the will power to yank his teeth away. Jack groaned when he looked down. The guy wouldn't have lived either way, but his fangs had torn through his corroded artery. Jack felt the pressure of another life on his shoulders drop, but he wouldn't waste this blood. Squeezing his eyes shut, Jack latched back on to the neck and finished him out._

 _He was running back to the most recent house Pitch and he owned when he heard her. There was a loud crash and then the screaming of a girl in pain. The scent of blood filled his nostrils naturally. He groaned as his fangs popped out into his lips. Jack paused, thinking on something. He was full. He was very full of blood. Since he was full, wouldn't it be easier to release? He did it just now, but it was too late._

 _Jack ventured to the injured girl and inspected her. He eyed the white bone sticking out of her leg. She was wiggling in agony, screams echoing throughout the hills. She wasn't dying, but she was in pain. Jack promised himself he wouldn't kill the girl. He'd get her help as long as she helped him first._

 _He knelt down and clasped her wrist in his chilling hands. She stopped her screaming momentarily to stare hesitantly at Jack. "I'll help you," he whispered and prayed it was true. Then, he sank his teeth into her artery. The blood rushed through his body, only reminding him of how un-hungry he was. Every second, he watched her face grow paler and paler. As soon as she blacked out, Jack began to stop. It didn't take him long. This time, his fangs retracted, leaving less damage than the last time. Jack rejoiced, jumping in the air and whooping in delight. If he could feed before he got too thirsty, he could keep every one of his victims alive!_

 _Then he looked back down. Her heartbeat wasn't getting any stronger. No. No, no, no! He couldn't have killed her! He drank barely a fourth of her blood! Jack pressed his head over her heart, but sure enough it was so faint even he could barely hear it. That's when he saw it. There was a pool of blood on her left side. He shot up and looked at her arm. Cursing at him, Jack saw that the artery he'd clamped onto was still bleeding, the holes still too big. That was where all the blood came from._

 _He crumpled to the ground. Jack had come so close each time only to face a new problem. It wasn't like a trial and error situation. Every error, somebody died. It wasn't like he couldn't keep trying, but the more he did, the hungrier he got for an answer. When he did that, somebody unnecessarily died. She probably had a husband and kids and a whole family! Jack just added that onto his list of lives he took._

 _. ._ _._

" _Sleep, Els_ … _sleep,"_ Elsa imitated Jack's voice, the last words she remembered before she had thoroughly passed out. "Sleep my ass."

Jack looked at her as if she was a huge diva and hefted the chest out from the carriage. He looked pointedly from Elsa to the driver. "Thank you, Taylor. Stay in town. I'll find you in about four or five days."

"Why do you people drink? It's horrid!" Elsa groaned as she stepped out of the carriage with the help of Jack's hand. It was now early morning, around five. She'd slept through most of the night thanks to the alcohol. Jack drifted in and out of sleep, trying his best to prepare for a week of human life.

"Elsa, you need to change your rags soon," Jack hissed as the carriage left. Elsa scowled and peered at the building they stopped in front of, or should she call it a castle? She never knew Kristoff had money of some kind. Elsa shivered in the cold. She remembered distinctly Anna telling her that Kristoff's family was in the ice industry. Elsa never imagined it could they were well off from that business. "Well go on." Elsa took a deep breath. She wanted to smile, but she was too afraid that Anna wouldn't approve of her actions. Without making Jack seem like a huge nuisance to the world, she would have to explain that she willingly stayed by his side.

"I can't." Elsa dashed behind Jack and shoved him forward. He glared behind his shoulder before straightening his outfit and walking towards the entryway where a sleepy-looking guard halted him.

"The lord and the lady are on their way to greet you. Forgive them, it is quite early," he said before moving back into position. Jack rolled his eyes and ventured back to Elsa, who was peeking out from behind his back.

"What are you doing?" He asked, aggravated.

Elsa hissed. "I have to _lie_ to Anna. I've never done that before. I hate it!"

"It's your idea."

"I'm not blaming you," Elsa growled, standing up straighter. Never mind, she told herself. She shouldn't be showing weakness in front of him. It was asking for his help and pity, neither of which she wanted.

"It sure sounds like-," Jack began, snapping at her for something that seemed so silly in her book. The creaking of the door and then a screaming girl cut him off. She wasn't just squealing. She was swooning. Immediately, the heavily pregnant girl ran to Elsa, clinging on to her body for dear life. Elsa laughed and hugged her back, gently. Jack didn't know how to react so he casually stepped back.

"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa!" Anna bawled. Her sister was slightly shorter than she was, so Elsa let Anna sob into her shoulder. All of her emotions came in a wave; crashing down with such intensity the only thing Elsa managed to do was not fall down. Elsa was here with Anna, the one person who always understood her. Despite knowing she had to lie to her only real family, Elsa couldn't complain. _Anna was in here! "_ I thought you were dead! I thought they sold you for your body! I thought I'd never see you again and now you are here and I'm so relieved and my baby will have a wonderful aunt and how did you survive?"

"Anna, honey, calm down. She can't hear a word you said," Kristoff cut in, placing his hands on her shoulders immediately. Elsa took a deep breath and tried to focus on her many, many questions. She wouldn't have her sister any other way than excited, though. The whole ordeal made her smile, realizing that her sister could still make her so happy just by being her good old, enthusiastic self.

"I missed you, too, Anna," she breathed heavily and again pulled her in for a hug. Anna reveled in the relief. Elsa couldn't help but feel like the weight of the world was so much easier with her sister by her side. She got a horrible feeling. She was only here for so long. She didn't want it to end, not ever. In hindsight, she should have been happy Jack was nice enough to take her here. However, Anna was her blood. Elsa should have gotten the choice to live with her sister or in walking distance. It was only a reminder that her parents gave her this messy, draining life, a life free of her familiar family. "I missed you so much." Elsa wiped a tear from her eye and breathed out heavily. "So much."

"Elsa," Kristoff hissed quietly from Anna's side. Elsa opened her eyes but didn't release her sister, not ready yet. She knew it sounded weird, but she felt like if she released her, her time with Anna would suddenly disappear until she was pulled away in minutes. "Elsa, who's your friend?" Kristoff was smiling nervously while shooting desperate looks at the sisters. Elsa sighed and pulled away even though Anna's and her tears were still falling down their cheeks.

Anna looked at Jack and smiled grimly. She then smacked Kristoff's chest. "Kristoff, be polite. Whoever he is, we must thank him for helping Elsa escape…that reminds me. We need to get inside."

Anna didn't give them time to explain before yanking Elsa and Jack inside the castle. They followed them to the small living room where Anna began locking door after door. Finally, Elsa had to stop her. "Anna, nobody is after us." Anna paused in her efforts and turned around. Elsa couldn't get used to her protruding belly.

"How did you leave, then?" She asked, huffing from the exertion. Kristoff took her arm and helped her settle on the couch, him beside her. Elsa and Jack sat across the coffee table on the other couch. Elsa looked to Jack and then backto Anna.

She totally forgot about him being a murderer. How would she explain that? Elsa didn't particularly like Jack currently, but she couldn't have her only family hating the man she would live the rest of her life with. "I'm just…visiting. This is, uh, Jack Frost."

Elsa cringed as Anna and Kristoff both gasped. Kristoff immediately scooted in front of Anna protectively. "Jack Frost who kidnapped you?" Kristoff growled eyes locked on Jack as if he was about to attack. "The one who murdered half the town?"

Elsa sputtered, "How much did they tell you?"

Anna cowered, " Enough to know that he ordered his men to kill most of our village and stole you away from us." Elsa sighed in relief. They obviously didn't know that he was a vampire. Jack snorted.

"Stole isn't what I'd call it," he hissed, eyes leveling with theirs. Elsa didn't get to see his gruff look often. She saw it when he came to Arendelle. This time, knowing the whole story, she couldn't help but be in awe of his little show. He turned to a smart ass, but it also made Elsa feel things she hadn't felt since they got in that fight. "I like to think I saved her."

"She was doing just fine!" Anna argued, peeking out behind Kristoff to stick out her tongue.

"Until you left her." Jack smirked. Anna's eyes burst to flames. She hated when people opposed her. Elsa could handle it. Anna just went berserk.

"You traded for Elsa! She's basically your prostitute!" Anna slammed her hands on the table. Elsa's eyes widened.

"It's better than being with her parents!"

"She can come here!"

"She was supposed to be queen. Now she doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want."

"I highly doubt she wants to live with scum like you!"

Elsa had had enough. "Stop it!" All heads snapped to hers. Elsa stood, glaring at both Anna and Jack. "Jack, I don't need you to explain for me, and Anna…he's correct. I'm not doing anything I don't want to do."

"Elsa," Anna gasped, moving to stand closer to her. "Elsa, what have they done to you?" Elsa looked hurt. Couldn't Anna just listen to her? "He stole you from your family, from me! How can you stand to be near him?"

Elsa gulped. She couldn't explain it so simply, but she did know one thing. "My family?" She laughed mirthlessly, walking with her back to them so they couldn't see the pain lace through her features. "My family sold me, Anna. Mother and Father didn't want to fight so they just – just sacrificed me to save their city!"

"Sounds so familiar to me," Jack chuckled from his seat. "The Greeks did it better."

Elsa turned, ignoring his comments. "I love you Anna, but going with Jack was possibly the best thing in my life."

Jack grinned cheekily. "Thanks, babe." He winked at Elsa. Anna and Kristoff gasped.

"Babe?" Anna heaved. "You two are together?" Her shriek should have shattered some windows. Elsa blushed profusely.

"Not," she hissed. "Anymore. Not really ever." Jack stood and pouted, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't be so modest." He insisted, still blowing this entire thing off like it was a joke. Elsa was growing annoyed. "We're going through a rough spot. I had half a mind to leave her here earlier, but she's got her hooks in me too deep."

Anna's mouth dropped open. She looked between the cringing Elsa and the cocky Jack Frost. Elsa knew what her sister would be thinking. She knew she would think it wasn't real. If Elsa could vouch for something, it would be that _whatever_ Jack and she had – be it a relationship or a heated friendship – it was genuine.

"Elsa," Anna's voice was now softer. "Elsa, you're going through something called a Stockholm syndrome." Elsa reared back from Anna's comforting hands. She knew she was treating her like a baby who didn't know any better. Elsa never thought she could have that syndrome because they really didn't keep her captive. She could list the great things of Jack Frost and the bad things. She knew what she was doing. "We can help you." She whispered to keep it from Jack, but Elsa knew he could hear from the chuckling fit he was going through.

"I'm not a victim, Anna! You can stop treating me like a child, as well. I am your elder and you listen to me," Elsa hated yelling at Anna, but she didn't like being treated with ill respect, even if it was in her best of heart. "I would much rather be with people who respect me than parents who make me feel like nothing."

Anna seemed heartbroken. Elsa had never yelled at her before. She didn't enjoy it. She didn't want to have to, but she did. "W-we're your family."

Elsa's anger flared. Her sister was overstepping some boundaries. Elsa grabbed onto Jack's arm and tugged him to her side. "I have a new family. We are engaged." It was no lie. Jack simply didn't intend on following through with the wedding. It didn't faze Elsa. Jack forced a grin, wrapping an arm around Elsa's waist. Just by the increased pressure Jack had, she could tell being so close to him while bleeding wasn't a smart move on her part, even if it was daylight. Besides, he was probably exhausted.

"That's so fast," Kristoff noted with a slight surprise. Elsa sneered at him.

"Don't get me started on that. Anna is fifteen! _That's_ fast to be pregnant!" Elsa hissed. She never liked that they got married so young. She didn't care what the average marriage age was – 14 to 17 – Anna never seemed ready.

"We knew each other for a year before we got engaged," Anna defended. She shook her head, trying to get a hold of the situation. "Elsa, he's a murderer. How can you possibly find him to be a candidate to father your children?"

Elsa blinked, tightening her grip on Jack's arm. Children. Elsa and Jack's children…the imagery grated against her heart. Elsa's throat closed up, creating a tight voice as her eyes hardened into stone. "He's strong and loyal to his family. Can I say the same for our father? No, but we turned out just fine."

Anna blinked in surprise. "Elsa, what our parents did was horrible. I'm not saying you shouldn't look on the bright side, but if turning the worst into a good situation means you falling for Jack, then you shouldn't. We can make a bargain or something."

Jack stepped forward, deviating from his silent glare in an utterly serious tone. "Anna, enough with the Stockholm syndrome shit. I give Elsa plenty of space. If she wanted, I'd let her go back to Arendelle for a visit. She could go anywhere in the kingdoms with me. But, it is with me. Elsa is such a fair maiden I cannot trust anyone but myself to ensure she is not robbed or mugged, among other things. The fact of the matter is that she is on a vacation, and she chose to come to you. Elsa wants her sister. She's been missing you dearly. I intend to keep Elsa happy. If you make her sad…that is the only problem. Anything else is, frankly, none of your concern. I only look to give Elsa the best."

Elsa watched Anna get wooed by his words. Jack didn't use charm. He used a voice full of authority. It made it clear that he held the reigns and knew exactly where he was steering. Elsa had never heard Jack speak so highly of her. Sure, she knew he chose her above all other maidens, but she never really thought of what his intentions toward her were. Now that she delved into them, she blushed, feeling swept off her feet with words. Even when she – in his eyes – tried to get Pitch ousted, he thought for her benefit. Elsa had trouble staying furious at him. She was still angry he believed Pitch over herself while making her a fool, but she was no longer livid. He thought too favorably of her for Elsa to be no-talk mad.

"If that is so, why is she all bruised and battered?" Anna crossed her arms over her chest. Elsa instantly covered the left side of her face. She had forgotten in the heat of the moment about her sore, aching body.

Her eyes downcast, Elsa didn't know how to explain that without making Anna cross. Then Jack spoke smoothly. "Bathhouse sex gone wrong." Both Anna and Elsa coughed in embarrassment as their cheeks heated. Elsa knew why that answer shut Anna up. They were sisters who both were quieted by the idea of sex, especially kinky. Kristoff was eyeing them suspiciously. Jack cocked an eyebrow. "Please, we both know you two didn't wait, Mrs. Due-in-a-day."

Again, Anna went into a choking fit. Elsa covered her blush up by elbowing Jack. She grew too used to his sexual insolence to be overwhelmed twice. Anna brushed her hair down, took a deep breath, and bent to grab a platter of four cups. "Tea, anyone?"

* * *

 **A/N: What happened? If the chapter was bad, tell me guys! Don't disappear without a review, please! However, there were many follows and favorites and I just want to thank you all so much!**

 **Like I said, this is a slow story with many chapters carefully planned out. So I hope you don't mind lots of Jelsa** **flirting and time spent at Anna and Kristoff's household because that's what the next couple chapters are like. There is some plot movement, but not as much as I'd like. Let me know what you think! Please, please, please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians, or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

* * *

 _Flashback: 904 A.D._

 _"I'm tired of running," Jack announced. Pitch stopped sucking on the neck of a naked prostitute. Tooth crinkled the paper in her hands behind Jack, who stood in the doorway. After some quick gulps, he let the body fall to the floor._

 _"What?"_

 _Jack didn't waste a second. "I'm finding Bunnymund, North, and Shira. We will take over the entire continent. I will lead us into victory again. Why should we fear when we cannot die?"_

 _Tooth squeaked up from behind them. "Um, but we can be captured and torture. Don't make me recount my year spent apart from you."_

 _Jack waved a hand and brushed past her. "We are already close to the western border of our previous land. Let's leave this place behind and start anew, boasting proudly of our gifts."_

 _"Why would you lead us?" Pitch asked, walking out of the room into the kitchen. Jack turned slowly on his heel, staring questionably at his fellow friend. Never had he had a mate who questioned his actions so often. Sometimes he respected Pitch for it, other times he wanted to behead him for it._

 _"What?"_

 _Pitch shrugged nonchalantly, as if they were arguing over which house to drain of blood rather than a fight for power. "It didn't work out so swell since six of us died last time. Maybe we're ready for a new lead-."_

 _Pitch couldn't finished his sentence because Jack had driven a stake through his heart, so fast nobody even saw it in his hands. Tooth gulped and looked at her feet. Jack stood slowly, dusting off his hands. "Any objections, Toothania?"_

 _"Of course not." She shook her head violently. "Shall I get the casket?" Jack found it easier to move a guilty, unconscious vampire in a wooden coffin. He just had to remember to kill him again when he woke so that by the next time he awoke, he'd have too little blood to have the energy to break out of the crate._

 _By the time they loaded the carriage, Jack had fed on two other people, successful in both. He felt accomplished when he didn't kill both victims. Sometimes he'd forget he was full on the second person because of the elation of not killing the first victim and fail to stop. Those were the most depressing ones. Normally, he ended up killing the first person, but sometimes he'd be lucky and have the willpower. It was hit or miss._

 _Jack had Tooth steer the horses so he could kill Pitch the moment he woke. His friend had an attitude. One of these days, Pitch would learn to control it. He had to. If not, Jack seriously needed to consider switching best mates. Bunnymund always cracked the jokes, but he and Jack argued too often to be good friends._

 _Jack's thoughts came to a sudden halt as the cart jerked to a crash. It wasn't just a crash. It was more like something grabbed hold of Jack and didn't allow him to pass some point. The invisible barrier squished him against the back of the carriage and then pushed him through the wood on the dirt ground. He noticed Pitch's coffin was shattered and in pieces with him lying unconscious on the ground. Tooth also was unaware, her neck in an uncomfortable position. Jack hefted himself up and removed the splinters of wood from his back. He looked in the distance as the horses slowly came to a cease, unsure where to go in the dark night with a wobbling carriage tied to their reigns._

 _Jack ran towards them but found that the invisible force knocked him down again. He got up and redid the process, but the same result occurred. Huffing, he walked forward until he was unable to move. Feeling along the barrier, it seemed to be solid rot iron, yet he saw nothing but air. Jack walked with his hands pressed against the barrier to the side. He surveyed it until he realized it was following a little bit in front of a huge river they previously cross. Jack stepped back, thinking quickly as he did. He ran back to the crash site and followed it in the other direction. After hours of running with his right hand against the invisible border, Jack came to the familiar wall. Now the invisible barrier was both visible and sturdy. Jack jumped onto the top of the wall, meeting his sworn enemy guards. The confused Frenchmen regarded Jack carefully._

 _"Jack the Ripper?" They asked in a heavy French accent. Jack grinned and nodded, trying to jump over the wall, but the force would let him over the edge. "Our king said to give you what you want. Don't harm our people, we help."_

 _Jack growled in frustration. "I'll keep that in mind." He began to run around the entire perimeter of the familiar boundaries. Jack didn't make a full circle before the sun was up. It took him four nights to complete the circle, but he finally did it. The invisible force kept him, and most likely all vampires, trapped in the boundaries of his old kingdom, including the loathed Arendelle. Jack cursed under his breath. So much for starting anew._

. . .

"This is your room. We'll summon you when dinner is ready." Kristoff opened the door. Inside was a cramped space, but not because the room itself was small. The bed took up most of the left side even though it was so small he doubted he and Elsa would fit side by side comfortably. Jack wasn't cheery about that. He walked further inside and sat their chest in front of the bed. Drawers took up most of the space beside the bed. On the ride side of the room was what Jack assumed to be the guest bath. Immediately finding no privacy between the garderobe and bathing tub, Jack watched for Elsa's reaction. She didn't do more than set her lips into a firm line and gulped, looking to Kristoff for help. He scratched the back of his neck.

"Yes, well our finished guest room is currently being turned into a nursery. It's a little cramped…" Kristoff could see Elsa's disgusted expression wasn't changing. "You're free to use our garderobe." Jack couldn't fight off the smirk growing on his face. "I would offer our tub, but that, too, is in our room."

"And they aren't moveable?" Elsa hissed between her teeth.

"Don't be so posh," Jack scolded, placing his hands on her shoulders, to which she turned and about whipped him with her hair. "Thank you, Kristoff."

"We just figured…since you mentioned you're engaged…" Kristoff saw Elsa giving him the evil eye and said his goodbye, nearly running down the hall. Jack howled with delight as he jumped on the bed.

"This is repulsive!" Elsa paced in front of the bed. Jack watched her calmly. "I will not – cannot do my duty in front of anyone, let alone you!"

Jack sat up, smiling cheekily. "I think that could be a fair punishment for insulting my best friend." She opened her mouth to retaliate. Jack held up a hand. "Elsa, will you and Anna get past this?"

Elsa's mouth dropped close. She kept her pacing up and shrugged. "She acts like she is not insulted by my decision, but she is. However, Anna is very strong. She bounces back like elastic." She bit her lip and turned to stare at Jack, who was again stretched out.

He eyed her, trying to solve the mystery that occurred. Only when he found that damn book did he start to worry if he made too quick of a decision. In her defense, she didn't get to explain herself with a calm head, but it was her fault for getting so heated she looked mad. Jack honestly believed she was ill that morning. She was crying, she was hysterical, she was jumping and accusing everyone, not just Pitch. Bunnymund and Shira both agreed with Pitch, but he heard them talking to Elsa before he entered her room. It sounded like they switched sides. Then she went and blamed Tooth. Jack tilted his head as if to get a better view inside Elsa's mind.

 _Couldn't I have gotten mind reading like the knock off guy did? We have similar hairstyles…_

He silently hoped Elsa wasn't lying, that she hadn't gone off flirting to a group of guys. Jack would admit; it hurt. It tugged at his heart. He was under the impression that Elsa finally saw a slight glimmer of feelings for him. Now it was all screwed up. Jack didn't know if he could feel affection toward her again. She lied to him. Even if she was somehow correct about Pitch attacking her with a clear mind – which Jack doubted since Pitch had no motive there – Elsa still hid something from him. He needed to fish that information out of her. Jack still saw her body sexy as hell. He could learn to grow past the small lie that could or could not be caused by a head injury. All he needed from her was the truth.

"Thank you, Jack Frost." Elsa spoke up. Jack frowned in confusion. He hadn't heard a nice word from her since they argued. "For speaking up to Anna. I was – never mind."

"What?" Jack hauled himself off the bed, walking towards her. She stared at him boldly while he caressed her hair, which was falling straight down – a look he'd only seen twice. Years ago when he spied on Elsa coming out of the bath, she was brushing her hair. He remembered seeing her beautiful body, a body like no other. There was no flaw in her pristine alabaster skin, delicate grace, and three features that came together to create the ultimate beauty. Aside from that, he remembered how innocent and naive Elsa looked with her anxious doe eyes and long, innocent locks. Now he gazed at her while she did the same with a look of superiority and sureness. She was so different. He found himself going back on the crushing blow he delivered shortly ago.

Elsa seemed hesitant to admit to a weakness when she had so many human ones built in. Jack knew she thought herself to be weak and had used it against her. Yet he saw all her weaknesses as human characteristics – cute, adorable ones. "I was starting to believe her for a second."

Jack speculated her expression. His heart held nearly false hope. "For you to believe her, that would imply you have feelings for me, Elsa. Is that what you're admitting to?"

Elsa finally turned her head away, looking out the window above the dresser. "At one time, yes."

Jack felt the crushing weight settle on his heart. He shouldn't even try to forgive her, yet he did. He'd always try to figure this mystery out. If he did, he was one step closer to being with Elsa, and that consideration pushed him forward. "What are you hiding from me?" Jack whispered, leaning forward. Elsa squared her shoulders and looked at him again.

"Nothing you can handle, my king," she sneered. Jack's lips rose in challenge. Two could play at this game.

"We'll see how long you'll last without a bath in this hot, muggy air. Unless you are feeling especially bold." Jack offered, extending a hand toward the tub. Elsa's eyes narrowed, testing his resilience. They both studied one another, breaths mixing. Jack wasn't sure she'd let him kiss her and he wasn't sure he felt inclined to, aside from his raging male instincts. Maybe they would have faced off until Elsa dropped dead and Jack turned to dust.

Anna didn't let either situation happen. She busted through the door, announcing, "Supper is served…am I, eh, interrupting something?" She coughed purposefully loud to make it clear she didn't approve of their close proximity. Elsa and Jack jumped apart. Elsa froze, looking between her sister and Jack, and then feebly smacked him so lightly he thought she was patting his cheek with affection for a moment.

"No," she pointed a finger, sounding very unsure of herself. She looked between Anna, who was beaming, to Jack, who was chuckling. Then she just took off down the hall. With Anna shooting Jack dirty looks, he followed behind the girls.

They got seated at the small round table, Anna forcing Jack to sit between her and Kristoff in a rather awkward position. Jack decided since this was Elsa's only family, he'd warm up with them. While Elsa questioned Anna about baby names, Jack turned to the lord of the house. "Ice is an interesting industry."

Kristoff took it all from there. "I grew up in the business. I could tell you which ice came from where by the taste of it." Jack's eyes widened.

"Is there much profit to it?" he continued, feigning to be utterly interested. In all actuality, he hadn't had a conversation lasting over a minute with a human – aside from work – in years. Oh, Elsa was of course an obvious exception. He wasn't entirely bored, but he was already tired. Jack just wanted sleep. He had been up for nearly two days.

"Totally! Nobody down south gets much ice compared to where you…"

It was a surprisingly nice dinner. Kristoff excused himself to go work on making a bassinet for the upcoming child. He offered for Jack to help, but he shook his head. By now, Jack was decently sure Elsa had blood dripping down her thighs. He had figured when he joined in on the massacre of Arendelle that he'd be full for a strong month. Now it was testing fate too much. The blood was too much. Jack stumbled onto the porch, shielding the bright setting sun from his gaze. Though he couldn't actually drink anyone's blood at the moment, the thirst wasn't quenched. It was made that much worse. "Is he okay?" Jack heard Anna whispering. His head snapped in her direction, already feeling like he was about to make a scene.

Elsa shot up, looking at him quizzically. He noticed how she paled when she stood. He knew the blood was soaking through. "He's had a long day…" Elsa turned to her sister. "Do you have any wine? Jack is an alcohol fanatic."

Anna scowled at the mention of that. "Yes…I'll be back." She disappeared down the hall. Immediately, Jack turned to Elsa, whining.

"You're acting weird." Elsa stated, eyes looking him up and down. She moved forward, but he stepped back. She was testing him so much. His nerves were jumpy and his head wouldn't clear. Jack shook his head, running his hands through his messy hair.

His hand flew to his throat, trying to ease the uncomfortable quench. "It will pass. I'll-," Jack paused when he heard Anna enter. She offered him the bottle and a glass, but he refused the glass, taking the full bottle with him. "I'm turning in early. I'm afraid I'm not feeling well. Anna, it was nice meeting you. Elsa."

Jack turned on his heel and followed the path back to the stairs. When he got safely inside their room, he flopped down on the bed and took a big swig of the alcohol, sighing in relief at the ease it brought to his throat. It numbed the pain, making it more tolerable. He could hold out for another night, if only because he was so exhausted, but he'd need to feed soon. Jack wasn't sure how long it took for him to get a buzz or for Elsa to come to the room, but all he knew was that he was out of the drink.

"Elsa…" Jack said into a pillow that his face was pressed into. Her footsteps froze. "Could you do me a favor and," he paused to hiccup, "change your fucking rags?" He heard her gulp from all the way across the room and knew it was late into the night.

He sat up and saw her cocking out her hip, gazing at him curiously. "How is it you are so calm with this monthly period?" Elsa murmured and began searching the chest for what she needed. She caught him eyeing her movement, so she hurried.

"When you help your – when you witness childbirth - suddenly a women's body isn't as foreign as you'd think," Jack grumbled. He was tempted to sneak a peak as she ruffled her skirts up, but he didn't trust himself. If only that blood wouldn't sit so precariously outside of her body, right below one of his favored spots on a woman, he could go through the night with ease. "If a full out baby could fit up there for nine months, couldn't your rags last a couple of hours?"

Elsa paused. "Are you suggesting I shove cotton up my body, in a place where we don't know if we could even retrieve it?" She sounded so shocked Jack almost laughed. He forgot how innocent she was sometimes. No, she was no longer innocent, merely naïve in one region. Elsa was one of the most mature ladies he'd met, especially at her age. A little schooling would serve her well, only taught by yours truly, of course.

"Sweetheart, I could retrieve it," Jack snorted half-heartedly. Elsa exhaled and leaned her head out the door to fetch a maid.

"Could I get some water to wash?" Elsa asked. The maid, with a heavy accent, surveyed her.

"No. I clean for you. Bathe later when water hotter." Before either of them could respond, the maid snatched the bloody rag out of Elsa's hands, shoved a clean one toward her, and left.

Elsa walked back to the bed, looking mildly upset. "I still need water," she grumbled, scrubbing the life out of her thighs. Jack assumed it was to get the dried blood off.

"I wouldn't drink stale blood if my life depended on it," Jack scrunched his nose. Elsa rolled her eyes and sighed, sitting on the bed. She rummaged through the chest and got out her nightgown, frowning at Jack.

"Get out of those filthy clothes," she hissed. Jack shook his head and shoved his face back into the pillows. He heard her switching her own clothes, something he wished he would have watched. "You are not getting under the covers with visible dirt on your shirt." He pouted, shoving a pillow over his head. "Take them off."

"Do it yourself, bossy," he grumbled. Jack didn't realize he was flirting until he felt her warm, petite hands jerk his pants off him. He supposed it was flirting. Really, he was too tired to listen to her constant demands. He was tickled by her reaction, both physically and mentally. When her hands pulled at his shirt he was kind enough to lift each arm as directed. Elsa even giggled when Jack's arm fell like deadweight, hitting her legs.

"So silly," she mumbled, biting her lip and staring at him. Jack cocked his head to the side to look back at her, making a funny face. Jumping up, she fell back down on Jack, who grunted under her weight.

. . .

Thanatos held back a snarl, keeping his whereabouts as secretive as he could. There was no need to pull Jack away now. Pitch needed a thorough plan to separate the lovebirds. A little fight wouldn't do, especially if Elsa was going to take the side of somebody who didn't believe a word she spoke. Elsa was a kindhearted yet ignorant human, a human he wanted. He wanted her in every way. She needed him to save her from the manipulative monsters, after all. He didn't know if Jack and Elsa had forgiven each other just yet over Pitch's stunt, but they would soon.

Thanatos took one last gaze through the stone window into the room where Elsa jumped playfully – flirting – on Jack Frost. He dropped to the ground in his angry jealousy, forgetting to keep his powers flowing to keep him hovering in the air. He shrugged off the fall and pulled out his trusty black snow. Muttering a handful of complicated spells that took over five minutes and much of his energy, Thanatos escaped from the torture of spying on Elsa and Jack to their own castle.

He found himself already inside the kitchen. Grinning with evil intent, he purposefully walked up the stairs. Running into North, he used the last bit of his powerful energy to plaster him to the wall with a magical gag. Thanatos paused, a hand pressing into his temple while the other held him steady on the wall. He could hear North struggling and slowly pulled a small slip of musky paper out of his coat. He tucked it in North's pocket.

"Looking magical help, meet me here on a full moon. Free of charge, unless, of course, you make a huge deal after I release you." Thanatos studied North for a few minutes before dropping his hold. North stared him down, realizing he couldn't take Thanatos alone. Well, that gave him back a little bit of energy, enough to make a small spell and a quick escape. After all, it wasn't the smartest idea being drained of energy in the household of a vengeful client. Pitch probably was out feeding, like always.

Now he was pissed. He just needed to find one damn vampire chick and the castle was a mild wide. He passed an arguing Shira and Bunnymund, casting a little spell – introduced to him by the one and only Aphrodite, of course – on them so they wouldn't be the annoying tattle tales they normally were. Trust Thanatos when he said they were too busy focusing on their needs to notice him.

Finally, he found Tooth's damn room. He stormed through the room growling and ready to kill the leech. "We need to talk."

"Ugh," Tooth sent her hand to her face dramatically. "Another Elsa lover. No thanks." She walked past him, but he grabbed her arm, swinging her back around. Thanatos hadn't conversed with Tooth and was pleasantly surprised she was a bitch. She wasn't afraid to play dirty.

"You hate Jack and Elsa together as much as I do, possibly more." He held his arms out wide, invitingly. "Why not work together?"

Toothania took her time thinking on the proposition. Her lips twitched upward at the idea. "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all so so much! I really hope to have this much feedback continue because I have a few chapter that could be ready to post quickly, with some inspiration please! (I know, I'm evil.) With the Dtockholm Syndrome I didn't figure it was named back then. It was one of those things where I was just like oh well. It wasn't a huge thing anyway. Now on the Kristoff thing, I figure he was just about twenty or so, maybe younger. Let me know if you are confused on anything else! Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians, or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

* * *

 _Flashback: 898 A.D._

 _Pitch chuckled, toying with her hair. For once, sex wasn_ _'_ _t just sex. It was the first time he_ _'_ _d insisted the lady stay after. She, of course, wasn_ _'_ _t nearly as comfortable as he, but that didn_ _'_ _t matter. All that mattered was the good feeling it brought him and the revenge options it opened up._

 _"_ _We mustn_ _'_ _t tell my husband about this. He_ _'_ _s very_ _…_ _protective,_ _"_ _she whispered in his ear, legs tangling about. Pitch smirked, running his hands up and down her naked body._

 _"_ _I know, baby, I know,_ _"_ _Pitch grinned devilishly as he turned her head towards him._ _"_ _I promise he'_ _ll never hurt you, whether or not he finds out_ _."_ _Pitch wasn_ _'_ _t sure if it was a total lie. He did know one thing, though. This woman was very good at carrying babies. She was already pregnant with the husband_ _'_ _s baby. He just had to wait a few years and let the excitement of the baby and her and her husband_ _'_ _s love. After a year, she_ _'_ _ll be back to her high maintenance, cheating self._

 _Pitch, indeed, kept his promise. Her husband never laid a hand on her._

. . .

"No, no, this is vacation. I insist!" Jack gave her a knowing look as she glared at him ruefully through the strings of hair hiding her brilliant eyes. She was no fool. He did this on purpose. "Stop giving me a kicked puppy look with your bright blue eyes because guess what honey? I have them, too!"

Elsa huffed and cast her eyes to the sky. "Jack Frost, you know this will get me dirty!" She hissed in hopes Anna and Kristoff, who stood on the side of the road, wouldn't hear. They did.

"I'll have the bath running for you," Anna waddled over and pulled her sister towards the carriage. "Down and back. No harm done. Jack will be right by your side!"

It was funny how Anna suddenly became tolerant of Jack as soon as he teamed up against Elsa. Jack Frost knew very well why she couldn't just hop in the bath when she got back from the carriage ride she'd be driving. The devil wanted to watch, or even worse – join in! She supposed the switching of alliances wasn't a full switch, though Anna was anything but Switzerland. It all had something to do with last night, their second night under Anna's roof. Jack – who still thirsted for blood as his life depended on it – had planned on sneaking out and taking care of the…problem. Instead, Anna looped him into playing one of her infamous games. Clue normally lasted until the wee hours of the night, but those wee hours happened to be the hours the sun rose. By the time the game ended, Jack was unable to fulfill his thirst for blood. Elsa didn't know exactly how urgent the thirst was, but she was very unsettled by it.

"Fine, I'll do it." Elsa growled. She walked to the carriage where Jack offered her a hand up. She picked up her skirts, refused his hand, and jumped up on her own will. Of course, her little balance would have had her falling backwards into the mud had Jack not caught her, shoving Elsa up by her butt. "I'd rather eat horse shit."

Jack climbed up with ease and sat beside Elsa on the stagecoach's bench. She eyed him suspiciously. She had no doubt he'd taught the horses some trick that would have them throwing mud in their faces, warranting them both a bath. He handed her the reigns and she lifted her head, tugging on them slightly. Suddenly, the horses jerked off in a sprint. Elsa's eyes snapped opened, wide and terrified. Jack howled with laughter.

"Ease up – are you trying to choke them?" He chortled, hand on her back as he held on for dear life. Elsa knew something was wrong. Her carriages never went near this speed.

"I don't think I've seen a horse run so fast!" She screamed, shoving the reigns over to Jack.

"No, Elsa, don't!" He shouted, eyes going wide as if the leather were a snake. Immediately, the old wooden carriage heaved to the right as the horses went left. Elsa's porcelain face went straight into his lap, right smack dab in his crotch. Again, Jack cracked up, hands reaching for the reigns Elsa previously dropped, which only shoved her face further into his lap.

"You know, if you wanted a closer look, all you had to do was ask," Jack righted the two horses, slowing them down immensely. Elsa couldn't force herself to move or speak. She thought she was about to die then and there. "Get up, big baby."

"I almost killed us!" Elsa pressed her hands on his knees, elbows pressing into his stomach, and shoved up roughly on the last word. Jack fell forward with a groan, onto his knees, clutching his balls where Elsa just put half her weight on. She could read the immense pain running through his body, a lightening bolt of pressure causing more damage than she could ever imagine. Smirking, she carefully plucked the reigns out of his hands and did her best to get them to stop. Somehow, they did.

"You," he wheezed, not sounding at all like the intimidating Jack Frost she had come to know. He sounded like the man who stole her first kiss, the man who teased her of her innocence, and the man she was slowly falling in love with. She paled at her thoughts. " _You_ almost kill you."

Blushing, she hastily smacked Jack on the shoulder. He coughed, falling to his butt on the floorboards. "Whyyyyy?" Jack groaned almost inaudibly. "Why would you do that?"

Elsa sniggered and shrugged even though she knew he couldn't see. It was oddly satisfying to see Jack in so much pain. Jack was almost never in pain. He was never in a position where she could giggle, not at his expense. Yet she found herself snickering away. "You've been asking me for days to touch your balls. I did…"

Jack's heavy breathing turned into a pain-filled laugh. He snorted. "Yeah, along with the rest of your body."

They both laughed at the entire situation for a while until he seemed able to move at the speed of a grandpa up to his seat. "Maybe you should drive back."

"You think?" Jack said, heavy with the sarcasm. Elsa scowled and elbowed him. "A little touchy. Hey, if the world ever ends, you know how to get them going."

"I'd much rather go bear back than with this mess of ropes." She shuddered and looked down at her clothes. As expected, a thin yet grimy layer of mud coated both of them, even their faces. She barely noticed the small bits flying up from the hooves, but if she focused she could see them, and they added up like small flakes of snow falling on the grass.

Anna was cheering when they came back, but her face fell when she saw Jack driving. He met eyes with Kristoff, shaking his head in warning. Elsa ran off the death trap at the first chance she got, hugging her sister dearly. "Does this mean we can skip out on your baby shower tonight?"

Anna heaved a sigh. "Elsa, you have to go! Please!" She begged. Elsa had a hard time saying no, but it wasn't really a choice. Jack needed blood sooner or later. She was already worried he tried licking clean her last rag.

"But Anna," Jack feigned like he actually cared in a voice a kid would plead to his mother with. "It would be so rude to show up without a gift."

Anna scowled and tried to ignore him. "He's right," Elsa bit her lip, crossing her fingers. "I wish I could, but we really should spend some _alone_ time together."

Jack nodded, walking closer to Elsa for emphasis. She didn't have the energy to move his hand off her waist. He gave Elsa a sloppy kiss on the cheek and grinned. "Maybe we can finally perfect that bathhouse experience, babe." Elsa wanted to role her eyes at his sleazy tone. Despite him showing her a relaxed and slightly fun side, she was still angry with him.

Anna looked between the two, defeated. "Fine, but if I see either of you sneaking down for food, you're staying!" Anna began walking off.

Elsa called out to protest. "Anna-." She didn't know what she should have said. Go out on a date? They used to vacation here, and if her memory served well, there was nothing here but homes.

"Let's check on the food, Kristoff," Anna tugged at his arm, a soft smile already replacing her defeated look. She bounced back, that was for sure. Elsa huffed and subconsciously fell back into Jack's chest. He placed both hands on her hips, most likely scheming as well.

"We should get cleaned up and start from there," his warm breath sent chills running down her neck. Elsa smiled grimly and nodded, but neither of them moved an inch from the comfort.

. . .

 _901 A.D._

 _Her panting breath finally calmed back down as she plopped on Pitch_ _'_ _s chest. He smiled half-heartedly, petting her hair while he thought._ _"_ _What_ _'_ _s itching you?_ _"_ _She panted._

 _"_ _Just wondering if we should stop this,_ _"_ _he lied through his teeth. It was his talent. She propped herself up, eyeing him. She normally wasn_ _'_ _t as foolish as she let on._

 _"_ _You_ _'_ _d only think that, if you were thinking about how much it would hurt him if he found out. You have a devious mind, Pitch Black. You want him to find out._ _"_ _She accused him. Pitch smiled ruefully. He could lie, but he didn_ _'_ _t necessarily need to. This was just as much to blame on her as it was he. She jumped to her feet and slapped him, yanking her clothes on._

 _"_ _Don_ _'_ _t get mad, baby. You need this just as much as me._ _"_ _He smirked. It didn_ _'_ _t faze him either way, but he did worry she didn_ _'_ _t conceive yet, however he figured thirteen times in one month had to count for something. Besides, the husband got her pregnant the instant she stopped eating a certain type of herb. Pitch recently switched that disgusting herb with a mere mint leaf. Her boobs did seem a bit larger this time around. Her sudden fit of rage was a good sign as well when considering mood swings._

 _"_ _You used me,_ _"_ _she hissed._ _"_ _I_ _'_ _m not a whore!_ _"_

 _Pitch sat up and watched her snatch every piece of clothing she_ _'_ _d ever left there._ _"_ _You slept with your husband_ _'_ _s best friend_ _…_ _are you sure?_ _"_

 _Scratch that last note. She did leave something there: her shoe. It landed right on his face._

. . .

"Thanks," Elsa mumbled. Jack whipped his head around, beaming.

"What was that?" He cocked a hand to his ear, as if struggling to hear.

"Shut up," she hissed, sitting on the squeaky bed, tugging off her shoe. Anna didn't lie. The maid just finished putting in the last steaming bucket of water into the wooden tub. Jack was very jealous he wasn't about to get in there with her. He was still debating it.

She started undoing her braid. Jack walked in front of her, watching and whispering. "Well go on. You need it."

Her beauty struck him at the most random times. It was when she wasn't trying to be poised or graceful. Jack couldn't keep his eyes off of the way her fingers dealt delicately with her platinum hair. Over the past two days, he saw just how much stress he'd put on her. When he should have helped her heal, he just blamed her for it. Jack couldn't fathom ever hurting an angelic figure like Elsa. It was one of the reasons he couldn't grasp why Pitch would want to willingly hurt her. However, she seemed to show no sign of a concussion, but even worse was how much she held back from him, knowing how little he believed in her. Jack needed to know. It was tearing him apart. If, somehow, he was wrong, he would wring Pitch's neck.

"Will we ever move past this?" Jack's voice croaked, low from regarding her for so long. Elsa paused, looking up to him as she rose to her feet. Her eyes looked him up and down before settling on his worried expression. She was stern, all business. As her hair fell down, she began to undo her shirt.

"I assumed we were somewhere that, clearly, you are not ready for. Maybe I wasn't in any position to be believed over Pitch, but I – I had thought so, and it hurt when you didn't." Elsa spoke coldly, devoid of any emotion. Jack swallowed. He never thought that Elsa's feelings ran so deep for him. He assumed she kissed him out of discovery. It almost seemed to him that she liked him – of course she would. Elsa was classy. She wouldn't go kissing anyone. Jack meant something to _the_ Elsa Arendelle, the cold-hearted princess: the ice queen. He had so much trouble believing it. "Now I know my place. I _am_ past it."

"Frankly, I didn't know you were past it." Jack wanted so badly to be past it. He had a close relationship with Pitch. The insinuation of anyone calling his best friend a pathological liar, an abuser, and a backstabbing friend struck a nerve in Jack, deep. For a short amount of time, he planned on leaving Elsa with her sister. He thought out all the steps only to realize how much he didn't want her to leave. She hurt him when she accused Pitch, but he had to have hurt her when he didn't believe her, and he knew that now for sure. If she got past it, he should have, too.

"I'd rather not bring it up, personally. If you need to-," Jack lolled his head to the side, refusing to look away from her intense blue eyes. His were a bright electric blue, but hers were the deep water of the Pacific Ocean. He could imagine such aim and depth in those orbs that his held none of. His were shallow shore waters while hers held a whole community of life, good and bad. It fascinated him.

"No. I loathe saying this, but…" Elsa extended a hand. Jack stared at it precariously. "Let's start over." He raised an eyebrow, not taking her hand at all but stepping around behind her instead. He hated talking with such seriousness on such a grand vacation with Elsa. He wants things to be lighter than they normally were back at the castle. She deserved it at the least from him.

"When I first saw you, you were stark naked," he hissed, leaning closer to her ear. Elsa froze in place. He knew he was pushing it by a mile, but he wouldn't sleep if he knew he didn't try his best. Carefully, he moved her hair off her neck and pressed his cold lips there instead. Shivers ran through her body as her clothing fell further off her shoulder, exposing more porcelain skin. He pressed another kiss to her neck, light and faint, only teasing the young girl.

"Jack," she hissed, closing her eyes as she tilted her head back to give him more room. He grinned and gave her another soft kiss. His hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her back flush against his chest. She turned around with an innocently curious look, pressing her hips into his. He could feel her delicate palms roaming over his chest, through a thick layer of clothing. Stepping back shortly, he fixed the problem and tugged off his shirt. Her eyes were glued to his chest as he stepped closer again.

Jack got ahead of himself, giving deeper kisses to the skin, sucking lightly as well. Her nails clamped on his shoulder, digging into him. He pestered her with a trail of kisses leading to her collarbone. It was so close to her full heart, pumping erratically and loudly in her chest. Jack chuckled, moving to a sensitive spot just above and really sucking and nipping. Elsa moaned loudly as her knees gave out, but Jack didn't hesitate to hold her weight.

Then he knew this girl had her hooks in him deep. See, according to Bunnymund, their bloodlust and, well, sexual lust were stored in two very nearby areas. Normally, you could have sex without getting too dangerously close to sucking her dry. However, when you had an emotional connection and loved her, caring about her happiness more than yours, the two areas were blurred in order for you to give her the most out of yourself. By blurring the areas, something could happen if you weren't careful enough and fed before getting it on. Jack's fangs popped out and his senses zoomed in on the blood flowing underneath Elsa's skin, so lush and free. His eyes popped open and he could see the red and blue flowing under her skin for a second, but then he blinked.

Immediately, Jack shoved Elsa away from him and hunched over, panting. Elsa fell roughly on the bed, eyeing him with confusion. "Forgive me, Elsa. It's too da-dangerous," he gulped, looking her up and down. He liked what he saw, but that only made his fangs poke further into his bottom lip. "I need to feed."

Jack watched as she sat up. He didn't know where the sudden burst of confidence came from, but he was enjoying it. Strutting past him to the bathtub that had steam rising out of it, she undid her dress and let it fall to the ground. "I guess you'll have to enjoy the show from afar," Elsa turned her head over her shoulder and winked before shrugging out of her underclothes. It was Jack's turn to fall to the bed, mouth hanging open. Before she saw, he composed himself into a smirking young man.

He only saw her backside as she climbed in, and it was so tantalizing. He wanted to dive right in there with her. The bathtub was a tall, wooden fixture. It came up to Elsa's neck when she sat on her knees. It kept her hidden, but she made sure Jack knew exactly where she was cleansing. Where did all this might come from? He loved it.

. . .

"If you hadn't of taken so long, maybe you could have snuck out before all the guests got here!" Elsa hissed from in front of him. She was on the lookout for any open paths. Anna had everyone watching for them. She wanted to know if they came out of her room. Elsa wanted to wring her neck. She turned around and paled. Jack had bloodshot, red eyes. His fangs were clearly visible, especially as he gulped.

"I can't do this," he muttered and fled back to the room at lightening speed. Elsa grew seriously concerned now. She always pictured Jack as having very good control, but maybe it was due to the fact that he had drank enough to last him a month. How long would it be before he ended up killing the entire party? She dashed back to the room, locking the door on her way in.

 _Like that will help_.

Jack was holding his head in his hands as he paced back and forth. Elsa sat quietly on the bed, not knowing what to do. He had to drink, that much was clear. She could see how tight his skin was on his cheekbones. It wasn't food, but it was his personal nutrition. Elsa never thought how much they depended on blood.

Jack saw her and attacked, pinning Elsa to the bed as he shakily grabbed her wrist. Oddly, she didn't fight back. She didn't know if he killed everyone he drank from, and he was probably so desperate he needed all her blood, but she just wanted that sickly look off his face. Before Jack sank his teeth in, he groaned loudly and struggled to push himself away. Elsa scooted out of his reach anyhow, eyeing him.

He looked at her, with regret lashing out, beating him to a pulp. Elsa finally understood what Shira meant so long ago. Elsa needed schooling to understand their desire for blood. She hadn't understood. Now she finally pieced it together. Jack wasn't doing this. _Jack_ didn't want to do this. _Jack_ didn't just attack Elsa. _Jack_ didn't control it; he couldn't control himself. It was the vampire instincts taking over. Even now, he wasn't the real Jack she knew. He was muttering like a mad man. "Monster...I'm not a-a monster…" Jack wasn't doing any of this, not willingly.

He couldn't survive without blood. He couldn't die, but he'd end up a rotting skeleton. No, Elsa knew that wouldn't happen. His vampire instincts would slowly take over until there was nothing left of Jack, just a leech who'd suck the blood out of everyone. She finally understood what he meant when they weren't controlled while feeding, as if they went on a rampage, searching only for blood and more of it.

"Drink my blood," she blurted before thinking anything through. If she let him get one foot out of the room or even in the courtyard, he'd end up killing everyone at the party including herself. If he could be contained in one little area while feeding, she figured he wouldn't go on a killing spree. He couldn't last the night. There was no other option. When she extended her hand, she didn't worry whether she'd live or not. If she had, she wouldn't have been able to keep quiet.

 _I_ _'_ _ll live_.

Jack snarled, backing further away and pressing himself against the wall. "No way." He shook his head curtly. Elsa stood and walked closer to him.

"You have to. You can stop, Jack. You did it before," she whispered encouraging words.

Jack laughed mirthlessly. "It's a hit or miss. I'm n-not going to take my chances with you." Elsa met his gaze. She and him both knew he had no other choice. There wasn't an option. She couldn't restrain him. She couldn't call for back up. All she could do was pray on faith.

"Something in the back of my mind knows that you will stop. I don't know why I'm believing it, but I am," Elsa insisted, shoving her hand toward him. Jack eyed it suspiciously like it'd bite him. Jack looked at her and walked to the bathtub. As if snapping a twig, he tore off a long piece of it, forming a stake. He handed it gently to Elsa, pressing it close to her like it was the last rip of water on earth.

"The second you feel lightheaded, drive this through my heart. It won't do much, but I'm hoping the pain will help me get a grip," Jack snarled, sounding less and less like himself. Elsa wished he were drunk currently. She didn't want him remembering this. If he were in his sane mind, he'd never agree to this. He didn't look ready to bite into her neck then and there. Maybe he thought he'd make it through the night. Maybe he was doing this as a precaution. Elsa knew better than that. In fact, he had to be half crazy. The sooner he did it, the better. The less thirsty he was, the better chances she had. Elsa nodded nevertheless. "It will sting. It might feel like your shoulder is going numb. That's the venom I give out."

"Venom?" Elsa squeaked. Jack nodded, a mad look in his eyes. This definitely wasn't the man she was used to. He scared her more than he ever had before. She'd do anything to get him back.

He stepped so close she had to crane her neck to look at him with his tall height. "When I bite you, venom automatically enters your blood system. It won't go away, but it won't harm you. I promise."

She nodded and felt something warm drip down her face. Her hand caught it and was surprised to feel a second salty tear slip out of her eyes. She was crying. Elsa didn't know why. She was more in shock than scared.

"And Elsa?"

"Yes, Jack?" Elsa breathed and blinked away the tears. She wouldn't cry for Jack Frost, not for any reason.

"I'm sorry." Then he bit into her neck.

* * *

 **A/N: Less reviews than I would have liked, however, I can't be too mad considering I waited forever to post this. My computer took a while to get the virus fixed but I'm all good now.**

To one of the Guest reviews, and anyone who read my last Jelsa story, I will not be rushing this one like last time. My last story just got out of control, but this one if one of my best written ones - I think - and I'm taking my time, lol.

To ToriTheGinger feel free to keep reviewing and they aren't weird at all. I love seeing what you and everyone thinks on this. Also, we share the same name so you're already cool.

To MixyBell oh my I love AHS!

 **To everyone else, I am glad you are all loving the story. Feel free to pitch me any cute moments or plot twist ideas or anything else because I love hearing form you all! Oh, and if anything doesn't add up correctly like the setting or time or anything, just tell me. Let's see some reviews, I am so close to beating my last story and I am only about half way through with this one!**

 **(My record is 200, just saying incase there are any competitive people out there like myself,** **cough, cough.)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Frozen_** **or** ** _Rise of the Guardians_** **, or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

* * *

 _Flashback: 919 A.D._

 _Pitch showed up on her doorstep long after he was due. Did he get any credit for showing up? No, he didn't get any credit for coming to save one of the wanted. He supposed he didn't do it for the credit, but either way, he wasn't listening. He couldn't press the information any harder. "I'm not telling you this as your father," Pitch hissed, interrupting the young adult who looked slightly older than him. "The Jinx is clean and precise. We don't miss anything we don't want gone."_

 _The young man, whom his lover had named in tribute of her 'dead' husband, stared at him with contempt. Pitch had to admit looking his very son in the eyes and having to call him Jackson hurt. First off, Pitch was Jackson's father, not the vampire king. He could easily argue that Jack Frost wasn't even dead, but Jamie had been through so much. His arrival sent her into hysterics. She even blacked out for a moment. So he conversed with Jackson instead. After all, he was the one they wanted._

 _"If they excluded me, then why are they trying to kill me and my wife?" Jackson quarreled, holding up a strong front. Pitch couldn't help but pick his features out in the man. He had the black hair and olive skin but Jamie's facial structure._

 _"Do not be mistaken, son. They very much want you dead. It is only I who works behind their backs to keep you alive," Pitch hissed, clenching his hands together. "We do not have much time. They are thorough." He grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door, but Jackson jerked out of his grip. Pitch turned around to meet his angry glare._

 _"Why should I listen to you?" Jackson seethed. "You show up, claiming to be my real father, but have you done one fatherly act?" Pitch wanted to say yes. He was risking eternity spent locked away for his son to have sixty years of life. He thought that was sacrifice, something every parent must do. "You left my mom in despair to raise a child! She needed help, but you didn't even stop by to see how she was doing – how I was doing."_

 _Pitch hadn't dealt with family in a while. He forgot how important family drama seemed, even compared to life or death situational drama. Anarchy was among them, and Pitch would be damned if he forgot it first and foremost. Every bone in his body told him to comfort his son on the daddy issues Pitch had handed him the moment he left Jamie running for her life from the newly formed vampire clan: the Jinx. He wanted to live near him to keep some type of relationship up with his only family – the only people he cared about. However, that would be immediate death to them by Jack Frost. Pitch thought he was murderous before, but now he wouldn't blink an eye at torturing a kid to get minimal information. When revenge and respect clashed, Jack could be labeled psychotic. Pitch hated to admit it, but he couldn't face Jack by himself, let alone the rest of the Jinx._

 _"You don't want or need my help. You are a Black, after all. We take what we are unfairly given and triumph." Pitch pinched the bridge of his nose and looked frantically to the door. "Jackson, you can do better than being a noble, but not in our name. I have a throne ready to be taken, an army at the back of Lord Blackbeard. It's a country or two away from the border. He can't get your there but neither can I. You mustn't come back, not for anything. Do not write. I've packed five chests full of gold. Use it wisely because you will get no more."_

 _Jackson seemed insulted by this speech. Pitch didn't know what he did wrong. He gave his all with what he was given. Nobody knew he ever had a child other than Jamie. They will be checking Jamie's heritage incase Jack impregnated her without his knowledge, but she'll be gone before they can get the truth. Still, neighbors talked and identities aren't faked easily. If they were out of reach, Pitch would live in content for a few years until he could get back at his enemies. For now, he hid those important away._

 _Jackson stumbled back in disgust. "Nobody tells me or my family what to do. She's pregnant we can't-,"_

 _"You can and you will. I'm not asking you. You will take that carriage and leave this border at the least. I can make you or they can. Either way, you are leaving. My way, you all live." Pitch stated with an emotionless tone. He couldn't seem like he cared for him. It would make it so much harder for Jackson to leave on the both of them. Jackson tore his stare away from Pitch and looked hastily to his wife._

 _"My mom?"_

 _Pitch sighed. "She'll be getting relief, Jackson. Relief she was long overdue to get." Jackson gulped and nodded, an angry glare on his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out of the beard-covered mouth. The beard was a dark, dark brown, just like his hair. His hair seemed black from the wetness, but the beard was such a dark brown it looked a different shade of black._

 _"I'll take your money, but I won't make the mistake of going for the throne like you. You did this to all of us, Pitch. Now we get to pay for it," Jackson shook his head and gripped his wife's arm. She followed him past Pitch and out the door with one chest full of clothes and a small food supply. Jackson stopped in the doorway._

 _"What will you do?" Pitch asked._

 _"You will know my name soon. Captain Blackbeard won't be forgotten." He stormed out the door and didn't look back._

 _Pitch knew right there that his only family wouldn't ever forgive him, but maybe not everything could or needed to be forgiven. Jackson told Pitch he'd be a captain in vain hopes that Pitch would ever be able to be set free from his curse. His family would always blame him for this, but it wouldn't matter if they blamed him. They still wanted to have his back like he had theirs, in the end. Jackson wanted him as much as he did him, even if he still blamed him._

 _Pitch cleared his throat as he heard the horses take off. He watched them disappear in the darkness before turning to an older version of Jamie. She was sitting in a rocking chair, facing the corner, and murmuring to herself. Jackson had been correct. Jamie had gone medically defined insane. She was fidgeting with some thread in her lap, talking on and on to 'Grayson' about why they wouldn't let her use a needle because she nearly stabbed her eye out last time. Honest mistake it was._

 _When Pitch rested a hand on her shoulder, she looked over at him and smiled a content, blissful smile._

 _"Death at last."_

 _She didn't lie. Pressing his lips to hers for the last time, Pitch snapped her neck and left no traces of his bloodline – of Moon's bloodline – for the rest of the Jinx to see._

 _. . ._

"I'm sorry." It was the last words Jack heard yet didn't remember saying, as if he was reading it all on paper. Screaming in protest, Jack bit down into Elsa's neck. He about fainted when he did so, previously planning on going for her wrist to easily avoid the main bloodlines. Thankfully, Jack didn't hit Elsa's jugular. Elsa gasped and squealed, but it soon faded to the back of his mind.

Those were really his last full thoughts. All he could think was how good her blood tasted. It brought cool relief on the searing pain that was his throat. He could feel his body pumping full of energy and adrenaline, never intending to stop. He needed it so badly, and all he wanted was more, more, and more. He didn't care if this was Elsa, his bride to be, the only other person who found it in the goodness of her heart to forgive him for all the horrid things he had done, and the innocent angel who offered up her life to save those around her. Jack didn't think, he just felt. It felt like he wanted more.

He felt a pang of pressure enter his chest. It caused him to pause but not stop. His eyes flew open to find Elsa gripping a wooden stake that was slowly being pulled out of his chest. He groaned as it scraped his insides. Jack restrained her left hand and continued lapping up her blood. He could tell she was faint because of her pale pallor and weak attempts to free her hand. Jack shook his head in aggravation and clenched his eyes shut, his heart already hardening to prepare for the death of such a beautiful girl. He didn't want to, but there was no stopping what had already started.

Then he felt another bit of pain along his neck. Jack was forced to gasp in shock as he felt the wooden shard go deeper inside his neck. Elsa's hand was gripped firmly on the other end of the stake. Jack whipped his head around to glare at Elsa, who scurried back and pressed herself. Now Jack was angered. She just fought back, a first in a long time. The monster inside him roared in rage.

" _She was going to pay_ ," it said.

. . .

Fucking Jack Frost was one hell of an idiot for a something-century old ass! "Hit me in the heart," he'd said. "It will stop me," he'd said. Well, Elsa was calling bullshit on this one. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of a fucking plan C! They both assumed the inner monster would ruin plan A, but did she really buy that plan B _wouldn't_ piss off Mr. Monster? Dammit!

She watched as Jack, dripping blood from his throat and teeth, wiped his face with a sneer. Elsa's blood was pumping at the speed of sound. Her adrenaline helped her focus on the attack but not the plan. What could she do? She was out of most options. The chances were stacked very much against her. She couldn't run, obviously. The sun wasn't due up for hours. Nobody could help her even if they knew about vampires.

His body lurched forward in a stance worthy of a panther before it struck. She looked around desperately, but the stake was by his side. She didn't have the muscle strength to make another in such short time. She closed her eyes briefly and thought. Obviously, she couldn't use brute force of any kind. She had to think for this one. Elsa opened her eyes and her blood drained from her face.

Jack's red eyes narrowed, locking onto his target. She lunged desperately into the wooden tub, much like a child would dive under the covers to keep away the monsters. This tub used to hold such good memories…

Jack laughed evilly on the other side of the room. A whoosh sounded and he was right by the side, staring Elsa down.

Seconds, she had seconds! This horrible end would forever taint her old memories. She whirled to a pause, thinking back on her last fear. The last memories consisted of her giving Jack a good show, teasing him in every way possible due to the one fact she began to pray on. If she pinpointed it correctly, she could just escape with her life…or, Jack could rape and then kill her. Either way, she was desperate and wasn't about to give up without a fight, no matter the stakes.

Jack explained eventually that their blood hankering and sexual lust often got confused if the girl was 'special' enough. She didn't understand what the 'special' trait was, but she had it once. She had better have it again.

"Jack!" Elsa shrieked, catching his attention. He still had pure intentions of moving in for the kill, but the speaking was more for her nerves than his distraction. Elsa tore down the seams of her dress, thankful her corset was already off for the night. The dress fell to the ground around her ankles. "Jack Frost, you won't hurt me. You _won't_ kill me." She shimmied out of her panties, standing fully naked in front of the confused vampire. His face twisted in confusion before slowly dropping into a grimace, eyes scanning over her body. She wouldn't be calm until his red eyes were gone and the fangs were put away. Elsa slowly climbed out of the tub, revealing her entire naked form to Jack. Despite never knowingly being bare in front of a man before, Elsa knew she had to keep her eyes locked with his to hopefully get through to him. "Put the monster away, Jack, or he will kill me before you get to enjoy your plaything. You _can't_ kill me, not before you _fuck me."_

She didn't know what words really got into his mind, but Jack slowly came to his senses. Elsa watched, guarding as the red haze faded from his eyes. His bloody fangs were no longer visible. His panting breath came distinctly from mouth. His eyes rose to Elsa's, staring back in equal horror before Jack dropped his entire head in utter shame. Gasping, Jack dropped to his knees, head in hands, making no sound. Elsa's heart slowed enough that it was ripped to pieces at the sight.

It wasn't his fault, not really. She finally, finally understood that. Jack didn't seem to grasp that idea. Elsa's eyes sagged at the sight. She didn't realize she was stumbling forward until she was standing in front of Jack. "Hey. Hey, we're okay," Elsa whispered. Her hands grasped on either side of Jack's head, tugging gently at him with an urge to get him to look at her. Instead, his white hair fell on her skin, tickling her navel. She stared down and ran her fingers through the waves of white, searching for solitude.

"You shouldn't come back with me."

Elsa wasn't totally relieved to find him not apologizing at her feet. She assumed her thought the chance of forgiveness was too far out of reach. "You can't scare me off, Jack Frost. This wasn't you. You can't control it."

Jack's head snapped towards hers with a gruesome grimace. His hands desperately grabbed hers so hard she lost feeling quickly. "I physically drank your blood, Elsa. I was about to – I _wanted_ to kill you! I wanted every last drop of blood pass through my lips. It. Was. Me."

Elsa bit her lip and realized how stupid she must sound. Any girl ignoring the obvious signs of danger was a stupid one. Any girl following her heart was a stupid one. Elsa could grow used to being stupid. However, it wasn't entirely her favored decision. She caressed his cheeks. "I stopped you. Yes, it was you, but you don't want to right now, right?"

Jack stiffened further and shook his head. Elsa gave him a small smile. "So I'm as safe as I need. A longing took you over, but it's passed."

Jack rose to his feet, scowling at her words. His hands gripped tightly on her shoulders. "You will stay here. I'll get the rest of your things and be back by tomorrow night." He pulled her close and pressed his chilled, soft lips to her forehead. Elsa's eyes watered, but she quickly jerked away.

"No, Jack, I won't. I am coming back with you, and there's nothing that will change that," Elsa hissed, staring intently into his eyes. "You've ridiculed, nearly killed, and just about loved me. Families aren't perfect."

Jack's eyes hardened. He looked Elsa over as if she were his last meal. " Families don't want to kill each other."

Elsa didn't know how else to tell him. There was no way she was being left behind now, not after coming so close to finding the cure, or whatever was hidden behind that book. "Families," Elsa emphasized the word, "have each other's backs. I had yours, now you have mine."

Jack growled and, in a sudden burst of anger, turned to punch the wall, creating many small cracks in the stone. Elsa flinched involuntarily. He glared hard. "Where was your family from?"

Elsa frowned, confused at the sudden turn in topics, but answered off the back of her hand. "My great grandparents came from a long line of pirates in the Mediterranean, I think. Their kids conquered Arendelle…why?"

Jack nodded and closed his eyes as he spoke, as if trying to control his rage. He wasn't doing too well at it. "Your family was never meant to be here, Elsa. You deviated from pirating for a more dangerous situation. Go back. Live somewhere else. Anywhere but mine and your kingdom."

Now Elsa felt slightly insulted. "We took this land when it was at its weakest. If my memory serves correctly, you abandoned Arendelle. We had just as much right to be here, if not more."

"My _family_ tried to kill us. They chased us away by stabbing me in the heart with a wooden stake, Elsa. I kill Tooth, Pitch, Shira, and anyone else every couple _years,_ Elsa! Death is apparent in my family, but you are the only one who can't come back from it. I'm not going to risk your life for some – some fling."

Elsa's eyes narrowed and she stepped forward. "We aren't a fling," she whispered back, taking his hand. "We aren't a fling." The more she repeated it, the more confident she felt. Jack squeezed back and softened his features.

"No. We aren't." He spoke with assurance and grew a pained expression. "There's no going back after this one, Els. You're throwing your life away if you stay."

She shook her head and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his body. Jack deftly hugged back. "It didn't begin until you came in to my life, Jack. So I'm throwing it away if I leave."

. . .

"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa!" Anna pounded on the door. Elsa woke with a start, still a little tired from the early morning wake up call she introduced ten minutes ago. "Come on!"

"I'm coming," Elsa huffed, tying her hair into her bun. She looked herself over once and opened the door to a bright-eyed Anna. "What?"

Anna grinned. "I know you are leaving in a couple hours, so I wanted to give you one last present!" She pulled something from behind her back. Elsa gasped at the sight of two beautiful, handmade ice skates. She took them delicately in her hands, in awe at the beauty of such items. They took months to make!

"Anna," Elsa breathed, looking at her sister in shock. Anna grinned and did her best to wrap her hands around Elsa despite her inflated stomach. "They're beautiful. I wish I had time to skate…"

Anna waved that topic off. "You can next visit, which will be soon, right?" She looked so hopeful and Elsa couldn't stand to crush her hope. She'd visit, but Elsa was going to have to find some other solution to her period mess. It caused too many problems with on vampire, let alone six.

"Of course." Elsa breathed and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll be back in a month?"

Anna looked disappointed. "I was hoping you'd be here for Olaf's arrival," she mumbled, looking at her hands. Elsa stepped forward and brushed Anna's red locks out of her eyes. "It's in two weeks we think."

Elsa bit her lip. There was no way she could have two visits in one month. Jack was king, after all. He had things to do. She couldn't risk bringing any of the others here when Anna would be spilling a lot of blood anyhow. "I'm sorry, sister. I really want to, but we are ruling a whole nation." Elsa was also very worried with her delivery. Childbirth was a very dangerous thing. Though, her maids seemed very old and wise…and stubborn. "Olaf is a unique name!"

Anna's expression brightened a bit. "You like it?" She asked, looking up at her with her round eyes. Elsa nodded. "I'm very sure he's a boy. Kristoff thinks I'm crazy. I told him I want a girl, but he's a baby boy. I just know it."

"Either way, your baby will be lovely, Anna. You're going to be the best, kindest, attentive mother ever." Elsa didn't know how she was going to do it. She was certain if she had a child she'd end up like her parents, sentencing her child to the same struggles she faced. Though she found more confidence in herself and who she was lately, she would never force anyone to endure her parents' lacking of love. Of course, she'd pick that over many things, but she wanted the best for her kids. Maybe it was a good thing she'd never become a mother. She didn't know if she could do it.

"Thank you, Elsa." Anna grinned. She looked to Elsa with bright eyes. "When should we expect some miniature Frosts? I will say one thing, you two will have the cutest babies!" Elsa's heart tugged slightly. The thought of having kids with Jack used to make her so excited, but then she remembered they'd never get to. He was the most handsome guy she'd ever seen. It was such a waste of perfectly good sperm – actually, it wasn't perfect, that was the problem.

"I'm not sure, Anna."

"You will have some, right? I mean," Anna snorted with unladylike insistency. "Olaf will need a cousin to play with." Elsa's eyes softened. Just because she knew she would never have kids didn't mean she had to ruin Anna's fantasies as well.

"Of course. I'll have a baby girl with white hair and electric blue eyes and a heart shaped face like mine. She'll be as pretty as you, Anna, and Olaf and her will grow up like siblings," Elsa murmured, getting lost in her own little world. Anna beamed in excitement, the opposite expression Elsa owned.

"You can name her Snowflake for her porcelain little skin she'll have," Anna giggled, grabbing Elsa's hands. Elsa forced a smile.

"Snow-white sounds like a better name, no?" Elsa smirked, letting her voice trail off. The redhead could tell something was bothering her sister and let the subject drop.

Anna bit her lip as she watched Jack carrying down the bags, not meeting either of their gazes. "Is he okay? He's been so distant."

Elsa's heart moaned. The night after she gave him her blood, Jack had left and didn't come back until the next morning. Elsa didn't miss the splotches of red on his shirt. She didn't like thinking that he just took the life of one, if not more, innocent humans. Jack didn't like it either. He had kept some space, but it could have had something to do with the original problem of drinking Elsa's blood.

"I don't think so," she huffed, putting her hands on her hips. "I think he's ready to go back." Anna nodded deftly and watched as he brought the big chest down and walked toward them.

"Anna, it was lovely to meet you. Good luck on your pregnancy," Jack spoke coldly without emotion. He walked toward Kristoff and said his goodbyes before locking himself up in the carriage.

Anna looked back at Elsa with a very sad expression that just broke her heart. She met that expression and hugged her from the side. "I missed you so much, Elsa." Anna whispered. Elsa fought back tears. She pulled back and saw her sister crying. Elsa was very surprised she herself wasn't breaking the seal. She used to always cry. Now, she supposed this didn't seem like the absolute worst thing ever. At least she would get monthly visits. That was saying more than if she had stayed in Arendelle.

"I love you, little sis," Elsa whispered and kissed Anna's cheek. She sniffled and Elsa smoothed down her hair before walking to the carriage, looking over her shoulder for one last glance at her sister. She was relieved to see Kristoff holding her tight. He'd take care of her. She took a deep breath and climbed in. The door shut with a bang.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, now that I comfortably had a full chapter written, I went bravely off to school *sob*. So for my brave sacrifice and now limited time, I need to get 10 reviews before the next update. It normally takes you all some time to get there per chapter so I figure that will give me more time between updates, but feel free to try to prove me wrong. Good luck. I love both the critiques and the compliments you all give me!**

 **Any questions? And to a guest, no Elsa doesn't have powers in this one. I should have mentioned it earlier, but this is an AU. What are you all's expectations for the future? What else did my mind configure up?**

 **Remember, TEN reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Frozen_** **or** ** _Rise of the Guardians_** **, or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

 **A/N: Okay, I'm doing these mainly up here to clear some things out. Below, before you read, there's an explanation for those of you who are confused. Read it. Secondly, I want to** **thank everyone for the many reviews! At this rate, I'll need to be writing more! Lastly, who wants to see a little Jelsa smut by the end of this? I'd change the rating, obviously. Please, tell me if you do or don't!**

* * *

 **Explanation: Jack's wife was Jamie. Pitch and Jamie had an affair together early in the years after Jack and Jamie had a kid. Jamie and Pitch are NOT Jack's parents. Pitch wanted to to impregnate Jamie so she would carry his child because she was good at getting pregnant. So they had a kid and I mentioned that Jamie named it after her 'dead husband' which was Jack Frost. So Jackson was like his name u know? Anyways, Pitch and Jack aren't restated. Jamie and Jack aren't related. Jackson is Jamie and Pitch's child. I hope that cleared things up. Let me know if you have any more confusion!**

 **. . .**

 _Flashback: 904 A.D._

 _Jack dropped the man from his arms. He looked up and grinned. Lying around him were hundreds of men in amore, all of whom were dead. By his side were only Pitch, Bunnymund, Shira, and Tooth, but Pitch and Tooth were still waking up from a few stakes to the heart. Shira was smart enough not to let her guard down. Bunnymund was right by Shira's side, desperate to impress the girl._

 _He looked at the remaining troops of the makeshift kingdom that was as small as his old castle. They were running for the hills once he killed their leader. "Tonight marks the night of a new era, my friends," Jack shouted to the heavens. Behind him was the human section of the council. They watched the battle, ready to officially proclaim the victory and the final conquering of the lands for the kingdom of Guardia, ruled by the exclusive and powerful vampires. "This is our capital where our new castle will be built for the rest of time. And we will rule it all."_

 _"We need a name," Bunnymund pulled himself off a body on the ground and looked determinedly toward Jack. Shira neared around him as well. Jack thought for less than a second._

 _"We have surpassed all expectations, as will this city. From now on, we are the Jinx clan, and this is Jinx, Guardia – our capital."_

 _Jack thought they made quite a mighty team. All he had to do was get North back in town and settle his nerves. Over the course of three years, Jack's old empire had split into smaller ones. He just defeated them all, with Arendelle being the sole exception. He had no intent on conquering it, however. All he wanted was to start anew and let the ruins crumble into the past._

 _Nobody ever told Jack that nothing will ever restart if you brought along the lover of your cheating wife, though somebody should probably tell him that his wife wasn't always so loyal._

 _. . ._

It happened about a week after Elsa and Jack arrived home. Jack assumed they were on good graces. They hardly spoke to each other, but they never yelled anymore. He assumed it was a step in the right direction. He noticed she kept disappearing at early hours of the morning, when nobody could easily follow her. One night, Jack made a big effort and found her in Mabel's shop.

Two things happened. He seriously began to question Pitch's story about how he beat her up. However, he passed his judgment and that wasn't going to change. Putting that to the back of his mind, Jack focused on the real setback. Elsa was spending a noticeably large amount of time in this room.

The next morning, he followed her again. Each visit, she tried pulling on this one book on the bottom of the bookshelf. He didn't understand why she couldn't get it out. The next morning, he was about to question her on it, and instead, he ran into Tooth's complaints.

"Look, I don't have a problem with them together, but they need moved. The sounds are disgusting, Jack – I can't sleep!" Tooth groaned. Jack's head snapped away from Elsa, who was speaking in hushed tones to Shira. He looked quizzically at Toothania.

"Who?"

She groaned, "Shira and Bunnymund! Have you not tried to sleep? They are up all the fucking time."

Jack blinked in confusion and looked up again. He noticed how Shira kept looking over Elsa's shoulder at Bunnymund, who was pretending to not look in her direction. Jack snorted loudly. "Since when have you two been hooking up?" He was all for the relationship. Personally, he was slightly upset when they broke up in the first place. In all honesty, he was surprised they didn't get together sooner.

Shira was beat red. "Who?"

"You and Bunnymund," Tooth said snootily. "Try a different spot – like hell!" She pranced off without another word, flipping her colorful hair over her shoulder. Jack walked to the bustling bunch off friends curiously, a smirk playing on his lips.

"It's a casual hookup, nothing big," Bunny shrugged it off, but he didn't seem to mean it as he was looking apologetically towards Shira. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You can thank Elsa for this, Jack," Shira hissed. "If you hadn't have stolen her away for a week, I wouldn't have gotten bored enough to try hold habits."

"Bored?" Bunny snorted, turning to her. "You got bored? You've been wanting this since I left you!"

Shira looked highly insulted. " _You_ left _me!?_ This is hilarious!" She shrieked, shoving his chest. "I left your girly ass!"

"And you came back crawling," Bunny hissed, pushing out his chest as he stepped closer to Shira, eyes locked on each other.

"Only because Elsa leaves me every day to go to that damn shop. Like I said: boredom." Shira cursed. Jack held up his hand in front of their close faces, making them realize the distance and jump apart. He paused it and looked directly at Elsa.

"What shop?"

Elsa wrung her hands and looked at him innocently. "I don't know what she's talking about. I go-,"

"It's Mabel's, correct?" His hands clenched into fists. He could only guess at what this meant.

"Yes," she said guiltily, looking at him through her lashes. She knew what she was doing would anger him. It made it ten times worse in his book.

"What are you doing that's so fucking important there, Elsa?" Jack pinched the bridge of his nose. Elsa's eyes trailed to the side. Jack had grown impatient. He was tired of her little secret she kept. He needed to trust her and he couldn't do that if she lied to him. It wasn't right, and he was going to fix it. "Fine." He grabbed her wrist and yanked her toward the door. "You're going to show me."

. . .

"Jaac-Jack, stop! It hurts!" Elsa yanked her hand away from his grasp. Jack flew up the doors and pranced inside, awaiting Elsa's presence. She was pouting like a three year old as she walked to the back of the store. She rubbed her wrist and paused guiltily by the bookcase. "I need this book out."

"Why?" Jack snapped. Elsa glared into his blue eyes, trying to find a sane person. He took a deep breath and shook his head.

"You promised to keep an open mind," Elsa reminded him, her eyes studying his. He wanted to, but there was no telling how calm he could stay. It was Elsa he was dealing with. With this beautiful mastermind there was no telling what would happen. He looked her over once in her black-laced dress that showed off her body well. It always astounded him how she was so fine and so intelligent. He blinked slowly and nodded.

"I will," He insisted, taking her hand and squeezing. Elsa looked between them and frowned, tugging her hand away. Jack felt the pang of rejection but shoved it down. She was obviously passionate about this book. He needed to prioritize if he ever wanted to be on speaking terms with her again.

Jack looked one last time at Elsa's eyes and then squatted in front of the book. He studied it once and didn't understand why she couldn't get it out herself. Jack reached for it with one hand, but when he touched the side of the book, his hand instinctively recoiled. Jack frowned at the stinging sensation. He grabbed it again, yanking quickly past the pain, but it was horrible, as if his hand had caught on fire. Jack groaned and withdrew. Despite it strength, he couldn't move the book.

"Elsa, what is this?" He hissed, clutching his reddened hand. Elsa frowned and gripped his right hand.

"I don't know…it didn't do that to me," she said, touching the book for emphasis. She tried pulling it out, but nothing happened. "It's really heavy. I got it to move, but barely."

Jack breathed through his clenched teeth. His hand felt like it was growing blisters. He looked up at Elsa, who was looking with concern at him. "I'm so sorry, Jack." She whispered. He tilted his head and forced a smirk on his lips.

"Puzzling, huh?" He mumbled, leaning closer. He could smell her vanilla breath they were so close. She nodded, staring intently at him. Her eyes flickered to his lips and back up in question.

Jack could practically hear her asking, "You going to kiss me?"

He shook his head and cleared his throat, standing up. Elsa took his offered hand with a slight frown. He watched as she looked between the book and her hands. "Why do you think it, uh, burned y-?"

Jack didn't let her finish the sentence. He stepped forward, wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her close. His lips pressed softly against hers as they closed their eyes. He didn't press her for more. Jack just wanted the message clear; he wanted her. Elsa's hands locked on his biceps as she deepened the kiss.

Jack took it slow. He couldn't help be remember a week ago when he was feeding on her blood instead of saliva. He massaged his lips on hers, feeling her warm tongue poke through his mouth. He bit her bottom lip and tugged, smiling at the sound she made.

Suddenly, a voice broke their serenity. "What are you two doing here?" His voice was all too familiar. Jack pulled apart, griping about it, and he turned to face Pitch. His arms were crossed and a frown owned his face. Jack smirked.

"What are _you_ doing here, Pitch?" Jack snorted, smiling cheekily at his best friend in a way of bragging about kissing Elsa. He looked down at the girl in his arms, but she was rigid. Her eyes were glaring at Pitch with a mixture of anger and fear. Jack tightened his grip on her waist. Although he knew she had irrational conspiracy theories concerning his best friend, she had good reason to be scared of him. After all, he about beat her to death.

"I saw movement in here and decided to inspect it," Pitch shrugged, coming closer to them. He looked around at the rumble. "Am I to assume you had come in here to hook up?"

Jack laughed at his raised eyebrow. He shook his head, "No. No, we didn't. Elsa was show-,"

He was thrown breathless when Elsa elbowed him in the gut. "I wanted him to help me decide who should get the store. Mabel's family or a buyer, what do you think, Pitch?"

"Buyer," he said automatically and looked at Jack, who was frowning. He decided to give his trust to Elsa for the moment. After all, he did just steal a kiss from her. If it was something drastic he could tell Pitch later. "You sure that's it, Jack?"

Jack gulped. He couldn't waver his decision. There was a reason she was keeping it from Pitch and his gut told him to trust her dammit because last time he didn't, there were consequences to their struggling relationship. "Yes, of course," he breathed, looking directly at Pitch.

He nodded and walked further into the store, flicking at a doll on the counter. It fell the dusty ground at his feet while Pitch gleamed at the couple. "I'd be happy to watch over the store for you until we find a new owner."

"What's the catch?" Jack asked knowingly while Elsa stood like a statue. He rubbed her shoulder absentmindedly. She began to shake her head while backing toward the bookcase. Pitch's eyes scanned her over a couple times, scrutinizing. Jack waved his hand to get attention.

"No catch. Let's call it sheer boredom," Pitch smiled and walked behind the two, hands on both of their backs. He began walking them to the door. Elsa kept looking back over her shoulder as if she forgot something. "It's in safe hands. You two spend some time in a private place." Jack protested slightly in shock, but the door was already being shut and locked behind the three. "I'll be up as soon as the sun sets, I promise."

Jack knew there was something odd about his bargain, but he was less concerned on that. He looked down at Elsa as she clamped her hands onto his arm again. He didn't understand why Elsa would lie or Pitch would do something so willingly nice. The three of them walked back together in silence. Jack thought Elsa would faint with how pail she grew when it came time to split into different rooms. She tugged on his hand and pulled him to the side, eyeing Pitch as he casually strolled past, whistling a tune of his.

"Ca-can I sleep with you tonight?" Elsa's darted over his shoulder to Pitch's disappearing form. Jack sighed heavily at their banter. Elsa hadn't been so afraid of him until tonight. She had spent a good week here with minimal hesitation towards Pitch. Whatever their encounter meant, it scared the life out of her.

"What's going on here, Elsa?" Jack hissed. He could hear her heart beating out of her, spiking at his question. There was no reason she should suddenly be so nervous.

"I promise I'll make it worth your while – please, Jack," Elsa hissed, tugging at his hands in earnest. Jack shook his head and sighed.

"Don't offer that, Elsa," he growled and pulled her to his side. "You are welcome anywhere unconditionally." She breathed out loudly as they rounded the final corner past Pitch's room, ascending the small set of steps into Jack's. He placed her shakily on the bed and squatted in front of the frizzled blonde. She looked into her hands in a guilty manner. "Explain, please."

She looked at him tiredly. Elsa began with a shudder. "I've been looking for something, and I found it in that damn book that burns you. I think it burns all vampires, actually. Anyhow, Pitch – well, you won't believe me, but Pitch hurt me because I was snooping around _that book_. He said to stay away from it, but now…dear God," Elsa shoved her face into her hands and moaned. "I'm in for it."

Jack took her hands and fully looked her over. Elsa finally showed no signs of bruising after two week's recovery. She was doing well, but he never did get to the bottom of it. Now, it came back to bite him in the ass. He was surprised to be leaning toward Elsa. It just didn't seem very like her to be flirting with men in the first place, which made him question every aspect of Pitch's story. However, it was nothing like Pitch to target Elsa merely for looking at some random item, which drew him back to the book again. It in itself was mystery. It burned him but not Elsa. She said she thought it burned all vampires, and if that was the case, he had a good idea what the sucker was coated in. But why would Mabel coat that in werewolf blood? That book must be the key to some secret he had heard no mentions of, which made him very suspicious of his dear friend. Jack used to know everything, and Pitch used to be his provider. If Jack didn't hear this, then it had something to do with magic, which would explain why Pitch was involved.

He hadn't realized it, but halfway through Jack was already convinced of Elsa's story. "If Pitch wants it so badly, why hasn't he taken it?" Jack voiced as he stood and began pacing in front of her. Elsa looked up in shock before standing before him as well.

"Like I mentioned, I think it burns all vampires. He must not be able to get it either," Elsa said. She grabbed his arm and looked into his eyes. "Wait, you believe me?"

Jack ran a hand through his hair. "I suppose I do. What's so special about this book?"

Elsa sighed sadly and flopped back on the bed. "If it's protected by some spell or-,"

"Werewolf blood," Jack supplied. She sat up on her elbows and stared at him. "It's the only thing I've ever seen that hurts us."

Elsa shrugged. "So it's kept safe for a reason. Pitch has known about it. He doesn't want it himself, he just doesn't me or anyone else getting it."

"Anyone else?" Jack asked.

Elsa groaned. "I sent a detective in to get it…he wound of dead."

Jack didn't expect that one. He chuckled and leaned on the bed beside Elsa, who seemed more stressed out from that fact than he would have been. Though, he never expected her to 'risk the life of another' for her own passion. He grinned.

"I'm rubbing off on you," he giggled. Elsa scowled and turned on her side, glaring.

"Shut up."

Jack faced her with a determined look. "Let me get this straight, little hottie. You don't know why he wants it. You don't know why _you_ want it. You don't have a clue what's in it. So…what do you know?"

Elsa shoved his shoulder. "Don't make this child's work, Jack. I do know why I want it."

"Well why?" He asked, his hand toying with a strand of blonde hair that had fallen out of the braid. She watched his hand carefully while speaking, barely even mumbling the words.

"I think it leads to a cure."

With those words, Jack's flirty behavior snapped cold. He grew rigid, eyes boring holes into Elsa's head. His hand clenched around the hair as he tried to mask his anger. "A cure…why on earth would you be looking for a cure?" She opened her mouth to respond carefully, but Jack didn't give her a chance. "Because there's no reason you should be. In the first place, you aren't a vampire and never will be. Secondly, you don't give a shit about what happens to any of us. Lastly-,"

"I want kids!" Elsa blurted it out and looked guilty the second she said it. Jack's mouth hung open. Again, she never failed to surprise him. "I want…kids, Jack." She sighed heavily and clenched her eyes shut. "Of course I care about you all. Being immortal can't exactly be exciting, but the fact that I'll be getting old and wrinkled while you all stay young forever seems so unfair…"

Jack took one of her hands in his two and pulled her closer. "Elsa," he murmured, unsure what to say. He hated she felt like that.

"I know you can't – I know," Elsa laughed humorlessly and opened her tear-filled eyes. Jack's heart groaned. "I know you think you would have found it by now, but I can't live a full life knowing I didn't try my hardest for a kid. If I find this and there's nothing, I can let go."

Jack never saw the sudden desperation in Elsa's eyes before. He assumed it had something to do with seeing Anna pregnant, but he also knew this kind of yearning didn't go away for a while. He was surprised to find a heavy feeling settling near his heart. Jack didn't feel guilty often, but he did then. It was, after all, his selfish needs that caused Elsa to not carry a child. It wasn't set in stone, however. He could fix this, but at his cost. Did he want to do that? Did he want to give up sixty years spent with the finest gem he'd seen in a long time? Could he even do it? Jack wanted her. He wanted Elsa so badly it hurt, and it wasn't always sexual. He just wanted her to be safely in his arms. He just wanted to kiss her goodnight or wake up with her in his grasp. He didn't know yet if he was willing to sacrifice her happiness for his, or even worse, if he was willing to give up his for hers.

For now, he didn't want her hopes up too much. "There is no cure, Elsa." Jack cleared his throat and sat up. A look of hurt flashed across her face before a petite hand settled on Jack's shoulder.

"Jack-,"

"And even if there was, why do you think I'd want it only to die years later?" His head whipped around. He'd take it for her. He'd take it to finally live a full live to its end. If that meant he could have her, he'd take it and stay by her side forever. There was no point, though, in telling Elsa all of that. There was no cure and never would be.

Elsa's throat sounded sore. "I know that's not true…"

She needed her hope crushed. It would hurt less now than later when it built. "You're something, but nothing worth throwing my life away." He stood and walked towards the bathroom, ready to put this all behind him. He almost made it when one sentence made him rethink his entire existence for a second time.

"Coming from the man who nearly stole mine." Jack looked with steel eyes at the girl sitting on the bed behind him. She didn't seem fazed by his claims of no emotions for her. She just seemed annoyed. "I know you, Jack Frost. You are a horrible person. You kill people, you overthrow empires, you steal girls on a whim, but your worst quality is that you push people away." Jack cocked his head at her words staring back at the wall ahead of him, not meeting her accusingly blue eyes. "You can't push me away no matter how little you like me."

He sighed, remembering his own words he used in the heat of the moment so long ago. _I liked you better when you had no personality._ "You're shaping up to own one of my favorite personalities."

That little sentence didn't give her any assurance of the cure, he told himself. It merely boosted her low confidence. Besides, he owed her some kindness after, as she phrased it, almost stealing her life. Thinking back on it, he would have easily given up his life for her – immortal and total existence. If only he could have admitted it to himself sooner, and Elsa.

* * *

 **A/N: Let's see FIFTEEN reviews for the next update, guys! I love all the feedback!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Frozen_** **or** ** _Rise of the Guardians_** **, or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

 **A/N: Oh my gosh! You guys rule! I love the reviews, and favorites, and follows. It means so much to me. Also, school has started and it's a busy schedule so just remember that I only have about one or two prewritten chapters before I really have to slow down the updates. Hopefully it won't come to that, but remember that when you look at the bottom. Love you!**

* * *

 _Flashback: 1000 A.D._

 _Jack paced in front of the girl. He had been observing her for a while, slowly picking his next victim. He was determined not to kill this one. He almost didn't kill Robert. He came so close remembering how he was tied into so many people's lives. "Tell me how many lives you touch." The girl sitting on his bed frowned. "Tell me something that will make me less likely to kill you!" He was growing impatient with the girl. She had volunteered to sell her body to a royal merely because he was Jack the Ripper. Well, Jack wasn't using her for what she thought._

 _"What the fuck are you talking about?" She hissed, leaning back on the bed with a seductive glare. "Oh, is this some type of role play? I can-,"_

 _"Stop, just stop," Jack snarled. "I thought I made it pretty damn clear a hundred years ago who I am. Do you or do you not want to rethink your answer, girl?"_

 _She snorted and sat up, looking Jack over. "The name's Grace, and no, I'd rather not. If you're going to kill me, why not have some of my delicious blood?" Jack met her glare and raised it. She was turning his struggle into a joke. He debated just giving in and trying on the next unlucky person. "Look, you want to hear all about how I mean so much to so many people, how I have family who loves me and would be heartbroken and lost without me. That's fine and dandy, just walk on over to your neighbor, Jack my boy, because that girl isn't me. I'm the youngest of twelve, left on my own basically. I started whoring around to eat about five years ago, got kicked out when I was knocked up four years ago and lost the baby. My siblings are ashamed to be seen with me. I can't seem to have any of my own kids… So you can kill me if you need to. Nobody will miss me, Jack. You'd hurt less people with me."_

 _Jack studied the obviously messed up girl. She couldn't have been over twenty-two. Grace was pretty with her choppy brown hair and olive skin tone. Her eyes had bags and sagged with stress. This girl had it rough in her childhood. Despite her snarky attitude, Jack could understand where it came from; he wanted to help her. Nevertheless, she had a good final point._

 _"Grace, you don't think too highly of yourself, huh? I'll cut you a deal because you deserve better than this. You deserve to live around people who have your back. Family we may not be, but we will stick with you…on one final condition." Jack clasped his hands together behind his back as he watched Grace study the offer. She snorted and nodded._

 _"I'll bite. What's the catch?" Grace cracked her knuckles, containing constant eye contact. Jack wasn't sure why he just offered her all of that. He wasn't a nice person at all. There was just something about Grace that rubbed him the wrong way. It was the deepest, worst form of poverty that exposed such rash and wrong behaviors in an otherwise good girl. He could tell she would be hard to grow used to and that he'd never have a fascination over her like his companions did on their lovers, but Jack could give this girl a better life. She had nothing to lose and everything to gain in their little bargain, and so did Jack._

 _"Help me from killing you while I drink your blood – rather, convince me to stop – and we have a deal." Jack held out his hand. Grace grinned._

 _"Game on," she hissed with much pleasure._

 _Grace was the first of many lives saved by Jack the Ripper. She was very happy about that. By a ripple effect, she touched the hearts of five previously cold vampires, but Jack's was not one of them, not as much as he needed._

 _. . ._

"Dammit!" Elsa cursed as she continued down the street. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Pitch wave through the open front door of Mabel's deserted store. She looked to Jack with some emphasis, but he was not by her side anymore. Squealing, she scrambled over to where he was. She found him demanding this and that of unwilling taxpayers. He had a different system for those who couldn't pay the taxes. They became his minions in whatever talent they had. Some gave up free food from the farms; some made free weapons. It worked mainly out of their fear for him. Luckily, there weren't too many who needed to do that. Elsa found that part too grueling for her to handle on a daily basis. She turned on her heel and started walking briskly away. Jack said his goodbyes and ran up with her, hand pressing on the small of her back.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" He asked, running a hand through his perfectly sculpted white locks that fell upward in the shape of ice shards. She sighed and paused her walking momentarily to give him a once over. She didn't _see_ any signs of a wimp, a scaredy-cat. She didn't _see_ why he couldn't be the damn king he was supposed to be.

"I don't understand why you can't lock him up, Jack. You're supposedly 'all powerful,'" Elsa accompanied her challenge with an eye roll. Jack groaned loudly and stopped in the middle of the street. He turned her body with his hands on her shoulders to face him, not speaking until they met each other's gaze.

"We want to know what he's up to. He may not be alone in this, Els."

She stamped her foot. "We aren't finding anything out just standing around like fools!" Jack bit his lip and debated her words. Elsa could see his mind churning. She had to suggest something even if his anger would flare up again. "I know you don't love him, but Thanatos could really help-,"

Jack's hands clenched so hard Elsa cried out. He dropped her and paced back and forth, drawing a slight crowd while doing so. One glare in their direction and they scattered.

Elsa stamped her foot on the ground again. "He was the one who created the curse, Jack! He must be leaving something out. Everything has a loophole," she pleaded. He took a look at her desperate expression and sighed. He promised her. Elsa was counting on that. He promised her she could search until her heart gave up. She just needed some help and his stubbornness was getting in the way.

"You're correct. I have no doubt he's hiding something from us; most dipshits do. Nevertheless, I do not enjoy sharing, be it castle, empire, or, in this case, person. Besides, we don't even know how to find him," Jack waved away the idea before Elsa had time to fully plot it. Elsa was a different type of angry. She was hurt when he didn't believe Pitch over her. Now she felt less pain. She wondered how somebody could be so dense; she wondered how she could have begun falling for such a thickheaded mind. She felt the need to slap the living shit out of him in hopes some sense could jump in its place.

"Dammit Jack, take a step back and look from some point of view _other than your own_ ," she snarled in disgust for the man she stood before. She waited for some type of 'ah ha!' moment, for some expression relating how he suddenly saw the clear water. Jack just frowned and scratched his annoyingly white hair. Elsa turned on her heels and marched to the castle alone, leaving Jack in confusion to decipher her true meaning behind the clump of words.

Elsa didn't waste time; she knew exactly who to turn to. He'd do anything for her without question. He always believed in Elsa, always. She couldn't pin point a time when he didn't. She walked up the small steps to the bedchamber hallway. His was the first on the left and happened to be open.

"Ah, small snowflake girl," his voice sighed before she even stepped through the entrance. Elsa smiled lightly and blushed, walking in to stand beside him while he scribbled furiously on a paper. "How can I help you?"

Elsa peered over his shoulder at the stanzas on the paper. She read them briefly and was caught off guard at their fluent tone. "That's beautiful, North," she breathed, realizing her closeness, and straightened. "I didn't know you write."

He shrugged and put the writings down on the desk, spinning in his chair to stare up at Elsa. "Writing is easier than speaking in this language," he grimaced. Elsa chuckled softly. North shook his head free of his thoughts and pushed a firm smile onto his face. "Jack problems?"

Elsa's shoulders sagged and she nodded. "Jack problems." North laughed and patted his bed. She sat slowly and corrected herself. "Actually, he just stands in the way of solving my real problem. I figured you could…bypass him completely."

North arched an eyebrow, growing a slightly guarded expression. Elsa crossed her fingers in hopes she could convince him. It was a simple, perplexing task. "Bypass the vampire king, Jack the Ripper, Jack Frost? You hear how this all sounds wrong, no?"

Elsa groaned and pulled his hands into hers despite their heavy weight. She pulled out her big blue eyes and pled. "You just have to find a certain black death who lusts after me. It's for a good cause. Jack won't ever know it's you who found him!"

North frowned. "I thought the Black Death wasn't supposed to come round for another thousand years."

Elsa waved her hand and blushed. "My apologies. Yes, the plague will never hit us in near my time. His name is from a Greek god and he reminds me too much of Pitch Black with their black hair and olive skin and yellow eyes…hey wait, yellow eyes-!"

"You confuse me, snowflake. Who?" North smoothed her hair, holding her constantly moving head still. Elsa was on a roll.

She had heard of yellow eyes being described for Thanatos before, or at least that was what she thought. But she had been pursued from Thanatos long and close enough to know he had dead black eyes. She had only met one man whose eyes glowed bright yellow even in the dark under the bright moonlight. She saw it happen the first night she met him, witnessing him throwing a baby into a wall and she never forgot those eyes that were alight with pungent energy. Pitch Black had yellow eyes. Sometimes, it slipped her mind that Thanatos didn't have the yellow eyes. She often blurred the images of the people she loathed in her mind.

"I'm sorry, North, I don't have time to explain. I – I think I just realized something big…" Elsa took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. She gripped his large shoulders. "Find Thanatos. Figure out what is so special about that book and how to get it. This is – so extremely important to me and you are the only one I can trust, please, North, I'm begging you and…"

Elsa had to pause to actually breathe. North chuckled whole-heartedly and wrapped his strong arms around Elsa's frail body. "Do not worry, little one. I will get his help." Elsa exhaled loudly and slumped in his arms, welcoming the comfort.

"Thank you, North. Be safe, okay? I have some other business to take care of." Elsa stepped away and smiled. "I'll see you soon."

"Yes, soon," North crossed his arms and watched Elsa exit, a smile appearing on his face for the strong-minded girl. Elsa's heels clicked along the marble as she ran through the ballroom and into the throne room to find Jack Frost. Just as expected, he was there.

"I know who took the grain!"

Jack's head snapped up in surprise. She continued on her run, stumbling a couple of times, until she was right in front of him. Standing up, Jack caught Elsa and her momentum that would have sent her crashing down on the stone steps. "Are you okay? You seem very energetic…"

Elsa took two deep breaths and focused on her surroundings to get some footing. Shira and Bunny were bantering about where Shira's art studio should be – their now combined room or her old room. They saw Elsa's grand entrance and seemed to be picking their way over. Tooth had been talking to Jack earlier, standing beside his throne. She, too, wound up gawking. Jack had his hands clenched tightly around Elsa's waist, doing his best to keep her from falling in her excitement. His cool hands pulsed almost as loudly as her sudden discovery did in her mind.

"Remember Willie?"

Jack looked her over once again. He obviously wasn't catching on. "Should I be jealous of little Willie?" His cocky attitude was starting to annoy Elsa. She huffed and shook her head.

"Jack! Thomas Berk sent grain a month ago, and somebody stole and pushed it into the river. His son, William, said there was a guy with yellow eyes who stole it. Every other characteristic matched so I figured he was in shock – such an idiotic move to do on my part! Who confuses black eyes with yellow eyes?" They all stared at Elsa with shocked expressions of their own. Jack seemed to get some recognition flash across his eyes. "Nobody! Thanatos couldn't have stolen the grain because he has beady, dead black eyes!"

"What are you saying, girl?" Tooth said, stepping around Jack with some attitude. It was clear whom Elsa was pointing out. Nobody had seen eyes glow until they met Pitch.

Elsa sobered her expression and glared at Jack, trying to get her point across. He sighed and turned on Tooth. "She's saying we've wrongly labeled Thanatos as an enemy."

"Then who did it?" Tooth retorted, leaning around Jack to peer at the blonde. Elsa balled her fists, trying to control her annoyance. Shira and Bunnymund moved to escort Tooth to her room, but Elsa had too much anger to let them deal with Tooth for her.

"Tooth?" They paused as her head whipped around with a snarl. "I'd like you to know we'd never think to accuse you for this." Her jaw clenched, eyes narrowing around Elsa's petite, breakable form. "It'd take a true mastermind to frame somebody so well."

Steam was poring out of Tooth's ears by the time she exited the throne room. Elsa turned back to Jack, expecting an angry expression for 'insulting' his family. Instead, he was shaking his head, owning up to a large grin. "You are one hell of a girl," he snorted.

"So are you saying Pitch did this?" Shira whispered in such a low voice Elsa didn't even heard, but she could guess it from Jack's answer.

"Elsa thinks that," he cast his eyes to her with a longing look, as if wishing to partake in her rebellious thoughts. "I need proof."

Bunny threw up his hands. "What more do you need? He beat up your girlfriend," Elsa elbowed him at that name. "He slept with Grace." Elsa made a face to Shira, asking if it was the one love they'd spoke of Jack having during his lonesome years, or as close to love as he got. "Hell, he personally killed-,"

"Don't say it!" Jack's once sullen mood blew up like dynamite. He had Bunnymund pinned to the wall by the throat in a second flat. "Don't-,"

Bunny was on a roll however, "He killed Jamie, Jack!" Shira wound up in the fight before Jack could snap his neck at the mention of her name. "He killed her. What more do you not understand? He takes all of your loves."

"I didn't love Grace, and I sure as hell don't love Elsa," Jack's head whipped around in her direction. Elsa knew they were all watching for her reaction. She had practice with these fast vampires. Elsa also had practice with concealing her emotions with her parents. It wasn't a new thing, though learned, she perfected it. However, this one hit her hard and scraped deep at her heart, rubbing it because it knew, it just knew, how much pain could be caused by such easy, feeble words. Elsa took a deep breath and bit her lip to distract herself from the more prominent pain. Jack was past it. Reaching over Shira's body, he pushed his chest as close as he could to Bunny's in a show of dominance, just as Bunny straightened against the wall. "If you ever compare what _we,"_ he sneered, gesturing between himself and Elsa, "have to my _marriage_ , I'll be damned if I don't find a way to kill your sorry ass."

Bunnymund met his eyes, clenching his jaw. Shira shoved Jack back, keeping him from coming closer despite his extra strength. Jack looked at them once more. "She was ready to die, anyhow. She'd been put through too much." Then he shoved Shira back with such might she was flung into Bunnymund's body on the wall. Jack turned, ready to storm out of the room, but he came face to face with Elsa.

She couldn't let him leave without making him face her. Elsa wanted to hide her emotions, but not truly from him. Shira and Bunnymund didn't need to see her weaknesses, but Jack already knew them. Elsa was just as insulted that he didn't keep in mind how much that statement would grate at her soul as she was for the comment itself. Maybe he did keep that in mind and merely didn't give a damn for her feelings. After all, he didn't love her, right? She heard his hallowing words that he once told her. She recalled them with chills, as she had merely brushed them off because she thought he was bluffing, hiding his real emotions. Now she realized he was only being honest.

 _"You're something, but nothing worth throwing my life away."_ She mentally cringed, slapping herself for being so naïve. Nobody would want to throw away his life for her. It would be stupid, something only…only love-struck people would do. She wanted to groan but knew better with the eyes on her. Jack didn't love her and he made that damn clear, she was just too stubborn to listen before when it would have hurt less.

She raised her head towards him, leveling their eyes, making sure he caught the one tear rolling down her cheek. Though she cried, she didn't see this as standing down. Crying wasn't uncommon for her. It was a weekly thing that she'd just have to get used to and wear it with pride. Jack clenched his jaw tightly and walked straight through Elsa, shoving her with his shoulder. She held her balance firmly, taking the blow with nothing more than a locked jaw and glare. After he stormed out of the room, she turned silently to Bunnymund and Shira. They looked like they just killed somebody.

"Elsa, I-," Bunnymund scratched the back of his neck, obviously very annoyed with his actions. "I didn't mean to-,"

She waved her hand. "I should really thank you. For days, I've been wandering his thoughts on that subject. Now I know," Elsa murmured, turning on her heel to find Jack. She didn't want him mad at her. If they couldn't be in love, the least she wanted was for him to be in her life while being happy.

They were mute as she walked out of the throne room, her heels making the only sound. She held her body with grace even though on the inside her heart was crying. She shouldn't have second-guessed herself. Jamie was his _wife._ She was a firm believer that you only had one true love, if even one, in your entire life because nobody was lucky enough to get two. Jamie obviously was Jack Frost's soul mate, but soul mates didn't last forever. Every day she was more and more convinced that Jack was her true love, but what about him? Merely because he has lived a hundred lives through and through did that warrant him to get a second shot at love? Or was it impossible to ever move past your love?

Elsa didn't know everything. She just knew that no matter how many damn times Frost had pushed her away, she came back to him after and they were happy, for at least a couple days. Elsa wanted those couple days even if everything was sentenced to be crumbling down right after. She just was in too deep, as he warned back at la casa de Anna.

"Elsa?" Shira couldn't help but call. Elsa paused in her step, not owning the energy to face either of them. She cocked her head, listening. "If he can't love you…well that's nothing to do with you. In another world, years earlier from now, you'd be his first pick. He just doesn't know what he has to lose with you."

Bunnymund called out. "Maybe you show it to him."

Elsa turned her head to the other side and frowned. She looked over her shoulder with a slight scowl. "We hurt the ones we love enough on accident. Why would I hurt him purposefully?"

She let them fumble with that as she dashed off to find the mad man himself. In the back of her mind, her brain found the courage to answer for her. "Because he isn't a saint, Elsa. _You_ are."

That flattered Elsa, though Shira didn't know all the details of their trip to Anna's. She doubted striping down for a man was saint-like material. She smiled grimly; truly feeling like it was the correct thing to do. Who said she had to be hard to get? As he once told her, there was no going back.

"Good, because saints don't walk out on people who are hurting."

* * *

 **A/N: And we thought they were getting somewhere… I'm not requiring anything because I can't promise when I can update soon. I want to space it out so I won't drop off the** **face of the earth for two weeks. So I'm not requiring anything, but don't let that stop the awesome feedback!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Frozen_** **or** ** _Rise of the Guardians_** **, or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

 **A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I'm really excited for the next chapter, guys. It's looking good. If you all have questions that I keep forgetting to answer, just keep asking. Eventually, I should answer them. Sorry, I'm trying to do this update quickly while I had time.**

 **Out of my pure curiosity, how many of the readers are actually male? I keep assuming everyone is female, though I know it's not true, I just wonder. So it would be sweet if you said what gender you are, just out of my curiosity. :)**

 **WARNING: minor mentions of sex. A little bit M rated at a short part, but not much.**

* * *

 _Flashback: 919 A.D. AKA Jack the Ripper's Reign of Terror_

 _"Please, there are kids in there! Help them!" The frantic woman was on her knees, begging Jack to help. He sneered and slapped her across the face so hard she fell to the ground in the dry dirt. Why would he help them if he started the town fire? How idiotic can these people be? See, this is why he did it! They deserved to die. Nobody was smart enough to do shit, they were late ten hours on their food delivery, and they had an abundance of women named Jamie._

 _Of course, that latter finality wasn't apparent to Jack, but it was to the rest of the Jinx. The next night, he went to another town with a women named Jamie and killed the entire town. He did it again until they tied up anyone named Jamie so that they were dangling behind the carriage as they drove home, half of the towns in their kingdom massacred._

 _Jack always had some excuse as to why those women specifically warranted being dragged across their massive empire. Some were whores, cheaters – even though their husbands attested nothing of the sort – crooks, you name it, he had one of everything._

 _Those women brought shame on the entire town so it needed to be flushed out. He watched the kids run screaming and crying, trying to find their parents. He smirked. They, in particular, needed to die. They had been exposed to such criminalistics acts at a young age there was no doubt they'd do just the same. He was quick with them, normally not drinking their blood. More often than not, he drank few people dry. It was such a dull form of death and he didn't need it._

 _This wasn't a bloodlust rampage. Jack had that, more or less, under control. This? This was because the world was populated with dirty, stinky whores who could close their legs. And it continued on for a good twenty years until Jack's emotions just went black, not giving a damn about corruption because that was what they were the moment they became vampires – corrupted._

. . .

North had been gone one week. Elsa was slightly worried. She kept telling herself that he couldn't die, but that didn't mean he couldn't be captured. And she couldn't tell Jack about it because that would make him madder. Shira and Bunnymund were fucking nonstop. Tooth and Pitch were always out of the question. So that left her here alone to worry.

She should have convinced Jack to take her. Thanatos would have showed sooner for her. She sighed, dwindling on her thoughts as a new group of people entered the throne room. Jack looked at her, frowning. Elsa was familiar with that frown. She remembered what happened after she chased after the infamous Frost.

Jack merely growled, warning her to back off. She sat beside him and apologized, though for what, she wasn't sure. Elsa told him the honest truth; that he shouldn't worry himself over whom to believe in this instance because it was done and over. There was no proof. Jack was rubbing at his temples for a good amount of the night. Eventually, Elsa decided to leave, getting nowhere by talking to herself. He frowned at her when she tried. "You aren't leaving, are you?" She knew he meant more than just leaving his room or even the castle. Elsa pushed as much warmth into her watery eyes. It pained her to nod her head because so many signs told her to leave, but she couldn't. She was falling for this man, this broken, cold ass of a man.

"There's no going back, right?" She had repeated his words to him.

They had been fine over the week, as in they weren't about to chop of the other's head. Jack was more closed off with her again. It was like a battle. They'd go back and forth between being so close and loving, then some dumb bitch – sorry, Shira – would comment on it and he'd distance himself. Elsa was tired of the routine. She knew one way to fix it, but that wasn't something she was willing or emotionally ready to do, it was something she'd need Jack's coaxing into.

"What?" he asked curtly. She shook her head and waved them on, but he held up his hand. "What is it? Are you bored?" She rolled her eyes slightly, but it seemed to anger him further. "Don't roll your eyes at me. I'm trying to be courteous."

Elsa opened her mouth to snap back and thought better of it. Jack was hurting. It was no excuse for his anger flashes, but she also needed to pick her fights. This small detail didn't mean anything to her. "Sorry, yes, I'm slightly bored of listening to people whine about their lives. We can't do everything." It was her honest opinion, but it wasn't a huge issue. _Some_ people have good, meaningful cases. Jack slumped back down in his chair. "Doesn't this put you in a rut after hundreds of years?"

Jack exhaled loudly to make a point. "Yes, that's why I try to ignore that fact."

Elsa's lips quipped into a small smile. The day before, Tooth had said Jack used to be the most fun of the group and had a special name reserved for him. It was an old joke between them all, apparently, because now he was nothing of the sort. It was one of the few times she and Tooth had a civil conversation, though the girl didn't forget to insult her hair. "You sure live up to your name, Guardian O' Fun."

Jack visibly stiffened. Deftly, a hand moved into the air, holding off the next group. Elsa looked between the guards and Jack, frowning. She looked him over, not understanding. She was just teasing – flirting even! His hands clenched into two tight fists that Elsa grew extremely wary of. Suddenly, his hand snapped to the left, scrutinizing her with every callous cell in his body. " _What did you call me?"_ Elsa could only describe his voice being not unlike a snake's. It sounded so distant and unlike Jack that she wouldn't have believed he spoke had it not been she was watching.

Jack flashed in front of her, grabbing Elsa by the arms and yanking her out of the chair with too much might. She was sent sprawling forward, grasping for friction and balance on the glossy marble floors. After she ran – or flew – down the steps, the momentum over took her and she was sent face first on the ground. She made the mistake of trying to catch herself with her hand.

You know when you are so solely focused on something, so deep within your own mind, that the surrounding world disappears from your current thought process? Somebody could ask a question and wait for five full minutes for your response? You heard the question but it was placed on hold so your more important thoughts could come forward.

That was kind of how Elsa was then and there, only she wasn't focused on something as safe as a thought. She was focused on figuring out where in the hell his anger came from. She recorded – for that's the best word there is, she didn't register that it happened, but she knew and he knew it happened – a loud, distinct popping noise. She recorded her cheek hitting the ground, and she recorded Jack picking her up by both arms, dangling her at his eye level.

Feet wobbling off the ground, the only thing she could imagine was a trigger would be that he didn't appreciate some flirting. He claimed to not love her – and she believe that – but she didn't expect him to do this just because she was flirting. He used to flirt with her long before either of them even admitted to liking the other.

"What did you fucking call me?" He screamed again, louder this time. She felt spit and wind hit her face and she flinched.

"Guardian of Fun?" Elsa asked, unsure why this had any importance. Then it hit her. _Tooth._ Why had she been so stupid to blindly trust Tooth? Elsa had figured this small information wouldn't hold any consequence if she was lying. She wanted to test the water with her. Well, the water turned out to be acid.

"Who the hell told you that? Why?"

Again with the screaming… Elsa explained in a burst of air. "T-tooth said they used to call you that. I thought it could lighten the mood – I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

Jack's eyes scanned her face and she clenched her eyes shut, worrying he wouldn't believe her. With a loud breath, he dropped her to the ground. "Don't use it again. Where is she?"

Elsa raised her hand to point to the kitchen when she felt it. It was like her hand suddenly was of no use to her; it just fell lip. She hissed in pain, instantly clutching her wrist. Jack cocked his head to the side and cursed under his breath. "Get me a medic!" he yelled at the guards, who began running off. His cold hands turned gentle as he trailed them along her arm towards the wound. "Take deep breaths, Elsa. Come on, let's sit you down."

She nodded, doing as instructed and let Jack lead her with her broken hand. He sat beside Elsa, stroking the skin before her wrist, trying to relieve her of the obvious pain. She refused to look, instead staring intently at Jack as he studied it. "Broken wrist…it hurts like hell, huh?" She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Jack chuckled slightly and scooted closer. She was made very aware of their hips touching. His other hands sent chills down her face and neck as her looked her cheek over. "Well, that bruise has resurfaced." Elsa snorted, trying her best to fight down the choking feeling in her throat that comes with refusal to cry. "Hey, look at me."

Elsa stared into his eyes as they softened. "Help! Distract! Pain!" Her eyes screamed. Jack ran a hand through her blonde locks, still holding the hurt hand in his other.

"When, uh, when my father ruled, the six of us plus my-," he averted his gaze to his hand on hers.

"Her," Elsa interrupted as his face fell, not wishing to pause the story considering they were so rare. Jack's electrifying eyes shot to hers and she swore they really did send a shock to her body, right down _there._ She muffled a groan.

"Her," Jack emphasized the word, his lips not smiling, but removing the kicked-puppy look. "We were frilly teens out and about, messing around and whatnot. We were crazy, to say the least, and I was the ringleader. We went cliff diving, had races through the town, and threw rocks at bee nests for the fun of it." She snorted despite the pain, finding it funnier because of it. "We all caught a virus once, but I yanked them out of the beds puking and fever-enlisted to make sure we went to a swimming hole. So they named me the – that. It was stupid. I hated it, but now…I'd do anything to be that person again."

Elsa beamed at him. She loved the idea that the Jinx had once all been silly humans with silly, naïve thoughts, and silly ideas of fun. It was extremely hard to imagine, but somehow not impossible to see Jack as the leader. It was because he didn't truly love the idea of being king, she could see that, but he wasn't going to risk anybody else screwing it up. He was put there, in his mind, in default, but in Elsa's, as the best option.

 _"We give power to those who don't want it."_ Elsa murmured softly. Jack peered at her in confusion. "We give power to those who don't want it because they have the purest intentions. People who push for power – they want the title, money, and land." A medic entered, walking towards them. Elsa smiled, diluted. "You probably didn't want to become king in the first place."

Jack's lips turned upward in a crooked grin that sent sparks shooting down Elsa's stomach again. "I wasn't too keen on the idea, no, but somebody had to do it. After all, my father fought hard to get the land." Elsa met his smile. The medic sat down and gestured for her hand. Jack placed it gently in the doctor's. He stood and stretched, gazing down at Elsa with a light in his eyes that had disappeared.

 _Ah, Jack Frost put down his full force, twenty-four foot steel walls down. Now he put up a tiny ten footer – easy._

"I'm going to have a word with Tooth. Elsa, I feel horribly that I threw you." Jack spoke, the last part seeming very hard to force past those lips. She couldn't believe he apologized. Jack Frost _never_ apologized.

Elsa winced as the medic worked around with her wrist. "It's just a sprang, a big one, but no bones." They all seemed relieved to hear that. Elsa couldn't believe it. Jack was apologizing _and_ he was wrong? All within one hour?

"You should really get that anger thing checked out after he's done with me," Elsa again found herself flirting. She didn't even think on the words before they traveled past her little lips. Yet, she found herself also meaning those words. Jack had accidentally hurt her about twice now if you included some bruises. She didn't like it, though it wasn't horrible. He didn't mean to and it wasn't like it was abusive or anything, but she wished he wouldn't get that angry for _his_ sake.

Jack raised a suspicious eyebrow, as if shocked she would so boldly flirt with him, before walking out. He paused in the doorway and threw her a wink. Elsa flushed immensely.

"Hold still!" The medic chastised as he unwrapped and rewrapped her bandages. Elsa didn't have the decency to care at the moment so she muttered a halfhearted apology but kept the cheesy grin on her lips. She really needed a stronger backbone – she had one, but Jack Frost seemed to turn it into the invisible woman suddenly.

. . .

Elsa sat on Jack's bed. She didn't know how the hell she got there. She had been wandering around the castle late into the night. Jack had to whip the new guards into shape and since Elsa knew next to nothing about that, she decided not to broach the room. Elsa and Shira were chatting until Bunny came in and literally threw Shira against the wall – with Elsa still in the room. It was then that a realization hit her. She didn't find herself totally gagging at the sight. She found herself feeling slightly jealous, not of Shira, but them as a couple. For some reason, she ached for that kind of hot thing to happen with her.

And her subconscious knew exactly who to ask.

Elsa wrung her hands, debating whether she should be doing this or not. She had it all worked out. She'd tell Jack she was ready to go a little farther tonight but not all the way. Lately, they had been pleasant towards each other. She decided to strike now or never. She'd tell Jack about Shira and Bunny, about Bunnymund's gruffness. She could finally feel something close to what they felt.

So she waited for a little while before the footsteps came near. When the door turned, Elsa suddenly didn't know what the hell she was doing. It was too late to turn back in her mind. Jack Frost stepped through the door drenched in sweat, shirtless, and groaning from exhaustion.

And unexpectedly, Elsa felt a pull over herself that changed all her plans.

. . .

Jack had been teaching the idiots the proper moves to keep their butts alive. He normally didn't have to work so hard. North liked doing that more than him, but North seemed to be on an extended vacation. Jack had to admit; it'd been a while since he had broken a sweat. Working through most of the night in the hot underground room next to their boiling room really made it stuffy. He was exhausted and pouring buckets of salty liquid from his pores.

When he walked to his room, he passed Tooth. "No more meddling, remember that," Jack snapped as her eyes roamed over his body. He could practically see the plan forming in her head despite his stern lecture he'd had with her a couple days ago. Stumbling into his room, he brushed a hand through his dripping white hair.

When he looked up, he saw Elsa standing and staring. A smirk played on his lips as he absentmindedly shut the door with his foot. Elsa looked elegant as ever in her blue gown that hugged her curves. Jack was itching to see what was under all that clothing. Her blue eyes mentally undressed him and it felt damn good. She was fucking him with her eyes. "Hey, cutie," Jack sagged, wiping off some sweat on his forehead. Elsa bit on her lip, stepping closer. Again, he found her usual serious tone replaced with something that looked oddly familiar with desire. Surely not, it was Elsa Arendelle they were talking about here…

Suddenly, she ran to him. Jack's eyes widened as she jumped and he caught her, legs pulling around his torso. Her lips came crashing down onto his as her hands held his face in position tightly. Now Jack was all for surprises, but this surpassed any he had deemed reasonable when using Elsa's name. Instantly, his exhaustion turned into something more, something tight. One hand gripping her ass, his other worked on untying her dress. Elsa didn't seem to have one problem with it.

She ran her hands through his hair as her legs squeezed the life out of Jack. Her tongue kept slipping into his mouth, teasing, and he stumbled back on the bed, sitting upright as his hands undid the final knot in her dress. It fell slowly off her shoulders. Instantly, Elsa pulled away and shoved him down by his shoulders. Straddling his waist, she said fiercely, whipping him with words, "Call me cute one more damn time, Frost." With her petite hand, she slapped him across the face, knowing full and well it didn't hurt one bit. Jack's eyes bulged out of his head as she undid her corset and slipped off her dress past her shoulders. Then she leaned back over him, hands roaming over his abs like her life depended on it. His hands instantly took control and tore her dress and corset the rest of the way off her body, accurately ripping them in two. Her lips were back on his with such force Jack wondered how little more it would require to make them bleed.

Jack flipped them around, eagerly taking in the sight of the fully naked Elsa. Her eyes hooded, she pressed her hips into the air eager for something that was unbeknownst to her yet all too obvious to Jack. His eagerness got ahead of himself and he had to ask. "What…" he panted in between words, "are we…doing, Elsa?"

Taking this time to rest, he buried his head in the crook of her neck, their blonde hair mixing along with their heartbeats. Elsa's hands squeezed his biceps, obviously owning a mind of their own. She looked down on him as her eyes darkened, "I figured I'd blow you and you could do…whatever it is in the same." Her eyes asked in question to see if it was okay. Jack nodded eagerly in excitement. Her hands suddenly traveled down to his pants again, but Jack stopped her.

"No, no, sweetheart," he placed a quick peck to her plump, kissable, and soon-to-be-around-his-dick lips. Jack's hands slid up and down the sides of her torso, teasing at her chest. "You first."

Elsa nodded breathily. "Okay." Jack grew a smirk.

"And Els?" She looked up at him with her big eyes. In one quick motion, Jack palmed her chest. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she let out a loud moan. "Eating you out."

"What?" Elsa hissed between her clenched teeth as her nails dug into his toned skin. He grinned, kissing down her neck and further.

"That's what I'm going to do to you, babe."

. . .

"Well make it happen, Tooth!" Thanatos paced her floors. The giggles, the chatter, the moaning - the _sounds_ they were making at this very moment made his toes curl in disgust. He pointed at the wall, as if Jack and Elsa were right there. "Hear that?" Tooth gulped. "That's exactly what I didn't want to happen!"

Tooth glared at him, picking at her nails to make herself feel less guilty. "It's not like I'm enjoying this, either…" She sighed and looked from the wall to Thanatos. "He sounds really good, doesn't he?"

"Focus!" Thanatos flicked his wrist, sending Tooth to the opposite wall she'd been staring into for the past minute. Her eyes widened. "Elsa will me mine – not that scum's! If you can't get it done, then I'll just give Pitch what he wants!"

"No!" Tooth gasped for breath. "No, he'll kill Jack, or – or lock him away, please! I'll do better."

Thanatos paced in front of Tooth, eyeing her down. He cursed and hit the wall with his fist, getting a crazed expression in his eyes. "I'm not the bad guy here, little miss! Don't make me become him!" Tooth nodded frantically, and he let her drop back to the floor, panting. Thanatos continued scrutinizing her. "You know, for somebody going after such a fag, you've got a nice body."

Tooth made a face, rolling her eyes as she walked to the window and pointed effectively at it. "Everyone wants that little bitch more than me, though, right?" She didn't give him time to respond. "Keep North distracted for a little while longer. Run him in circles. He always calms the two down in their fights. I almost had them – I'll just really have to hurt Jack…what they're doing is actually," she shuddered, "necessary."

Thanatos had one leg out the window and winked at her. "I'm trusting you here, hotshot. Don't ruin it." He looked over his shoulder as he sat on the sill. "Oh did I forget to mention? In a couple hours, Shira and Bunny's little love spell will wear off. Have fun!"

Thanatos disappeared, leaving Tooth sputtering, frantic at having to rearrange her entire schedule. She cursed and hit the window frame so hard it cracked. Like he was so busy he couldn't conjure up another one!? That was just like Thanatos to put _more_ responsibility on Tooth.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you think? Tell me, tell me! Any suspicions? So the next update is going to be about almost double this length, so I need lots of reviews for it! Let's hit….EIGHTEEN reviews? Yes, 18 reviews before the next update. You can do it, guy! EIGHTEEN.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Frozen_** **or** ** _Rise of the Guardians_** **, or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

 **A/N: So what did you all think? I loved the many, many reviews. It really has meant a lot, guys. Now, some would call this the peak or climax of the story. I like to think of this as almost the resolution to part 1 of the story. In a way, this death does mean something. Elsa and Jack definitely aren't the same after this. So for part 2, I'm going to need a lot of inspiration to get this perfect!**

* * *

 _Flashback: 919 A.D._

 _"You killed her?" Bunnymund shouted incredulously. Her looked between the dead body on the floor and the sullen looking Pitch. His hands were clasped over his knees while he sat on the chair, staring up at the four with a look of distain. "You are so getting put in the box."_

 _"Jamie was in_ pain _!" Pitch grumbled for the fifth time. "She was old, withered, and out of her mind."_

 _"So you drank her dry just because?" Tooth hissed. Sure, Tooth always had a crush on Jack, but Jamie was her friend first and foremost and now she was pissed, too._

 _Pitch's eyes narrowed. "Yes. Why waste her life even more than we already have?" he spoke gravely. Tooth roared and tackled Pitch, but he threw her off him quickly. She came back with the energy of a lion, ready to kill her prey. They went tumbling on the floor until they heard the highly awaited Jack Frost. Tooth paused in her efforts now. There was no point when Jack would do so much better._

 _He walked in and immediately his eyes fell on his lost love. In an instant, he was by her side cradling her head in his hands. She was nothing like he remembered, yet so much of the same. Her eyes and cheekbones and thin little figure were merely added to with wrinkles of age and struggle. His electric eyes locked on the two bite marks on her neck. "Who did this?" It came as a whisper, so heartbroken and pained that nobody dared to interrupt his grieving. Then yelled. "Who. Did. This!"_

 _"Pitch," North answered grimly, not wanting to bring on the pain._

 _Jack cocked his head to the side for a millisecond, not looking at anyone but his beautiful love. They expected a rash movement that led to death. Instead, Jack picked up his Jamie in his arms and looked around to Tooth. She stood from pinning Pitch and walked over to him carefully. Gently, he placed her body in Tooth's trusting arms, who locked eyes with him, showing her trust. Before anyone could dare to follow his movement, Jack flashed to Pitch and grabbed him by the neck, slinging him against the wall._

 _"Why'd you do it?" He seethed, slamming his head back against the wall again. "Huh? Was it just too much for me to be content? Why?" He spat into his face with such agony even Pitch felt less smug._

 _"She was in pain! When I came, she was insane, Jack!" Pitch hissed, clawing at the hands choking him out. He breathed deeply, struggling for air. "She begged for death, I promise you, I'd never lie!" Jack threw him across the room, unhappy with his answer. He pounded foot after foot into his stomach, fist after fist into his face. "I'd never hurt her. You loved her, why would I – do that?"_

 _Jack raked his nails down his arms, drawing pools of blood. "That was for me to decide! A few more minutes, - " Jack's voice cracked and he broke Pitch's hip bone. "You drank her blood. Even if you weren't in control, that's unforgivable!"_

 _"I – I," Pitch stuttered through the pain. "Her life didn't go in vain. That's one less person I'll-,"_

 _"Like you care about death! You killed hundreds in a month!" Jack hissed, breaking his other hip. Pitch roared in pain. Jack took his hand and ripped off nail by nail. "You're absolutely right – Jamie's life won't go in vain." Jack smashed a wooden chair over Pitch's head roughly. "You will learn some discipline from this."_

 _Just like that, he drove a stake through the heart whose color patched the owner's name. "Years and years of nothing."_

 _. . ._

Jack woke up with his arm splayed across Elsa's waist. The image made him smile. Pulling her body closer to his, he refused to get up and ruin the perfect morning. He had a feeling – a bad feeling. Something big was happening today, be it good or bad. Jack desperately just wanted to stay like this with Pitch's betrayal not all too real to him and Elsa happy and content and _his._ Jack shook his head. When you had something to lose, didn't it always feel like you'd lose it?

He wanted Elsa's thoughts. He wanted to know if she liked it. Hesitantly, he ran his fingers lightly up her back to cup her cheek, closing his eyes as the images flooded into his mind.

Elsa was smiling widely, looking up from a bed it seemed to Jack. His hands rubbed at her shoulders. Jack didn't understand what exactly they were so happy about, or why he wasn't sitting with her. Then he heard the cries. They were soft, angelic cries coming from a beautiful little boy lying in Elsa's arms. In the image, Jack threw kisses all over Elsa's tired, slightly pale face while she hummed a little tune. In his mind, Jack was screaming in protest. Elsa was too young to have a kid. She was exactly the age J…Jamie had her child. He didn't want that, he didn't want it to change Elsa like it had changed his wife.

Jack stepped out of the dream, too caught up in his own thoughts to focus on Elsa's. He remembered how different Jamie had been after she birthed Grayson. She was so happy for a couple months and came crashing down all within a week. He noticed distinctly how often she'd insist on going on walks into town alone to think, or how she could spend days lying in bed doing utterly nothing. She always seemed less than happy despite bringing a child into the world and having a loving husband. She never really spoke about Grayson like she did when he was first born. Jamie spoke often of herself despite not having much to talk about. It worried Jack because she could go on and on for hours just because she felt sad that day or unwanted, for which he'd try to make up for it, but he could always tell Jamie wasn't always happy.

He never told Elsa that was another reason he didn't particularly want another child. Jack truly enjoyed Elsa the way she was now: fun, flirty, curious, and at times, happy. He'd love a child with her, but not if he lost her as well.

Elsa stirred underneath him. Jack watched quietly as she stretched her arms above her head, stiffening when she noticed the skin on skin contact. He stroked up and down the side of her stomach, hands barely grazing on the sides of her boobs. "Hey, baby," he whispered, pressing a light kiss to her neck first, then cheek, and finally lips.

"Hi…" Elsa murmured, running her hands through her tangled hair.

"You really want a baby, huh?" Jack murmured against her ear. Elsa groaned, rolling so she was resting on top of his chest. Jack smirked, eyes checking out her pushed up boobs, hands resting behind his head.

"Don't go looking at my dreams uninvited, Frost," Elsa hissed. Jack snorted.

"Fine," he shrugged.

"Good," Elsa said, seemingly confused for 'winning' that fight. "And no, not right now. It's just, last night we were pretty close to…you know."

Jack feigned to be extremely hurt. "If that's what you think of after sex, I better start working out," he folded his hands over his heart. Elsa giggled slightly, trying to stay serious, but his face said it all.

"Jack, we didn't have sex," Elsa reminded him. His grin widened.

"Ah yes," he sighed, oddly at peace. "But these were your first sexual activities. What did you think?"

Elsa blushed, ducking her head so her chin pressed into his chest. "I think…that was fucking amazing," she grinned. Jack whooped with pride. She giggled. "Tonight."

"Tonight?" Jack repeated in question, raising that eyebrow that made her insides flip-flop.

"Late tonight. Let's do it," Elsa winked. Jack's mouth dropped open. He didn't expect her to actually want to have sex. He figured he just opened a world of fun, but not so much that she'd want to jump right to it. Oh, this was wonderful news.

"Seriously? Don't tease me, Els," Jack keened, scanning her over with excited eyes. She nodded, biting her lip. Jack threw his head back, groaning in pleasure. "Yess."

Elsa smirked. "I think you could go for one now," she referred to his sudden boner. His hands wrapped possessively around her waist and winked at her. "But we have stuff to do."

"Fuck," Jack pouted. He rolled them over and pressed his lips to hers, trying to elicit some lust. She bit his lip and shook her head, swatting at him. "Such a tease." He stuck out his tongue. Elsa quickly scooped it up in her mouth and then jumped off him, giggling the whole time. Jack pounded the bed and hissed. Such a tease.

. . .

"Thank you for your effort, Miss," North huffed gruffly and shut the door on his way out. He had visited the five closest towns and the five furthest towns near the ports. Elsa could have at least given him a clue as to where to look. It didn't help that he'd come so close just about three times. So, no, North wasn't on a goose chase, it just so happened that this goose was hell of a lot smarter than they expected.

He glanced around in the dark path through the woods he'd found himself in. It gave him the evil-warlock-who-was-out-to-torture-six-people vibe. He tried to refocus his plan, find a better strategy, when cold chills ran up his spine. North could sense the pressure in the air change as he whirled around. Nobody was there at first glance, but then he stepped out of the shadow.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Thanatos had an unmistakable voice. "Aren't you on a close clock, Mr. North? Somebody is running late."

. . .

Bunnymund and Shira had fallen asleep after a quite intense round. Shira woke up with a start, gasping slightly. She sat up and looked around at the new room. She vaguely remembered fighting over where to put things and what to throw out, but it was all like she'd read about it in a fictional book. Rubbing her head, she looked down at the sleeping man next to her and just wondered what the hell she was doing. A couple days ago, she was overwhelmed with this sudden realization that she was, once again, head over heels, in love with this guy. Now, it was all gone. Well, not all, but the vast majority of it.

 _Maybe he's changed. Give him a shot, you've already moved in together._

She couldn't understand why she felt the need to do anything but sex with him, which was a normal urge she had for Bunnymund that she'd _never_ admit to anyone. Nevertheless, she shook him awake by his shoulder, eager to start her clear-headed evaluation. Still, it bothered her. She felt so unlike herself yesterday. She shuddered.

Bunnymund groaned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. His hand fell limply into her lap. Shira stared at it a second too long because before she knew it, it had traveled up her thighs. "Bunnymund," she protested lightly. He huffed and skipped over her vagina, instead moving up her stomach. "Bunny!"

"What?" He growled, eyes glaring at her now. His hand dropped and he rolled his eyes. Shira crossed her arms over her chest. "Sup, babe."

She snorted and pulled him into a sitting position. He brushed up her arms and muttered how 'unmanly' that was. "I was thinking about making a nude portrait as my next painting."

Bunny yawned and hopped out of bed, taking an apple from the bowl of fruit she had recently been painting. She ground her teeth. "Sounds exciting…do you think we have fresh milk?"

Shira ignored him and stood, walking towards the shallow man. He paused, teeth plunged into the apple, as his eyes licked up and down her body. "Want to be my model?"

His face turned into a slight frown, though he couldn't really have any anger looking at her body. "Nah…have Leonardo do it, I don't have time."

Now it was her turn to scowl. No time? "The past five days all you had was time – to fuck me, that is. It'll be exotic."

He waved his hand. "I'd like to do something that is worth the time, no offense." Yet, Shira definitely felt offended.

"My paintings are worth plenty of time. I thought you'd love it since it would be about your favorite subject – you!" She was shouting now, thoroughly pissed off. Bunnymund turned his frown into a slight smirk. He stepped forward and held her chin between his thumb and pointer finger, pulling her in for a quick peck.

"I love you, Shira, but you and I both know half your paintings are uncompleted piles of shit. Maybe you should stick to cooking – you're good at that…and sex. Yes, stick to lots of sex." Bunnymund spoke with an apologetic frown that was totally fake. He began to walk out of the room like he just complimented her breasts, but Shira whirled on the man, yanking him back and sending him flying into the opposite wall.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" Shira hissed at such a low tone right into his ear that he had no chance of escaping. His eyes widened, unsure yet very much scared. She didn't give him time to answer. "Because I swore, that sounded a hell of a lot like the old Bunnymund – the one I left!"

Bunny stuttered, unsure where all this anger was coming from. "Sh-Shira," he said and had the decency to give her a hopeful smile. She slammed him into the wall again.

"I can't _believe_ I got back with you! You're so high on your horse, Mr. E. Aster Bunnymund. Well I can't _wait_ until your horse sends you straight to the ground. And please, eat some horse _shit_ while you're at it!" She screeched. Her emotions were on high. She couldn't deal with the fact that Bunny, despite years and years being beside her as her friends and hearing her complaints on his sexist comments, hadn't changed. Even worse, she, for some God forsaken reason, had to have believed he actually had it in him to change and gave the fucker an extra chance. Well no, no more of that. She was under some shitty spell called lust, but she'd be damned if that happened again. Love and lust were two completely opposite things that seemed like neighbors, but in fact lived on different sides of the continent.

Shira threw Bunnymund out the window and then went on with her day.

. . .

Tooth looked in the mirror and sighed. What she was about to do felt so incredibly wrong. Despite what they all thought she had a heart. Her heart wanted Jack Frost nine times out of ten, but tonight was not one of those nights. Her heart must have had a second sense because she had an itching feeling that what she was preparing to do would get somebody killed.

Okay, she knew nobody was going to die. She couldn't, Jack couldn't, and nobody would kill the special brat. With that thought in mind it helped her prepare. Thanatos wasn't the bad guy here. She knew he had pure intentions, as did she. If they both wanted this, it couldn't be horribly wrong.

. . .

Elsa giggled as Jack made a face from across the long table at her. They were in a meeting. She was not yet crowned queen, but she'd be soon enough. Jack already planned the date: nine days. It surprised her that she was excited. For instance, Elsa never expected to enjoy these meetings with the major agricultural producers in their kingdom, yet Jack had his ways of doing that.

Then he frowned, looking down at the paper in his hands. His eyes shot up to Thomas. "Berk, Berk, Berk…you always have the problems, don't you?"

Thomas, a bulky guy with bright red hair gulped and took a swig of his drink. "I'm sorry, Sir. Wolves killed a number of our cows and horses…" Elsa knew he was being honest from the scared-as-shit look on his face, yet he held eye contact. It was these decisions that she liked the least yet normally found a solution to. She merely had to think more. "We can't get as much milk or transportation and manure."

These things happened a lot: totally unfair setbacks. Poor Thomas had horrible luck. Jack opened his mouth to speak and then met eyes with Elsa, nodding her head. He was giving her the go-ahead to do business. She forced the smile itching on her face down but on the inside she was ecstatic. She took a deep breath and cocked her head before speaking. "Simple interest. We'll loan you the number of livestock needed. You breed like hell because that's where you'll be if you don't give us double what we gave. If you are one day past the New Year and I'll be one day late from holding back Jack's vampire side. Am I clear?"

With eyes the size of apples, Thomas, along with the rest of the men at the table nodded their big heads. Elsa smiled with fake certainty and brushed her hair away from her face. "Will that be all?" Every noblemen nodded their heads fast enough to give them whiplash. "Adjourned." Jack announced with a surprised look on his face. Elsa could feel his eyes forming frost on the back of her head. She stood and followed the men out of the room.

As they walked through the throne room, Tooth slowly crawled down the stairs. Shira and Bunnymund were in the corner, fighting about one thing or another. Their use of hands showed that it was actually a decent fight. Jack stopped Elsa by gripping her wrist. She spun around in question. "What the hell was that?" he hissed, tightening his hand. Elsa refused to cringe. She had grown use to his intense emotions by now. Too many times had she lied awake, examining yet another bruised wrist. It was just something to expect. If that was the worst thing he did to her, she couldn't complain.

"I brought the thunder," she crossed her arms accusingly, asking why he was so angry.

"By using me," he hissed, insulted. Elsa huffed and fought off the urge to roll her eyes.

"Everyone thinks you'll be controlled now that you have a bride, Jack. Why not play on that a little?" Tooth jumped into the conversation with the exact words Elsa would have used. Her smile seemed less than innocent but Elsa wasn't complaining. She was on her side for once.

"Because I'm not a dog on a leash," Jack snapped, head jerking between the two girls now standing side by side. Tooth took on Elsa's posture as well and rolled her eyes. His head got some slight color to it by that motion.

"They know you've got a mind of your own, obviously," Elsa insisted, stepping closer to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder but he shook it off. Her eyes widened slightly.

"I give you opportunity to speak and you still fall back on me. That's pathetic," Jack's hands clenched. Elsa dropped her hands completely and gave him a once over. He dared to say those words to _her_? No, Elsa took a deep breath and shut her eyes. He was just insulted, wounded. She could forget it for once.

"She isn't a piece of meat, Jack. Don't be so sexist," Tooth hissed over Elsa's shoulders. Oh. She wasn't the only one noticing it. Now that Tooth brought it up, Elsa couldn't let it go. He was outnumbered, too. Her eyes opened a different, electrifying shade of blue. Jack's bulged as he stepped back in shock.

"I didn't do anything. She's not even queen, yet!" He sneered.

"Don't get me started on that bullshit! You said I could act as queen and I did. Don't pretend to own me, Mr. Frost, because-," Elsa was on a rampage, stepping into his face as she spat the words out.

"Because what? You stayed here on your own free will? Is that it, sweetheart?" He had such an insulting chill to his voice. "Well that's bullshit as well. There was no way you'd leave us, no doubt in my mind. You're fucking brainwashed. We're the only place that let you open your slutty mouth so obviously you'd stay here-,"

"What did you just call her?" Tooth interjected. She was not helping matters. Elsa clenched her hands tight, forcing the pain to distract her tears for the moment. Jack had never been such an ass before this. He'd made her mad, but this was different. He was using things she did with him in private just to grind at her mind. Maybe he was right; maybe she was a slut. Most women don't come past the lips of their fiancé. She went straight to his pants. Oh, Elsa cringed at that.

"Just ignore him, Tooth. He is just confusing me with his last fiancée…who was that?" Elsa looked at both of them with fake innocence. Tooth could tell exactly what she was about to do, and Jack probably did, too, but they both waited in horror for the words to come out. "Jay, no – Jamie?" She sneered, eyes digging deeply into Jack's. Everyone stood silent for a full minute. Tooth watched the two return blows from their electrifyingly blue daggers. Just to grind at his bones, to serve the finishing blow, Elsa whispered. "Is that it, Jack? Was your wife a slut?"

Jack slapped Elsa, hard, on the face. She hissed in pain but stood her ground as he stormed out of the room. Her expression hardened when the door slammed. "Fuck. You!" Came from the stairwell. Rubbing her reddened cheek, Elsa looked to Tooth, who had her eyebrows raised. Elsa didn't even feel the flush of victory she'd been aiming for. Instead, she still felt the cold hand's sting on her cheek reaching down into her heavy heart. Elsa knit her eyebrows and looked to Tooth for help.

"That was a low blow, Els," Tooth admitted, her eyes trailing after Jack in worry. She clutched on to his arm. "I don't know how you'll come back from that." Elsa immediately felt the underlying fear of rejection settle into her breathing pattern, speeding it up sporadically.

Shira and Bunnymund, who'd stopped bickering long enough to hear the end of the real fight happening, came over. Shira snorted, pulling Elsa into a tight embrace while simultaneously glaring at Tooth. "Calm down, Elsa." She murmured, rubbing her back. "You both hurt each other. Now don't go apologizing because he's the ass that was a sexist pig, but he didn't mean it, not really."

Bunnymund rolled his eyes. "It's not a huge deal to big girls like Elsa. _Some_ girls feel comfortable knowing their partners just _slipped up."_

Shira's arms clenched tightly around Elsa. She struggled to breath as Shira struggled to tone down her anger. "Slipped up? Bunny, you out me on an 'extremely long leash!' I'm not fucking controlled by anyone, least of all you! I don't have a leash."

"I was trying to get you to understand that you eventually had to come back to me!" Bunny shouted, running his hands through his hair. Elsa, her face now squished into Shira's boobs, watched idly by wondering if that was how she and Jack sounded. She eventually decided against it. Jack and Elsa weren't so delusional to almost imagine a whole side of the fight. That's what Shira was doing here. Granted, Bunnymund came off as sexist, but he valued the gift of womanhood too much to truly treat or think lowly of the women race. After a month or so here, that much was completely obvious to Elsa. She supposed Shira was so scared of losing him she was pushing Bunny away before he broke her heart.

"I don't have to do shit for anyone!" Shira hissed, dropping Elsa so she could get up in Bunny's face. Bunnymund glared back at her.

"I didn't…"

"Didn't what?" Shira repeated accusingly, ready to kick him in the balls the second his words came out. Bunny stood open mouthed and speechless, trying and failing to push past his masculinity.

He groaned and stepped forward, one hand cupping her cheek. With his eyes softening, Bunnymund spoke softly, caressing Shira with each word. "I didn't want to lose you."

And then Elsa realized something. It hit her harder than when Jack slapped the shit out of her. She and Jack were _just_ like them. Jack was acting this way – so rash and instinctive – because he was terrified Elsa would leave him. He was pushing her away to save her, or just his, heart the pain of what could easily happen if something came between them.

Elsa stumbled back. How had she not seen this sooner? It was painfully obvious now. Jack had distanced himself as much as he could. He started fights, hoping she wouldn't be there after they were over. Elsa was in awe at his strategy, though she disagreed fully. She had one life. He had infinite. She had to make the best of her sixty or so years on earth. There was no turning back now so she was going to live up the rest of her life in the caring and scared arms of Jack. She didn't care if that made her selfish or a bitch. Jack would be in so much pain once she died, but he'd have memories. Besides, maybe he'd finally get over Jamie. But what could she do? They were on two different pages.

Tooth rested a hand on her shoulder, oddly with gentleness. "Go to him and, dammit, tell him you love him." That's just what she wanted to do. Taking Tooth's advice, she thought deeper on what it all meant.

Elsa was sure this was the right decision. She had to break him out of his idiotic plans. She had never been so sure of anything like this. Her feet started moving before she even thought fully through what she'd say. In the end, she knew she'd had to wing it. There were no thoughts taking place in her mind with her nerves. She would convince Jack that she'd never leave his side no matter what and that the memories they'll make will last him forever.

With a giddy grin, she pushed open his bedchambers. She saw him pacing the floor while pinching the bridge of his nose. "You're creating a draft," Elsa murmured hesitantly. His head snapped to her, and she was struck down when she saw the glistening tears drip from his face. Her puzzlement was pushed aside. She came here for a reason. "Jack?"

He stared at her as his tears dried on his face. A hand ran through the white, stiff locks. "Just go away, Elsa."

Elsa held strong, forcing the words to glance past her. "I'm never leaving you, Jack Frost." She stood directly in front of the tall man, looking up into his eyes. She put a hand on his cheek.

"I'm telling you to get the hell out," Jack jabbed a finger in the direction of the door. Elsa took a deep breath. Okay, he was acting cruel because he was hurt. Jack was hurting and worrying. She had to put an end to his pain.

Elsa took the plunge. "No," she shook her head, a dry smile overtaking her lips.

. . .

Jack still had adrenaline pumping through him. Those cursed words flew out of her mouth and he couldn't help his movements. It was instinct. For the moment, she was Tooth, exclaiming her love and devotion to him. For only a second, she was an immortal in need of punishment. For just one second her face molded into the pixie form of Toothania and his hands did the natural movement. One second…

The most important things in life happened in the blink of an eye, but things this big didn't get near that long. The defining moments were so quick some missed the start of it and saw it all play out, but Jack was quick enough to witness every millisecond. After all, how could he miss the snapping of a neck – the snapping, that he caused?

. . .

 _Flashback: 890 A.D._

 _The young boy was thirteen when it happened. His white hair stuck up in every different direction when he first witnessed it. His father was running. Jack struggled to keep up, but he stayed with him. The woods offered very little hiding spaces when dragging a squirming little kid alongside. Before either of them knew it, they were surrounded. His dad always had skills in hand-to-hand combat, but Jack had only heard infamous, gory stories._

 _He attacked first and defended second, taking many blows in the process. His attacks, however, almost always incapacitated the enemy. Jack stood in the center of the field and watched as they tried to create a formation to his father. When they finally did attack as a team, his father took no chances. Jack probably heard the snap before he saw it. One second his dad's hands were on the side of a man's face and the next, the face plummeted to the ground while the hands moved on a conveyor belt to man after man. The dead man's head smacked into the ground with a cold thump that was so barring enough Jack zoned directly in on them above the shouts of men in need of help. The deadened eyes were already glazing over as they stared empty and deathly at him, claiming him to be the next victim._

 _In a way, Jack was. It took him three more years before he was confidant enough to use that method by himself. It took three years for him to be surrounded again, but this time it was by men with swords while he had one shield. Jack hefted it into the air and stalked toward the men. Dodging their blows like they were in slow motion, Jack put the closest man in a headlock and, as his father had demonstrated, snapped the neck directly to the side, breaking off any communication._

 _He was the first of Jack's favorite execution method, and he definitely wasn't the last._

 _. . ._

"No." Those words grated at his skin. Jack thought he was used to her defiant behavior. Most of the time, he valued it, but he was in no mood to play with patience. She didn't seem to understand how much he loathed her at the moment. Elsa wasn't one to insult people. It had to have been over jealousy, something he assumed was unusual for her. It looked terrible on the girl, so bad he wanted to throw her out on the streets. That was what he would have done if anyone else merely mentioned his wife, let alone call her a slut.

It made him so irate that any of them could think they had the privilege to speak of her. Jack was the only one who really knew her, who really saw his wife at the core. None of them would be able to describe her beauty and eloquence as well as he could, and even then, it was nothing compared to her.

Jack felt his insides churning at the distant memories; so far gone it was hard to remember all the little details. Now his mind was clouded with the now, taken over by his human needs of desire and the joke of a relationship. Remembering Elsa stood in front of him, owning the nerve to defy him after calling his dead wife a slut, he wanted to put her in the ground beside his wife and see how she liked it when they spread false rumors about her from her former life.

"You have one last chance before I make you," he breathed, taking deep breaths. Jack didn't want to hurt the girl. She was a bitch but she had also done him some favors here and there. The least he could do was cut her some slack, but that was hard in this sensitive case.

Elsa's next words seemed to pour out all at once. He didn't process a single word, shocked by the sheer balls she had when she said, "Jack Frost, you can't push me away. I'm never leaving you. Get that through your mind. Don't be scared that I-I'll change my mind. I love it here. I love the winter in the air. I love the books upon books. I love the power – oh the power. I love Shira and Bunny and North. I love that I feel safe, that I know nobody can touch me because you won't let them." She paused for dramatic effect and willed his eyes to fall into her gaze. Jack could see the hope fill them, full of energy and charisma. He growled in disgust. "Most of all, I love you. You. I am in full out love with you. And I will be for the rest of my life be-because we're meant to be together. Fate or God has bent _time_ just so we could be together. I don't want to let the only good thing in my life pass me up. So-,"

Jack hadn't begun to process a single sentence until two words stuck out to him. _Love you._ He immediately jumped in and forced himself to go over the words a second time. His utter shock and confusion and pain and agonizing repulsion filled his insides. They controlled past his mind, past the monster inside, past any logical thought. All he saw and heard was red. She used that cursed word.

Immediately, Jack flew into Elsa, pinning her by the throat against the wall. She gasped for air, clawing at his hands. "What did you just say?" His voice was as lethal as a snake. Love. It was one of the things he hated most in the world. It was all a lie after all. Eventually, everyone leaves, and how can that be love? Love is unconditional. Love makes you give up everything for the other person. So why did everyone who 'loved' him leave? Love was a lie no matter who claimed to have it. His wife turned her back on him, his family stabbed him in the back, his best friend now was betraying him. Elsa was no different than any of them. In fact, she barely knew him so she was obviously lying. Once she realized what a jerk he was, she'd try to leave.

"I said I love you, Jack," she whispered quietly, unsure now of her statement. She was a lying bitch, just like Tooth and Pitch. They all needed to be punished and he'd start with the one who hurt him most.

He roared as his hands wrapped around her throat. She struggled for breath and all Jack could see was red, red anger. He saw Tooth's manipulative face above his hands. He saw Jamie's scared expression. When one hand moved to the top of her head and the other on the opposite chin, he saw his mother's furious yet terrified face as she drove a stake through his heart. "Love is nothing but lies," his voice was hoarse and raspy as he spoke. The red overtook him. She needed to be punished. Nobody lied to him. Nobody _mentioned_ the possibility of loving him. He thought what they had been pure and real and forever. Now he saw past his lust. Now he saw the real bitch inside, the one who lied and begged.

 _She needs punished._

Dealing with her like he did the rest of his close friends, thinking impulsively, Jack snapped her neck. He watched her eyes the entire time. They went from being wide and scared, looking around the room as her chest heaved for needed air. Her hands were clawing into his arms. And all in one second, she went slack. The blue orbs fell to the side that her head lobbed to, staring empty and deft into the black nothingness. Her hands dropped from his arms, the struggling stopped. The struggling stopped.

The struggling stopped.

* * *

 **A/N: 20 reviews. Twenty!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Frozen_** **or** ** _Rise of the Guardians_** **, or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

 **Disclaimer X2: The 'tha-thump' paranoia is inspired by one of my favorite and sick short stories/poem. Guess what it is? (At the bottom)**

 **A/N: Oh. My. Gosh. There were so many reviews! They were so amazing. I especially loved when you all showed me your fears, thoughts, etc., but I'm thankful so many of you like it enough to take the time to review at all! SO, as I said, this is now the second part of Blood & Lust. I like to think of it as Blood & Libido.**

 **Also, this is the very last flashback. I am starting things new, but this was just a goodbye flashback. You've seen it all folks, now put it in order and figure out how to get things right.**

 **Btw guys, you all posted so many reviews it took FanFic about 5 days to show them all. Ahhhhh. Am I proud or what?**

* * *

 _Flashback: 1178 A. D._

 _North cradled the human little girl in his arms, rocking her back and forth as she slept. She just turned two, and boy did she own the name terrible twos! North couldn't have loved her any more. His eyes glanced upward to meet the dirty blonde's mother. Her tired eyes were not a day over twenty, though she was actually thirty-eight. Her smile had slight wrinkles forming around the edges, signs that she was, in actuality, aging. She walked over and sat beside him on the bed, hand clasping hand._

 _"She look like heaven," North tried to whisper, but it came out in a hearty booming laugh. The woman had higher pitched giggles as she covered the ears of the girl._

 _"She truly is beautiful," she mused, eyes locked on the child. Without noticing, Mary rested her head on North's shoulder, swaying along with him. "I couldn't do this without you. I don't know why-," her voice broke and her eyes shot up to North's apology singing his name. He chuckled heartedly and squeezed Mary's hand before lying Amber in her crib. He lied back on the bed and patted the spot beside him. Mary reluctantly moved and rested her head on his shoulder while his arm pulled her close._

 _"I love you. I love her. Is that not reason enough?" he spoke, gentler this time, as if sensing how close Mary was to cracking._

 _He could feel her shoulders sag as she fumbled with an answer, one that he knew she always felt guilty and self-conscious about. "She's not even yours…"_

 _North rubbed her shoulder gently. "There's not a day that goes by that I wish that wasn't true." He muttered. Mary closed her eyes heavily. "Besides, who would wish ugly nose like mine on beautiful girl?"_

 _Mary chuckled softly, full of exhaustion yet amusement. "I wish it would have been you," she cringed at the memories that never ceased to flood her mind. North shook his head, pulling her closer._

 _"Do not think on that, Mary-bell. Better times now. If had been me, Amber couldn't be here. That's all I want: some angel to look after. Now," he pressed a kiss to her temple, "I have two."_

 _That's truly all he wanted in his never-ending life. He didn't have the hot and heated love like the others, namely because his older body didn't exactly crave that. A little romance was fine for the man when paired with a woman like Mary, but what he truly loved with just helping the lost. Mary had been lost. Amber would be lost, too, when her mother ended up dying from the foreign disease she got the night she had unwillingly conceived the girl. North would take in anyone lost. He'd help any innocent child, be it an infant or an adult. He would sacrifice a lot for somebody like them._

. . .

"You killed her!"

"She-she's dead!"

"What are we going to tell her family, Jack?"

"How could you do this? All she did was love you! Wasn't that enough?"

"Love is a lie-,"

"Yeah? Well now her life is a lie."

"Are you happy? Did she deserve this punishment?"

"Did her words hurt you, hmm? Well, fuck you, Jack Frost. King be damned!" Shira screamed in his face as Tooth held her back with the orders of Frost himself. "Put me in the dungeon for the rest of my life for all I care because somebody needs to tell you."

"Don't do it, Shira," Tooth murmured, yanking on the girl's arms.

"She didn't love you! Jamie was depressed ever since Grayson came along." Shira cried, tears streaming down her eyes. "Elsa? Elsa loved you with all her heart – that's all she knew how to do. We took her in, pulled out the real her, and then you ruined her! You killed her!"

She was sobbing by now. Bunnymund cradled the lifeless girl in his arms, tears falling down his face. "Take her away," Jack's voice croaked, pointing to the doors. Shira stopped struggling. Her body was wracked with sobs as Tooth dragged her down, closing the door behind her.

Jack inched closer, struggling to keep his eyes on Elsa's form. His stomach wanted to hurl, his head was spinning so wildly he could barely walk straight, and his hands were shaking. The only thing he could do was feel it. Everything. He could feel the guilt. He could feel the misery. He could feel the despair. Jack pictured her like she was when Pitch hurt her, when she was crippled and had to be carried up the stairs to her room. He pictured her nose scrunched in a tiny little scowl, one that almost never left her face. He could see her shouting at him. Oh, she was so pissed at him. For weeks after, she had been terrified of Pitch, of him coming to finish her off for not heading his warning. Jack always thought he'd have to choose. He always worried when the time came that he could no longer be neutral.

 _Don't have to worry about that anymore._

And he didn't. Jack could care less what Pitch was planning. Elsa was no longer in harms way. His companions either blamed him or were almost happy she had died. No, she didn't die. She was killed. She was brutally murdered for no reason except the enhanced emotions brought on by a vampire, one that was notorious for owning the most absolute control over his bloodlust and desire. He didn't keep up his reputation well. First, he drank her blood, then he stole a sliver of her virtue though not all, and lastly he let his anger get the best of him and killed her. So he didn't care if he was shut up for a hundred thousand years because when he woke up he'd have plenty of time with those who didn't truly matter.

Bunny's head was hung low, looking over his fallen friend. He spoke with a choked voice. "She said to me about you, Jack, 'Saints don't walk out on hurting people.'" Bunnymund lifted his head to reveal red eyes and an accusing expression. "You didn't just walk out on her, Frost. You pushed her out." He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, murmured a soft prayer, and gently set her down into Jack's arms.

Jack couldn't move. His eyes stayed locked on the girl's blue lips, her soft white locks, her innocent aura. She couldn't have deserved this less. This girl in his arms was one of his many murders, except he knew that she for a fact never did a bad thing a day in her life. Elsa Arendelle didn't have a bad bone in her body. All his other victims probably stole candy from a baby or lied and cheated. But he knew Elsa. He knew what she had to overcome. She knew what he put her through. He knew her family. He knew all about her. She just tried to help others. That's all she wanted in life. With the assumption that he was scared of her departure, Elsa sentenced her fate. She didn't know it. Jack didn't know it either. He wasn't in control of his body. It was all over in seconds. He meant only to scare her. He meant to get it through her head that he didn't love, that he wasn't searching for love. Instead, he lost control for one second, but it took half that time for him to snap her neck.

Pitch walked over silently, resting a hand on his shoulder. "I didn't know you had it in you, buddy." There was no blatant happiness in his tone or body. There were no obvious signs that this man enjoyed Jack's guilt. Pitch offered words that were neither solemn nor comforting. Jack didn't know how he knew, but he did. Pitch wasn't the least bit disturbed that Jack just killed the closest thing he'd had to a love. "Humans come and go no matter what. You'll always have us."

That felt more like a threat, a curse, than comforting words.

Long after he came and went, Jack continued to stare at the body in his hands. _I did this._ It wasn't a tragic murder. She didn't kill herself. She didn't run away. Elsa didn't turn her back on him, yet she loved him. She wasn't the one who left. Jack pushed her away to keep from feeling the inevitable pain that was sure to come in sixty years. Oddly enough, the guilt and the agony ripping inside his chest felt worse than any he felt for Jamie or his family. She stayed. She loved him. Elsa wasn't leaving soon. This misery, he suddenly realized, was an exception. Elsa Arendelle loved him with all her heart and she didn't leave or betray him. He left her. She was the type of person that walked into your life to make a change – and impact – and once that impact was set in place there was no moving it. The pain he was feeling would have been felt either way be it now or when she was old and crippled. The only difference was that now he had so little memories to look back on. He knew Elsa enough to love the girl but not enough to feel her presence like he desperately needed to keep his sanity.

Jack set her down on his bed, folding her hands over her heart and brushing down her eyelids. Jack took two large steps back and ran both hands through his hair, groaning. Her silent posture flashed before his eyes, the grace and poise for which she carried herself.

 _All she did was love you! Wasn't that enough?_

Her lips on his, the way she fluttered her pretty little eyelashes. The blush always crept up on her porcelain skin. Her laugh was the birds chirping in the morning when everything was silent but them. And her smile! Oh, he smile could do wonders. It had brought him out of some of his worst moods. It was full of hope and joy, two things he'd long since forgotten. His eyes shot to the body on the bed. Her cold lips were slightly open in a pouting gesture, as if something hadn't went her way. That pricelessly rare smile would be kept in few people's minds and eventually fade from the world, leaving it, too, a darker place.

 _You killed her!_

There was no denying it. Jack did it with his own hands. He wasn't looking for her blood. He wasn't deranged. Jack was as sane as a mad man gets when he took her head in his hands and snapped it. He remembered at first going to strangle her. He wanted her to be punished straight away. He wanted her to know what she did was bad because Elsa had never been punished before, not truly. Once he did it, he knew she wouldn't need the extra torture to feel it. If he had just stuck to strangling her, maybe she could have made a sound and alerted Shira. If he had done so many things differently, she'd be alive today, smiling and kissing him. But he didn't. Now she was dead. Jack wanted to blame it all on the anger. The original snap decision was, obviously, due to his burning rage. However, his rational mind and heart must have wanted it for just a fraction of a second. When his hands moved to the side of her head and opposite cheek, no part of him thought one second that this was wrong, that there would be dire consequences. Why would they, after all? His hands had done that and worse to women of equal build, height, and age of Elsa. His heart knew love and loss, both caused directly and indirectly from his being. His mind knew he'd done this practice countless times on the ones he was closest to before and that they always came back.

 _You pushed her out._

He had trouble seeing it. Her soft features were still there. The shiny platinum locks still gleamed in the moonlight. Her clothes still hugged her tight. Her chest wasn't moving, that was the difference. It was the only difference. He'd watched her sleep before. Everything else was the same. Elsa still smelled of comforting vanilla. She was still a sleeping angel. And he could hear the soft little pitter-patter of her heart. Her heart beat. He knew it did. They all didn't listen close enough, but Jack could hear it. It was beating all right…just not in her chest. It was pounding in his ears, surrounding his senses with that continuous beat.

 _Tha-thump. Tha-thump. Tha-thump._

Oh God, it was everywhere. He looked down to Elsa and saw her whole body covered in blood. Frantically hands reached out to her, but he pulled them back, spying the matching, warm, luscious blood on them as well. Oh God. Jack clenched his eyes shut, willing it to be false, willing for Elsa to just start breathing again. He just needed her back and alive.

Jack fell to his knees. Now, he and God weren't on the exact same level. He was pretty sure that he was already in hell – stuck on earth alone, without a real sense of purpose. That was as bad as it could get, truthfully. Earth had matched and upped Hell a long time ago. Putting that begrudging thought to the back of his mind, Jack clasped his slimy, bloodied hands together, pretending God would listen, just this once.

The incessant pounding around him forced the words out. "Give her back. You took her, God. You took her when she wasn't ready. I-I'll do anything just give her back! Any consequence, I'll bare it. I need her!" Jack was screaming at that point.

 _Tha-thump. Tha-thump._

He howled, pressing his hands over his ears in earnest to get that sound out of the air. His eyes burst open as he fell back on the floor. Pain. He was feeling real, live pain. His heart and throat were about to burst. The annoying sound made his back arch and craving of some release of this uncomfortable aura. It hurt. His head pounded alongside that heart that he just couldn't seem to find! Where was her heart? It was no longer in her chest so where the hell was it?

 _Tha-thump. Tha-thump._

He squirmed desperately on the floor. Why did she have to say it? If she'd just kept those pretty little lips shut, this all could have been avoided. Dammit, he could feel the blood pooling around his head, falling off the bed from her body. Did he drain her dry? Was that what happened? Was that where the blood came from?

 _Tha-thump. Tha-thump._

His eyes and throat screamed in fury. " _Shut up_!" He hissed in a low, threatening voice. That stupid noise! Why was her heart still pumping? They said she was dead! Was she not dead? Elsa's smiling face flashed before his eyes again, the warmth in her gaze as she looked at him – really looked at him, like he meant something. Dammit! He wanted to feel wanted again. He wanted her to be here, to hold her safely in his arms where nothing could touch her. Elsa would bring safety. Elsa would bring peace.

 _Tha-thump. Tha-thump._

Dammit, and she would stop that unrelenting pounding! Jack couldn't stand it anymore. He clawed at his face as he turned over on his knees and elbows, shoving roughly to his feet. Enough. Enough, something was wrong. He was wrong. Something was wrong.

 _Tha-thump. Tha-thump._

No. They kept getting closer! It wouldn't shut up!

 _Tha-thump. Tha-thump._

He broke away screaming, hands thrashing about and landing into a wall of stone. Eyes bulging open, Jack couldn't believe the sight he saw before him. It was Elsa, lying cold and lifeless on the bed, clean and pristine. Somebody was speaking, and it distracted him from the crazy heartbeats that had previously been pulsing off the room. Looking at his own hands, he found nothing but white and dusty skin. Gasping for breath, he lunged over Elsa, dying for this all to be a dream, for her to be the one speaking.

It wasn't. No longer trusting his ears, he felt her neck for a pulse. He was met with nothing. His fist pounded into the bed beside her angelic head. It had never looked so immaculate before with her luscious platinum hair framing her heart shaped face, her doe eyes closed and flirting, her lips as pale of a pink as he'd ever seen. She was breathtaking.

And she was dead.

He spun around suddenly, eyes growing wider at the sight of his four friends. "You don't look so well," Tooth muttered, walking forward with an outstretched hand. He flinched away, backing into the wall. She froze, eyes questioning.

"You deserve a break, Jack. I'll man for a day or two," Pitch, too, came forward in offering. Again, Jack hit away his arm. If there was anything Elsa told him, it was that Pitch wasn't all he thought he was. Jack shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had to get it together. It felt like his mind was about to blow.

"I'll be back."

It was all he left them with. Looking once more with disgust at his fallen bride, Jack jumped out of the window to the ground below and took off sprinting. He had one thought; get the hell out of there. If he ran, he could forget about the guilt, forget about the misery, forget about the innocent girl he'd brought to her deathbed, and mostly, he could forget about how his life would once again go back to the rut it was in before that angel came along. Jack Frost ran.

. . .

"Tooth, you harboring, self-proclaimed _idiot_!" Thanatos paced in front of the cringing girl. "I asked for one thing! One damn thing!"

"I-I didn't know he'd kill her," Tooth whispered. She lied. She knew that was a huge possibility. Everyone saw how handsy he'd gotten lately with her, almost in the way he got with herself and the other immortals. But that was the thing. They were immortals. Elsa was not. Tooth would be lying to say that she wasn't aware of how big of an effect the idea of 'love' was to Jack. She said it to him once – in one of her not-so-classy moments of nudity – and he didn't even hesitate in killing her, though he did strangle her. Personally, she got he short end of the stick. _She'd_ been locked away for a couple hundred years while Elsa? Elsa got blissful death. "I'm sorry for your loss. She was so…passionate," Tooth muttered, racking her brain for a compliment. If the girl hadn't been dead, she'd never say it. In her mind, though, passionate was a code word for emotional, as in overly.

Thanatos' head snapped to Tooth. He stepped directly in front of the puny girl, towering over her head by a mile. Giving her a once over, he plastered a grim smile on his lips. "Don't talk like she's gone, dear Toothania. You'd only wish that…I was going to do this one way or another, though my way wouldn't have included so many more obstacles."

Tooth froze, her face draining of any color. "What?"

Thanatos cackled evilly as he yanked open one of his many books. "Hmm? You think I randomly picked her as my love interest?" Tooth shrugged, not seeing where he was getting at. He groaned as if he were talking to a child. "I suppose I'd have to explain it to somebody so she won't wake up clueless."

"She's not dead?" Tooth couldn't believe it. How hard was it to kill a bitch? The girl should have been dead long ago. Not that Tooth wanted to anger Jack or anything, but she had been debating it for quite some time. Now she worried Jack would go mad with guilt, so _maybe_ this was a better option. However, as long as Jack still had his sex drive, how bad could a crazy vampire be?

Thanatos smirked. "Of course she is, but did you really think I'd actually entrust Frost with something as fragile as a human?" he waved his hand and closed his big book so he could talk thoroughly with Tooth. "Tell you what? For your drastic mistake, I think I'll cut your puzzled pretty face a deal. If I send North back with some answers, can you promise to send Pitch my way? He needs to clear some things over."

"Things? What things?" Tooth shot to her feet. "Since when have you been dealing with the devil?"

He cracked his knuckles as he shut his book. Smiling with his black eyes gleaming, Thanatos spoke swiftly. "Ever since we were created." Tooth's mouth dropped, growing more and more confused as the day passed by. "Now, you simply do some 'smart thinking' and explain Elsa must be in the bloodline. That's all you've got to do. Then I don't want you moving your dirty little lips. Clear?"

"Wait, Thanatos," Tooth protested. She grabbed his sleeve as he walked, yanking him to a stop with her strength. A slight smirk grew at his eyes alongside a curious grin.

"Feisty," he noted. He sighed and turned fully to her, crossing his arms. "Have Anna join Elsa after she gets control – we don't want another leec – my apologies, Toothania." Her eyes sagged and she sighed.

"Don't be, I hate this as much as you do," Tooth growled. "If there were a way out, I'd get it."

Thanatos cocked his head to the side, thinking of all the possible solutions he could concoct for a vibrant lady like Tooth. "For you, sweetheart, anything."

* * *

 **Disclaimer: The heart beat paranoia is inspired by my favorite short story the _Tell-Tal_** ** _e Heart_ by Edgar Allen Poe. Read it online. I own nothing of it. Check it out. Search it and it comes right up.**

 **A/N: Twenty reviews for twenty chapters? Sounds about right. TWENTY!**


	22. Chapter 22

**If you have begun reading this story after SEPTEMBER 2ND, 2015, then skip over this. For everyone who read it before this date, LOOK BELOW! NOW!**

* * *

Holy fucking shit. Shit. Crap. Dammit!

Guys, I've made the single most idiotic mistake a writer could make on FanFiction. Yes, you guessed it. I LEFT OUT AN ENTIRE CHAPTER! Of fucking course everyone was so damn confused!

EVERYONE MUST GO BACK AND READ IT.

YOU MISSED VITAL INFORMATION.

YOU MISSED A BIG FLASHBACK.

Most importantly, YOU MISSED JELSA LOVE/HATE/PLOT.

I'm not sure how this will work in your minds. You remember when you asked 'did she get the chastity belt off?' Well, dumb dumb here had it taken off in the missing chapter, so of course you all didn't get it. I'm very surprised you were able to understand ANYTHING.

The black snow? That's in here. The dreams? That's in here. I'm not even positive how I should be changing this around. Despite how much I can't stand this, I think I'm going to replace every damn chapter. So it won't notify you when I do get it up, but I'll add a new new chapter telling you to go to it. I'm such an idiot. I don't know why you all even read this crap.

But if you plan on continuing you MUST go back and read this chapter. And I promise I will never let this happen again. I swear and I'm so damn sorry!

* * *

Okay, to restate this and update this, let me write it out.

 **I forgot to put in the real chapter five. Now I have corrected my mistake. Now you all must go back to chapter five and read it because it is totally new. What you had previously read as chapter five was actually chapter 6. You MUST GO BACK AND READ CHAPTER FIVE. Things will be immensely easier to understand and things will flow. I repeat, this isn't optional. I apologize, but hey, it is more Jelsa fun.**

 **GO BACK. READ CHAPTER 5.**

 **I suggest you read a little bit of 4 to see where this all was, then after you read the new five, read the beginning of 6, not the flashback part of course, just so you know where this took place in the plot. I am so so sorry.**

 **Or just read everything again for the full effect.**

 **The next chapter will be out soon. To make my updating easier on me, I will label it as chapter 23. I am SO FUCKING SORRY.**

* * *

 **GO BACK. READ NEW CHAPTER 5.**

* * *

 **NOTE:** **This was updated on September 2nd, 2015. If you are reading it past this date, forget all about this.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Frozen_** **or** ** _Rise of the Guardians_** **, or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

 **A/N: Did everyone read the new chapter 5? I DEMAND you read it now if you haven't. It's one of my favorite chapters. Ugh, I am so disappointed I forgot. How stupid of me?! Anyway, this is the correct chapter. It's just easier if I call it chapter 23. Seriously guys, read chapter 5. Don't skip over it.**

 **Read chapter 5.**

 **Also, I love all the awesome reviews! Ask for Elsa, well, you'll see here. It might be a little cliche or obvious, but some great stories are classic ones. Just keep on waiting. :)**

* * *

"Jack!"

"Jack!"

"Just grab him. He won't want to listen to us."

"It's important."

"Jackson Frost!"

His head snapped to the side. He'd instructed them long ago never to use his real name. Turning his anger toward his companions, dropping the man in his arms. He was scrambling away, slowly, but Jack yanked him along like a puppy. Jabbing a finger in Tooth's direction, Jack let loose a growl. "Don't fucking call me that."

"Put him down," Bunny nudged, glancing at the squirming man. Jack turned his icy stare at Bunny before making his point by replacing his lips to the man's wrist. Holding eye contact the entire time, Jack sucked him dry, screams piercing the air. Bunny's shoulder sagged. "I didn't mean it-,"

"Jack, stop murdering people already. We-,"

"Would you like to volunteer next then?" Jack asked, devoid of any emotion. "Oh, right, you can't die. Next?" In an instant, he flashed behind the burning house of the man he just killed. He found the rest of his straggling family and slowly walked up to the wife, a busty lady with two infants clinging to her hips and three more hiding behind her back. Jack grinned with purpose and took a look at the two babies.

 _This is for_ _ **her.**_

He took the two children in his hands, the lady pounding on his chest in horror. Simultaneously, he through the children into the air, so high even he lost sight of them. Their cries disappeared into the sky and Jack grimaced as he saw the three children run. They thought they could escape him. Children think the darndest things.

As the newborns came crashing back into the earth, Jack slung an arm around the lady who was on the border of a panic attack. His laughing began then. "Those children don't even know how much of a favor I'm doing them. Life isn't worth living, not when love is a lie. And I don't mean just the romantic love. I have immense power, I have riches, I am a _king!_ I have all the possessions in the world. And everything is missing. I have no family. I have no love – love was inexistent truthfully. I have no living kids. My joy came from killing people! – namely people who had everything. The world is royally messed up. People can even say they love you, you know, just like you told your dearest, smallest children how much you'll love and protect them for the rest of your life. Yet here you are watching as I splatter their brains into the earth. And when somebody comes along that really, truly cares for you, how are you supposed to know? Why would they be any different? What makes them special?"

While he spoke, Jack pulled people aside from the burning houses, the ones that got out safely, and silently slit each person's throat, but his eyes stayed connected to the widow suddenly falling into sobs in front of him. "You don't know?" He spoke swiftly, sure the kids would be hitting the earth any second now. He really had thrown them far. "Those special, magnificent people end up dead. Some may kill people – really, good and pure people - in the process, and then those are the ones who lose their special quality. But you always end up killing the ones you don't even realize are better than any special light in the world. You just…kill them. I kill them. I kill a lot of people, but never would I have imagined that once Jamie left me, I'd ever kill a girl I loved again. I am pretty sure I just killed the love of my eternal, immortal, never fucking ending life."

Mid speech, the twins came crashing to the earth, but Jack hadn't noticed it until two figured jumped into the air and dove into the nearby trees, landing on their backs. He had continued on his speech, hand gripped into the widow's shoulder. He labored breathing came in panicked sighs of air when she saw the whole ordeal. Jack groaned and let her run to them, but not without following. He glowered to the new company. "You've got our attention, Jack." Shira gasped for breath, cradling the girl in her arms. She gently handed her over to the crying mother, who took off running the moment Tooth handed over the boy.

"We get it. We know you're in pain," Tooth put a hand to his shoulder. Jack jerked away hastily, frowning even deeper at the girls.

Shira forced her hand, clamping down on his arm so hard it would have hurt to jerk away. "But, Jack, you don't have to anymore-,"

"I killed her," he snarled, clawing his hands into his skin. Those words brought vile to his mouth and an even worse expression to his lips. "I killed the one girl-," Jack couldn't finish the sentence. "She's gone because of me. I'm not in any pain. _She_ is."

"Elsa is _awake!"_

Both girls shouted before he could make another sound. Jack's eyes narrowed. His blood chilled and then froze at the mere thought. His hands clenched around Shira and Tooth's throats, surprising himself in the fact that he was pinning them both to the ground. "She's…at…home…with…Pitch," Shira croaked between his stone hands.

"What?" he growled fiercer than a wolf, shoving her head further into the ground.

"They are telling the truth," Bunnymund was standing behind the three, arms crossed. Jack careened over his shoulder but didn't loosen his hold. "Elsa is alive."

"Stop it!" Jack shouted. He straightened in anger, body shaking. "You don't deserve to say her name!"

Bunnymund stepped up, nearly chest-to-chest with Jack, and uncrossed his arms slowly. With one quick flip, he slapped Jack across the face as hard as he could. Jack would admit; it hurt a hell of a lot more than some he'd felt before. "Now you listen here, Frost. Elsa could be one step below God for all I care, but you don't go around telling me I'm not enough. Did it fix it? Did it avenge her?" Jack stood speechless as he thought of ways to induce Bunny pain to the tenfold. "Did your physical assult of two very fine ladies help your anger?" Inside his tiny mind, Jack wanted to explain to Bunnymund just how sexist that comment was. It was his and Shira's problem. However, Jack could hardly give a damn about Bunnymund's attitude. It was hard to change that man unless you had a vagina. Jack had more pressing matters, and possibly people, to worry about. "This is the last time I'm saying it. Elsa is awake. How do I prove it? She woke up and her first sentence was, 'I'm going to kill that son of a bitch, stick his frosty hair up his frosty ass.' If that doesn't sound worrisome for Arendelle, I don't know what does."

Jack set off before he finished the sentence.

. . .

The first and only thing Elsa felt was an aching in her neck, like it wasn't screwed on properly. She couldn't see anything around her, but she could sense things. At first, everything was black and cold – everything was cold – and she thought she'd be stuck in this pitiful pit forever. Time wasn't a thing here, wherever she was. Everything was still and emotionless and lonely. Her whole body was floating, but not in air. It reminded her of when she would go swimming at the hotsprings during the mid of winter, when the water was slightly chilled so that if you stayed perfectly still with your whole body underwater, you would feel nothing around you: no water, no air, no pressure, no gravity.

Then came the light, oh the blinding light. It was white light surrounding her from everywhere, piercing through her eyelids so profusely she wanted to go back to the eerie darkness. However, she stayed put, expecting to be brought up into Heaven at some point. They tried to bring her; she could feel the tugging. But it was coming from both sides. Hands were at her front, edging closer to the lights. Then there was almost a barrier keeping her from going any closer. The real problem was the icy cold force jerking her backwards. She squirmed under its touch. Elsa knew cold, but this was far more than she'd ever experienced. The force was in a bubble formation that slowly wrapped all around her, linked onto a chain that drug her away from the light and back through the blackness. She sighed. It was so repetitive this odd world was.

By the time she thought she would become an ice cycle, everything went black. She couldn't feel or sense anything, she couldn't think. Then she suddenly 'awoke,' but she knew she didn't suddenly do it. Elsa would say she was pulled into a dreamlike state where she didn't dream of anything. Then she got this unnerving pain in her throat and all she thought was to find some release. By doing so, she jumped awake, eyes shooting open, body sitting up, hands flying everywhere.

It wasn't until then that all the memories came flooding back. They flashed before her in a blur but bringing back years – eighteen to be exact – worth of memory. In the darkness, Elsa wouldn't say she 'forgot' who she was exactly; she just didn't feel the need to remember. Now that she was gasping for air, she felt all the pain and happiness, love and loss, and everything else in between from her years as a human. And something told her they wouldn't grow. Something told Elsa her human memories were finished. Now she was something else completely. With her prior knowledge of the supernatural world, she had a damn good guess.

. . .

She heard them before she saw them. She could hear everything now. Elsa could hear all the way to the beginning of the village. It was surreal. Her adjustments were uneasy and choppy. Even though revenge was about to show its first option, blood was the only thing fresh on her mind. She could smell the servants cooking above, the people walking towards the village. No, they didn't smell delicious or divine. They smelled of their normal human selves. It disgusted her to think of how appetizing it was – no, it wasn't appetizing. She decided it was just something her body craved despite the grotesque qualities of it. She needed it badly. Her fingers were shaking and her head was pounding. She had small moments where she would jump from her bed and flash to the door and a whirlwind of speed, making her dizzy. The dizziness reminded her of how little she felt like killing somebody now.

She knew herself. Correction, she knew her human self. Human Elsa would never let go of the guilt and grief of killing a person – innocent or not. Doing her duty as a queen, she could bear through it and give a sentence, but she would never do the killing herself. As an almost too innocent girl, she couldn't have handled it. However, things changed.

Elsa loathed what she had become. She remembered distinctly saying she'd rather have died than be turned into a vampire. That was what she was now. A vampire. The thought made her quake in anger. Who had the right to do this to her? To sentence Elsa to a life of misery that never ended was to rape her. She jumped to her feet, no longer able to control her anger sitting down. It only proved her newfound mantra: life wasn't fair. It wasn't. If she was forced to become immortal, she didn't give a damn about anyone else's lives. The idea of killing somebody made her cringe less. Life wasn't fair. She would serve them their share of the cruel world. If she was like this, a few people could suffer death here and there.

Her hand pounded into the wall and she expected it to hurt, but instead the wall hurt. Spidery cracks came across the surface and she still wasn't appeased.

Only Jack Frost entered. She had seen Shira, Bunnymund, Tooth, and Pitch. She didn't speak to any of them. She didn't feel inclined to. Shira was bawling her eyes out. Bunnymund was squeezing her to his chest so tight she could hardly breathe. Pitch looked overall infuriated, but she could sense his mind working, forming some sort of explanation. It surprised her slightly, seeing the way he watched her every movement like he could anticipate the next. Tooth surprised her the most, mainly for the lack of hers. She seemed content with Elsa's awakening. Tooth smiled slightly and stayed at the back of the room, as if she had already watched this part of the movie and just wanted to skip to the next. When they all left to find Jack, Pitch offered to stay and keep her company. Elsa let him, but company he did not keep.

The moment he tried to say a word, she snapped at him. "I don't like you. You don't like me. Let's leave it at that." He didn't like her tone, but she had something to say about the look he gave her, too. "You want Jack to yourself? Take him. Who'd want to be near somebody who killed them, anyways?" At that, Pitch's glare increased. Thoroughly confused, Elsa shoved him out the door. She couldn't handle the horrible news and Pitch all at once.

Elsa watched as Jack, who was covered head to toe in human blood, entered the room. Her senses went into over drive. One said to snap his neck like he did hers. The other said to lick all that blood off him, for more than one reason. Oddly enough, she found the second one appealing for both purposes.

Granted, she was furious at the man, but she was also insanely attracted to him. It was the he-killed-you-in-a-totally-sexy-way-that-gets-your-panties-wet type of attraction. Obviously, Elsa never would forgive him for it, but she was definitely hot and bothered now, looking at Jack. With her eyesight increased, she could scan over his body and feel ten times the effect.

There was the slightest gleam from sweat on his arms. His lean muscles were defined and had her doing a double take. Her gut twisted. His hair was disheveled, like he just got out of bed. _I wish it were my bed._ Elsa licked her lips seeing his thin lips fall open in shock, his startlingly panty-dropping blue eyes widen. His face was too perfect for her to not ogle over. She didn't even want to mention his jaw-line. Elsa was so upset she hadn't noticed how chiseled the man was before now. She'd always seen him as attractive, but now she worried he was out-of-her-league hot.

Neither of them spoke. It was unsure tension in the room. Jack wouldn't stop staring at her. She recalled his gaze used to make her blush, but now it made her slightly unnerved. "Why'd you do it?" It was the one thing she couldn't figure out. Did he know she'd become a vampire? Was _he_ the one who sentenced her to this torture? There was the possibility that he didn't know, but was that any better? He killed her then, with no chance of Elsa coming back. She loved the man. She had been in love with Jack Frost. The question was; could you be in love when the other wasn't?

"Elsa," Jack's voice croaked. Elsa paused in her pacing, folding her arms over her chest. He tried again. "I -,"

Elsa's eyes narrowed. "Tell me, Jack, if I'm correct to assume you didn't know I'd be coming back." She gestured to his apparel. "You went on a massacre, which I've been told you do mostly when you're distressed. Also, you seemed quite surprised to find me here, you know…breathing and all."

Jack winced. He stepped closer, and she itched to step back. However, she needed to be close to him for this to work. He stayed silent for too long. Elsa knew she was correct. Her heart pulsed inside her chest. "I'd never do that to you…you didn't want this," his voice cracked as he stared down at his shoes. Elsa shuffled forward more despite how much she couldn't stand the man in front of her. Her killed her! It wasn't in self-defense. He wasn't cursed to do this. He just did it. She knew they were fighting, but over what she wasn't sure. There was something she said right before he did it, but Elsa couldn't name it. Maybe it hit a rough spot, but it didn't excuse his action. She used to think he was in love with her, too, in his own special way that he wouldn't admit, but now that he physically killed her, she doubted it more than ever. Suddenly, he looked up, pulling her eyes to his electric ones in earnest. "Were you in pain?"

Elsa frowned. "Why did you do it? How-," her voice stopped in her throat. She wanted to ask why he did it to her, somebody he cared for. She couldn't force it out. It didn't feel as important anymore. Jack made it clear he didn't want her around. She felt the lonely feelings pull at her mind again. "Why did you lie?"

"Lie?" Jack whispered.

"You said you cared for me, that I meant something to you. You let me believe you." Elsa's eyes trailed away and came back with a sigh. "I didn't pressure you into doing it. I don't appreciate liars, Jack Frost."

They stared at each other, eye to eye, in hopes to communicate what Jack just couldn't say freely. He kept trying to form words, Elsa observed, but none of them seemed to be efficient. She decided to let him take his time. After all, she had plenty of it herself. Slowly, Jack seemed to battle within his head. Over time, tears formed in his eyes, real tears. Elsa was taken by surprised. As the liquid pooled over and down Jack's cheeks, he stumbled forward, reaching for her arms. Elsa, surprising herself, didn't flinch at his touch. For all her time knowing Jack, she learned two things from his hands. The first and foremost thing she learned was how gentle, caring, loving, and exciting they could be. He'd hold her tight at night, caress her cheek, draw her in for a soft smooch. She knew all that was what he aimed to do with his touches. But now she had to look at the other side. She didn't want to, but his hands forced her to when he snapped her neck. She remembered how many times he'd clamped onto her wrists, bruising them slightly. She remembered how he once accidentally shoved her down three steps in his sudden burst of anger. She remembered his too-strong body gripping her as he tore her away from her family.

Elsa remembered a lot about his hands, but more than ninety-five percent of those times were spent in good memories. Jack pulled her body to his, clutching it tightly. She found that she easily had the strength to push him away now. It was odd, knowing she actually had control over him. "Don't forgive me, Elsa. Tell me to go. I'll go…just, please, tell me." His voice sounded oddly constricted. With his grip around her arms and back, Elsa refused to hug him back. She leaned her head back to see tears _pouring_ down his face. Jack was crying. Dear God, why was Jack crying? "I can't ask for forgiveness, but you do need to know how much I regret ever bringing you into my life." Now that stung despite her knowing what he meant. She nodded her head, awkwardly. Her chin kept hitting his spiky white hair that was nuzzled against her cheek. His hands were so tight around her in an unthreatening way, like a lost child finally reunited with his mom. "You never deserved any of this." He was near sobbing into her neck. She hated to admit that it was still with a gruff exterior, that prick.

Elsa was tempted to throw away all her plans of revenge. Jack was in pain. He didn't mean for any of this to happen. She just couldn't grasp how he lost control, how he snapped her neck. Why he was able to do it haunted her. She was in love with him. In her human, naïve mind, that meant he had to be in love with her. Love had been two sided with humans. Well, Elsa saw how blatantly wrong she'd been. She only wished her heart would catch up to her mind. So even though she was tempted, her mind overpowered everything.

"You certainly deserve this," Elsa sighed, devoid of any emotion while on the inside her pulse was racing. Adrenaline pumped through her body as she wrapped her hands around his neck. She saw all red. It was lining her vision, distracting her from seeing clearly. She wanted it to disappear, so she did the next instinct.

Elsa jerked her arms to the right and the breathless crying that was so subtle she hadn't noticed it until it disappeared was gone. Elsa felt him go stiff against her body and she lifted him, with renewed energy and strength, into her arms. With four watching eyes, she tossed him roughly, not unlike a ragdoll, into a dusty jail cell. The roles had been reversed, Jackson. Elsa Arendelle was six feet under, but Elsa Frost was out to play.

And she was a royal bitch.

* * *

 **A/N: Let's get 23 reviews guys! TWENTY-THREE!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Frozen_** **or** ** _Rise of the Guardians_** **, or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

 **A/N: Love the reviews so much guys! And the reason I have so many before each update is that with the more reviews, I normally get more detailed ones than before. I love them all, but the detailed ones really help me with my writing, to progress and stuff. And if I'm being sassy, I write them, the lest you all can do is express your undying love for them in a couple of words. Lol, anyways, they really mean a lot to me that so many people are enjoying my writing. Weird.  
**

 **Sometimes I wonder how well some of these stories would fare as books. Not mine necessarily, but I know a few writers who could publish them for sure and get decent feedback, you know? Just to see how I compare to real writing, I was hoping you all could try to find the theme of my story.**

 **Find the theme in this story. I mean theme by thematic statement and all if you do know it. Maybe it's not clear yet. There might not be a clear one, either, but if you do find one or a few, I'd love to hear it. :)**

* * *

A knock came on the door after a couple hours of isolation. Elsa didn't answer. She had placed Jack's body in the hallway. Why did he need to wake up anywhere more special than her doorstep? Assuming it was he himself, Elsa ignored the knock.

It came again. She didn't trust herself to speak so when the person came barging in, all she did was turn away, panting. It was so much harder than she thought. Her throat felt like it was being seared on a frying pan. When she even _thought_ of a human, they only came up of objects full of blood. No faces, no names. Her throat was burning. "Right on, Els-hey, are you okay?" Tooth entered the room with surprising friendliness. Such a change of heart seemed odd to Elsa. Something surely had to happen, but it wasn't like she was close enough to find out.

Elsa coughed, holding her throat to keep it from controlling her actions. She could smell the maids sitting three floors below her, sweating like a pig, bringing all the boiling blood to the surface. Elsa fell forward, putting her head to her knees. She would _not_ hurt these people. Tooth crouched in front of her and gasped. Elsa had already felt her fangs at her lips with surprising sharpness. She assumed her eyes were as red as the blood she hankered for so badly. "When…you haven't fed yet?" Tooth shrieked. Elsa moaned and shook her head with dismay; fighting back the monster she felt gazing sweetly over her shoulder. Mentally, she wanted to cry. Physically, the tears would never come for something like this. It was what her body was destined to do.

"Elsa, it's been almost two days since you woke!" Tooth murmured. Elsa held up the number three as she choked again on the air that was engulfing her mouth too quickly. She'd have a panic attack if she refused this any longer. " _Three_? How did you even have the energy to snap Jack's neck?"

Elsa couldn't hold back the red for much longer. In a moment of weakness, she caved. Her feet sprinted to the door, heading down to the kitchen where there were three ready blood bags for her. She would have made it, too, if it had not been for Jack's groaning body. Tooth shouted out a warning to stop Elsa and Jack, who had just woken up from an oddly unconscious state, sat up at the message. His hand wrapped tightly around Elsa's foot and she fell face first toward the ground, hitting it hard.

When her head made impact, she finally gained control over herself. Elsa didn't fight the arms that locked around her body. Panting, she clenched her eyes shut in desperation. "Make it stop!" Elsa shouted, hands scratching at her pulsing throat. "Make it stop!"

"Do you-?" Tooth began to say. Elsa could barely hear her above the pulsing headache. People began crowding around her. She smelled each person once before totally disregarding him or her. They didn't have human blood.

"No," Jack's voice snapped gruffly, bringing her closer to her normal self. She became hyperaware of his hands touching her waist with a firm grip. Despite herself, she felt her heart beat faster. Stupid desire that was all it was. She couldn't stand that was so insanely attracted to this guy. It was so much worse than it was before. Right now, she had half a mind to smack him and half a mind to throw him against the wall and kiss him senseless. Elsa's fist clenched. Why did he do this to her? Why _him_ of all people?

She paused in her self-loathing. With slight relief, she realized that while debating whether to demand he fuck her then and there Elsa forgot all about her thirst for blood. Of course, her throat was still killing her, but she felt the red monster retreat over her shoulder, not exactly sure how do deal with both desire and bloodlust.

"I'll take her." Jack said, setting Elsa back on her feet. She was taking deep, slow breaths through her mouth as she stared into everyone's eyes. Jack raised a brow in question, to see if that was okay. Elsa snorted. She rather would have had anyone else, but she knew what would happen with them. Shira would pick a man, saying it was her job as a feminist to get rid of one. Bunnymund and Pitch would just set her loose on the town. Tooth would have done the same except she'd be sure to bring it up every single, never-ending second of her new life. Where was North when you damn needed him?

"You owe me that at the least," Elsa snooted. She had been open with Jack. He'd understand she couldn't possibly deal with too much death. She tried to convince herself she wouldn't kill anyone, but she could already see there was no way to get around it. Somebody would have to die. Jack still killed people. She also knew he had the most control. He could help her. Elsa shakily walked towards the exit, but Jack yanked her back.

"We're going to the prisons. Window." Elsa frowned. Jack stood on the sill of the open window. Turning around, he sent the girl a wink and stepped backwards. Elsa's heart sputtered in her chest, as her knees felt wobbly. She leaned out the window to see him staring up, arms crossed and a satisfied smile on his lips.

"How can he be so giddy?" Shira whispered to Bunnymund. "He _killed_ her." Elsa grasped Shira forgot she could hear them. A frown plastered on his face as she stepped up to the plate.

Before she jumped, she cast a glare behind her shoulder. "Because he knows I don't want to talk about it so he's going to pretend it didn't happen until it becomes a pressing matter," she hissed in the silence. " _That's_ how." Her feet and body sailed through the air in the next seconds. Deftly, she heard Jack yelling at her to bend her knees. Elsa grew puzzled. Bend her knees? Why? Suddenly, she saw how she was so close to the ground and got he itching feeling that it was as hard as rock!

She bent her knees at the last second and came out rolling head over heels, but she didn't break off her legs! That much was good. She looked up, brushing off the dust. "There is ground all over me," Elsa ground out. Jack snorted, smirking down at her. She made a face, stood, and finished cleaning her clothes. She had holes in her dress and scrapes on her arms.

Wait, no she didn't. Right before her eyes the scrapes slowly disappeared under skin. Her head spun and she decided not to delve on that. Looking up at Jack, he was still staring at her but with a serious expression. "Ready?"

. . .

Jack couldn't really hold her back. One minute she was walking into the dungeon scratching at her throat and the next she was scratching at a criminal's. He debated pulling her off but decided against it. For some reason, she was able to knock him out while the rest of the Jinx couldn't. He didn't appreciate that but couldn't really be angry. She deserved to have much more power than he had. After all, he did kill her.

Jack grimaced as she turned around, dead man forgotten. Her eyes were blood red and her fangs rested over her bottom lip. Blood covered her dress thickly. Her face was splattered with a red handprint and still running blood. Elsa look hot as fuck, but Jack could barely force himself to think like that. He did this to her. He made her crave the sloshy red liquid. When she came to her senses, he knew she'd be wracked with guilt. It'd all be his fault.

"Elsa…" Jack offered as she moved on to the next man. "You'll loose less blood if you go for his wrist instead of jugular." He watched over her shoulder as she listened and did exactly as told. He wondered if she could even hear the man screaming under her grip. He was terrified. Watching her utterly devour the man sent chills down his back. Dirty thoughts of those lips at _his_ throat overwhelmed him.

Of course they would, after all.

She moved on to a third man, unable to quench the thirst. Jack let her get through him and was about to yank her back, but then he saw how much blood she still was losing. Once the man was drained dry, he slammed her against the wall to get her mind off blood. Her busy eyes searched his as she wiped her mouth on her arm sleeve. "Elsa," Jack said in a firm voice. Her eyes studied him. She nodded and stepped out from under his reach, careful to not make a move to the next prisoner. "Watch me. Put pressure on the vein. Don't let it choke you. You'll lose blood."

"I didn't ask-,"

"Well I'm offering," Jack motioned for her to follow him. He picked out the prisoner set to be executed next. This was where they all were supposed to go to feed. When a death is due, he keeps them here so their blood won't go to waste. Jack opened the door. The man knew what was coming. Most of the them did by listening to scream after scream go silent. He crouched down and grabbed a wrist. By now, he was so used to this he didn't even notice how the man squired. Jack paused before biting, snapped his neck, and then got back into position. "I'll go, then you." As odd as it sounded, yes they were sharing a meal together.

Jack exaggerated the motion of clenching tightly along the vein. He bit into the wrist and slowly let off pressure to get the blood, gulping it down before stopping. Jack looked up to Elsa with emphasis. Her once again blood red eyes were locked on his wrist, at the small trickle of blood coming out. In a flash, she was down on her knees beside Jack, taking the wrist into her grasp. "Slowly let off the pressure…yes. If you get enough blood, you can stop with one or two people per couple weeks."

Elsa finished with that one, dropping the bloodless man to the cold stone floor. Jack watched her stand with renewed energy. He studied her movements, grasping for something of the old Elsa. He needed to see her. Not for his selfish needs. He just had to know that he wasn't the person who ruined her. Sadly, the gleam sparkling in her eye told a different story. She smiled. Smiled.

"You just killed four people." The voice came from the entrance. Jack and Elsa whipped their heads out of the cell to see Shira walking up and down the aisle outside of the empty cells. Elsa sighed and waited for her to explain. Shira frowned. "You aren't even bothered by it, are you?"

"Should I be?" Elsa snorted. She cocked her head towards Jack. "If anyone is supposed to feel sorry for killing guilty people, it's him. He made me this way."

Shira paused in her step. She stood in front of Jack and Elsa, scrutinizing them. Jack decided to look over Elsa again. He saw it in her stance. She was so sure of herself. Her hands were clenched in anger at such a small comment. Jack could relate to the feeling. Her viciously grim smile showed predatory warning. The fragile human he fell in love with years ago was a distant dream. Elsa Arendelle was dead, and they may not even be married yet, but she had taken on too many of his qualities not to be deemed a Frost. Jack couldn't help be find her new qualifying clauses new and exciting. Better? He didn't know.

In the far trenches of his deep thoughts, an idle and repugnant hope filled his heart. What if this new change could somehow cause Jack to see the ugly, dark side of Elsa? What if he could finally let go of the girl who deserved so much more than feeble Jack? He wouldn't have to go every day in constant fear that he'd lose this bright, outspoken spirit even more. He wouldn't have to feel the guilt plaguing him, as if he was betraying his previous marriage. He wouldn't be in love with the new girl.

Jack shuddered at the idea. Consciously, he never wanted to leave this girl. She drew him in both with her whole essence and the presence of guilt. Every time he noticed a change, his heart cried in agony, knowing full and well that it was he who did this to her. It was he who changed Elsa. He refused to let her go. He owed her too much.

"You've changed, Elsa," Shira hissed, accusingly. Her eyes flitted to Jack. He looked to his feet. "And you know why."

Jack braced himself for an onslaught from either girl. Instead, Elsa's voice took its toll on Shira. "I've changed no different than you did. You went from being a submissive, quiet, terribly depressed wife to an independent, strong, and - what I thought to be - understanding woman. Jack went from being a happy husband to a father of none with anger issues to the point where he thought it far past his intellectual level to love again. Two totally different changes and yet I am faced with a choice. I can turn into ruin, crash and burn like Jack, waiting until somebody could pick of the pieces, or I could prosper and live my full life like I was intended." Elsa paused, stepping right in front of Shira in a struggle for dominance. "Of course I've changed. Now it is on me to decide if it's for the better or worse. And I don't need any scrutiny while I'm at it."

Jack felt only less than offended from her analogy. He never truly labeled what he had to be anger issues, but he couldn't deny it any longer. She was too accurate. He felt chills. "Did I really crash and burn per say?"

Shira went right along ignoring him. "I'm here to make sure you don't turn into the female version of Pitch!" She shouted.

"Sure, I have my weak moments, but I'm pretty smart. The love bit was more of an emotional barrier."

"Why the hell would I turn into Pitch?" Elsa shouted.

"And my pieces are perfectly scattered on the floor like I want them to be. I didn't ask anyone to pick them up."

"Well there's only three guys in Moon's blood line that were fertile before being turned. Bunnymund was only with me. Jack was only with Jamie and he killed his kid. That leaves one person."

Dead silence occurred. Jack no longer budded in. His whole demeanor changed from light hearted to full on deadly. Hands gripping the bars enough to bend them, eyes trained on Shira's body, Jack's breathing turned heavy. He couldn't move. Nobody, not once in the hundred years they spent together, ever brought that up. They knew it. He knew they knew it. Nobody spoke of it. Jamie was one thing, and they had flirted around her name in particular but still spoke of her in their life. Grayson was something not a single person touched. It was simply understood. The only thing they could say was that Jack had a child. Any description or fond memories of him were out of the question.

Shira suddenly gasped, holding a hand over her mouth in shock. She never meant to let that out, Jack knew, but it was out and open. He could feel Elsa's fury turn on him. He couldn't look at her. The memories were coming back too quickly.

There was one loud thud. Things tumbled. Hearts faltered. Blood spilled. He was blamed. Nobody knew. He had nearly trained his brain to recognize the lies as truth. If you looked back far enough, he did kill his own son. And if you looked close enough, he still fed off his dead child; he still deserved the blame even if it wasn't his direct hand. Feeding off of him was horrid enough to deserve that punishment.

"You-you killed you son?" The accusing tone in her voice was so cold and disgusted. Jack was frozen in thought. His son was what they assumed to be his first victim. Then he killed Jamie on the inside, frying and leaving her to be an old, senile 'widow.' Finally, he killed Elsa. Of course they'd think he was some death-bound train. Jack remembered each 'death' too vividly. It haunted him. So many things haunted him. Human minds weren't meant to last past a hundred years of memories. It was too much to store. There was too much bad to haunt you, too much good to make you _think_ you could push through until some release. In the end, it was all too much.

"Jack, doesn't any of this change you? Can't you realize this isn't okay?" Shira waved in front of his stoic face. "I would have – and still might lose my best friend because of you! You think you can hold it all in, you think you can handle everything, but you _can't_ Jack! You can't do it! You can't go on these rampages. You can't go on mass murders every time something bad happens and act like it's all okay when you get home. You can't-,"

"Dammit Shira, why don't you tell him what he can do?" Elsa's voice pierced through the screeching. Jack blinked, looking them over again. "Fuck, he's messed up, alright? That's clear, but you yelling isn't doing anything."

"We've done nothing for the past 450 years and all that's done was get you killed," Shira glared.

Elsa looked over her shoulder, gazing at Jack with a mixed expression. He would have called it pity if not for the look of hard concern shuffled in. "Come on, Jack. We're taking a leave."

"A leave?" Shira repeated in exasperation.

"A fucking leave," Elsa grabbed Jack's hand, yanking him with her towards the exit. She hit into Shira's shoulder hard. Jack couldn't decide what just happened. His mind was still caught on those words, those horrifying words. It was true, wasn't it? He kept repeating this cycle. He killed Grayson physically and years later fried his mother's brain. He killed Elsa physically. Now would he turn her into a heartless monster as well? It was what everyone was expecting, no? They all knew Jack would repeat patterns. It was human nature to get a routine and stick to it. Breaking something you never realized was a pattern before was one of the harder things in life, an addiction. You had to do it hard and all at once. Tear an alcoholic's claws away from the bottle. Jack didn't need to just figure out how to do it; he needed to figure out what his bottle was. Everyone was expecting this to be an impossible task.

Jack felt himself caving in to what they all agreed would happen and stopped himself. No, he wouldn't do it. He wasn't going to ruin the love of his life.

Elsa was once an innocent, human, sweet girl.

Her innocence was gone.

 _Then she leaned back over him, hands roaming over his abs like her life depended on it. His hands instantly took control and tore her dress and corset the rest of the way off her body, accurately ripping them in two. Her lips were back on his with such force Jack wondered how little more it would require to make them bleed._

 _Jack flipped them around, eagerly taking in the sight of the fully naked Elsa. Her eyes hooded, she pressed her hips into the air eager for something that was unbeknownst to her yet all too obvious to Jack._

Her humanity was gone.

 _Elsa finished with that one, dropping the bloodless man to the cold stone floor. Jack watched her stand with renewed energy. He studied her movements, grasping for something of the old Elsa. He needed to see her. Not for his selfish needs. He just had to know that he wasn't the person who ruined her. Sadly, the gleam sparkling in her eye told a different story. She smiled. Smiled._

Her sweetness was gone.

 _His emotions all came back in a rolling wave, untamable and everywhere. He sobbed into her neck, praying for some solace. He couldn't have her hurting; he couldn't have her being miserable by his doing, or anyone's for that matter. He desperately needed her to know how out of his league she was. "You never deserved any of this."_

Jack felt her body stiffen in thought. He hugged her tighter, earnestly ignoring the premonition that she was not as he expected. "You certainly deserve this," she spoke. He didn't miss how cold her tone was. Elsa seemed to have no happiness, no sadness, just a being in her voice. It was her chore to speak, her chore to be. Her cold, lifeless hands wound their way through his hair and around his neck, holding him in place. The places were reversed. And just like he did, Elsa had a fiery beast inside her that showed no mercy.

She was a girl, and she'd forever stay one. Jack would make it his only goal in their ever-existing life to keep her from becoming an old, withered maid with a broken mind. He didn't know if vampires could, but he definitely wouldn't let it happen either way. He'd make sure she was sane. He owed her far more than that, but that was all he had to offer.

Jack owed Elsa his entire being. If he knew it'd change her back, he'd become her slave. On the other hand, Jack had to wonder in the back of his deep dark mind. Did she like who she was now? Would she even _want_ to go back once she found her real self after she grew used to the vampirism?

He had a gut feeling this personality would stroke Elsa the right way…at least, he prayed it would.

* * *

 **A/N: Beloved reviewers, I request TWENTY-THREE reviews! I know you can do it. 23 REVIEWS! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Frozen_** **or** ** _Rise of the Guardians_** **, or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

 **A/N: So I think we can all agree we hate the new Elsa. All in due time, my friends, all in due time. Just remember, Jack killed her. She go back to the old Elsa, but she also can't be a murderous monster. So I wouldn't call this a filler chapter because stuff does happen that's needed. I know you're worried about Thanatos and Tooth but things in that part are going to wait for a bit. Tell me what you think of their relationship after this!**

 **In honor of 9/11, I hope everyone has taken into mind of the lives lost. That being said, let's hope this does some justice.**

* * *

It was dark. It was the dead of night. And she could see. She could see the moonlight glittering off the snow in a spectacle of beams. She could see the owls flying above in the beginning of winter snow. She could see the trees swaying in the wind, which didn't even bother her. The coldness felt soothing compared to the heat that was the dungeon before. It wrapped around her in a refreshing way, making it utterly impossible for her to grow tired on their run.

She ran fast. Leading the way, she could see the trees flash by her in a blur if she gazed from her peripheral vision, but they seemed to slow down when she needed to dodge them. The wind whipped at her hair as she trudged further up the mountain. Finally she came to the crest. Normally, she stopped to see the view, gazing across the mountain range. Tonight, the clouds were too thick to see such beauty. She skipped over into the down slope a little ways until Elsa came across the familiar flattening of land. She stopped running and waited for Jack to catch up. He had snuck past Shira and threw together a knapsack fit for a night or two in the mountains. Elsa was still panting from the run by the time he got here.

"Over do it, huh?" Jack asked half-heartedly. Elsa nodded with a slight lift to her lips. "I remember my first days." He nodded, setting the supplies down in the slight crevice of a cave situated behind them. Elsa cocked her head towards her left in motion for him to follow. They walked slowly. "We were all figuring it out. Man, it was confusing."

They stopped in front of a small hot spring that was steaming in the chilly wind. Elsa bent over and felt it. She hissed with a grin. "Perfect," came a whisper. Immediately, she shrugged out of her dress and corset, working on her bottoms. Jack cleared his throat from behind her. She cocked her head over her shoulder.

"Did you really intend this 'vacation' as a pleasure?" He couldn't help but ask, eyes looking up and down her body in desire. Elsa smirked.

"You need to be _relaxed_ if you're going to talk to me about…everything," Elsa sighed, looking back at the water. "Besides, nobody comes up here without taking a dip." Jack made a little mumbling under his breath. She actually heard with a giddy grin. "No, I had my bathing costume with me the first time I came."

He huffed and gazed down at Elsa as she slipped into the water. It scorched her skin in an entirely different way than it had before. A satisfied smile burned her lips. Sighing in content, Elsa leaned against the rock wall opposite to Jack. It overlooked the cliff side of the mountain, dropping at least three hundred feet. She wasn't looking at that view, however. Jack had just begun to strip.

Elsa bit her lip as the man ripped off his shirt, yanking it over headfirst. It exposed his muscles that only seemed to have improved in her absence. Elsa remembered in haze of a time when she had touched those muscles, ran her hands up and down them numerous times. They were rigid and lust eliciting. She desperately wanted that again, and so much more. At the very moment, she could have settled with licking up and down his abs, Jack's biceps wrapped firmly around her, touching Elsa in places she'd only dreamed of him touching.

Jack bit his lip as he struggled with his pants. Elsa fell deeper into the water to keep from moaning. His plush lips were very inviting. She remembered distinctly how he knew how to use that tongue to bring a girl to scream. She had screamed in fact, so loud just to make sure he knew how unexplainably satisfying that felt.

When his pants were off, Jack moved to hop in the water but felt some prying eyes on him. Elsa didn't hide her gaze as it locked on to his large, subdued penis. Even in an un-aroused state, Elsa couldn't help but shudder at the friction it could give her. It would push her body to its limits; that she was sure of. Her stomach twisted in agonizing longing. She couldn't stop the words that flowed out of her mouth.

"Remember how we were supposed to have sex that night you killed me?" Elsa ground out, floating closer to where he stood, slowly falling back against the wall. Elsa shook her head. "Forget that, I don't know where it came from."

Jack chuckled almost. "Every emotion you feel is intensified. It's hard to control them. For some reason, it seems like you girls feel lust the most." Elsa smiled in amusement. It was very true. "I'm very surprised you volunteered to spend time alone with me. I thought-,"

"I hated you?" Elsa finished for him. She smiled sadly, looking at the steamy water. It was so hot she couldn't see into the stem. Coming up to her shoulders, Elsa welcomed the warmth. "You did kill me. I probably should hate you, but I don't." She looked at him, finding his blue eyes frowning in concern. It seemed like he wanted her to hate him. "Jack, enough with this bull shit. Why did you do it? You need to think on this."

His shoulders sagged as he closed his eyes, leaning back into the rock. Deep in thought, his expression changed into a pained, twisted face. Elsa shuddered. He didn't open his eyes. "I was so angry, caught up in the moment. You made me so mad before and it seemed like it would never end. I saw red around the edges and the next thing I knew, I was choking you. It was…too familiar, like you were Shira or Bunnymund, somebody who needed punished but would come back from it. I stopped thinking. I stopped thinking for _one second,_ and when I started again, you were – unconscious in my arms." His voice broke on the last part, eyes whipping open to find hers. Elsa couldn't help but feel sadness creep into her eyes. It brought back how betrayed she felt, like nobody ever would care for her. Her eyes grew watery as she gazed sadly at him. "I've never regretted doing something more in my life, Els. I'm _so sorry_. " He reached out and took her hand in his. Elsa didn't have the energy to move away. She closed her eyes and nodded, taking deep breaths.

"I think that's one of the first times I've heard you apologize," she murmured. Jack squeezed her hand, trying to pull her away from the dark abyss that was dark thoughts. She opened her tired eyes, gazing at him. "I know what it is like to forget yourself, to have no control over your reactions." She shrugged. "We can't go back to what we had, Jack. I can't-,"

"I love you, Elsa," Jack cut her off. Elsa's eyes grew wide. She stiffened. Those words had never come out of his mouth, not once before. They both recognized it was the idea of love that got her killed. Yet he used it here without any pressure. Elsa almost started hyperventilating in surprise. "I know what you must be thinking, but I've always loved you. I just couldn't admit it." Elsa still couldn't breathe or speak. Jack pulled her through the water into his side, arm wrapping around her waist. He spoke delicately into her ear. "I promise to continue loving you – no matter what your wishes are – and I will never harm you again."

Elsa blushed, dipping her head lightly. She thought deeply on that. For a month, she longed to hear those exact words from his lips. Now, she wasn't sure if only those could fix what they had. He killed her. He hurt her. How could you harm somebody you loved?

 _To love is to destroy. And to be loved is to be the one destroyed._

She knew she had loved him. She guessed he'd loved her. There he was, admitting to it, but Elsa wasn't foolish. The saying wasn't literal. You don't destroy somebody you love, not physically. "That's nice," Elsa sighed, "and, I hope I can see it happen."

"But?" Jack asked knowingly, a sigh ending his sentence.

"But this isn't something I can forgive and forget. It's not something I'll ever forget. You _snapped my neck."_ Elsa hissed between her clenched teeth. She shook her head and looked into his eyes. "Even so, it's not all on me." Jack frowned. Elsa spoke sadly, like she didn't want to say it. "I suppose I owe Shira and apology. She had one thing right. This isn't okay, what you've been through." She watched as his expression hardened. "What happened, Jack?" His chest heaved with a deep breath, eyes shutting softly. Elsa saw him deftly shake his head. "You owe me this much."

Jack snorted, looking with half-lidded eyes at her face. "This isn't about what I owe you, Elsa," he grumbled. "I don't know if _I_ can say it out loud."

"Say what?"

His eyebrows pinched in pain. It was silent in the night for a long moment while Jack seemed to struggle with himself. Elsa felt her heart thud in empathy. She hated seeing him like this, seeing Jack hurt himself just to spit it out. He was correct; it wasn't about her, but she wasn't doing it for her knowledge. She did it because Jack needed release. "Sometimes," Elsa whispered, hand snaking into his hair. She tugged him down so that his head rested on her shoulder. "It hurts more to remember than to say it. Your thoughts are wicked. They twist the evil into worse."

Jack seemed to ignore her words until his breath sped up. His mouth popped open silently. She felt his grip on her waist tighten and grew glad that she was more durable now. "The night I woke as a vampire," he shuddered, "Jamie was terrified of me. She couldn't look at me, couldn't even say my name. I tried to make her stay. She couldn't see past the red eyes and fangs. In her rush to leave, she took our boy Grayson." His voice cracked at his name. Elsa ran her fingers through his hair numbly. She could tell where this was going more or less. "She said she didn't love me. She said her husband was dead and gone. When I tried to get control of the bloodlust…she took Grayson and ran for the door, but she fell. Classic Jamie fell!" He shouted in laughter that quickly turned into choked sobs. "Grayson was so young, Elsa. He was so young to hit his head…" Tears were streaming down his face. Elsa was so shocked. This raw emotion made her cry, made her feel the tragic death in her bones. Jack lifted his head so he could stare at Elsa, both holding tears on their cheeks.

"His heart stopped beating…but his blood still flowed out of his head. I can still remember how I wanted to puke after I did it. I wanted to kill myself. Who drinks their child's blood?" Jack was crying hysterically now. Elsa grabbed his hand, letting his clench tightly around hers. "I let my family stab me through the heart. They thought I was dead as well. They didn't see that I was still there, trapped inside a monster with no way out."

"You aren't a monster," Elsa pleaded with him to stop calling himself that. He growled, beginning to protest. "I used to think you were, too, but monsters choose to become like us. They choose this lifestyle of killing. We didn't. I get it now. You can't resist the blood. The more you try, the more damage you create. We have to embrace one way or another or we'll lose the last of our human selves."

Jack's eyes softened at her words. His trembling hand came up to caress her cheek. Slowly, he whispered. "After we got through the bloodbath, when I thought I'd puke if I touched another human's blood, I followed Jamie. I couldn't let her leave without knowing she'd be happy. She just lost her son and what she thought was her husband." Elsa squeezed his hands. "I found her just after Tooth tried to attack her. She escaped into Shira's room and…and she grabbed a knife." Elsa gasped underneath her breath. She knew how this story ended. "I watched from far below, unaware that I could possibly jump the height of the window, as she slit her throat and fell towards the earth."

Elsa cringed. Jack clenched his eyes shut and took two very deep breaths. "She kept muttering 'Grayson, Grayson,' as if he died minutes before instead of days ago." Jack snorted through his tears. "A warlock was nearby. He was very powerful. I begged him to keep her alive, to save her. I never did get his name, but he promised she'd be as good as new." He paused and looked into Elsa's eyes. "I had to leave because for the life of me I couldn't force my fangs away. I checked on her one last time, months after. She was the picture of physical health, if anything maybe a little fatter." Jack stared into Elsa's eyes. "Around the time when we all would have been seventy, we got a message from out 'creator.'

"He told us that we now had the spirit named Moon's blood in us. Our children and their children's children's were all part of Moon's bloodline and, if killed by the hand of a human before the age of twenty-five, they would become a vampire as well. He said to kill them all before an entire population of vampires arose. That meant tracking down Jamie and making sure I hadn't impregnated her before we left. Pitch found her first. He said she was senile and out of her mind. She was a crazy old bat. He killed her." Elsa gasped again, louder this time. "Her neighbors didn't know much about her, just that she would spend much time on walks talking to a 'boy' named Grayson. They never once saw him. She was hallucinating.

"Everyone assumed it was I who killed him then." Jack choked on his words as tears continued to pour. Elsa wanted to stop him, but he was on a roll. She didn't know if she had the heart to make him open up like this again. It was too painful for the both of them. "They then blamed me for 'killing' Jamie's mind. I drove her to kill herself and when she woke, she went insane over the death of her son that her husband caused."

Jack took a shuddering breath and whispered. "Now I've done it again. I killed you. They are waiting for you to lose your mind in your own special way. It seems that you'll become a heartless killer. And I don't know if I'll ever live with myself if that happens, Elsa. So _please_ tell me you feel remorseful for killing those men."

Elsa was stuck speechless. She was still crying for his pain. She knew he had a kid and wife, but there had been so much more in between. Her mind, too, was blown. Jack never seemed like a put together well man, but he never seemed like a person who held in such traumatic experiences. Underneath the mystery was a history of tragedy. She was stuck in awe that he came out of it without losing _his_ mind.

"Jack, I can't imagine," she whispered, hesitating a moment before wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He hugged her back, surprised, and nuzzled his face into her neck. "You've been through too much to let it all stay inside. I'm so sorry."

She never would have imagined herself saying that to him when she first awoke as a vampire. Elsa was hell bent on showing these people that she wasn't some push over. She didn't give a damn about Shira or Jack. She couldn't care less that she took the life away from four men. She thought she'd gone through enough that it didn't matter, that her pain outweighed everyone else's. Jack proved her wrong. He had it worse than her, but even if he didn't, did that truly mean she was better? Because, if she looked at herself from a third person point of view, Elsa couldn't say she had actually 'made' it through her life experiences. She had survived, but she didn't prosper. Nobody could prosper from the love of her life, one of two people she knew truly cared for her, taking the life out of her. The most you could do was continue living, shifting your new life around your old emotions.

She pulled away, looking at the tears running down his cheeks. Jack Frost cried. Everyone cried. He went through so much compared to Elsa. Yet, when she cried or threw a bitch-fit, he didn't scorn her, saying that he'd gone through more. He didn't tell her to suck it up, that she could have it worse. No matter how hard somebody's had it, his or her emotions and feelings and thoughts were _valid._ It was all on what they took from their deepest parts of life. She could choose to be a pissed brat, mad at everyone around her, or she could choose to keep it from happening again. The only way to do that was to help Jack Frost.

"I don't want to be a heartless vampire," she nodded her head as fresh tears streamed down her face. Jack kept his arms wound around her waist.

"You're shaking," he spoke softly, feeling the trembles run through her hands. Elsa couldn't hold back the sob any longer. She gasped for air and took her turn burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"I took four lives for my one," Elsa rasped. She couldn't believe she did it so heartlessly. It had felt so right, so emotionless. Now the emotions overflowed.

"Killing isn't supposed to be easy," Jack murmured softly. "They were guilty of crimes. They would die eventually. You only put their deaths to use."

Elsa's cries slowly faded to silence as she was held by Jack Frost, soothing and comforting being passed between the two like a cup of wine.

. . .

North was always horrible with directions. He had doubled back twice and now had to once again. Hours of running later, he found his way into the castle of Anna and Kristoff. Thanatos couldn't have been less clear in his directions. He would be days late now. When the two finally found their way down to the outside, North couldn't help but compare the girl to Elsa. Their faces had the same complex, but their hair looked nothing alike. He had seen her parents on the raid and was still baffled as to where the platinum hair came from. Anna had red hair, though. Both were such rare qualities.

"How can we help you?" Anna spoke with a warm smile. North saw her young features in the child, and she was nothing more than a child truly, at heart, mind, and body. His gaze flickered to Kristoff with worry. This man seemed double her age. No, but he did look to be around Jack's age of early twenties. Anna couldn't have been more than fifteen.

"I a friend of Elsa," he spoke, unsure how to persuade the couple into coming for a visit. Crying echoed in the distant, but only his ears could pick it up. It was a baby, a ripe one at that.

"Elsa?" Anna stepped forward, her smile fading. "She's okay, right? That basta-,"

"Anna," Kristoff rubbed her shoulders. "She is fine, right? Jack didn't harm her?"

North cringed. It was exactly what they feared. Jack did indeed harm her. North had been told only a day ago of all that went down when he was absent, but not even from them. He had the pleasure of Thanatos filling him in. Jack would definitely get a beating when he came home. He didn't know what went through that boy's head and, frankly, didn't care. However, Thanatos had sounded oddly happy at the notion that Elsa was dead and a vampire. North had some suspicions, but none enough to voice. He'd be certain to look into it, however.

"Elsa is well, I hear. I have not seen her in couple weeks. Your presence is needed in our court, Anna," North kept his statement brisk and quick. Anna frowned in confusion.

"What for? She must know I have a baby – who's the cutest thing, by the way. You want to see him? It _is_ a he. You'll have to tell Elsa I was correct!" Anna got sidetracked to North's amusement. He adored how cheery this one was. How different she was compared to the other levelheaded and serious Arendelle.

"I'm afraid you must tell her." North shifted his feet, watching as the two shivered in the chilly air. North knew it must have been freezing back home. "The court of Guardia requests and welcomes you with open arms, but it is not Elsa. It is the Jinx who needs you. Elsa will be there, as well."

"The Jinx?" Kristoff repeated in question. North sighed and nodded. "I thought they were a fable."

North smirked. "We are as much a lie as your troll family is." Kristoff's eyes widened into orbs the size of the moon. He stepped slightly in front of Anna, who then stepped around in an equally defensive yet independent stance.

"Why are we fighting?" Anna whispered in secret to Kristoff, but North heard. He grinned and let loose a hearty laugh. Kristoff frowned.

"I am no threat. We are nearly family," he crossed the couple yards in a flash and slung his arms around their shoulders. Anna gasped while Kristoff scrutinized his every movement. "Bring your crying baby. It is safe in Jinx."

"So it's true? The Jinx clan rules in Jinx, Guardia?" Kristoff asked.

"Who else would? Much easier to find us that way," North waved a hand. He straightened up. "Now pack. I leave, but you must arrive as soon as possible. Surprise Elsa!"

"Surprise Elsa," Anna repeated wearily. She sighed and whispered to Kristoff. "You're explaining this."

"Anna, he can still hear you," Kristoff, for some reason, murmured through smiling teeth. North grinned. How he loved human antics.

* * *

 **A/N: The reviews were amazing, my sweets! Let's make a deal. If you all can get twenty reviews every chapter, I can make sure to update every four-to five days. Of course, some extra love could inspire me, but I can't promise anything. If it's written and you all seem excited, I'm willing to update again after three days, but that's an if it's written.**

 **20! please! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _Frozen_ or _Rise of the Guardians_ , or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

 **A/N: Okay, so we didn't meet the number of reviews I requested (ONKY 2 short tho!), but the of the ones I got, there had to have been five that were so long I like to count them as two. I figure I need to stop when I'm ahead. In the end, I'm just glad that so many people are reading this! Also, I feel like I've been more than slightly demanding.**

 **This is also one of the shorter ones. I promise that this is the last boring chapter. We will see action next, and lot's of it. Boy, there is a lot. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Please, all the Mortal Instrument fangirls squeal due to my reference in the last chapter to it. "To love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be the one destroyed." *sighes* Yes, that wretched quote made an appearance. I couldn't resist, and hats off to the reviewer who got that.**

 **Now, you may all squeal – and follow me – again because, wait for it…I am pretty positive my next story is going to be a Clace story. Eep, the possibilities are endless. Just a strong possibility. Keep a look out for it, but only after I finish with this one.**

* * *

Jack felt totally raw. He could barely show his face to Elsa. The last time he'd wept had been too long ago to remember. He was a vampire. He remembered everything. Nobody ever saw him like that. They saw him terrorize the town. They saw him murderous rampages. They saw him grieve in a totally different way. It was the only way he'd ever grieved.

Now that he actually cried, he found that release as totally different. It was odd how good it had felt. Clearly, he wasn't elated to be crying, that was the problem. It just felt, if only for a fleeting moment, that his life and what happened to those around him mattered, that the guilt and grief wasn't all in his head.

Then there was Elsa. She had seen it all by now. She'd experienced first hand his rage, his moments of love, and his weakest moments. She took it all on her shoulders for an hour and the relief he felt had been mind changing. Everything was suddenly clear to him now. She wiped off the window that had slowly been accumulating such small amounts of dirt Jack hadn't noticed it was even dirty, but she had. There was only one thing that mattered.

Love. He had it all and wasn't near happy. His guilt didn't disappear in time or power. Though he had friends, Jack wasn't satisfied completely. What was life without love, anyhow, without family and people he counted as his and he as theirs?

"Bed's ready," Elsa startled him. She stood at the edge of hot spring, clothed in a thin nightdress that wasn't near warm enough for this weather, though he doubted she could feel it anymore. He blinked. Jack didn't even realize she had gotten out of the water. After they left their embrace, the two had sat and stared off the depths of the cliff behind them in comfortable silence, both in deep thought.

Jack nodded and stood, slowly climbing out of the water. Elsa walked away towards their makeshift campsite. "Damn, Elsa how did you dry off?" He found the air startlingly cold now that he was covered in water.

Elsa called over her shoulder with a small smile. "Your clothes." Jack snorted in response. Figured. He grabbed the clothes off the ground and ran it through his hair swiftly before moving on to other _attachments_ that had a chance of falling off in the pre-winter air. He could feel her eyes on his body, licking up every inch of him. Jack was no modest guy and she had, basically, see him all before, but he couldn't help but feel this was wrong. He cleared his throat.

"You're doing it again," he whispered with a pointed smirk as he tugged on the one pair of clean shorts her brought.

"Doing what?" She feigned innocence.

"Staring." He finished and turned around. She folded her legs underneath herself with the top blanket covering her bottom half. Jack sat beside her, one leg bent with his elbow propped on it. Her eyes widened and she looked away, cursing slightly. He could hear the annoyance in her voice. "Hey, it will be fine. You will gain a lot more control as time passes."

He reached for her hand, resting his over hers lightly. She pulled a centimeter away but then thought back on it and stopped. Her eyes were downcast. "It hurt, waiting for you all to come to my room and find me away. I thought I'd burst into flames…" she murmured.

"You had reservations to begin with," he admitted. "It is better a start than any of us."

Elsa shook her head. He didn't miss the tear that rolled down her cheek. "I want to hate what I did so badly. In my head, I know killing is immoral and horrible, but…"

"In your heart, you still don't care," Jack nodded. "Because you didn't want this life. Because it was forced upon you, you feel you are entitled to a life of killing." Elsa's head snapped up, fear locked in her expression. Her blue eyes were brighter with the extra wetness that filled them. She agreed with a jerked bow.

"I feel the weight of their lives in my heart, but it's overridden," Elsa explained. "I hate myself in my mind, but not my soul."

Jack could tell she struggled with this. It meant more to her than just caring about the four men who died. He was slightly sickened by her words. Even he felt like a monster after his first murders, though it could have had something to do with the fact he felt particularly guilty for his son's death. He gave Elsa a once over. He could still see the old her in the blue orbs, but did that even matter? Her posture was tense and taught, ready to break into a fight like vampires were. Her hand was clenched, as if holding back anger. He glanced at his own free hand and recognized the reflection. She had blood still crusted in her hair from earlier in the day. Jack remembered her feral expression he saw in her when she fed on them.

"Elsa, you took somebody's life. I," Jack hesitated. He wasn't used to being a jerk to Elsa, but she needed it right now. "Lives aren't disposable. They belong to people with families. Each of those men had little girls at home awaiting their arrival. They all had wives, now windows, who are forced to raise a family on their own. They mattered to people, and you just took it away." Elsa stiffened, pulling her hand away. Her expression hardened in defense. Jack hated making her mad, but she couldn't feel this way. It was what created monsters. "We were cursed with the burden of stealing other's lives just so we can live. The human life is the purest form of eloquence God created. A human touching another's life could be sentenced to hell, but a foreign being touching a human's life surely reciprocates for much worse. Do not take that lightly or you'll find the old you disappearing quickly."

Her eyes narrowed, studying him. Breath hitching, she struggled to push out the words. "You think we're damned no matter what," she hissed with venom. "That it's all in the extent to which we're tortured."

He loathed blurring the lines between God and vampires. Who knew if he'd ever get the chance to die and meet the great being? The only thing he was sure of was that he was responsible for stealing more of his creations than any other before. If human takes human life was bad, superior takes human life was much worse. He was the bully in the scenario. "I do."

Elsa took a deep breath. "I think we're already in hell. What worse can God do than sentence us to forever on Earth? Each generation, humanity darkens, sin grows, and morals are lost. Earth _is_ hell." Jack swallowed hard. Where had these thoughts come from? She hadn't been nearly this opinionated before. Somehow, he enjoyed seeing this side to her. He finally was able to see all of her. Before, he guessed. Now, he knew. Now her opinions scared him half to hell, but they weren't exactly alarming. They were unexpected, but they weren't morbid, just depressing.

Her glare lightened, "Death is something we cannot get, so we take it ourselves. We aren't entitled to _shit."_ Jack paled. If she thought she was gracing them with peace-, "Don't look at me like that. Death is a luxury but not a gift." She finished with a sneer. "Now, I bid you good night."

Elsa lied with her back to him, thoroughly shutting off all communication. Jack took forever to move just to gather his thoughts. Was this Elsa good or bad? He couldn't help but be in awe of her. Her understanding seemed to have deepened by tenfold, going from the pool to the ocean in a second flat. He never thought about death like that – the reason behind it. They needed blood in his mind, but Elsa seemed to understand why their _hearts_ craved it along with their stomachs.

And their hearts did crave it. Pitch was a prime example of how, if the heart was let loose with little bounds, it could darken even more. Though, Jack worried if his heart was previously darkened, but if so, then by what? The rest of them trained their heart not to be so morbid, not to relish in the kill. Despite the teachings, sometimes it was inevitable to stop a massacre from happening, especially if the vampire was too upset to really hold back.

"I used to believe death was a luxury," Jack whispered after he was near certain she was asleep. His hand lightly caressed her pale, soft cheek. "Then I met you."

Despite her morbid words, Jack still felt the tugging in his heart for the girl he loved. It ran deep. He wasn't sure this would tear them apart, not any more. Love ran deep, especially concerning Elsa.

. . .

Shira looked so down. Elsa sighed. She knew it was her fault. Admittedly, she had been a pompous ass to both her and Jack. "I'll join you the court tomorrow," she whispered as Jack headed for the throne. He nodded and continued on. Elsa had two people to talk to. She decided for the nicer meeting first, so she followed Shira to her and Bunnymund's room.

"I see you two haven't moved," Elsa noted in surprise. Shira turned around and crossed her arms.

"What do you want?" She glared hard. Elsa did deserve that she supposed. Taking two steps in, she closed the door behind her.

"I want to apologize," Elsa murmured, shrugging her shoulders. She couldn't meet the girl's gaze. "What I said was out of hand. I snapped at you in the heat of a moment. Something came over me and…" She trailed off, unsure what else to say. Looking up, she didn't see a change in Shira's hard expression.

"I only tried to look out for you – for the both of you," she explained, like she wanted to make Elsa guiltier. Shira threw a hand up, pointing towards the door. "Jack can do all he wants for you, Els, but you'll never get anyone to teach you more about being a vampire than me." Elsa frowned in puzzlement. Shira snorted with mirthless laughter. "I've been through it all. I went of murderous rampages, I let my lust get the best of me, I've killed and relished in it, but most importantly, I awoke as a totally new person."

"I'm not-,"

"Yes you are," Shira walked toward her and took both hands in hers. Her eyes looked softer, pitiful. "You are letting your emotions rule you. It's so damn easy to let them take charge, but you can't do it. Tooth let them. Now she's still so foreign to me. The killing phases her mind, but her heart pushes strong for it. She hates herself, if you didn't know it yet. She hates who she's become: what she craves. You can't become her, Elsa."

Elsa's breath caught. The similarity was close, too close. It made since. Tooth hated herself so she took it out on Elsa. Unless it's a massacre, she refuses to feed in front of anyone else. Elsa wondered if it was because she, too, enjoyed killing and murdering despite how innocent they were. She stumbled back in horror.

"I can't be Pitch," Elsa shook her head, eyes growing wide. "I can't be Tooth." Shira stepped forward again and gripped the sides of her shoulders, focusing her shaking body.

"I won't let that happen," Shira shook her head. "Let me help you."

Elsa nodded, still frozen in shock. Stumbling, she wrapped her arms around Shira. It felt reassuring to have somebody hold her. She never needed a friend more in her life. She was facing war in her body. Elsa was strong enough to do it, she was sure of it. She was also sure that without a friend, she couldn't be sure she'd _stay_ good.

Pulling away, Elsa breathed deeply, terminating her previous plans. "What do I do? Act like the old me?" Elsa would admit there was a noticeable difference between the old and new. Crinkling her nose, she realized just how boring the old Elsa was, at least in her mind. It just didn't seem appealing in her mind now to go around socializing. Small talk wasn't just boring; it was insulting. Why talk on futile things such as the newest clothing materials or how the weather was when there were too many important things, like the fact the murderous vampires were growing or that she hasn't seen Thanatos in ages, to worry over?

Shira shook her head. "We must go around town and give to the community. Get to know the people and feel their pain, no matter how little or big they are. We need to pull some compassion out of your heart."

The idea didn't sound particularly exciting but it couldn't hurt her. There would just be so many humans, carrying blood. "What if I can't…hold back?"

Shira's face fell. "Right. We can do it tomorrow. First off, spend time in the throne room. Jack can watch over you while humans get very close, though don't test it too much."

Elsa took a deep breath and sighed deeply. "Thank you, and Shira?" The girl turned around. "I'm sorry, really."

Shira smiled tightly. "I know," she shrugged lightly. "If anything, this can be a great story years later."

Elsa laughed and bid her well before entering the throne room. Jack seemed surprised to see her. She briefly explained and sat down in her throne. Together, they brought in the testing subjects.

. . .

North didn't come straight to Elsa. In fact, he wanted to keep his presence from her for as long as possible. Instead, he snuck in on horseback where they wouldn't announce him. Then he hid out in Shira and Bunnymund's room, awaiting their arrivals. He was glad he did. Ever since Thanatos told him that Elsa was a vampire, he was unsure her stability. He didn't feel particularly guilty for listening in on her and Shira's heartfelt make up, mainly because Elsa didn't feel bad for killing four men.

It worried him. Elsa Arendelle would never have acted like that. Something had to have happened to her that Thanatos wasn't mentioning. Either way, she wasn't mentally prepared to hear his news, but he had to tell somebody. It wasn't a secret worth risking forgetting.

The door opened again and Bunnymund strolled in. North was about to pop out when Shira's grumbling voice followed. He knew what that meant; she was going to talk about her feelings. A lot. North would settle with listening to her, but not actually having to be part of the conversation. She was a bit melodramatic at times.

"I'm worried about her, Bunnymund," Shira sighed and plopped on the bed. Bunny leaned against the wall sharpening his knives with an amused grin. "Aren't you?"

He shrugged. "She's interesting now. She used to be constantly afraid. I'm glad she's not anymore."

Shira sat up and narrowed her eyes. "Really? Are you saying you find me boring because I don't enjoy a kill?"

Bunnymund let out a loud sigh. "Shira, despite what you believe, you and Elsa aren't too far apart. For all we know, her lack of guilt may not lead to a bigger, scarier picture. If that's the case, then she'll become somewhat like you I suppose."

"Like me?"

"You became a totally different woman," he spoke. "Elsa might, too. And at least I'll be there for her unlike I was for you."

"I didn't need you."

"Yes, you did. I needed you. We all needed each other. When you shot me down, I was wounded enough to give up on you. I figured you could massacre all the towns you wanted and be happy by yourself." Bunny snorted. The bed heaved as he fell on it.

North felt very uneasy about this situation. He could come out now and let them be angry. Or he could finally get updated on what was going around here and risk the terrible chance of having to hide while they got it on. He hesitantly decided to get updated.

"She also needs guidelines," Shira admonished. "Elsa will feel the guilt one day or another. I'd very much like it if she didn't have an entire village on her hands when she does."

"She'll be fine. She'll watch North, Jack, and us. She may turn out with an attitude and a hardened soul, but that is guaranteed with what we are," Bunnymund spoke softly. He grabbed Shira's hand and she reluctantly turned on her side, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"You can be a lot deeper than you used to be," Shira sighed happily. She was happy. Okay, North decided, now was a good time. He stood and saw their lips inching closer to one another's. He cleared his throat, avoiding their gazes as they gasped in shock and bolted upright. "North! What the hell?"

"Hello to you, too, Ms. Argue-With-Everyone." North sighed, stepping fully into the light. Bunny's jaw went slack, and then a sly grin plastered themselves on his lips. "Ah, and Mr. Sex-Now-Please."

"North, where the hell have you been?" he shot up and wrapped an arm around his companion's shoulders. "Sit, tell us all about your journey for Elsa. I'm sure it was intriguing."

"Bunnymund! He spied on us!" Shira shouted, still in place on the bed, arms crossed. Both men looked from her to each other and laughed. They fell on either side of Shira, fully squishing the girl in between.

"Alas, that is the exact reason I come to you now. In secret," he sighed after the laughter had died down. Shira and Bunny shared a worried glance but still encouraged him to continue. "Elsa's mission was, _eventually_ , eventful." His emphasis on the word definitely had something to do with the long nights he spent running, chasing a goose in circles only to end up being beaten by magic.

"Well go on then," Shira sputtered, stepping out from between the men. They all stood in a hushed circle to keep their voices as low as possible, and they weren't kidding when they claimed to speak lower than the steps a mouse takes.

North took a deep breath. "Now don't go telling this to Elsa just yet. I'm not sure how clearly she's thinking, or how this will effect all of us…" North met Shira and Bunnymund's gazes slowly and cautiously, as if he were trying to build a damn of twigs and was about to finish his last piece, full and well knowing it would tip the balance and the floodwater would take him to his grave, "but Thanatos gave me his journal."

Shira and Bunny burst into a fit of laughter. They clutched their stomachs until they were heaved over. North felt his irritation growing. Time was the one thing on their side for the very small moment. It was all on the concept of when. When would they open that damned bookcase? When would they find the journal and, more importantly, read it? When would Fate's plan come to a much-needed finale?

"Well, not really _handed_ it to me," North sighed in regret. "He told me how to get it."

"I'm sorry, mate, but what good is his journal?" Bunny tried to sober up, achieving only a slight chuckle within his question.

Pitch fumbled in his knapsack until his found the couple stray pages Thanatos had graciously handed him. There was no doubt in his mind these were very detailed, but North wasn't graced with the gift of reading, not when there was a magic shield at least. "Only Jack can read these. Big man said once he reads these, two very important things will happen, one being that we go in search of the rest of the journal. Elsa is to know where that rests. I have missing puzzle piece."

"What is it?" Shira frowned, looking over the pages in his hand. They weren't blank, but it looked like a bunch of childish gibberish. She could almost feel the magic residing between the lines of words.

"It is not a what, but a who," North admonished, looking more than a little guilty. "And her name is Anna."

* * *

 **A/N: Lemme feel the love (if it's there). Can it please be there?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Frozen_** **or** ** _Rise of the Guardians_** **, or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

 **A/N: Thank you to the wonderful reviews! You guys really are amazing! I know those last couple were kind of slow. I'm hoping this one isn't. Tell me please. This way, there's a small plot point in about every two chapters or so. I could speed it up, but I'd end up rushing things. So tell me if this one was slow too. :)**

* * *

She should have seen it coming. They all should have. His visit, according to the depths of hell, had been long overdue. Elsa cursed herself for not even thinking of that man. Now he was here, overwhelming both she and Jack when they were already on fragile ground.

"Leave," Elsa was the first one to get over the shock of Thanatos. "Just leave. I am so over this."

He looked more shocked than the suddenly here North. Her eyes had grown wide at the sight of him, but the older fellow only held up a finger. She was a patient girl, however, so the devil definitely needed to be dealt with first.

"She's a bitch now," Tooth explained. Everyone was there. That included Pitch. Oh Pitch… He had the best reaction to Elsa's vampirism. One snarky remark had been the very one to snap her out of her silent trance.

 _"How hard is it to kill a cunt these days?"_

You could understand, then, why Jack and he had briefly stopped talking? Jack would ignore him at all costs. When they had a necessary conversation, Jack made sure to insult the man, leaving the room first by knocking into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, when was she not?" Pitch retorted under her breath.

"What do you want Thanatos? We were kind of in the middle of a meeting," Elsa stood from her chair, letting the scraping sound echo in the throne room. Jack rose as well, eyes trained deadly on the man now prancing on top of their round table where they'd been eating.

He jumped off the table, bounding higher into the air than he truly should have. That was magic for you. Elsa's eyes narrowed into slits with the annoyance. Who knew warlocks were such cocky bastards? "It's not what I want, dear. It's what you want, which just so happens to come at a price."

Elsa hated how he came only when things seemed fine, but behind closed doors they were a mess. Jack looked between the two stubborn ones. "You know how she was created?"

Thanatos whipped his head at the sound of him, as if just noticing they weren't alone in a room. "Yes," he spoke while moving his gaze back to Elsa, studying her in a way that used to make her uncomfortable. Now it made her annoyed. "And more. I believe it's time this story came to an end."

Elsa's arms twitched. She had to restrain her emotions to keep from attacking Thanatos. He waltzed in here and proclaimed this was all some 'story' to him, some game! She was no pawn; she was the queen. To think this was all for his amusement got to the last nerve she owned.

"What do you want?" Elsa snapped. Jack's hand gripped her arm. She jerked away without looking to him.

"Elsa, we shouldn't play into his hand," he hissed. She took a deep breath and noted that.

"Oh, no," Thanatos grinned mercilessly. "It's in _her_ best interest. Now yours, Jackson Frost, is debatable." He clapped his hands together as if hosting a party. Elsa curled her lip. She began to truly detest this man.

"Listen here, bub," Elsa pushed past Jack and stepped into Thanatos' face. Though her eyes didn't even reach his shoulders, Elsa stood her ground. "You can't hurt me anymore. I can't die. So there's no point in pretending you have leverage."

The skin around his eyes crinkled as he smiled in a devilish way. "I can certainly still hurt you. You sister's child is so annoyingly adorable, don't you think? He giggled when I gave him his very first rattle. And Anna! Her hair is brighter than the sunset…" He sighed, almost wistfully. Elsa felt more than a tinge of jealousy pass through her heart. She wished she could have been the one to notice her hair and give the laughing babe his first toy. Along with that came fear, guarded by anger. Her fists clenched. Of course he'd find some other way to poke her frozen heart. Thanatos' smile went slack as his eyes trained once again on Elsa. "But I won't do that. I _could,_ but I won't."

Jack walked beside Elsa now, staring Thanatos down alongside her. She could feel at the least Shira, Bunnymund, and North at her back. Tooth had flirted to the side to get a better view. Pitch stayed eloquently elusive as ever. "I've noticed some tension between the two of you. Am I wrong to guess that Jack was the one who killed you, Elsa?"

"You aren't wrong," Elsa hissed, eyes narrowing at his approach.

Thanatos paced back and forth once, feigning to be thoughtful. She knew he'd had this planned out from the start. "Miss-,"

"She's not going to go out with you, Thanatos," Tooth surprised everyone with a groan of protest. Heads whipped around so fast some nearly snapped. She had her hands at her side in fists before she gestured to Jack. "I had been pining for this prick for over hundreds of years. Then he met Elsa and boom; he changed. Then he _killed_ Elsa and boom; she changed. And yet, they are still fucking together!"

Elsa snorted. She didn't decide to correct the girl on her facts. Jack and Elsa had, in all actuality, never had sex. They were very intimate with each other _before_ Elsa died. Since then, they had painfully stayed apart. Despite the lessening pain in Elsa's heavy heart, she always felt the need for Jack's rugged, crisp body to come crashing on to hers. However, that being said, she had not been able to move past his hands around her neck, choking her out. Elsa was slowly working up to there because she wanted nothing more for it all to be behind her. She wanted to be with Jack, fully. She wanted to love him again like she had before, unconditionally and for her entire life. If unconditionally included Jack killing her, she still had a chance. They'd talked it through and Elsa had trouble fully blaming him even. She was no stranger in the past couple of days to the way the monster's intense emotions got the best of her. For instance, one morning she woke up screaming in pleasure while that evening she was choking Bunnymund out for undoing her braid. Her braid!

Over all, she couldn't keep her head over her libido for much longer. It was only a matter time…and how many damn times his shirt rode up.

Tooth finished her rant with red cheeks, whether in embarrassment or anger nobody knew. "You liked the old, graceful, lady Elsa. She's a total bitch now. So give it up already. These two are in love and, as much as I hate to say it, have enough problems _without_ us." She said it as if that was supposed to cue them all in on a secret. Elsa wondered how many times Tooth and Thanatos had met. It seemed like they got each other quite well.

"In love, you say?" Thanatos sighed and shook his head. Even Elsa had to agree that took it a little far. To be in love implied you made love and cared for one another with deep feelings. Well, Jack and Elsa had deep feelings about the other, but whether they cared for or made love to was an obvious no. "Tell me, when is the wedding?"

Silence emancipated from the room. Elsa shifted her gaze downward, wringing her hands. "There isn't one," she murmured. Thanatos sighed in understanding.

"You see, when most-,"

"We get it," Jack voice was deadened. Elsa looked up again weary of what was to come. "Elsa isn't available for the next million years. Get it through your thick skull. She's _mine."_

This was the first thing she'd heard from Jack that sounded remotely like the old him she'd known. He sounded oddly sure of himself in the heat of a battle. Her heart sputtered faster at his words, the true devotion behind every one of them. Guilt didn't look good on the man. Now she knew it wasn't permanent. If Thanatos could will the old him out of there, Elsa surely could. He'd become so quiet and worrisome of everything he did or said. Elsa wanted hot, masculine, and confidant Frost back.

Elsa, whose balance shifted from the rush of hormones, stumbled into Jack, swiftly and silently taking his hand in hers. To forgive and forget seemed so hard when she made original amends with the boy. Now, she could see how easy it would be to just focus on the now, on the emotions this man elicited and the passion she felt with him. However, she didn't _want_ to forget. If they ended up together, she wanted to know and remember the full story with as much detail as possible. Maybe she could find something in between.

Thanatos' eyes narrowed on the couple before shifting back to Jack's gaze. They had a showdown of power, which turned Elsa on just slightly: Jack was winning. They only broke it when Thanatos spoke. "No matter," he shrugged. "I do see, now, how she was not meant for me. After all, anyone who could forgive her murderer has issues even I wouldn't want to delve into."

Elsa took a deep breath. He was an evil being. Who cared what he thought anyhow?

"No," Thanatos smiled weakly. "I've come to watch the show, truly. Until things are settled, I'll reside in Tooth's room – thank you, sweetheart – and leave only when everyone finds their place, something I've been itching to know. I need to see this curse through." He sent an obvious wink at Tooth. She looked disgusted, but Elsa could also see – or smell – the blood rushing to her cheeks. Blood. She wondered what would happen if she tried drinking another vampire's blood.

"What show?" Elsa asked tentatively. She had a bad feeling about this visit of his.

"In one moments, my dear," he looked hopefully towards Jack. "Do we have a deal?" Jack narrowed his gaze, resisting showing any sign of an answer. Elsa squeezed his hand, practically begging him to say yes. Despite how much she loathed the guy, he would be useful. He knew too much about them not to be. He created them, after all.

"You spent the better part of two months trying to steal my – Elsa from me," Jack spoke in a low voice. "I don't doubt you have an ulterior motive."

"Jack," Elsa hissed, whining almost. She wanted him here. She couldn't remember wanting something so badly. Thanatos had information that she _needed._ It was a stinging pain to let him prance out. She glanced to Thanatos. He had an impassive expression, as if this answer didn't truly matter. A realization hit Elsa. This 'show' would happen with or without Thanatos. Whether the man would hurt or help it all go down, Elsa wasn't sure. The information part just tipped the bucket. "Please."

"Yes, please, Jacky," Thanatos said in a mocking tone. Elsa rolled her eyes, remembering the jerk held not so deep within Thanatos.

Jack's expression was tight, like he was trying his best not to snap. Elsa held her breath until Jack expelled his. "Fine."

"We have thousands of guest rooms! Give him one," Tooth piped up from behind them.

"Unfurnished," Jack muttered while keeping his gaze on Thanatos, like he didn't trust the man out of his sight. Elsa could practically read his thoughts from his frown. She didn't have unlike ones herself. It was a big risk bringing this man - a man who they'd previously deemed their archenemy - into their home. She didn't know when she stopped thinking him as their nemesis. She supposed it was when Jack killed her. It all became so surreal to her. Thanatos didn't do this to her. Nothing he did could have done this. It was all Jack. Thanatos was a bad guy, but he wasn't _the_ bad guy here. If it weren't for Pitch, Elsa would have been worried it was _Jack_.

Pitch stumbled forward, stepping between Jack and Thanatos' outstretched hands before they shook on it. "Do you really want to do this, Jack?" Pitch said exasperated. His eyes traveled to Elsa. "He hit on your girl. He spilled your grain. I know you're whipped, but grow a backbone, man. Elsa could be in on this. Don't open your arms to her lover-,"

"Enough, Pitch," Thanatos sighed loudly. His eyes lazily switched from Jack to Pitch. He looked worn out from his comments. "Some secrets are bound to be spilled along with that grain you so rudely sabotaged." Hmph. Elsa knew she was right so long ago when she'd insisted Pitch was conspiring against Jack. "As for the secrets, well, Jack you won't want to hear or believe them."

For some reason, Jack believed that. He took a deep breath and motioned for everyone to clear the room. Elsa eyed them wearily, not trusting everything Thanatos had to say. She had no doubt that it would deal with one touchy subject deemed his wife. Also, it _had_ to be about Pitch.

"Jack! Come on!" Pitch growled, glaring harshly at Thanatos. "He'll feed you lies just to get your crown."

"No," Elsa found her voice again. It was odd, standing up to Pitch. She used to feel so belittled by him. Their first meeting traumatized Elsa. He had been so malicious and cruel and purely immoral. But now, she had a smidge of that as well. She was just as strong, fast, and deadly. She could do some damage or, at the least, withstand his. "The only one after a crown is you, Pitch."

Elsa grabbed his arm and slung him towards the exit. He grumbled a warning but it passed right over her shoulder. She was done worrying about Pitch, not until he showed himself to be a true threat. "Elsa, what are you doing?" North asked her. Elsa was tempted to give him the cold shoulder. This man had barely spoken to her after coming back from weeks on a quest, directly for her. However, he was still good old North. He was debatably the only one she truly trusted here. The others were so emotional, their moods shifting on a whim. "You go with Jack."

"What?" Elsa frowned. "Didn't you hear him?"

North sighed. "I will tell you about my journey later, Snowflake. You have my word. Now Jack needs you."

Elsa was about to refute until she heard the little whispered voice come from nearly behind her. He sounded so broken and so quiet, like he was nearly ashamed to be asking her of this, so ashamed Thanatos couldn't hear.

"Elsa?" Jack sounded heartbroken, but that was only masking the pure fear. She'd known him long enough to pin point that out. He'd been heartbroken before. He'd been worried that she'd leave him before. But Jack had never been so _scared_ before. Elsa froze in place for only a moment. "Aren't you coming?"

North gave Elsa a grim smile while nodding. Elsa took a small, quick breath and turned around, a soft smile on her lips for once. At times, she found herself wanting Jack to suffer for what he did to her. She had a bad feeling he was about to. Now she realized he didn't deserve this. Jack made a mistake, albeit a big one, but an accidental mistake in itself. Now, she had the premonition that Jack obviously shared that when these secrets were revealed, Jack's heart wouldn't be in pieces; it'd be demolished into nonexistent atoms. "Yes."

. . .

When Elsa, Jack, and Thanatos were finally alone, they settled themselves in three chairs. Jack noticeably scooted his closer to Elsa's. She thought it was out of jealousy, but then she saw his shaking hands. Her heart groaned, willing her to stop the words that seemed to just flow out of Thanatos' mouth.

"Despite what you've thought, I am not the bad guy. I like to think of me as a dark ally, but an ally nonetheless." He cocked his head, regarding the two of them. "I suppose I could have realized I wouldn't get my prize in the end sooner. It would have saved you two much damage."

"What do you mean?" Elsa shifted forward. He was holding back the juicy stuff, but this still seemed to be the imminent problem, the one he hadn't just foretold them of. This was a definite, real problem.

Thanatos sighed, seeming tired. "Who was the person who told you, Elsa, to tell Jack that you loved him on the night of your death?" Elsa racked her brain for a moment. A lot went on during that day. She'd planned to have sex with him in the morning and by the evening she was sleeping with the fishes…because of Jack. The information between was hardly stored in her memory, but one person stuck out the most to her. She remembered only because she couldn't help but feel how odd and random the rare gentle tone Tooth used to speak to her was.

Elsa gasped. "Tooth."

Thanatos nodded along, like he was talking to a child. "Before you overreact, I must take blame. I offered her a proposal she couldn't refuse – neither of you would. She and I had no idea Jack would murder you, Elsa. We were merely caught in the heat of the moment, wanting nothing more than our desired others."

Elsa's breath became shallow. She egged Jack on, knowing that there was no way he'd react positively to it. Thanatos and Tooth conspired against their love. She wouldn't put this below Pitch, but Tooth? Elsa had always known the girl coveted her, but not this much. "We both knew about your past and exploited it. I apologize," Thanatos continued as if the matter was far into the past. But it wasn't.

This changed _everything._ She knew he had a sensitive spot for the L-word, but if somebody else saw he was affected enough to turn the word into a weapon, how could she blame him? He was screwed up. That much was obvious, but this wasn't even all his fault. Tooth was a catalyst to their fight, Elsa remembered. Hell, at first, Elsa would have been content to just leave it be, but then Tooth turned it into something deeper, something neither of them would have seen or meant without the aid of a certain witch.

However, Jack and Thanatos didn't notice Elsa's sudden realization. Thanatos continued talking. "I cannot tell you everything. If you work fast enough, you will find it soon. In order for that to spin, we must unwind some things. It has everything to do with your wife, Jack Frost, and your best friend."

Jack's hand shot under the table and clenched Elsa's for dear life. She intertwined their fingers deftly. It was second nature. She squeezed on his hand, scooting even closer.

"Before you were turned," Thanatos began by speaking directly to Jack, "Jamie had what is now known as depression. I'm unsure if you were aware, Mr. Frost, but it was severe. It in no way excuses her behavior, but it explains why it happened. It is my understanding that while you ruled, she grew lonely enough to look fro company in other men. Pitch took notice. It was also true that years before you burned a village down. That village fire killed his only family. He had nobody left. He blamed you, as you were the one who directed the kill. Years of plotting made this what it is today, but that's for another time.

"He saw Jamie as your weak link and sought revenge on you by sleeping with your wife. Skip years later when your son Grayson was born. Jamie grew very distressed with her feelings, but you were busy ruling an entire nation – as your rightful place. She couldn't connect with the child, not in the way you did, Jack. The depression came back worse than before. She had trouble loving him like a mother should. Pitch saw how quickly you impregnated her. For his own reasons, his new goal was to get her pregnant. It was only a month after he'd tried multiple times with Jamie that your murder took place. Jack…he succeeded. It was I who revived Jamie when she attempted suicide on that fateful day. She wouldn't have made it if I hadn't felt so responsible for her death and because…she was with child. So I used a bit of magic to save her life, something she couldn't have gone without. When I did that I could feel Jamie and Pitch's blood run through the child…not yours. I'm sorry, Jack.

"When moon sent the mental message for you all to destroy the remaining bloodline so the dangerous creatures couldn't be multiplied, he had not known that Jamie had a living child with her, though he was a grown adult by then. Pitch's son – Jackson – had a pregnant wife when Pitch arrived early at Jamie's house. He forewarned them and they left the borders to become pirates I believe. Then he killed Jamie to put the senile grandmother out of her misery.

"When I came to visit, it was in hopes to woo Elsa, that is true. However, I've been trailing the Jinx for quite some time. I watched Pitch scheme. He saw Elsa as an opportunity. He was the one who spilled the grain. He was the one who beat up Elsa initially, and all to keep her hands off _my_ book.

"The one thing you're missing is how Elsa became a vampire. I'll put it in simple terms. Elsa is a deep descendent of Pitch Black. When you became vampires, all of your family's blood became part of Moon's. Her family traveled in from sea a couple generations back. The important part was that she had some vampire venom in her blood before she died. It stays in her blood forever. When she was killed long before her time, it set the curse in motion. I'm sorry."

His long monologue finally ending, Elsa didn't know where to start. She could barely process it all. There had been so much more than she'd expected. She was angry with so many people on so many things. Why? Why did he have to tell them everything? Why all at once? Why did they do it? Why couldn't have Jamie just been faithful? Why? Why!?

Elsa turned her head almost reluctantly. She didn't want to see the broken expression on his face again. She didn't want to see his eyes glistening with water. She didn't want to see his expression a mask of what betrayal he felt on the inside. She didn't want him to be like that. She didn't want it, but he was. Jack's eyes were glazed over in absolute destruction. His raw emotions were portrayed through a stiffened, dead body.

Elsa stood abruptly. Her hands shaking, she found a voice when Jack could not. "Leave us," she said, not bothering with formalities. Thanatos had expected that and stood, walking out.

"I _am_ deeply sorry," he said, frozen by the door. Elsa could see it in the way his eyes frowned in concern for a man whose position he used to covet. His voice was as light as air. He was sorry so much had happened to Jack. She nodded as the doors closed and turned around.

Jack's elbows pressed into his knees as he clasped his hands together in hopes to stop the shaking. Tears streamed down his cheeks. Elsa ran forward, kneeling in front of him. She'd only seen him cry once when she was angry with him. Now that she saw past her rage, her heart cried along with his. She didn't want him to feel such pain.

Her hands pressed into his face, forcing him to look at her. "Tell me he's lying, Elsa. Please…please tell he's lying," his voice was a ragged whisper of words. Elsa felt her own tears click as she shook her head sadly. "There's no way…"

"I'm so sorry, Jack," Elsa sniffed, pressing her forehead against his. "You deserved so much better."

"She…" Jack tried to make sense of it. "Jamie c-cheated on me, Elsa. My wife – I loved her and she – she just-,"

His voice broke with a sob. Elsa whimpered with him. She hated seeing him this way. She hated Jamie. She hated what she put him through. She hated that she wasn't the wonderful woman Jack had seen. She hated Pitch for screwing up Jack's life. She hated them.

Jack fell to his knees in front of her, broken beyond repair. His arms fell around her in a crushing hug, one he'd never let go from. Elsa fell apart into him. He'd gone through so much and nobody had the decency to tell a soul.

"You're going to be just fine, Jack," Elsa breathed into his ear. Another sob echoed the room. She stood taller on her knees, tucking his face under her chin as she ran her hands through his hair, hoping anything would make him whole again. "You're going to be fine."

His sobs didn't lessen. Elsa found herself falling deeper and deeper for such a broken man. He needed her. He _needed_ her in so many ways she couldn't count. Elsa loved this guy, this guy who was falling apart.

"I know you're going to be fine. Want to know how?" She didn't let him answer. For once, she found her emotions on her tongue, ready to be expressed. "Jamie and Pitch don't matter anymore, Jack. You have Shira and Bunnymund and North. _They_ are your real best friends. Not the lying, cheating scumbag." It didn't seem to help because he sobbed again.

"And you have me. Jack Frost, you look at me this instant," Elsa commanded. He slowly turned his face upward, searching her eyes for some solitude, some safe haven. "Jamie, your family, Pitch…everyone used the word love and tossed it around so fleetingly. They lied to you. They used it before they saw their true monsters. And you're right. I don't love you. Because love is something so small compared to what I feel for you. I've seen my monsters. I've seen your monsters. None of that scared me away. Nothing ever will, Jack. Love doesn't come close to describing what I have for you. Three simple words could never be enough."

"So forget about Jamie and Pitch. We can deal with them later. Right now you have me, and you'll always have me. Forever."

Jack's tears had stopped mid confession. His broken expression replaced with a hopeful one, as if he was unsure he could trust her. Elsa didn't say more as they stared into each other's eyes. Their faces inched closer together until she could feel his breath on her lips. She wanted that breath to be mixed with hers. She wanted her lips to met his own. She almost moved forward with it.

"Forever?" Jack said, his voice low and ragged from his silence. Elsa nodded, eyes softening.

"In any way you want me. I'm _yours_. Forever."

Jack's eyes were still watery. She could see his thoughts churning. "Any way?"

"Any," Elsa confirmed because it was the truth. There was no stopping whatever trance Jack held over her. Hell, even death wouldn't keep them apart. He was the only person she could trust with her entire heart, but more importantly, he wanted her just as bad as she wanted him. Jack wanted to be around Elsa more than anyone else, longer than anyone else. Jack looked for Elsa before anyone else. Elsa was his go-to person and he was hers. Their love couldn't be held back, no matter how much she tried.

And Elsa was done trying.

"In _any_ way."

* * *

 **A/N: 'Any way' hmm? What does that mean exactly? This was super long, so I'd very much appreciate 15 reviews before the next chapter!**

 **WARNING: for those of you who don't follow this story for whatever insane reason that is (jk) this rating may be subject to change. Depending on what you all want, it could be changed to M. Which brings me to…**

 **Who wants a sex scene? Pros: Come on, we all love a little juicy hot sex action. Cons: the next chapter won't push the plot forward like I had wanted. Also, it may end up as horrible because it is only me writing it after all. So, who wants a sex scene and who's opposed? If you are looking for the next chapter, I suggest searching in the all rating section.**

 **FIFTEEN REVIEWS FOR THE LONG CHAPTER PLEASE**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Frozen_** **or** ** _Rise of the Guardians_** **, or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

 **A/N: I can't believe I just wrote that. Okay, now that I've gotten over the shock that I, in fact, am not as innocent as I seem, let's get to it. Before I get any hate (in your mind or the reviews) I just want you all to know that A) I have actually read smut here before. I know what it's like. I know that the 'good' ones normally get you all hot and bothered. B) I've never written smut before. I'm not sure if I'm good or not. So if this doesn't get you riled up, sorry. If it does…ayee. Actually, I did write it once for fun but didn't post it and when I looked at it months later I thought it was terrible.**

 **I do want you all to tell me if I was good or bad. You can tell me if it's bad, it's okay, just don't blow up about it please.**

 **:)**

* * *

 _"Forever?" Jack said, his voice low and ragged from his silence. Elsa nodded, eyes softening._

 _"In any way you want me. I'm yours. Forever."_

 _Jack's eyes were still watery. She could see his thoughts churning. "Any way?"_

 _"Any," Elsa confirmed because it was the truth. There was no stopping whatever trance Jack held over her. Hell, even death wouldn't keep them apart. He was the only person she could trust with her entire heart, but more importantly, he wanted her just as bad as she wanted him. Jack wanted to be around Elsa more than anyone else, longer than anyone else. Jack looked for Elsa before anyone else. Elsa was his go-to person and he was hers. Their love couldn't be held back, no matter how much she tried._

 _And Elsa was done trying._

"In _any_ way," Elsa smashed her lips to his with no hesitation. She spent much to long hesitating when it came to Jack. "Focus on me. It'll disappear." She spoke softly against his lips, pulling out he willing side of Jack.

His lips perked to life animatedly. She could taste the tears running down his cheeks. Elsa pulled inches away, looking Jack dead in the eye. The sadness was covered with lust. "I'm going to make you forget all about them, baby," she murmured, eyes asking the question. "Yes?"

Jack answered with his lips, speaking no words. He pushed his body into Elsa's as they fell on their backs to the cold ground. His plump, soft lips nipped and licked along Elsa's, tongue savoring her vanilla flavor after so long of being deprived it. Elsa's hands ran through his hair, white locks growing messier and messier. When Jack's hands wrapped around her waist, pressing their hips into each other's, Elsa gasped. "Upstairs."

Jack wasted no seconds before he scooped Elsa up into his arms. She moved her lips from his, pressing soft, needing kissed to his jawline. Her teeth nipped at some skin and Jack let loose a low, territorial growl. He flung open the door, slamming it shut again with his foot. Before Elsa's lips could work their way to his neck, he detached her and flung the virgin to the bed, across the room. Gasping, she sat up on her elbows, expression challenging him to do that again.

Jack lunged for her suddenly, clearing the room in one step. He landed directly on top of her, chest heaving in a sudden, clear smirk. Their eyes locked for one second before he attacked her – and that was the only, animalistic word for it. She felt his whole, muscled body pressing against hers. His defined, toned body spurred her libido.

Jack's hand flew to her dress, ripping it plain off the girl in one slash of his nails. Elsa whimpered, feeling the nails dig into her skin and the blood form between her cleavage and stomach, but nothing could have made her more pleased. Jack's eyes licked up her body as he tore the rest of her dressings off her. Suddenly, the overwhelming jealousy encouraged Elsa to slide her hands under his shirt, dragging it up along until he raised his arms to slip it off. She marveled in the beautiful form set out above her.

Jack pressed a long, loving kiss to her lips and winked. Her body was sent arching into his, a pit in her stomach filling with some unknown form to her. She loved the intense pain it gave her, reveled in it. Meanwhile, Jack's lips scorched along her neck. His teeth let little nips everywhere until he stopped in one particular spot. "Jack?" Elsa breathed breathily in question, not wanting the warmth wetness to stop its trail. Then she felt the pressure; oh goodness the pressure was magnificent. As he sucked on her skin, the pit in her stomach intensified, urging for further.

His hands were another story. Jack help himself up by his elbows, but he managed to snake one devil hand under her bottom. His fingers groped her, squeezing and even pinching. Elsa, in a fit to gain some type of effect on the man that made her feel so much, let her hands grip the bicep holding himself up. She marveled at its rock hard form. To her utter embarrassment, she let lose a small moan.

Jack, in response, hummed into her skin. Her head spun so fast the first thing she could think to do was press her other hand to his chest, running it downward. Her fingers trailed along his waistband, making the girl groan. His skin was tight and thick underneath her. Jack couldn't wait any longer. His hand left her rump and palmed her chest.

Elsa really did squeal this time. His wet tongue lapped once more at her neck before moving down to her open, hard nipple. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as he sucked and mumbled sweet utterings against her sensitive skin.

"Jaa-ack," Elsa moaned in two separate words. She could feel the wetness growing between her legs and somehow didn't care. Something else was apparent to her bottom half, something hard and long. His blue orbs connected with hers and she gasped once again. There was such utter love and devotion displayed in his.

What was she doing to this boy?

"God," Jack murmured, detaching his lips. His tongue flicked against her nipple, causing Elsa to squeal. "Elsa, my baby, you're gorgeous."

 _His_ Elsa. She was _his_ and only his. The words made her nearly come undone then and there. That's all she's ever wanted. She wanted to belong somewhere, to have a haven where she knew people wanted her. She knew that, looking into those glacier-colored eyes. He wanted Elsa in _every_ way possible. Goodness, she was in so deep.

She tugged at his spiked hair, biting her lip as he moved toward them. Her hands untied his pants, drawing them down while Jack pressed peppered pecks to her puckered lips. On their way back up, Elsa's fingers twirled on the tip of his member. Jack let out a muffled groan into her mouth, biting down fiercely on her lip.

"Elsa!" Jack said, voice dropping lower to an octave that had wetness dripping down her legs. As their tongues twined together again, his hand pressed against her stomach and continued down until he was rubbing her vagina. The lust was becoming unbearable. It was her turn to moan when a finger pushed into her opening.

"I can't – Jaack!" Elsa screamed as another finger entered her, pumping up and down in a rigorous pace. Friction. She needed friction. They gave it. She was decently sure she was going to orgasm any moment now. Oh dear goodness, his long, curled and then straight fingers. His smirk was pressed against her lips. As she felt his thumb stroke her clit, she buried her head into his shoulder, screaming louder than before.

She was close. She and him could both tell. In hopes for the agonizing relief to be brought on sooner, Elsa clenched her vaginal muscles around his fingers and – oh! Oh, that felt like perfection. Jack winked at her when he suddenly removed his fingers, bringing them up between their faces. Elsa was panting deeper than he despite his hand doing all the work. She eyed him curiously.

"Lick them," he commanded, his tone so demanding she didn't dare think twice. Looking him directly in the eyes the entire time, slightly turned on by his behavior – and course voice – she wrapped her mouth around his two fingers, tasting her own pre-juices. It was salty and warm but not nearly as disgusting as she'd feared. The idea made her giddy almost, and the mischievous look on Jack's face made the longing shoot more pain through her. Elsa groaned in earnest, licking his fingers clean in hopes he'd go back to that. "Now won't you save some for me?" Jack teased, clenching his eyes shut at the popping sound her mouth made as they disconnected. Her innocently agonized eyes begged him.

Elsa moved his hand back down to her throbbing area, but Jack only threw his head back to laugh, though it was definitely mixed with a low, grumbling sound. "Come for me, babe," he said suddenly, moving at speeds even her eyes had trouble keeping up with. One second he was laughing, the next he was shoving his tongue up her vagina. His hands spread her legs wide, while he pressed his full face against her.

Elsa moaned deeply, nearly finishing then and there, his face against her warm skin, bones providing structure to the other warm, wet, dripping flesh. His eyes flicked up to hers and he winked again, sending her heart into overdrive. "Now. Come!"

That did it. That did it. Her walls clenched as his tongue licked up and down her vagina, sporadically flicking inside. She screamed his name loud once and then continued muttering it as she came off her high. It was indescribable, the pleasure she got from that. What made it so much better was the sound of his slurping – licking up her juices!

 _Years_ later, he came up breathing heavily and grinning like a mad man, wiping at his lips. No, not years, but it easily could have been. Jack made her come long and hard, enough to fully break apart her logical thoughts from her mind.

"I'll give you thirty seconds before I can't resist any longer, Els," Jack said between breaths. Elsa took deeper ones than he did as she tried to get a grasp on reality. Meanwhile, Jack lied on his back and shrugged off his underwear.

It was really happening. They were going to have sex. She wasn't even scared by the idea. Excitement filled her as her eyes took in the obviously turned on part of Jack. She'd been waiting since the night before she died for this. It was due past time.

"Bring it on, Frost," Elsa challenged. Jack smiled devilishly as he jumped her again, lips crashing harshly onto her already puffy ones.

"The beauty of back-to-back orgasms," he murmured with such love Elsa couldn't help but giggle. She parted her lips so he could have opening. His tongue licked her lips with every kiss, hit teeth nipped her here and there. "Spread your legs for me baby."

She did as told, eyes shut softly as he spoiled her with kiss after kiss. He lowered his naked body onto hers, something Elsa had never felt before. Her body went into overdrive as a moan came up her throat. Jack chuckled softly between kisses. His free hand was back playing with her breasts, flicking at her nipples. Elsa couldn't stand this teasing much longer. She felt the muscles rippling right at her core.

"Now." She almost glared, hand shooting down to between Jack's legs. It gripped his cock with a little more than needed pressure, but he had trouble complaining. His hand went down to meet hers, guiding his body in the right position.

She rolled his hips against his hands to express her earnest. Jack looked her straight in the eyes, trying to convey the seriousness of this. "Thirty seconds." Then he plunged into her crevice.

It was unlike anything she'd felt before. There was so much everywhere. Her body was stretched to its maximum and, from the shooting pain she felt ripple off, it didn't feel wonderful. Her eyes jerked with tears, letting out a small gasp.

Jack's hand was at her face then, caressing her cheek. "Shh, shh," he murmured thing like that. "It'll be over soon."

And he was right. It took about thirty seconds for the pain to change to pleasure, more or less. The moment she stopped feeling the annoyance, she jerked a nod to Jack, a small smile replacing the frown. Before he started moving, Jack pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

She hadn't thought exactly what would have been the good part of sex: the orgasm, the foreplay, or the moments leading up to her climax? In all honesty, she found they all had their special qualities. This offered her much more friction compared to oral sex, but the orgasm gave her such sweet relief. She'd definitely have to pick this, however. The fun was in the journey, correct? Well in this case, the love was in the journey.

His body rolled against hers, penis digging in and out. Her nails dug deep into his skin as he continued this motion. In the spur of the moment, and in hopes to get him to go just a bit further, Elsa ground her hips along with his motion. She and Jack both groaned for totally different reasons. _She_ felt him hit the spot that sent ten times the energy flowing through her. _He_ was severely turned on by those pesky, adorably hips.

Elsa and Jack lost all control. They threw themselves at each other for months of sexual frustration. They screamed, they moaned, they groaned. Their hands gripped, groped, and grabbed. She could feel her stomach tightening as her orgasm grew closer and closer. Jack's eyes flew open then, a reddened shade over taking them. Elsa was shocked, of course, but she had no reason to fear.

"Your eyes," Jack grunted as he continued to moved against her. Elsa moaned again and Jack literally growled like a true animal. Elsa didn't bother to point out the same redness in his because she was too caught up with him.

His muscled sweating, rippling against her naked form. His sexy smirk, those white, pointed fangs escaping his bit lip. His jaw line, his dick, his butt, his hands. It was so overwhelming, thinking of Jack in such pleasing ways.

She locked eyes with those bright, electric blue ones. They were glossed over, a totally possessive and caveman look dead in the never ending orbs. The black nearly outweighed the blue by now and Elsa worried she might either faint or bite him.

In fact, that was exactly what they did.

Just as her walls clenched around Jack, she lunged forward and plunged her fangs into his neck. Similarly, seconds after she released from her deep bite she felt pain spread from her own neck and outward. She could feel the cold lips against her throat. However, the pain was more of a hot, thrilling pain. She felt _bad_ as they bit into each other.

Somehow, the message was clear. They marked their territory. Vampires were after all still an animal, possibly more so than humans. The idea of anyone going near Jack seemed more daunting and less possible if they could lay eyes on his profusely bleeding neck that would surely scar over. She hoped both of the bites would. He was hers and she was his.

Her thoughts merged with her climax as she screamed out Jack's name. Jack, as well, groaned in a more manly way than she had, her name. It sent trills of pleasure running down her spine as she finished, the feeling of his cum mixing with hers.

Still with red eyes, Jack pulled out eventually and stared her down. All he said was one simple word and she became it.

"Mine." He growled, threatening the walls themselves to dare to touch Elsa. With two heaving chests, Elsa spun them around, a sly look in her eyes.

"Mine," she hissed as well, biting her lip. Jack's lips twitched upward. Elsa pressed hers to his once more before settling down on his chest. "Mine." She sighed as his arms wrapped around her waist, his head burying in her hair.

. . .

He was groggy by the time he woke. It wasn't optional, either. The sleep wasn't pleasant either. In his hurry to escape the mental images, Jack had woken up Elsa as well. "Shh, shh," she had murmured. "You're okay. We're okay."

 _We're okay_. That much, cross his heart hope to die, was true. Still, it didn't solve all his problems. It relieved him of _so_ much pain, but he wouldn't put it past him to hold this grudge in his mind for the rest of his existence.

He didn't say another word for a while. Jack could barely force himself to acknowledge the beautiful woman lying naked on his chest. Absentmindedly, he ran his hands repeatedly over her platinum hair, but his eyes were trained to the ceiling, as if it could explain all his emotions.

There was too much to feel. It hurt so much, but the hurt also made him angry – beyond angry. He'd reached a level of anger that made him just shut down. He couldn't process it all. It had to go somewhere. Well, a lot of his _energy_ was put to good use, thanks to Elsa, but his loathing would never disappear. He had not doubt.

It hurt so bad to loathe the person who you once loved so deeply. Jack's eyes glanced down at the girl on his chest. Their breathing had synchronized and he could feel her fingers running up and down his biceps, memorizing every aspect of him. No, Jack thought. He had _assumed_ he loved Jamie, but now he was certain.

"Love is a two sided thing, Elsa." He spoke, just so his thought wouldn't disappear. Her eyes shifted up to burn into his face.

He had seen it in her eyes. It was hard to recognize something he was so alien to, but he was decently sure he'd picked it out. Elsa was so different from Jamie. Elsa had morals. He could tell in the way she worried over his emotions, the way she gave up her virginity just to make his heart break less.

God knew, if somebody was lucky enough to have Elsa love him, there was no escaping it. There was no dispute over whether he did or not. He'd fallen for that girl weeks ago.

"Yes," she breathed, "it strictly is, most especially in our case."

It relieved him to hear those words. It was hard being with Elsa. He had to constantly remind himself that she wasn't like the rest of them. She'd no longer die because she was a vampire. She loved like it was the only thing she was made to do. And she didn't lie.

Jack forced his gaze down on hers. She offered him a small smile in question. He snorted slight and pulled her little body up closer to his face. Her lips and his connected in a soft, chaste kiss. Jack murmured with humor when she blushed. "Despite all I touched, all I've seen, all we did last night, you _still_ blush at the slightest forms of intimacy."

Elsa's face turned redder as she snuggled down into the crook of his neck. Jack's humor left him quickly, but he forced himself to become animated enough to properly to caress Elsa's back.

Suddenly, the door burst open. The two jumped and Elsa didn't dare move. Considering they were both too hot when they fell asleep, they didn't bother with the covers. Jack's hands went to cover her ass as he glared at the intruder.

"What?" He glared.

"Jack-," Shira's words fell silent in her mouth. Her eyes shot to the ceiling. "Er…hi, Elsa."

"Hello," she called in a light, amused voice. Jack cleared his throat.

"You're interrupting." He said. He was all for Elsa's best friend, but she saw not only Elsa and Jack but also her king naked. It would create some problems in the future, he could already tell.

"Sadly, to be interrupting, I only would have had to come here any time last night." Shira shifted her gaze down to her alternating feet. Elsa sighed loudly. "Look, I don't know what Thanatos told you, but the moment those doors closed, Pitch ran for his life. Thanatos suggested we track him. Bunnymund and North are working on that right now. We think we've narrowed it down. Do you need him for any reason?''

Jack stiffened. Did he need him for anything? Well, Jack could think of a few good ideas that popped into his mind when she suggested having his ex-best friend taken to his mercy. He admittedly did need him. He needed Pitch much like the way humans needed social contact. Humans could physically survive, but eventually they'd go crazy.

He couldn't even answer her. He imagined multiple scenarios where he found revenge on the man who slept with his wife. Murder may have been out of the option, but there was much worse he deserved.

"He wants him," Elsa answered for him. That didn't shock him much any more. Maybe before he slept with her, he would have been surprised she was already for the revenge of Pitch. Now he could feel it in the way she held on to him. Her voice was filled with her own hatred of the man. Maybe it was for the both of them. That reminded him of the time when he beat Elsa to near death.

His fury surged and his hands gripped Elsa's waist even harder. Nobody touched Elsa. She had been so frail and innocent at the time. Even now, she was too innocent for his liking; he knew he tainted her essence. But Pitch had done so much worse to Elsa.

He had planned on killing her. Now that he knew the truth, Jack knew Pitch was out for the ultimate revenge of Jack. Elsa was the only thing he cared about. He went after her because of him. Jack just couldn't do anything right for this poor girl. Every breaking moment in her life was all due to him.

"We'll be down in a while," Elsa nodded to Shira, who shut the door on her way out. Elsa then sat up, eyes roaming over his frowned face. "What's going on in there?"

Jack turned slowly to her. He sat up as well and offered her his shirt they discarded on the ground. Elsa numbly slid it on while he fumbled for words. He could have evaded the question, but he decided it was time to fess up to at least her. She was the only one with a chance at understanding him, after all. "You've been put through so much because of me." He expected her to protest, but instead she looked genuinely surprised, if not a bit pleased. "You got your family taken away, beaten up, let me drink your blood, killed, and then killed. You've had to feel like a mistress to my imaginary left over ties to my wife, who actually was far less than any spouse should be. Now you get to what? Clean up the mess that is me?" Jack snorted. He made life so unfair for her. He was selfish; that was the explanation. He couldn't bear to let her go. He'd break, that was sure. He couldn't force himself to live without her. She made him so much better without doing anything.

His eyes glanced to hers and found a smile on her lips. Now he grew confused. Elsa leaned forward and cupped his cheek, the tight smile amused. "It's been a tough couple of months, but I wouldn't trade them for the world. It brought me not just to the only person who makes me feel less alone, but to a family who accepts me for who I am. Shira, North, you, and Bunny, recently almost Tooth…you all make it worth it, Jack. So I don't care if I have to go through ten times that as long as I have you. I am who I am today because of it."

Jack looked her up and down, making sure she wasn't acting to save his soul. His grin grew slowly until Elsa giggled with glee, which caused it to sprout up instantly. She scooted forward and tucked herself into his arms.

"Now let's go get some revenge, baby."

* * *

 **A/N: So? Anybody orgasm?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't answer that. Guys the reviews were awesome! Thank you all so much. It means so much, every single word does! You make me so much more confident in my writing. On that note, can I get SIXTEEN REVIEWS? Because, you know, I am turning sixteen in a week or so.**

 **~16~**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Frozen_** **or** ** _Rise of the Guardians_** **, or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

 **A/N: Sorry! I have been away for too long! Time just slipped away from me. School is busy this year. I can't promise more than weekly updates, yet I even failed on that.**

 **It's not even that long in length; I just had a case of writer's block. It's back in business, but I hope this helps. I personally think this is an interesting chapter despite the lack of mush. I've been overwhelming the mush. I think it's time for some action! Now keep in mind that Elsa heals fast because she's a vampire, obviously. Also, keep your mind open to new learning.**

 **Also, let's celebrate my 16th! Thank you to the so many reviews from last chapter. They are so wonderful. The reviews just brighten my day every time I see a new one. Keep it up, lovelies!**

* * *

He was on a warpath. It was clear to everyone surrounding us. Elsa could feel the stares on both or their backs. Shira and Bunnymund, mainly, were arguing among themselves. She felt the odd pressure to be the one to calm Jack down from Tooth and Thanatos. There wasn't a chance of that happening even if she wanted to. She didn't, however, because she had half a mind to beat Pitch halfway to hell herself.

The insistent airing was killing her. North had been tasked to bringing Pitch out of the dungeon so he couldn't shut them up.

"Jack, I wouldn't go straight and attack him," Thanatos tried to warn. It got drowned out by the yelling. Elsa didn't pay too much attention to what Shira was going on about. All she knew was that Shira was on the topic of feminism again. She had nothing against that, if anything, she promoted it but in a calmer mood.

Elsa's problem with Shira was that, for a feminist, she chose the perfectly wrong guy to go out with. Within a week or two, Elsa could pick out the vaguely sexist jokes from Bunnymund. He didn't truly mean those, but he had to feel slightly more entitled to even think those things. It didn't clash with Elsa so she left it alone, but Shira was a different story.

"Seriously, I don't trust his motives for running," Thanatos spoke once they all stopped in the throne room. Jack huffed and rubbed at his temples. Elsa wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his back in hopes he'd lose some of his impatience.

"Thanatos, I've had it up to here with you. Shut the hell up," Tooth hissed.

"But Pitch and I-," Thanatos protested.

"Thanatos! You're a lying, manipulative, promise-breaking snake. We wouldn't believe a word you said if it was the last thing you said." That shut him up real quick. Elsa shifted from foot to foot. She knew things would get ugly. How could they not? Pitch slept with his wife! Jack wasn't just angry over that, he was angry that his wife betrayed him like that. He would be beating Pitch up for Pitch's faults and his wife's.

Jack was clearly abusive. Elsa knew that by now. Despite how much he claimed not to be, it was instinct. She could defend herself now, though. But did that make it okay?

She didn't know.

The doors burst open and North threw Pitch forward. Pitch was groggy but awake. Jack's lips smirked, a gleam in his eye. He began to walk forward so Elsa started out the talking.

"Pitch Black: charged with seducing the king's wife and abusing his fiance. How does the accused plead?" She listed off in a deadly serious tone. Pitch opened his mouth and eyes in a gasp before Jack was leashed on him. "Guilty."

Jack's fist came into contact with his face with the sound of a hammer cracking down on solid stone. Pitch, always the weaker of the two, struggled back in a futile earnest. Jack was on top of him, pounding punch after punch to his face. When he saw that to be enough, he set into gorging his eyeballs. One thing Elsa knew about these guys was that they learned the most painful and gruesome forms of torture.

She had to look away for a good part of it. Blood was spewing everywhere yet it didn't sway her one bit. She assumed vampire's blood wasn't nearly as appetizing if even edible to another.

Jack grunted loudly, causing Elsa to look back at the two. She saw Bunnymund walking toward them with two poles with the pointed end white-hot from sitting in the fire for so long. Elsa instantly looked back at the boys.

Jack had the man in a headlock, tearing his neck back to cause as much pain as possible. She could recognize multiple bones sticking out of Pitch's legs, including a femur. Pitch had to be in serious pain by now. Jack was muttering curses and threats into his ear, watching as the two rods came closer. "North!"

North gripped Pitch's writing body alongside Shira. They chained him up to a chair and held him down, not trusting the chains by themselves. Elsa shifted from foot to foot. Jack stood and popped his neck, but Elsa realized too late it hadn't been a pop of the muscles; it had been popped back into place.

She felt the impact of his broken neck too deep than she'd like. Her guts twisted and her heart spasmed out of control. Jack's fighting style only defeated everyone because he couldn't be beat himself. If not for his no-dying-except-by-Elsa gift, he would have been unconscious. If not for his vampirism, he'd be dead at the hands of Pitch.

A shout of agony ripped throughout the room as Jack shoved the burning hot iron-rod into Pitch's stomach and kept it resting there until it seemed to get adjusted, and then shoving it around. He did it again with the next one. By then, Pitch seemed on the verge of passing out.

"Untie him. Throw him in the dungeon and toss the key in the ocean for all I care," Jack growled. His dead eyes glared into Pitch's. "We can make this a weekly thing, eh."

It was dead quiet as Bunnymund and Shira moved around him. North and Tooth ventured down to the cells to ready Pitch's. Jack made a deadline for Elsa, motioning to a private corner of the room. His hand clenched immediately around hers as they cocooned themselves in their own little world. This gave Shira and Bunnymund a chance to start up another infamous argument.

"I can't breathe," Jack panted, releasing Elsa's hand to run it through his hair. He paced in front of her. "Why can't I breathe?"

She stumbled into his path, hands pushing back on his shoulders. She shoved him into the corner, trapping him between the wall and her body. "Your mind is racing. Slow down, Frost. Things are okay; they are better than okay. You found out the truth and that's better than any lie. You and I…we're together. We have a family here, getting rid of one little vermin before we start forever. We are just fine, Jack."

He took three deep breaths and looked into my eyes. "We are fine." He repeated a couple of times. Once he got his breathing under control he nodded his head once and pulled Elsa in for a long hug, whispering in her ear. "When he's gone and we can take a breath, I'm marrying you, Elsa."

She stood stock-still. She never expected to hear those words again since the day she left Arendelle. He explained specifically that he'd never marry again. Yet here he was, claiming he would. Their feelings were clear and they knew them both. He still wanted to, despite his wife leaving him for his best friend before.

Elsa nodded and a relieved smile formed on her lips. It seemed as if all their problems were disappearing one by one. They actually got through this. They came to a point in their lives that nothing was a secret anymore; nothing was amiss. Jack and Elsa knew each other inside and out and still wanted to spend the rest of their never-ending lives together.

"We're getting married," She had to repeat it just to make sure she didn't sound insane. A breath of fresh air finally entered her lungs as she rested her head in the crook of Jack's neck. "We're getting married." Elsa had been breathing thick, labored and polluted air before, not even realizing it because she'd grown so used to it since the move. Now that the freedom was only hours out of her reach, she could taste the fresh, clean, blissful air. It was coming. Elsa doubted and prayed anything could stop it.

. . .

Jack and Elsa walked back to the group side by side. Pitch was weakened in the arms of Shira and Bunnymund. Their argument still held, though it seemed to be bigger than their other ones. "You could go anywhere in the world and I wouldn't have cared! I told before you could go," Bunnymund stressed.

Jack and Elsa focused on Pitch. He looked weak, defeated even. North and Tooth came back up from the cells to tell us it was prepared. Thanatos was nowhere to be found but that didn't worry her. He was always disappearing into the shadows, much like Pitch did.

Everything acted so fast. There was no warning. Shira and Bunnymund ignored Elsa's request to get Pitch moving into the cell. Instead, the world flipped upside down.

"You let me go," Shira threw up her hands in disgust. "You _let_ me go, as if that was your decision whatsoever! I am your equal and can easily make my own choices, Bunnymund!"

Pitch glanced from his free side where Shira stood panting to Bunnymund, who was stock still in a stoic shock. A grin spread on his lips and Jack and Elsa both lunged at the sinister man. He was as fast as a snake. Pitch escaped a moment too soon.

Swinging his free shoulder and arm around, he landed a punch into Bunnymund's nose. Then he snapped his neck and turned back to the king and his queen, both in defensive positions. Shira cried out instinctively and caught Bunnymund's falling figure.

Pitch went for the weaker one first. She sent a kick to his face but he deflected it easily. Jack went for his lower half but he just jumped over their heads, landing directly behind Elsa. She spun too late and was caught up in the hands of Pitch. He slung her across the room into the large fireplace that they always kept burning.

First, things were moderately hot. Then they reached the cold-hot temperature. Directly after that, Elsa was screaming. North rushed to her side for aid while Tooth fetched a pail of water. She spent at least a good minute. Mentally, her instincts said to run, but she couldn't get her arms and legs to move. By the time North pulled her out, fire was still burning through her clothes and skin, but it hadn't made its way up to her hair.

She couldn't focus on anything but the pain. It was everywhere and consumed all her being. That was why when the water doused it all Elsa still felt the coals burning to her core. They were excruciating. She paid no attention to anyone else, especially the fight. Her skin pulsed and stung, ten times worse than jumping into a hot spring that was too close to the lava of a volcano. It was all she could think of focusing on.

She did, however, hear Jack's roar of anger as he surged Pitch alone. Normally, everyone else wasn't horribly worried over the matter mainly because Jack couldn't die and Pitch was outnumbered. However, this one was different. The air was dank with stillness. The numbing sting still surrounded Elsa, but she could tell something serious was happening between Jack and Pitch. Even North ignored Elsa's whimpering to observe the peculiar and slightly worrying behavior.

Elsa wasn't sure how long it took for the deadening blow to happen. Maybe it was within seconds, maybe within minutes. All she knew was that the moment she heard the loud guttural of a grunt, her pain vanished. Elsa had a bad premonition before she turned to look for herself to see if something horrible happened. Elsa prayed to God while she forced her head to turn on its side so she could see that _she was wrong._

Elsa was rarely wrong.

Her track record held up. There was something jagged, like a dagger, sticking out of Jack's chest. It was white and rigid, like made of bone. Immediately, her eyes landed on the sheath that dangled under Pitch's cloak.

Jack fell to the ground with a loud thud, a cry of agony ripping from within him. Elsa had never seen Jack in true physical pain. The blows normally came from his mind and memories. Never had he had an opponent that beat him, aside from the time she killed him. His rasping breath came in strained rattles, followed by moans.

Elsa finally was able to clearly see the boy lying on the ground, curled around himself much like she was to herself. His face was contorted in pain, like he was trying to keep it all in. Then, to her horror and his anguish, the bone-knife seemed to _move_ deeper inside him. Tooth let out a startled gasp as she stood above Jack, unsure what to do.

Elsa clambered to her knees and hands, desperate to stop whatever demonic activity was going on. Her mouth hung open as she watched the blade dig so deep only the very end of the hilt was visible, and even then it tried to go further. Jack's cries of pain were the only noise in the room. Wave after wave, he shouted and cursed.

"Stop it! Do something!" Elsa plead, her voice breaking. She crawled along the floor to reach Jack, but the blisters forming on her skin refused to let her do so without cost. Even then, she struggled. Fresh tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Tooth lunged for the knife and pulled it out, but it didn't stop Jack's pain. For whatever reason, he continued to clutch his chest and then his entire body. At some point, Elsa supposed the pain became a numb throbbing because his voice just stopped working, stopped screaming. His mouth would stay held open in a silent, terrifying scream while his body rolled around on the floor in search of some type of refuge.

"Wha-what did you do to-to him?" Elsa begged. She could barely tolerate witnessing this. She'd never been in pain like his. The fire was hell, but it was over. The throbbing only went skin deep. She could feel her nerves healing themselves already. The blisters stopped forming and some began to recede. The boiling pain that was her skin retreated slowly as well, being tolerable.

Pitch calmly walked to Tooth and plucked the blade out of her stoic hands. She was too shell-shocked to do a thing about it. Elsa's eyes glared into Pitch. "Oh, isn't it obvious?" He looked pointedly around the room, spinning the dagger between his forefingers. "No? Let me explain." His baleful smile grew wide. "Jack Frost blatantly killed an entire village because one dared to go against him. He killed my family in cold blood just to win the war. My friend didn't stop to account for the innocent women and children he killed. He took their lives from too many with no reason but their address. My sacrificing, loving family was gone with one short sentence shouted at a general. Gone." His bright yellow eyes seemed to darken while his jaw clenched. "Jack wasn't fit to be a king. He was brutal and merciless. So I got my personal revenge, allowing my own family to continue on where Jack's did not. Yet still, he kept the throne and the girls who fell for him. He thought he'd have it all once again; the wife, the family, the friends, the crown. He's become a terrible tyrant to his people, ruling primarily out of fear. He kills people on a weekly basis for small things like an insult to his hair!

"It's been far too long since these people could have peace. I promised my supporters to listen rationally to their problems. A good king always does and we all know Jack Frost is no rational man. For the thousands of people he's killed, Jack deserves far worse than death, which is precisely what he's been dosed."

"No," Thanatos gasped from the entryway. Elsa had forgotten about the man until now. He must have been lurking and observing the entire charade. She was suddenly reminded of his subtle warning. He was here to see _the show._ Elsa had been so blind, so stupid to think everything would work out perfectly in the end for her. She'd gone through so much and lost so many people she had only presumed she deserved at least a part of a happy ending. Apparently, she was wrong.

"You've guessed correctly, my wicked friend. Laced within that dagger is the blood of the infamous enemies: werewolves. Though it won't kill, it holds immeasurable amounts of pain. I found a witch who knew how to transform it into a device that leaves its mark after being taken," he paused as he leaned over Jack's fallen body and plunged his hand inside his chest, rummaging around until he yanked out the now red bone knife, "out."

"He is your best friend!" Shira gasped, covering her mouth.

"He _was,"_ Elsa rasped as she climbed to her knees. "Back when they were boys. Now look at yourself, Pitch. You've wound up hundreds of years of lives, focusing desperately on one goal and all for what? To gain some power? Is that truly all you value in your life? Because that's all Jack ever had and he was suffering just as much as you, for nearly as long, too."

Elsa could feel her skin pulsing with every step and breath, her feet crying out in protests as she stood and walked to Jack. She got up in Pitch's face, close enough to see the blackness radiating behind those creepy, golden eyes. They studied her just as she did him.

A smile crept up his lips, but Elsa had a feeling she struck a nerve in the man. "I have everything I could possibly want as of now," Pitch growled as his hand shot out and snatched the crown off of Jack's head, faster than a viper. Elsa gasped as he took her own crown and snapped it in two, dropping it directly under his foot. She didn't move again, staring at him in attempt to control her hatred as he fitted the king's crown to his head. His face turned down, as if it didn't suit his standards. "A shift in power has been made. Shira, run the countryside and tell the villages. Bunnymund, find more criminals to feed on. We are in for a feast. Tooth, North, escort Jack and his whore to the jails. Thanatos, we have business to discuss. Now that you know you aren't my only source of magic, how do you feel about becoming my secondhand-?"

"Jail? Why must Elsa go?" Tooth piped up. Jack let out a long shuddering moan and Elsa's attention was diverted again to him. Her stomach turned. She knew with that blade in his possession there was no stopping him. Sure, they could try to overpower him together – and it was probably the only chance they'd get to steal it – but what good would that do? Even if they all came out unscathed, who was to say he didn't have a hundred witches ready to backfire against all of them? Jack would still be out of his crown and Elsa was too new to the supernatural world to rule. They'd need Pitches help if they wanted to help Jack, or any of them that he decided to stab next. Elsa knew that. She knew there was no point in fighting him, though she couldn't be perceived as weak.

"Yes, what have I done to offend you?" Elsa challenged, a snarky look in her eyes despite the need for something much more resentful.

Pitch smirked and took a step closer to Elsa, so close she stumbled back and had to jump to avoid crashing into Jack. She hit the ground in a crouch, positioning herself defensively over Jack's body. Pitch gestured to her body. " _That,"_ he snuffed and turned his back to them, holding a hand toward Thanatos, who looked like he'd seen a ghost. "Oh," he threw his head over his shoulder. "And it's Your Highness to you."

Elsa felt her insides threatening to cry, but she knew she couldn't. She'd just been dethroned, that was true, but that only called for her to be even stronger. In order for her to take back her position as queen, she'd need to be stronger than ever, especially with Jack's injury. And what an injury that was. She didn't know how it had been founded, but that knife was a weapon straight from hell. It only pushed harder on her shoulders.

She felt reluctant hands on her arms and jerked around, glaring into Tooth's pity-filled eyes. She searched North's, but his were less sullen. She couldn't exactly read his expression. They were all too shocked to be thinking much, but North seemed to be the most elastic of them all. He seemed to be _thinking_. Elsa clung onto that hope as she forced the sentence out.

With her back to Pitch, she hissed with clenched eyes. "I'll go willingly, causing no trouble on the condition I can share a cell with Jack."

She waited for Pitch's laughter or remark of disproval. Her heart pulled on more hope as the time passed until… "Very well. Leave us."

Elsa blinked as arms pulled her backwards. "Wait…what? You'd just let me go?"

Pitch took a deep breath and rolled his head back in aggravation, flashing directly in front of Elsa's body. He breathed down her body, anger overtaking his eyes. "I said. _Leave. Us."_

Elsa blinked back tears as he spat in her face. North wrapped his arms around her whole body and lifted her over his shoulder, following Tooth. She carried Jack as gently as she could manage, but that didn't stop the howls of agony escaping from his lips. Elsa couldn't take her eyes off the double red doors as they shut behind them, leading into the hall with a passage to the dungeon. They shut with a loud pound, two large wooden structures becoming the only witnesses to a deadly meeting between a new tyrant and an old enemy.

Comfort didn't suit Elsa's life well. It'd be damned if she had it for more than a day. Her fate had been set and reset too many times to count, and those doors just tacked on another one. There was one thing Elsa had come to learn in her long tale of dramatics:

It was that fate was never set in stone, no matter who spun it.

* * *

 **A/N: Can I get 18 reviews in the spirit of my now most upcoming big birthday? EIGHTEEN! XOXO I'll try to keep it from under two weeks this** **time! If it is any consolation, my karma comes in the form of not being allowed to get my diver's license, squishing my finger, and looking like a hot mess all on my birthday! :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Frozen_** **or** ** _Rise of the Guardians_** **, or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

 **A/N: So less reviews than I'd like, but then again I deserved it for going MIA. So I am definitely finishing this story, but it is just going slower than in the beginning. Beginnings are so exciting with so much bend to it. Now I have to check all kinds of stuff, ugh. Anyways, this was going to be longer but then I didn't know what else to put in it that wasn't too long. Besides, you all deserve a semi-quick update.**

* * *

"Get him something," Elsa yelled at the newly appointed guard. He looked onward with emotionless eyes. She walked up to the gates and shook on them, practically spitting in anger. "I am your queen and this is your rightful king. I assure you when we rise back to power you will pay for this!"

In the background, she could hear Jack moaning again. She straightened her back and turned away from the guard, facing her betrothed, and facing heartbreak. It was what anyone got looking upon Jack.

It had only been one day and he had no change. If anything, the pain piled on the boy harder than before. "Oh, Jack," Elsa rushed back to the one bed. He was crumpled on it, clutching his stomach. The wound had closed long ago, but the werewolf blood still ran through his. She'd made the connection long ago that once it reached his heart – which was almost instantaneously – there would be no removal of it. The blood cells couldn't dispel the foreign blood. It'd keep circulating, reproducing even. To get rid of it would be to totally drain him of his blood. If she could get him two people to feed on after, she believed it would work. It had to work. It was the only solution she could think of.

She already planned on draining the guard sooner or later. "It hurts, Elsa," Jack rasped. She caressed his forehead and nodded, pressing her lips to his skin briefly. He was sweating and shivering with fever, something she never expected to see in a vampire.

"I know it does," Elsa breathed, closing her eyes so he couldn't see her cry. "I know it."

Jack clutched her hand now. "Make it stop," he begged. "P-please!" Elsa opened her eyes and stared at him in confusion. Jack groaned and further crumpled his body. Elsa jumped to her feet suddenly, realizing what his request meant. "Please."

"J-Jack, that – I can't," Elsa clutched her throat, guilty she'd even considered the option. He killed her once so she did the same to him. Still, it bounces in the back of her head of how horrible a fiancée she was for killing him. What kind of person was virtually at ease with snapping the neck of anyone let alone her fiance?

"Please…" He moaned into the word, sounding not unlike a little boy who had a bad nightmare and begged for it to stop. She looked dead into his eyes and saw little of the Jack Frost she'd come to know. All she saw now was a veil of pain, agony. Jack was being beaten time and time again, inside and out. His chest had turned an ugly shade of bruised blue, veins popping out from around the stab wound in protest.

Elsa blinked through her tears and nodded. She couldn't let him live this way. The death wouldn't even be permanent. He'd feel nothing for a few hours, maybe only one, but he'd have some form of refuge. Elsa had to do it. She had to give him some hope he'd survive this, however slim a chance she saw herself. "Okay," she nodded again, kneeling by his side. Her hands caressed his sunken in cheeks as she studied his dying form. Dying. Was he dying? Would that be a relief? If Jack had to spend the rest of his eternal life like this, shouldn't Elsa wish death to him? He'd wanted it before this happened to him; his life had been stretched out too long. Now it was his only hope at release. Surely he begged for it on a higher level, to Somebody who could grant him that gift.

Elsa sniffed and brushed through his hair. She started to hum because she'd probably lose her mind if she didn't. She hummed a soft, melodic song despite the groans of pain escaping from Jack's quaking body. She rocked to the music and, in one quick second, snapped Jack's neck.

His body stilled instantly. Elsa took deeper, bigger breaths and refused to close her eyes. Jack's eyes were left clenched shut, his hand clenched around the bedside. Elsa fell to her butt, staring at Jack. She couldn't stop staring. It was the only thing to do.

Her breathing increased. She could hardly control it anymore. Her hands stole the trembles from Jack and now couldn't stop. With one loud exhale she let her sobs echo through the empty jail cells.

Thirty minutes later, Jack's moans came back. Elsa jumped, not expecting it so soon. Her heart dropped in her stomach. She stumbled to his side, clutching his hand as her tears mixed with his own. "Hey, baby," Jack said with a rasping voice. His quivering hands took hold of both of hers. "Long time no see, huh?"

Elsa couldn't take it. His humor had returned to his voice, but she could see the true feeling in his strained eyes, or the way he couldn't make eye contact. His body itched to crumple in on itself again, but for now it stayed laid out on the bed. She sobbed, head falling to his stomach lightly as it vibrated against his body. "Not long enough," her voice was defeated, no fight left in it. His time had been cut in half from the first time she'd killed him. It wouldn't take long for it to grow to nearly half a second.

He'd never have relief. Jack would have to suffer this immeasurable pain for eternity for all they knew.

"I – I have a plan," Elsa struggled to say, raising her head. Jack gulped again, not daring to move his head from his fixation on the ceiling. "I-if I can just get two guards, I can drain your blood," Elsa hurried up because she could see his mouth opening to interrupt. "And then the werewolf blood will be go-,"

"Stop." Jack closed his eyes, frowning. The air around them stilled with silence. "Just. Stop."

Elsa looked him over. He wasn't leaning towards speaking again. She waited, but he didn't speak. Jack's breathing increased. He slowly brought his knees up to his chest, a small whimper escaping his lips. Elsa wouldn't stand there and watch when she had a plan, however horrible it was. "If we-,"

"There is not fixing this, Elsa," Jack wasn't even angry. He wasn't meeting her degree of defiance. He was more than defeated. He'd come to terms with it. Elsa's heart knew she had no real solution, but she'd be damned if she wouldn't try. "We do that and it's two more weeks of this pain."

"What are you talking about?"

His eyes opened, scorn taking the place of pain for only a millisecond. "When a month passes and my blood supply runs dry," Jack paused for a wheezing cough. Elsa's eyes grew large as she watched the trail of blood escaping his lips along with air. His organs were now failing. He was coughing up blood from his lungs. Elsa gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, but Jack continued to speak. "I will rot. I'll lose most of my consciousness."

Tears blurred her vision. She blinked and let them fall to the ground, a now common happening. "And what if the pain is still there, full throttle?"

Jack blinked and looked to the ceiling. "But what if it isn't?" He whispered, longing in his breath.

Elsa threw her head in between her knees to control the fast breaths. The gamble was so ridiculous. There would be no going back, either. She wouldn't know if he felt the pain. Elsa would sit and watch Jack rot, not knowing what was going on in his mind. She had no choice. She couldn't even begin to go against his wishes, not now. Not here.

. . .

Pitch paced the floor. He studied the table with a large map laid out on it. His hands clasped behind his back, picking at his nails. "Let's take back Arendelle." He decided. "The remaining Jinx can do that alone. The troops will deal with taking all land outside of our borders. I will stay here and work with Thanatos on turning these fine men."

The three generals nodded affirmatively and began mapping out routes on the map. Pitch clapped his hands in their faces. "Go now. No more wasting time."

"Sir, if we don't have a plan of attack-," General Sow began to say.

Pitch interrupted. "We do. You take the French borders. General Cortez will take the eastern borders and the Balkans. And General De Luca can take the sliver Jack had left of the Holy Roman Empire."

"We'd barely have enough men altogether to take one of those borders!" General De Luca spoke in earnest.

"The Balkans haven't left an open spot in hundreds of years. Jack had been watching." Cortez begged.

"The French is extremely powerful," Sow began, but Pitch interrupted.

"Before we came along, boys," Pitch walked idly in front of the three aghast men, "Scandinavia ruled here. They were people full of might, focus, and determination. When we took them over, they surrendered to save their skins. Now we have a scared Chinese, a disloyal Spanish, and an unwise Italian general. Do I kill you all or would you like to fight?"

The three generals looked at each other and gulped. De Luca spoke firmly. "Even if you keep our borders secure, we will eventually run out of men."

Pitch lunged forward suddenly and sank his fangs into De Luca's neck. He drained him dry within a minute. Blood running down his face, the new king looked up and dropped the body. General Cortez and Sow both backed away and towards the door. "Grab General Adolf and his men. A Scandinavian on our side might bring you two wimps help. Split De Luca's men up amongst you all. Do not fail me."

Just as the generals left, the doors on the opposite end of the room opened. Pitch turned toward them with a greedy smile. Angry expressions greeted him. "Friends. Come now do not be so irate. We have many things to get done." He sat at the head of the table while Tooth and Thanatos sat on his sides. Shira and Bunny sat beside Thanatos while North took a seat next to Tooth. Pitch looked at each one of them with a smile, admiring his new gifts. "So. You all have jobs. North, old fellow, I cannot trust your heavy heart to do much killing, let alone torturing. You will stay behind; make sure Jack drinks some blood. Can't have him sleeping on us. Tooth, Shira, and Bunnymund you all get the privilege of first taking Arendelle. I'd love to have Elsa's parents placed in the cell across from her – such interesting drama it should ensure. Now after that, you three can run patrol, switching off. I'd hope you could defend our borders from mere humans."

Pitch turned with an even wider smile to Thanatos. "Buddy, friend, pal of mine, why don't you stay behind. We have business to discuss now that we are on simpler terms."

Pitch remembered clearly what occurred directly after he'd taken throne. For so many years, he had been so furious at Thanatos. He had clearly paid him to do one job, so simple and impossible to screw up. Then he figured out why everything went wrong – the man had green in his eyes as well, only it was immortality instead of power. Either way, greed ran through the both of them. Pitch had to admit some respect for the man. He hadn't fallen for his melodramatic act of saving his country from a horrid king, either. However, it had such major setbacks to Pitch's plan that he couldn't see past his anger.

Now that he had come back to court and their lives in general, Pitch gave him credit. Thanatos was smart enough to manifest enough power to ensure his own safety and took the chance without hesitation to use it to his advantage. Pitch supposed it was his own fault for not buying proper insurance on the matter. He'd have done the same thing. Pitch still had to give him a scare.

The last meeting ended with Thanatos muttering his surrender as his organs struggled to reform inside his churned and bloody stomach cavity, but they did. Pitch intended for this meeting to go much smoother. He wrapped an arm around the old man and walked him to the garden for a good view.

"Imagine this place, swarming with vampires – all loyal to me, of course. We'd rule not just Europe but Asia, too. I could walk and go freely away from Scandinavia and the Roman Empire. With lightning speed, it is a much smaller distance. Ah, and yes, of course I'd have my vampire bride by my side the entire time!" Pitch sighed, feigning the image of a dream to be formed in his mind. Both men knew Pitch never dreamed, only created little kids' nightmares. Thanatos shrugged away and glared at the greedy king.

"My contract with Moon is literally to keep you at bay – not Jack, not Shira. You. My presence has only become aware since just before you came to power. You know that. I know that. Why are we kidding ourselves by playing castle?" Thanatos uttered his most binding phrase. Pitch faked a smile before grasping the warlock by the throat and slamming his head into the stone. The blood smelled tainted and rotted, but the idea of his pain, one step closer to his magic, brought a smile to his thin lips. "I thought we made that part clear, Pitch? Elsa is your great to the max granddaughter. That's-,"

Pitch slammed the man again. His voice became strained and almost nonexistent. "I _know_ that." He shuddered. Even if she hadn't been related, he would have married the girl and cast her away to a personal island or some other getaway. Pitch couldn't _stand_ that big mouth on her, especially since she now didn't have to worry about dying. She may have been one of his blood, but Moon's spunky blood must have overpowered his in the switch. He rolled his eyes deep into his head. "That brings me to my final request. How do I kill a vampire?"

* * *

 **A/N: So? 30 for 30? 30 reviews, 30 chapters, what do ya think? Eh? Eh?**

 **Okay, no, bye.**

 **. . .**

 **Attention: I am looking for a BETA READER. I have no flipping clue how any of the beta reading works, but I'd seriously love the insight. I'd prefer it if you know what you are talking about as in flowing plot line, character development, etc., but if not I can always use just a grammar mistake checker. Like I said, I don't know how to work with a beta reader so if it is too overwhelming or time consuming, I might end up saying no. But I'd love to try because I just know I have a lot of grammar mistakes and stuff. PM me if you are interested.**

 **BTW, it _can_ be for this story, but it is almost over. (I say that like a chapter to two, lol, nope.) But what I really need you on is my next story. I need you to be willing to read a T possibly M Clace story from the Mortal Instruments. It's an AU so you don't need to know a ton, but seeing the movie might help at the least. PM me please.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _Frozen_ or _Rise of the Guardians_ , or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

 **A/N: This one is longer, but guys, where did the reviews go? Are you all not feeling this story anymore? Is it stretching out too long? I hope not because we do have a little ways to go. However, thank you to the still many reviews. We are so close to FIVE HUNDRED! When I logged into this site and saw some with thousands, I thought, "Woah, how did they get so many?" Well, I've almost got halfway there. I'm not going to get there with this story, but maybe with the next. Who knows? I'm just so glad so many people have read and favored and followed this story. It's my most favored one yet.**

* * *

Elsa played with the white hair at her fingertips. She was humming a silent song into the ears of Jack, whose trembles barely lessened. Still, neither of them had much else to do. Then Jack took a turn for the worse, though Elsa knew it was hardly what it seemed. His body started jerking uncontrollably. The fever seemed to grow and his whimpers turned into screams, screams that pierced through the night, attacking her ears and mind. Elsa cried alongside him but continued whispering words of calamity.

"I love you, Jack," Elsa kissed his ear. He let out a strangled moan and clutched her arms. "Go to sleep, baby." His screams grew and Elsa knew if he could, he would have gone to sleep much sooner. She gripped his shaking hand and let him squeeze the life of it. Elsa waited. Jack coughed up blood. Then he couldn't breathe and started hyperventilating. Finally, the convulsions sent him into either a seizure or heart attack. Elsa couldn't tell because his heart had been at extreme rates ever since he was stabbed.

Then his body went still and Elsa sighed. Jack did this at least once a day and then came back to life. He'd get about twenty minutes of death before the vampirism took hold of him again. Jack said it was both something to fear and look forward to. The moments leading up to and after the death hurt the most, like his insides were being burned alive.

Elsa sat back against the wall and closed her eyes, praying for her pounding headache to go away. She was too tired to be the healthy one of the two. If she could just get a few seconds of shuteye, the exhaustion of constantly being up and caring for Jack may just be relieved. She couldn't complain, but she could only go for so long.

She welcomed the sleep, but it was only seconds later that she heard voices, voices she hadn't imagined she'd ever see again. Her heart froze in fear and she shot to her feet, desperately rattling the metal gate.

"I'm going insane," she screamed, searching the darkness for signs of those two despicable humans. She was so sure she'd heard footsteps and heartbeats and that chilling, icy voice her father owned. She groans and fell to her knees. "I'm hearing things. I am truly mad!"

"Well, yes, but not any more than you were last week." The gruff, familiar voice made Elsa almost smile. She stood up and actually did smile. Bunnymund stood with North as his side. She could hear Shira shouting in the background. Elsa grabbed them both by the neck and tugged them forward, doing the most awkward hug of history.

"You're all okay! Thank goodness," Elsa's eyes gleamed, but she made a vow not to cry, not over something happy. They pulled away slowly, almost guiltily. North shifted his eyes away from Elsa as he stepped back. Bunny sighed. "What? What's wrong?"

Bunnymund cleared his throat. "We don't have long. How is Jack doing?" He peered in the cell. "He's asleep?"

"No, he's quite dead," Elsa kicked the limp leg and shrugged. "He'll be awake and moaning in minutes. _Please_ tell me you've found something. It – the pain he feels is horrifying. I can _see_ it."

"Sorry, Els," he sounded choked up almost. Elsa's stomach dropped. Now she'd really have to continue on with Jack's gut-wrenching plan. "Thanatos has been occupied via Pitch." She sighed but it didn't surprise her. It was Thanatos they were talking about. "Well find a new warlock!"

North looked up from his feet. "I know what is behind the bookshelf. We must get it."

Elsa frowned in puzzlement. Bookshelf… She hadn't thought about that for so long. Things had been so busy. Her vampire mind had trouble focusing on one task for longer than five minutes. "How?"

He gulped before speaking. "We need Miss Anna."

"My sister?" Elsa gaped. They nodded. "No way. We can't pull her into this drama, too. I won't allow it!"

Bunnymund's eyes narrowed. "Yeah? What are you going to do? You're in no position to argue this. She's been due to arrive here any day. There's no stopping it."

Elsa lunged for the men, but they just stepped back. She screamed and rattled the gate in frustration. "Why? Why must you have her? I'd rather stay a vampire than turn her into one. We all know what will happen if she gets noticed by Pitch." Elsa now felt tears wallowing in her eyes. "Please, I beg of you, don't."

Bunny's expressions hardened. "It's already done. The moment she sees you in this cage, she'll be more than willing."

North rested a hand on her shoulder, but she jerked away, glaring like she was tempted to bite off that very hand. "Jack is our king. He needs us now more than ever. We live for so long. It is time it stops."

Her eyes widened. "The cure? You think the cure is behind that door? That's just a bigger target on Anna's back!"

"It is just hopeful thinking." North sighed, backing away as Shira's screaming voice grew closer. "I am sorry. You are both children. Neither of you should have been pulled into this. Let us fix it."

"Fuck. You," Elsa spat. Her eyes turned a venomous red as she struggled against the gate. "Burn in hell! Leave my sister alone!" She continued throwing curse after curse as they proceeded from the room. Eventually, he voice grew hoarse and a certain moaning one came back into her presence. What really grabbed her attention, however, were the muffled words of earnest escaping Shira's lips as she not so secretly snuck around in the darkness. "Shira! I can hear you!"

The girl exhaled loudly. "Good. I'm exhausted." She huffed again, louder this time. The slamming of the jail cell opposite of Elsa followed it.

"What was that?" Elsa hissed. Shira's tired frame came into view alongside a candle. She sat the long-burning candle down in Elsa's cell, for which she was grateful. It was very difficult comforting Jack in the dark. A loud voice pierced the air, grumbling threats and curses. Elsa's eyes grew the size of the moon. "Why are my _parents_ here?" It came out rushed and panicked. Elsa was in no way ready to expose herself to her parents. Hell, she didn't want to see them again in her life for multiple reasons. They reminded her of so much hatred, scolding, and lessons. Those were dark times that she never wanted to remember.

"Pitch's orders," Shira huffed and placed her hands on her hips as she scrutinized Elsa. After her look over, she rushed to the gates and pulled Elsa's shocked body to hers. "Are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay!" Elsa screeched, shoving the girl away after a brief pause. "I loathe my parents and now they are down here to watch Jack suffer? Why did he do this of all things?" She fell against the cell, having a strong urge to see if she could bang her brains out.

Shira lowered her voice. "Watch your back. He asked Thanatos how to kill a vampire, and I'm pretty sure it's for you." Elsa shuddered.

"Why would you think that?" She could list off many reasons. If she'd grown up with Tooth and watched her get all the men, power, and friends, just to find somebody she loved, Elsa would be jealous, too. Now she'd hoped she wouldn't go to the lengths of killing the man. On another note, he may be disappointed with where his bloodline carried, to such 'backstabbing' people.

"He hasn't even sent a scout out for Anna. If he's not planning on imprisoning all his family, he wants Anna to continue his bloodline. I have no doubt he'll kill her once she's had her baby to get back at you and your family." Shira's volume got progressively lower, enough that she had to repeat the last line. Elsa then heard the footsteps.

"Not for months," she lied through her teeth. North knew when she was due: negative four weeks. She'd had healthy little Olaf out of her body for a month or so now. Pitch didn't have to know that if they could just keep Anna away from here. If a finger came to touch Anna's red hair, Elsa would find a damn way out of this prison and murder Bunnymund herself.

Pitch cleared his voice at the beginning of the stairs. "Shira, the parents-?"

"Here," she motioned to the opposite cell, rattling the chains. The grumbling and yelling started up again.

Pitch's flickering form smiled devilishly. He turned and squatted in front of the cell. "It was a pleasure taking your country from you. You did a terrible job while we were gone," he spoke like they were children learning English. In a sense, they were. Elsa doubted they had any forewarning of the attack. They must have been senseless and confused. She knew she was. But it was no time to feel pity for one of her many enemies. By now, Jack's groaning had become constant. Elsa shuffled back, praying Pitch didn't focus on her. "Shira, leave me to my family, would you?"

Shira glared at him with cold eyes. He turned at her absence of footsteps and matched her gaze, but nobody could up Shira's daggers-for-eyes, not even Elsa. "What? You call this your family?" She snorted, crossing her arms over her chest. Pitch looked her up and down with a sneer.

"You're lucky you're pretty," Pitch wrestled for the bone knife in his cloak. Shira gulped and fell back a step. Elsa cried out in fear, leaping instinctively but only managing to slam herself into the metal. Pitch chuckled and exposed the knife, feigning a jab at the girl. She fell back on her butt. Instead, Pitch quickly switched blades and stabbed Shira in the gut. She coughed and sputtered, gurgling up blood, much more than Jack had been doing recently. "Would you like to try your exit again?"

This time, Shira gave him one last vengeful look and stumbled off, running into walls and stairs on the way. Elsa kicked herself back beside Jack. "What are you doing, Pitch?" She had to ask. This man knew too many descript ways to torture her.

He shrugged, the smile returning to his lips again. "I am taking the power that I was truly destined to. You? Oh, right…rotting beside a crippled boy."

Elsa sneered a fake, disgusted smile and kicked at the metal. Pitch clasped his hands together as she flipped him off. "Now. Enjoy your time reminiscing. Walt, Lillian, meet Elsa Frost, new and improved yet still unwed Elsa of Arendelle, ex-queen of Guardia. Good day."

With that Pitch skipped merrily to the stairwell, but not leaving before calling out one more thing, "Oh, did I mention she is one of Jack's lovers?"

. . .

Elsa spent the time not being lectured and screamed at debating how she'd kill Pitch. She'd first torture the man for possibly years, but then some warlock would have had to find a death sentence by then.

When Pitch left, questions were bombarded on her. "Lovers? Elsa, are you mad?"

"You are unmarried yet have taken his name! Do you have any idea what image that portrays?"

"What is that man talking about? Why are we in the dungeon?"

"Ex-queen? So you betrayed your country for _vampires?_ For rotten, no good, murderous, psychotic devils?"

Jack, who had fully woken up by now, didn't exactly like that last comment. In a fit of fury and rage, he sprang out of bed and against the metal gates, baring teeth and fangs, red eyes and all. Walt and Lillian had never moved so fast. Though the firelight was dim, Elsa now could see well enough into the cell across from them and all of her own, though she didn't see how that was helpful now.

"You're talking about your daughter now so I'd shut it!" Jack growled like the animal he was. Elsa rushed to his side as he crumpled back down. She lifted him with ease, carrying the man to his bed. Her parents gasped at her strength.

"Elsa, is that true? You're a-,"

"Yes," she interrupted, straightening her back. "I am a rotten, no good, murderous, psychotic devil." She could hear her father trying to speak some plea of protest and her mother praying. "And yes, Jack and I are unmarried before God. Yet our love is just as pure. Now would you mind shutting up so he can rest? He is badly wounded."

They were, indeed, quite for a long time. She caught Jack's eye as she patted down his forehead. He gave her a surprised, pained, and awed look. Rolling her eyes, she lifted her lips in a halfhearted smile. Jack did the same, but it soon turned to a grimace. His nose and eyes dripped blood. Elsa knew what came next: hours of uninterrupted screaming. It'd only take minutes for it to start.

She turned back to her parents, who were cowered in fear within the further corner, as if Elsa were able to reach them. "Questions now and quick. It is about to get harder to hear."

Elsa recognized the confused look only on her mother's oblong face. Her eyes pinched and a crease formed between her brows. Unlike Elsa, she grew wrinkled around her nose when she did this, though Elsa hadn't had time to see herself frown with confusion in front of a mirror sense she left her old home.

Her father had never shown his perplexing expression or fear in Elsa's presence before, and Elsa found herself oddly displeased with his appearance. Her seemed to be half angry. His eyebrows grew so close that they seemed as one, and his lips grew in a tight line, much like her own did. She had no doubt her face was a perfect mix of the two, something she'd come to resent.

"What is that man doing in your court? What happened to Jack? Explain everything to us." Her father's voice didn't offer room for comfort or evading the subject. Elsa flinched at his familiar tone. It was so strict, almost like a slap across the face from miles away.

Jack's hand wound into hers. This time, he made a point not to squeeze the life out of her. It was her turn to draw strength in him. "Watch your tone with me." Elsa declared the statement she knew Jack would have been shouting from the moment Walt opened his mouth, if only he could. She had to defend herself this time, though. It was a scary road. She felt too exposed, like Walt would find flaw in her words and see her true fear of him, of sounding as silly and stupid as she thought she was.

She stood and paced in front of the bars, folding her hands behind her back. "We never thought there was a way to imprison Jack. He was the first vampire. He never blacked out once after his transformation and has always been stronger. Pitch worked with dark magic and laced a blade that has long lasting effect on Jack. He's taken over now with the intent to keep us here forever so that he can rule all of our lands, and possibly more considering you are here."

Elsa glanced at them to see aggravation. She paused and sighed. "Lay it on me, now."

Walt sent her an irritated look. Lillian was the first to blow. She threw up her hands and screeched, "You fool! We warned you, daughter, to watch your head. You were never prepared for this. We tried to tell you!"

"This was not my doing," Elsa hissed, not letting her true emotions be exposed. She was aghast that her mother had the nerve to say that but not utterly surprised.

"But wasn't it?" Walt laughed mirthlessly. "You came here and the king has fallen, taking you and us with it." He paused, waggling a finger in her direction. "We told you not to come begging us for help when Guardia fell…"

"It was our mistake thinking you didn't have the talent of bringing us down with you," Lillian finished off, spitting at Elsa's feet. Her mouth hung open. She was so shocked that she felt almost nothing. Those words hurt, they did, but not nearly as much as she'd expected. Her family loathed her existence now. They blamed her for their loss of power. Her own parents thought her to be of the devil despite birthing and raising her themselves. She snorted, covering her mouth to hide the bemusement splashed upon her lips.

She didn't care.

It wasn't that her heart had hardened after years and years of hearing critiques from them. It wasn't that she'd come to expect such manners from her parents. Goodness, she'd expected them not to be so blunt about it. She would have appreciated some minor pity or at least empathy, but that would require new parents.

It was just that their opinions didn't matter half as much as they used to. She'd always have some part longing to reach their standards, but it was the foolish, human pieces that clung to her heart. It was only a factor of what she truly desired. Elsa wanted acceptance: acceptance for who she was, what she did, and her being in general.

She didn't know if Jack hadn't accepted her long ago that she'd be able to feel so little of her parents' words. All Elsa knew was that her new family was where she belonged. They loved her. They saw her for who she was. Instead of insulting her and trying to change her by brute force, they tried to parent her. They tried to show her the moral ways to maneuver around the new world she'd come into as an infant. They knew more than her about it. It would only make sense they helped Elsa. Jack and Shira weren't necessarily trying to change her because they couldn't stand who she was, what she meant for them. They just wanted to make this transition on her so much easier and healthier for the mind and soul.

It just took so long for her to see it that way.

"I really should thank you," Elsa giggled with pride. They studied her with their beady little eyes and she felt no pressure at all any more. Like a pocket of air within the heart, her lungs breathed deeply and fuller again. "Despite being locked up in a dungeon with the ignorant likes of you, I was able to find solace where you two have lacked. And it was all because you sent me here."

Jack let out a blood-curdling scream. Elsa sent them the stink eye and turned away to watch Jack writher in his pain. She sighed. Elsa did leave out the one thing she regretted the most about her arrival. Jack's pain seemed unimaginable and horrifying. If she couldn't stop this soon, she'd always blame herself for putting this on him. She'd provoked Pitch to do this. Her parents weren't far off. They didn't know the details that proved their points. She was accepted by Jack and not by them, but that didn't mean her parents weren't still right.

Elsa murmured sweet muttering to Jack and cooled his thrashing forehead with a wet cloth. She loved Jack and she loved Anna. Who she loved more was hard to figure out without knowing how Anna would react to her vampirism. But she did know one thing. Jack deserved none of this pain. He was only a good, faithful ruler and husband. He was thrust this life upon him by dark magic from a dark warlock. He'd been living a nightmare for years.

She had a worrying thought that maybe Anna's life was worth risking for a man who endured so much.

She shoed it away quickly, but it reappeared with every scream. All she could do was pray Anna got lost and turned away. She didn't have the heart of the strength to make the decision on who deserved punishment more.

. . .

"You aren't safe, my darling," North protruded from the shadows of the street. Anna's heart and body gave a jump. She turned her gasping breath into a rue smile.

"You scared me, North. I got your message, but why couldn't I see my sister in the castle?" Anna asked, still thinking the subject to be lightweight.

North frowned sadly. "Because, my dear, he is out for your head."

"My head? Who?" She squeaked.

"Well…eventually," North shrugged. "Once he learns you have birthed child, he will want you dead. That is why we proceed with the upmost caution."

"Proceed with what?" Anna frowned. "Who? Why are we doing such dangerous matter, anyhow?"

North sighed loudly and pulled her into a deserted shop. "Because," he whispered. Pitch had solider lurking around everywhere. He couldn't hear any at the moment, but he didn't trust his ears always. "Elsa and Jack need your dire help. Pitch Black has taken over."

"Pitch Black?" Anna's face faded into horror. "Elsa wrote about him once! Goodness, is she alright?"

"For the moment," North explained. "We fear he will find a way to dispose of her."

"Find a way?"

"You see her to understand," North sighed.

"Alright. But I've only got a week here before Kristoff brings Olaf here to find me." Anna shrugged and walked ahead of North, straight into the street. He huffed and pulled her back, away from view of Pitch's minions.

. . .

"What a husband you are!" Yelled Walt. Elsa never would have imagined screaming at anyone in such pain as Jack, yet her father barely thought anything of it. He picked the rare times after Elsa snapped Jack's neck. By now he only stayed unconscious for seven and a half minutes, but Jack claimed they were blissful, more so than when he died of the venom daily. He would awake groggy but stronger, more alert than when the venom clasped at his heart so tightly wound that he could hardly breathe. Jack stayed like so for almost thirty minutes every time. Elsa supposed it gave Jack some miniscule relief. After all, she did the math. If the time was cut in half each time, it couldn't ever reach zero, only small fractions of a second.

She only hoped the thirty minutes of strength would stay with Jack and not disappear.

"You toss my daughter's feelings around for months. Then you kill her, making my once pure and beautiful girl into a monster. Now you've even taken her virtue without the intent on ever marrying her even!" Lillian listed off her many reasons for resenting Jack. Elsa noticed they failed to mention how he'd 'taken' her away from them. She did especially notice the way she was now described as a monster.

"You are too kind," Elsa feigned a warm smile. "I had no idea you used to think so highly of me. My goodness, Jack, did you hear them? I was pure _and_ beautiful!"

Jack coughed as he leaned heavily on Elsa, his disgust written on his face. "I'd have married her the second I could," he paused for his wheezing breath to catch up to his words, "except I was sort of _stabbed."_ Elsa wrapped her arms around his side, winking at him grim-filled. She tried her best to find the humorous, light, happy moments in here, but the whole effect of it took a toll on her, even in the moments that could only be described as funny. "Furthermore, I made her see her real self-worth through love and praise." Her parents grumbled inaudible words back, but other than that stayed silent. Their only sign of life were their incessant glares.

"You took my daughter's virginity! She was but an unmarried maiden! What kind of man does that? How could you enjoy yourself when you were full of such guilt?" Walt sounded so incredibly insulted, as if Jack had taken his. Elsa felt waves of shame he through at her, as if she was some dirty whore. She'd admit it didn't feel like the cleanest thing to do at the time, but wrong? God did not witness their togetherness and commitment, but it was there. She loved him truly and deeply with her full heart, and he the same. What was the point of putting a stop to showing all and every piece of their love for one another? They'd marry eventually or never at all in Elsa's book, but either way he was going to be the single only man she would sleep with. That much she was certain of. After seeing the way he'd loved and looked at her the entire time, Elsa felt no regret and little shame.

Jack pressed his elbows into his knees and glanced from Elsa's upright posture to Walt's repulsed expression. The pained man sent a wink at Walt and spoke as he did in those hours Elsa and he'd shared together, dirty and lustful as if he truly shouldn't even be thinking these things, let alone say.

"Oh, I enjoyed myself just fine, Sir, but it wasn't me that was full of something once we finished," Jack smirked like the ass he was. Elsa gasped and clamped her hand over Jack's mouth, dared he speak again.

"You repugnant little-!" Walter began to scream, spitting and cursing, but another calmer, softer voice cut through the ruckus.

"Elsa, you sure did choose the charmer," Anna rolled her eyes as she came into focus from the stairwell.

"Anna!" Elsa hissed with fury and fear encamped in her voice. She mentally cursed out both North and Bunnymund. Her sister was in so much more danger than she knew! If Pitch found her, flat stomached and all, she'd either die there on the spot, become one of his minions for eternity, or she'd be imprisoned here for the rest of her life. Elsa hadn't thought long term for herself or Jack and didn't truly care what happened to her parents, but Anna was the one thing she couldn't afford to be broken by the messed up world Elsa lived. She supposed Anna lived in it now, too, by force. "What are you doing here? Go home!"

"No, get us out, darling daughter!" Lillian gasped, jumping into the bars. Elsa glared at them. Did they not have one ounce of concern over their daughter, especially their favorite, though she doubted they even counted Elsa as their daughter anymore?

"Elsa, you look so…different," Anna stepped towards her. The two siblings had not seen each other since Elsa and Jack had come to visit them. "You were pale before, but…and your clothes are stained with blood. What happened? How did you get down here? Are you okay?"

Elsa knew in her heart Anna deserved the truth, but she couldn't think of that as even a possibility. If Anna knew about every detail, she'd scream. Or she'd stay and help. Both of those would cost the girl her life as she knew it. Elsa needed her sister to fare off better than she did. She had a chance.

"We were overthrown, that's all," Elsa kicked Jack, begging him not to show any signs of pain. Still, his sweaty clamor and pallor gave it away. Anna raised her eyebrows. "Jack's been ill, recently. Look, why are you here? You can't do anything for us."

Anna looked hurt at her words but nodded in agreement. Elsa hated being so curt with her sister, but she needed it some time or she'd never get the message across. "I – North said you needed me. He said…he said Pitch was going to 'find a way to dispose' of you. What does that mean, Elsa?"

Elsa's heart warmed at the care and dread in her sister's voice. She'd missed hearing that. It'd been so long since she had somebody she knew loved her unconditionally, aside from Jack, who was more or less preoccupied. Even before then, nobody could compare to her sister. They were best friends despite being pushed apart by her parents. Her sister was quirky and amusing to be around, more so than anyone she knew.

That only reminded her who the older one was, who had the responsibility of keeping the other safe. "It means you need to leave here, sooner than I expected. He's trying to make it an accident so his lackey's won't turn on him." Elsa had become quite the liar in the past months.

"Me leave you, in these conditions? You are ridiculous! Family doesn't leave family," Anna said with such naïve determination that even Elsa felt faint hope. She extended her hand and Elsa instinctively grabbed hold of it, causing Anna to jump in shock. "You're like an ice sculpture!"

Elsa feigned a fake cough. "I must be getting what Jack has," she sighed impatiently. All it took was Pitch's new guard, the one she hadn't drained of blood earlier, to come back to his post. Elsa didn't understand why he left in the first place. He sounded in pain, stopped up almost, but he wasn't clutching his stomach when he left. She sighed. Maybe he died. He was a true ass, just like his previous buddy. Elsa hated to kill, but those jerks served Pitch purely because he was 'good enough to score with the king's first wife, bro.' She also felt the bloodlust harder than Jack did due to her recent transition. Her parents' expressions when she latched her teeth onto his neck were ones she'd never forget. It was the only thing about them that she'd take with her.

They truly saw her as a monster.

Elsa was determined to keep from being the monster she hid. Long ago, another era possibly, she was that very monster. Feeding mercilessly over and over, piling up body after body. Now that monster only came in slightly controlled spurts, ones that she was working on shoving down.

"Pitch wants to kill you, Elsa, and you act like it's nothing," Anna retouched the topic at hand, hugging her arms around her body. "I won't have it. You may think little of yourself, but I do not. You deserve so much more than this, than him."

Elsa knew her sister never approved of Jack. She'd hoped that opinion changed. It didn't. Anna's look of determination faded slightly as she looked between the seemingly sickly lovers. "I will save you. You and I – we have it all planned out. Get to work on that baby problem, sis, because Olaf's not getting any younger."

"No! Anna-," Elsa stumbled forward, trying to catch hold of Anna's sleeve, but the spirited girl was already sprinting down the hallway. "Be careful, Anna! I love you!"

Anna ducked her head back around the corner to hiss her last silly comment. "Actually, with those two snakes across from you, I think Olaf can handle having a year younger cousin."

"Ann-,"

"North, let's go already…" Anna's voice faded in the echoes of their footsteps until all that was heard was silence. Elsa cringed, eyes watering. She trusted her sister, but Pitch was a powerful source even Jack didn't see coming. It was hard to blindside him, though her seduction probably had a play in that. He'd have been more aware of how little time Pitch actually spent around the castle if she wasn't there.

"I have a bad feeling about this one, Jack," Elsa huffed, sitting back down beside him. The moment she did, he let out a loud, sorrow filled groan and fell face first into her lap. She patted his head distantly. "In the times I need you most, Frost…" He let out a mix between a cough and a laugh.

"In the one time we needed you most you almost talked Anna out of rescuing us! You aren't getting any older, but we are!"

Elsa and Jack let out a simultaneous moan at her parents' ignorant selfishness.

* * *

 **A/N: What exactly is Anna going to be used for? Hmm? 15 reviews please? XO**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Frozen_** **or** ** _Rise of the Guardians_** **, or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

 **A/N: Shout out to my new beta reader Nlresda123, who did an awesome job proofreading all this in such short time!**

* * *

Anna met North the next evening, after the sun set. She yawned as she waited for the big lug to arrive. She was just as eager to see what North had claimed perplexed Elsa for the majority of her time spent here, but staying up all night for it was a hard bargain. She was very much a day person – not night, not morning, day.

"Girl! You stay in shadows!" North scolded her and shoved her inside the old shop she'd been waiting outside of. Anna groaned. It was all he ever said. She turned around to find a new person. "Bunnymund meet Anna. Now to the book."

Anna waved with a tired smile and weaved along with them between the rows of knocked over shelves. The clutter surprised her just as much as the layer of dust did. It looked similar to her hair when she woke in the morning but with much more dirt. She spotted North crouching by a seemingly empty book shelf. She couldn't imagine why Elsa would spend her time here. They both adored books, her more so than the spirited Anna. Without books, Elsa would have seen this place as criminal.

"Is that important?" Anna guessed when both men settled with merely staring the thing down like it was about to take their last meal. They deftly nodded. Anna huffed and scooted the squatted figures away to grab at the book. She was surprised when she pulled away that not only did she come up with nothing but also her lost momentum she'd factored in for the book sent her falling to her butt when nothing appeared. "What did you all cement it down? We don't have time for joking!"

North and Bunnymund sighed simultaneously and stood, crossing their arms. Anna felt like she was being critiqued for her unladylike behaviour just like Elsa used to do. She hurried to her feet and looked between the different men, both tall and scary. "We need you to get this book out. It's been cursed so that only you and your parents can pull it out." Bunnymund gestured to the book.

Anna narrowed her eyes at them, not bothering to even glance at the shelf. She scoffed and crossed her own arms. "Magic doesn't exist; I'm not an idiot."

Bunnymund cocked his head to the side, studying Anna. She kept her ground. The two then shared a long look, speaking almost silently. "You or me, old man?" Bunnymund asked.

"Better do your way. Words won't convince the similarly stubborn sister." North said, Russian accent growing heavier and heavier as the night went on…or maybe as her exhaustion was fuelled.

"My pleasure," Bunnymund said before he cracked his knuckles. The next few moments happened so fast Anna barely had time to register the absolute danger she was in. Bunny lunged at her, trapping her back to the floor. Her eyes zeroed in on his, which were far past bloodshot. Then he bared his teeth, hissing just for emphasis, and she saw them. The fangs were pristine white and acutely sharp and aimed right for her throat.

Anna screamed at the top of her lungs, twisting around on the ground until she found something heavy. Still screaming, she swung and hit Bunny, or what used to be Bunnymund, dead in the face. He didn't do what she wanted, but it did make him pause.

"What are you?" Anna panted, scrambling to her feet. She moved to make a mad dash for the doors, but North's arms encased her body with such solidness she'd swear it was stone if she couldn't see the skin. "You too? Somebody help-,"

She had begun screaming at the top of her lungs again, but North placed his hand over her mouth. Anna squirmed and bit his fingers. North slapped his hand away in surprise, cursing. "She bites!"

Bunny snorted and stood, brushing off his pants. Anna's eyes bulged as she noticed the fangs creeping back into his gums, pulling the red color from his eyes as well. "Well don't bite her back or we'll all be in trouble," Bunnymund stomped forward and yanked Anna back to him. "Stop screaming. Your face is so red I'd swear one of us did bite you."

"What the hell are you people?" Anna panted, tears blurring her vision. She had to get out of there, but she doubted his wrought iron grip was letting up any time soon. Those fangs and red eyes made her almost believe they were a particular monster Elsa used to blab on and on about, but that was all in fiction books. It'd be a silly thought for them to exist. God didn't make them.

"Believe in dark magic. It's almost the only kind there is, mate," Bunnymund walked her over to the bookcase. "We are vampires – friends of your sister, but threatening none the less. Now get to work on that spell."

North came back over, his frown deepening. "He jokes. We are here for your help and protection. He just likes to be scary."

"Heh, yeah, can't fool me," Anna muttered, scratching the back of her head awkwardly. She eyed the two men. While Bunnymund was trying too hard to look ominous, North was his complete opposite, checking the front door every so often. Bunny also didn't look to be making a move towards her. "So if you are real, why haven't I come in contact with magic sooner?"

Bunnymund grunted, "You did. Well, really, you could become one of us if you wanted, though not a soul would suggest it, except maybe Pitch."

North's face grew deeper with despair. "Magic is easy to miss. Nobody's ever found us out that we haven't wanted to. Now we must hurry."

Anna blinked and weighed her options. Whatever they were, they really wanted her to do this. Pitch, who she assumed was a 'vampire' as well, clearly put her into this position and they were trying to help. That meant there were good and bad sides, and Anna trusted her sister enough to go to the good side, especially if the other side promoted vampirism.

Did she really have a choice? Could she actually let her sister rot in jail for the rest of her life?

"Fine," Anna crouched by the books and did her best to get a good grip. "It's not all the way back," she muttered, mainly to herself. She now knew it could be moved.

"Yes, Elsa moved it a bit before things got crazy," Bunnymund informed. Anna paused in consideration and then went for it with full strength. If Elsa did this, it had to have meant something to her, but what?

"Why exactly and I doing this? How does it help?" Anna grunted as she put her weight into pulling. She felt the book shift slightly, but it was like pulling stone! She'd love to see what these pages were made of. Maybe gold?

"You just doubled Elsa's progress in five tries," North muttered. Anna, who was sweating by now, collapsed on her butt for a break.

"Yeah," she wheezed, "I was always stronger. I played with the boys a lot. Best push up award right here…" She cleared her throat and went back to pulling. When she tried to grip the book better, she was surprised to find that at the back it didn't cut off like most books do. Instead, her fingers slid across smooth stone. "Answer my question boys."

Bunny was on his stomach, trying to see what the book was as she slowly slid it towards her. He muttered with a small echo, "It holds some leverage. Gives us a way to kill Pitch."

Anna faulted in her step. She straightened up and looked at North, the gentler one of the two. "I'm helping you kill somebody?"

North's face went slack and he stepped forward, wrapping an arm around Anna's shoulders. "He is a couple hundred's year old vampire who's taken more lives than he's helped. This man is planning to kill your whole family. He must be stopped, even Elsa knows that."

"This man is still a man! I won't aid murder. You can only suspect he wants to kill my family!" Anna was utterly shocked her sister would do something so horrible. She knew she was missing some important aspect of this Pitch character if Elsa wanted him dead, but Anna couldn't go off that. In all honesty, Elsa herself never did say she was doing any of this. Anna was going off the word of her supposed friends. Truthfully, Anna had no real evidence to be doing any of this. Elsa had been against her going to help. Maybe it was less for her sister's safety and more over the right thing to do.

"She needs to hear it, North," Bunnymund growled, still inspecting the book. The more and more Anna surveyed the scene the more and more it looked like a setup. These two men could easily have been working behind Elsa's back for Pitch. Maybe Elsa found that out. She knew Pitch wanted this book and didn't want him to have it. Anna wished she had stayed to listen to her sister. She'd only thought it was just a bunch of protesting due to Anna's safety.

"This leads to the cure to vampirism. If we cure it, then yes, we'll use it to make Pitch, along with the rest of us, mortal. That's why Pitch refuses to let it be open. If we can't make him change his ways once he's human then we may opt to kill him, we may not. That's up to Jack. This is the only way to free Elsa."

Anna felt disgusted. They now tried to hide the fact that they wanted somebody dead. This was somehow the only way to get that sentencing blow. Elsa couldn't help but feel responsible if somebody good died in the result of her opening this book.

"My sister would rather wait a while to save a life," Anna rebuked, but it wasn't as strong as she'd have liked. Anna didn't want to force Elsa to waste her life away locked up in those bars. If their suspicions were correct and trustworthy, Pitch wanted Elsa dead. Anna predicted he wouldn't wait twenty years to do it, either. Still, she could barely force herself to think about helping a murder.

"Elsa is a vampire, for crying out loud!" Bunnymund groaned, standing up. He looked Anna directly in the eyes, emerald green to summer-sky blue. She knew in that moment everything she'd been hypothesizing was real. This magic they spoke of worked. This book did have a curse on it. Vampires truly did exist. And her sister was one of them.

Anna fainted.

. . .

When the girl woke from her sleep, Bunnymund knew she had changed. Her expression stayed blank, but he suspected it was less her way of coping and more her way of expressing her anger. Either way, he was wary of the biter.

"Who?"

"Who what?" he asked, studying Anna harder. Her rigid eyes snapped to him as he leaned closer like a viper lunged for its prey. He scooted back.

"Who did that to her?" Bunnymund was honestly surprised she didn't question their words. It was about damn time. That girl was like Elsa when it came to curiosity. At least with Elsa she tended to be more trustful of their words. Anna seemed suspicious of everything.

Bunny glanced with dread from Anna to North. He didn't know what to do. Neither Jack nor Elsa instructed them if they needed to keep this tidbit a secret. Elsa never wanted any of this let out to Anna, at least not so soon, but it was their last hope. North shrugged, expressing every ounce of his helpful hints. Bunnymund sighed. He figured he could just keep digging his grave deeper and deeper by now. If Anna were anything like Elsa, which he could guess with little doubt she was, Anna would be stubborn as hell. If they avoided it, she'd know it was sensitive. He had no choice, truly. He hated creating more trouble for a relationship that had been through so much, but he needed them to keep on going the basics, you know, like breathing.

"Jack Frost."

Anna blinked five times in a matter of ten seconds, took a deep breath, climbed to her feet, brushed off her dress, and said, "Oh."

Not another word was spoken as she gripped the book and pulled. She really did hide her emotions well for the first minute or so because she seemed so calm while moving the book inches at one pull, which was far more than Elsa got total. It was three fourths of the way out by the time Anna exploded. It was so close it pained Bunnymund that he couldn't see, but blast that damn dim moonlight. In the meantime, another burst of energy shot about the room.

Anna was bouncing off the walls in anger. She was cursing and stomping and hitting and utterly creating a wreck in an already beat up place. Bunnymund shared a knowing look with North, who sent him a dirty look. It was a known fact North was both better with kids and girls. Anna, in his eyes, qualified as both.

The big fellow caught Anna on her rebound back from the only standing shelf and closed his arms around her again. He let her finish her last line of curses. She continued panting deep breaths while he just stared down with a wise expression, like he was reminding Anna that he and she both knew what she was doing was extravagant. Bunnymund didn't know how that man had the patience. Personally, he wanted to throw her straight back to work.

"Look, little sugar apple, you can be angry. You can curse at any and every living object. You can do all of that, but in your own time. We aren't just risking your life here. If we get caught, Bunnymund and I will suffer worse than your short death, Elsa will suffer even worse than that, and we don't even want to think about how you couldn't get your revenge on Jack." North spoke so softly that if Bunnymund just listened to the tone, it sounded like he was speaking on losing a game, not a mortal human sister. Bunny especially approved of not mentioning how Jack would continue getting the worst form of punishment of all time, for the rest of time until time ran out. Manipulation at its best.

"This will change her back?" Anna said after the longest time of silence. North nodded, staring her deeply in the eyes. Bunnymund, still awed by this show, gestured impatiently to the book. Anna wiped her tears away and got to work, but she had less and less strength as the night wore on. Bunnymund feared it'd be daylight before she got it out, which would mean almost immediate spotting and capture on their parts. He almost wanted to call it quits, fearing both Pitch and Elsa's wrath.

But at last, Anna let out a loud groan and collapsed to the floor with not just the book in hand, but a long slab of concrete connected to its back end. Bunnymund's eyes grew wide as he studied the book and the hole it left. The book was full concrete that extended in its rectangular form the size of Anna's little leg. It was just the bindings of a book sealed onto stone! Bunny and North dived on their stomachs to look at the bookcase.

Sure enough, a dark, vast hole was left open. There was a hole in the bookcase and in the wall, but when Bunnymund reached his hand inside, the hole didn't stop. It opened up past the length of the 'book.'

"It leads to something. Push it open, Anna," Bunnymund lifted the girl off her feet. With exhaustion expressed everywhere on her face, the girl planted her feet behind the side of the bookcase and pushed with all her might. She tried, but there was no moving it this time. She shook her head and sat down, but she was not discouraged at all. She'd solve this problem.

"Maybe it needs a combined effort. Think about it," Anna breathed deeply, placing her hands on her hips as she took deep breaths. "If it isn't the actual cure and just tells us where to find it, my guess is that what we find is some sort of book. The bookcase alone should be hint enough. And if there were a book, I'd bet it'd explain just exactly how to make a vampire. Whoever did this didn't want anyone from our line destroying this warlock's sole creations, nor did he want that from a vampire. So we have to have mutual agreement between both sides."

Bunnymund considered her words. They were the only actual thoughts of what was behind this door and why. Everyone else had just assumed Elsa had been close to the cure when Pitch found her. He wasn't that surprised, on the other hand, that it was Anna of Arendelle who decided to figure this out. Those two sisters were something else.

"North," Bunnymund called upon his friend. Together the two of them shoved the previously mounted bookcase. It tipped over on its side, but that was good enough for Bunny. He supposed the book acted as doorstopper before. They couldn't move the bookcase until the book was moved.

Where the case had been there was now a gaping black hole. Bunny entered first, but it wasn't nearly that long. He prayed whatever they found was what they were looking for, without any more charms. His feet shuffled on the stone, creating an echo in the tunnel. It didn't take but thirty seconds for him to find the end. In the squished cave, it was too hard to see, but he could feel. Hands searching the ground, Bunnymund found a latch.

Twisting his fingers around the lock, he yanked it off. His hope was renewed when the latch opened a small little crevice in the ground. It was hardly big enough for a Bible, but what was in there was nothing close to a Bible.

It was a small, flimsy, leather-bound journal. "I got it!"

"Got it? You actually found something?" This curious voice was one he normally looked forward to. Bunnymund exited the tomb like tunnel to find Shira at the entrance of the door. He frowned in deliberation. She had been on Pitch's side all night, running errand after errand for him.

"Yes, it's a journal. I'm suspecting its Thanatos'," Bunnymund flipped through the pages briefly and caught his name at the end of every entry. He grinned mischievously, not believing he actually did it. He never did anything important. Oh, Anna and North helped, too.

"Good, we must go. Pitch is on his way," Shira hissed. "Right. Now." Bunnymund's heart dropped. No. No, they were too close to get caught now. It couldn't happen. Jack needed this journal. Elsa, such an innocent girl, needed this. He couldn't let their efforts backfire.

"We can leave this evidence in the open," Anna deliberated, moving to handle the book. "Here, it won't take long."

"He's within hearing range," Shira froze by the door, whispering as low as she dared. Instinctively, they all crouched down a foot or so. Bunnymund looked at Shira's face. She was determined yet scared. North was watching Anna protectively, who was on the verge of fainting out of both fear and exhaustion. Bunnymund walked to the bookcase, bracing his hands. "Bunny, what are you doing?"

"Get out of here. Right now. When the door opens, this will cover the sound. Get that book to Elsa and Jack for me, will you?" Bunnymund grabbed the 'book' off the floor. It was searing with poison blood and he hissed the entire time until he dropped it by the opening.

"But-,"

"GO!" He scream-whispered. Shira blinked, shocked. He almost saw tears in his eyes.

"The sword…" Shira whispered, gulping.

"I'll be right behind you, mate," Bunnymund pulled her from her crouch, nodding at North and Anna. They were by the door. "Don't look back. I'll follow on my own."

Shira sniffed, knowing exactly what would happen when the bookcase slammed upright. She wrapped her arms around his body briefly, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I'll wait for you."

Then she walked to the door. He debated and decided to shove down another rack of jars in 'anger.' They fled the scene quickly, Anna clinging on to North for her life. Soon, their footsteps fell silent and gone. Bunny heard Pitch speed up his pace.

He shoved the bookcase up in its normal position, guarding nothing. Gritting his teeth, Bunny grabbed on to the cursed book. His hands felt like acid was being pored over them, but when he looked down, they weren't harmed. The concrete slid back into place with a brief clank. Bunnymund looked at his hands as the door was thrown off its hinges. Red stained his hands like a child's butt after being spanked. The blood kept stinging and Bunny let out on fatal scream as he collapsed down to the ground, clutching his hands to his chest.

But he'd done it. He kept the secret safe.

His eyes looked up seconds later to see Pitch walking toward him, brandishing a dagger. Bunny was in too much pain to see if it was the infamous white-bone dagger. He couldn't do much either way for how much his hands hurt. They pulsed as far back at his arms, numbing them as it went.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Pitch tested, squatting by his head. His squinted eyes laughed at Bunnymund, mocking him. "Oh, Aster, what a shame."

Pitch plunged the dagger down on Bunnymund. The knife slid in as easily as cutting butter, and an ear-shattering scream was released.

* * *

 **A/N: Ah! What happened to my people? Don't give up on this story, guys. The ending will shock many! Now one reviewer said something about the fanfic not being on la pantalla, or something. I think that translates to web screen in spanish? Whatever it translates to, I'm not sure I understand. If it's about the rating change then it makes sense. But guys! We passed FIVE HUNDRED REVIEWS! Ahhh! Personal record! Now let's see some more pretty please! If not for me, then for my awesome beta reader!**


	33. Chapter 33: His Death

**Chapter 33: His Death**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians, or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

 **As always, thanks to my beta reader for the corrections: Nlresda123!**

* * *

Elsa looked at her hands. She could see every curve and every crack. These hands weren't innocent. She'd thought she could forget about the deaths, but she just kept piling them on. Glancing at the bed, she waited. Jack had about three minutes before he woke. She sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You could have done so much better," her father's strained voice croaked. They'd been given food with only little amounts of water. The two had also decided to keep quiet, at least until now. "Suitors were lining up for you. You just weren't ready."

Elsa lifted her head slightly. She spoke without emotion, not trusting herself to let this conversation get personal. "I am now. And when we are free, I will marry this man." Elsa could almost thank them for not setting her up with suitors before.

"He's got such little hands and feet. Proportion-," Lillian protested. Elsa cut her off before she could get ahead of herself.

"Ah! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Elsa screamed. Right after that, footsteps echoed off of the stone.

Their heads snapped to attention at the presence of Pitch Black. He and his lackey walked down the steps with such silent eloquence that Elsa got chills. He wore an angered look, like something didn't go according to plan. His snakelike eyes shone in the moonlight. They immediately locked on Jack and Elsa. Beside the man dressed in a king's robes, stood the one guard she'd let live. She recognized the fear in his eyes just as easily as seeing how ill the clothes fit on her new 'king.'

"I've heard Frost is somehow able to converse," Pitch snorted, clasping his hands together. "We can't have that. After all, Elsa needs isolation for punishment." He looked between Elsa and her parents, debating something. "Let's move Elsa into a coffin. She can join Bunnymund in the iced lake. I'll drop them off tomorrow night. As for Jackie…I have grand plans for him."

It took Elsa a second to connect the dots. If Bunnymund was being punished, she had to assume he had been caught on his secret mission. He'd done little else to request the wrath of Pitch. If he'd been caught, what did that mean for everyone else? Why wasn't North with Bunny? Had they not all been caught? Could Anna have escaped in time? Where was she now? Did he gain such punishment for nothing?

"Deep in thought, are you?" Pitch asked, snapping her back to attention. He reached in the gate and grabbed Elsa by the throat, lifting her off the ground. She gasped, clutching his fingers as her throat constricted beneath his grip. "You'll have plenty of time to think when you're an ice sculpture. Now. What is Jack doing?"

His hands barely let up. She managed to dig her nails deep into his arm, and so he released her. She fell to the ground choking. "He dies once a da-day," she coughed out. So maybe she had caused him to die this time, but it was close enough. Pitch wouldn't know the difference. "It takes half a…an hour."

Pitch shook the metal bars, cursing under his breath. "Damn Frost!" He glanced out the window at the other end of the passageway. "I'll be back down to collect him shortly. You bring up the coffin for dear Miss Elsa."

The guard took off down the hall. Pitch turned eerily to Elsa, who stood frozen in shock. She never expected to be punished further. "What are you going to do with Jack?"

Her voice quivered. She couldn't help it. Bunnymund had been caught. He was part of the team that was supposed to free them. They were her last resort. She didn't think they'd actually fail. She worried about Anna, but at the same time, these men who strategized and executed this plan were hundreds of years old with all the experience. How was it possible to come up with a risky plan, let alone one that failed?

That was it. She was about to be sealed away for thousands of years. She'd get to die ten times a day, drowning in the chilling water. There'd be no end. She'd feel every second of death a million times over. There was no telling if she'd ever be let out.

She had been defeated.

"Experiments, darling." Pitch grinned maliciously. "We need an army, one not confined by boundaries, one not entirely human. Thanatos can't do the spell again, but he can be persuaded to try alternative options."

"Persuaded," Elsa noted. Thanatos wasn't lying then. He never was part of the final plan to take down the country. He was, in the bigger picture, a good guy. Not the best, but not on the opposite side either.

"Let's just say there's something keeping you from getting Jack's treatment, as well as keeping me from raising that bitch as my queen…" Pitch trailed off at the end like it truly bothered him. She had no idea who he was talking about and didn't really care.

"Whoever you raise, it will be better than Elsa," Walt said in a pleading tone. He pressed himself up against the bars. "We should really thank you for taking Elsa's position over, Pitch Black."

Pitch seemed intrigued by his words in the same was a rapist is interested when his victim screams: petty, like he was below him, and humouring the man. Elsa growled. "If you are going to kiss his ass, at least make it believable. I did a damn good job."

Pitch's eyes piqued at this, inflaming a bit more. "That is right," he sighed, stroking his chin in thought. "The people did think so highly of your walks into the village, showing them you were just like them." He seemed to think deeply on this, like it truly troubled him that the peasants liked the kinder rulers more than the new tyrant. "I know," he snapped his fingers, a smile opening up on his face. "We will have a grand funeral in Elsa's name. Her coffin can even be there. The people will love me. Thank you, Elsa Frost. You've become very helpful."

She was more surprised he was trying to win the people than that he'd use her 'dead' body in a funeral. Trembling, Elsa watched the man strut up the stairs. She couldn't believe she'd been so blindsided. If somebody like Pitch Black could defeat Jack and her, then they truly must have been deaf to all senses. Her thoughts strayed little from those torturous regrets she held while her parents were escorted out by Tooth to get their business done and whatnot. Elsa wasn't given that privilege. She got a bucket and that was it. Tooth had come from the stairwell with little words of kind or harmful meaning, but her eyes looked Elsa over once before moving out. Elsa couldn't help but feel that Tooth had a soft spot for her now, though why she didn't know.

Her eyes fell back on Jack with his eyes closed tight and hands locked on the bedside. She cringed again, hating the way he looked so utterly dead. Wistfully, she smoothed down his heap of hair with one hand.

"You really love him, don't you?" That voice was one that delighted Elsa yet also made her cringe. She crawled to the bars, peering in the darkness. The footsteps came from the other direction. She was aware there must have been a secret passageway down there. It wasn't the smartest to have in the jail wing.

"Anna, you just barely missed Pitch. You truly must be more careful," Elsa hissed as she stood to meet her sister. The girl seemed shaken. Her red hair was a rat's home with trigs and everything mixed in between. Her clothes were rumpled and grimy. Beside her stood North, who had a grim, defeated frown on his face and something in his hands, being twisted and wrinkled.

"Pitch isn't nearly as smart as you think he is," Anna shook her head. She gazed down at Jack's motionless form and her eyes grew colder. Elsa could hardly recognize the expression in her sister's eyes. Anna was normally so optimistic and happy. Elsa didn't like wondering why her thoughts had deviated. "It's his fault, really. If he would have thought solely for his country and not thought about love, you two wouldn't have been distracted and weakened just in time for Pitch's attack. But I suppose that is what love is; a distraction welcomed at the worst of times." Anna sighed deeply and blinked, as if leaving a world behind and focusing once again on her sister. Then her red head turned to North expectantly.

"Bookshelf turned into a tunnel. This was what we found." He tossed the leather-protected journal at Elsa. She caught it with a breath of air. She never thought they'd actually get it open, especially after hearing that Bunny had been captured. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest, so much that it physically hurt. A smile threatened to sneak up on her lips. She reached a hand around Anna and pulled her close.

"I can hardly believe it! Thank you!" Elsa jumped for joy. Again, she found Anna's eyes looking peculiarly at her. Still, it didn't degrade her elation. She had a chance, a real chance at finding the cure. With this she could take down Pitch and save Jack from an eternity of rotting pain. Hell, she'd even have a chance at living a normal life with Jack. Elsa's eyes watered. She could have kids! She could have kids once she was human! Jack's kids! They could have a real family. They wouldn't have to spend eternity in each other's arms, acting like that was equivalent to sixty years growing old together, watching their own creations grow beneath their caring touch.

"W-we must hurry." Elsa murmured, already flipping to the first page. "He wants to experiment on Jack and send Bunnymund and I into the lake."

"Bunnymund?" North questioned. "Shira went to find him. Is he alright-?"

Elsa paused and glanced at them from between the bars, in the dampening light of the moon. "No," she breathed. Her eyes skimmed over the logs. "I do not know if he is better than Jack or not. Pitch is having a funeral for me tomorrow. If we can find the cure in such short time, I'd bet it will be a grand distraction."

'You know the only person he'd trust to get near him is me," Anna said. Elsa froze and looked at her, hands already beginning to shake again. "Think about it. After Bunnymund attempted to rise against him last night, I doubt he'll trust anyone around him."

"Except Tooth!" Elsa put the pieces together. Her eyes widened along with her lips in a slight grin. "He said Thanatos was keeping him from 'raising that bitch' as his queen. Shira and I would never be thought of as good brides. He was very hostile with the both of us." Elsa rubbed subconsciously at her reddened neck again in memory. "That leaves only Tooth, who everyone has agreed is a bitch."

Anna bit her nails in thought. "Well how do we do it? I still don't understand what is so special about Pitch that we can't kill him with a dagger in the heart-."

Anna's sentence was interrupted by footsteps coming down the stairs. The sisters' eyes widened and North grabbed Anna. He shoved her in the little cove beside Elsa's cell. It kept the firewood that was supposed to burn in the cells to keep the prisoners from suffering in the chilly winter wind. That was Elsa's assumption as to why her parents didn't have one of them awake on 'watch' like they normally did, as if Elsa could reach through the bars and suck their blood. They were both too cold to not sleep in their combined warmth together. Despite all her hatred for them, Elsa saw that as slightly cruel.

Jack let out a small whimper suddenly and Elsa jumped. She stuck her head out the window to see who had come to visit them. It was only Pitch's servant boy. He stopped in front of the cell, looking North up and down like he wanted to question him.

"Vhat?" North questioned, cracking his hands while also standing up straighter. Elsa noticed the way he blocked the boy's view down the corridor by leaning against the wall. She could kiss him right now, she loved him so much! He always had her heart in mind.

"N-nothing. I, uh, I'm here for Jack. Tooth and I will take him to Pitch when she gets back. He's decided to prepare things now." Elsa' heart dropped. She'd expected having at least another twenty minutes. They needed to plan. She needed to find the cure before he went out of her sights. She blinked. No, it would be just fine. She had men on the inside. After all, their main target was Pitch. Once he was changed, everyone else could follow after. After all, they weren't getting any younger…or older.

"Puny, wait over there. Open humans' cell." North played the Russian accent thicker just to see the kid's face grow as white as a ghost. It brought the seriousness of the moment down miniscule levels, but Elsa thanked North nevertheless. The boy stumbled by the doors to the cell and began to open it. "Snowflake, you must hurry. We get Pitch, all hope is restored."

"What if…what if I can't find it? What if I can't do it, North? What if he decides to skip my funeral, too?" Elsa's fear clenched her throat shut and she choked on unshed tears. If she went in that lake, all hope was lost on Elsa. Eventually, Pitch could torture the information out of Thanatos. There had to be a way to kill a vampire. No creation was ever made truly immortal before and she doubted God would let that happen. She didn't know who the hell Moon was, but she knew he wasn't near as powerful as God. God wouldn't let her suffer more than necessary. Maybe it'd be a good thing. Maybe her costly sins would be clenched after years of dying and resurrecting every couple of hours.

"You think I'd stop? Shira and I will do everything we can. Anna too," North placed his large hand on Elsa's shoulder. She jumped and looked with fear into his big eyes. He was so positive. He was so determined. Elsa wished she could be the same. She needed this to work. She was too scared of the complications if not. She needed to forget that and live in the moment. In this moment, her goal was reading like her life depended on it; it almost did. "I have faith in you."

"Thank you," Elsa nodded, closing her eyes and establishing her energy. "Make sure Anna gets home safely, yes? Shira and you meet here at dawn tomorrow. Alone." Elsa heard rustling in to her right and rolled her eyes. North squinted his, studying Elsa. "I'll do what we need."

"No! I mean it," Elsa growled. "If you could convince Tooth…show her Jack will be in immense pain for the rest of his existence. It can be done without Anna."

"Possibly, but with Anna we have double the chances. We don't take leaps of luck when it comes to Miss Elsa." North ended the conversation by turning his back to Elsa. She groaned loudly and slammed her hand into the wall of hard stone. Jack made a snickering sound by his bed as he struggled to sit up.

Elsa, with exhaustion written across her face, stumbled to his side. "My resurrection must truly grate at you. I know you Arendelle princesses really want me dead, huh?"

"Not funny, Jack," Elsa moaned. She pulled out the journal and pressed it between them on the bed. Jack squinted and lifted it, leafing through the pages briefly. "This was behind the bookshelf, hidden."

"What does it-?" Jack didn't get to finish his sentence. At that time, Tooth's shouting voice echoed off the walls and into their air. Elsa jumped to her feet, frozen in fear.

"No…" she murmured, staring down at Jack. He looked up peculiarly. "No, not yet, please!" Elsa gasped. Tears sprung to her eyes as she pressed her body against the bars. She stared down the boy. "Not yet!"

"P-Pitch-,"

"I don't care about what Pitch said, you idiot!" Elsa shouted, rattling the metal. "Jack doesn't deserve this. Can't you see that? He's guilty of nothing! I – I – I…" She was hyperventilating. Clutching her throat, Elsa stumbled until her body hit the wall. Her heart was pounding like a locomotive.

"Elsa, what are you talking…?" Jack's voice trailed off as he saw Tooth. She placed her parents in the opposite cell like always, but she didn't turn away like usual. She held a pair of manacles and looked into the cell with nothing but despair. She rattled through the keys and pulled out theirs. "I see." He wiped off his pants and struggled to stand.

"J-Jack, I tried," Elsa came to his side. She helped him to his feet and locked her arms around his waist. "I tried to get more time. N-now-,"

"Shh," Jack shook his head. "What's the worse they can do to me, Els? Things can only get better." His hands smoothed down her tangled blonde hair. "I'll return here when they are finished with me. It'll be like before."

"Actually," North began to intervene.

Elsa jumped away, her head snapping up. She sent a look to North. "You're right." She took a deep breath and looked into Jack's blue eyes. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you," Jack cringed as he took a step forward, hand holding Elsa's cheek, and pressed a kiss to Elsa's cheek. Her breath hitched as she stood as still as an ice sculpture. Tears were pouring down her cheeks, something Jack didn't quite comprehend.

"Do I need to restrain her?" Tooth asked without any edge in her voice. She seemed regretful of it. North gave a quick, pitying headshake. "Pitch has been looking everywhere for you, North. He needs your help. Something about Bunnymund and Shira."

"And Shira?" North frowned. She nodded. He looked between Elsa and the wood cell. Elsa nodded her head. She could tell Anna exactly where to go to find a carriage home. When North was gone, Tooth unlocked the door. Elsa handed him gently to Tooth. She wrapped her hand around his waist and locked the door while the boy held up his other side.

Elsa felt the tears running down her cheeks as the door slammed shut. Stumbling to the bars, she watched Tooth fumbling with the manacles in the new daylight streaming in at certain intervals. They just got the second one on when the rustling came from the wood containment. Elsa pretended to have a coughing fit to hide Anna's silly mistakes. If she was trying to leave already, that girl had to have been deaf. They literally just got Jack and she thought – what was Anna doing!?

She was stumbling forward, holding something heavy in two hands. . It was big and pointed and brown. She looked frightened, but not by something. She was frightened by some action or thought that seemed to possess her. "Jack Frost!" She yelled into the hallway. The three figures froze. Jack turned around and looked at Anna in question.

She turned into a sprint, raising both arms and the object above her right shoulder. Elsa froze in horror. She held a large, hastily sharpened stake in her hands. Jack looked from her run to the stake. He studied her every step, analyzing every possibility. Elsa thought he must have understood what she felt deep within her bones. This wasn't normal. Elsa's intent to kill would be different than any other time somebody tried to kill Jack. She had a feeling, a premonition. By the scrunched eyes of Jack, Elsa could tell her had the same one.

Except, Jack smiled an exhausted, tired smile. He took a relaxed breath and held his hands out as far as the manacles would let him. He welcomed Anna's assault.

Tooth and the boy spun around at the last second. Everything happened so fast; a big contrast compared to the last time Jack was attacked. Anna raised both hands and swung them down with enough force to break a door. They landed directly in Jack Frost's left upper chest, right over his heart.

Anna stumbled back, eyes wide but not horrified. "You ended my sister's life. Now I've ended yours." Tooth and the boy spun around and froze, staring down at the dying body. Neither of them noticed Anna's footsteps echoing in the ringing silence of the hallway. Neither of them heard her exit through the pathway and escape her victim, just like any murderer fleeing the scene. Elsa saw. Elsa saw her sister kill the man she loved. And kill she did.

Elsa heard a scream echoing off the walls of the corridor before she felt and realized it was her who did it. Jack fell like a cinder block in water to the ground. He was on his side, hands lying outstretched, eyes wide and content. They struggled to stay open until his mouth let out a burst of relieved air. And he didn't struggle with anything anymore. They were transfixed.

Elsa fell to her knees and clutched the now outstretched hands. "Jack, Jack…why isn't he waking up? He never blacks out with these things!" His eyes were open and staring back at Elsa, but they weren't responding.

"He has not blacked out, Elsa," Tooth whispered.

"Where's his pulse?" Elsa screamed this time. Tooth kneeled slowly and gently, not moving a hair. She inspected him and listened for a heartbeat, the erratic ones vampires normally held.

While they listened, they heard something else entirely. It was a crackling sound. Elsa crumpled all the way to the floor, hands covering her mouth in a silent cry. His skin was cracking. Black cracks formed over every inch of Jack Frost's skin, crystallizing and preserving his form. His eyes, once a bright color of blue, drained of their pigment leaving his black pupils to expand over all of his whites and iris. His nails turned an ugly shade of yellow.

Jack was a corpse.

"No!" Elsa wailed, holding his dead hand tighter and tighter, but all it did was crunch and break. She fell in sobs into the ground. Her heart was screaming, her eyes were screaming; her body was screaming. Pain gripped and shattered her heart. Every inch of it combusted into ashes. She couldn't feel anything but pain.

Jack Frost was dead and gone. He wouldn't be coming back. He was cracked over and dead. He was dressed as the blacks of their souls.

"He's gone." Tooth muttered.

Footsteps raced down the stairs. Pitch froze at the bottom of them. His breath froze in his chest. "Jack Frost is dead," he murmured in wonderment.

Elsa let out a scream like no other. Jack Frost the vampire king was dead.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you all think of this one, would you? XoXo**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians, or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

* * *

Elsa heard the voices conversing outside her cell. They took a long time until one silenced the rest. People walked this way and that. A body was dragged. Hands wrestled around on her.

She was deaf to it.

Elsa couldn't get the image out of her mind. Those once bright, joyous eyes were taken over by blackness. Something came from outside and infected him and the darkness spread further and further. She could hardly grasp in her mind that he was gone. She tried to wrap her head around it, but things didn't click. Elsa never had to worry about that before. She had never had that one fear that he'd disappear from her life. The only fear she'd had was for her own life and her family, not Jack's life. Now all three were on their way out.

His eyes used to be her favorite part about Jack. She'd seen every emotion in those eyes, every emotion except content. She saw that in his eyes in his very last few moments. He wasn't surprised or scared. He was finally at a peaceful place in his life. His pain was gone, both physical and emotional.

But it hadn't disappeared. It'd been passed on to the unknowing girl with platinum blonde hair who'd wept at his dead side for hours, to the girl who'd given him everything and out her full life in him, to the girl with a frozen heart.

"Elsa! Elsa!" A person was shouting that in front of Elsa. She blinked and finally realized the background noise was aimed at her. She blinked again. The daylight had turned to moonshine. The sun had fallen. It's beautiful rays ended for the day and the darkness took its place. The dungeons seemed colder now, without the light of the radiant sun, darker even. It was hard to find bearings. It was hard to feel anything, hard to think anything was more important than feeling such pleasure due to the sun. "Look at me!"

Elsa's head whipped to the side and blinked again. It was a girl in bright clothing so much it blinded her. She squinted and blinked rapidly. "Elsa, we have to move."

Tooth. It was Tooth, Elsa recalled slowly. She had little passion or reason to make the name click. Elsa blinked and frowned. She looked away from the girl to the pool of redness that slowly dribbled near Elsa. She blinked again and looked back to Tooth.

"You don't have time for this. I need to get back early if you ever want out of that damn lake!" Tooth groaned and lifted Elsa off the floor, dragging her to the stairs.

Elsa sighed. She couldn't get her eyes to drift away from her cell, the one place she'd shared with him permanently. That was the place they'd gone through so much together. It was where she saw him at his rawest moments.

Tooth dropped Elsa by the stairs. The girl could carry deadweight, but Elsa almost seemed to be fighting her. "Do you want to be an ice cycle forever? That's what you'll be if you don't start walking!"

Elsa shrugged. She actually didn't care. At least she could imagine she was in the same place as Jack. At least she could feel a sliver of the pain he'd felt for days. At least she wouldn't have a chance at murdering her love's killer, her sister. She didn't want to – but oh! She wanted to, so much. She needed to. Except, it'd also ruin her. On that note, she didn't mind to lose some sanity. Maybe it would make this throbbing feeling in her chest deflate.

"Elsa, Jack was amazing. You loved each other so much. But. Jack isn't you. Don't make his death kill you, too," Tooth begged, squatting in front of Elsa's sitting form. Her hands were being held in the girl's. Elsa blinked.

"I need it to." That was all she said before she sighed again and lost all contact to the world. Tooth looked shell shocked.

"Look," Tooth growled as she hauled Elsa, who was kind enough to numbly stumble along now, up the stairs. "I'm getting you a few minutes to say goodbye to Shira and Bunnymund. You better make it worth it. Pitch is antsy to get you in that lake and Shira locked in a cell." Elsa looked around. The walls were so dark. She couldn't figure out why they hadn't lit the lanterns yet. Why wouldn't they? The darkness was so dull and depressing. On the one hand, Elsa could be thankful for the darkness. She couldn't handle blinding light about now. She could hardly handle the incessant chirping of Tooth. "You know, a good friend might wonder where Bunnymund will be going!"

Elsa sighed deeply and continued on their walk. Tooth sputtered out, "Bunny is taking the Torture Knife so Shira won't have to go in the lake!"

Elsa blinked again. That was out of character for Bunnymund. Then again, everything seemed out of character these days. Tooth was helping her escape – or do whatever they were doing, Anna killed him, and Bunny did something nice. Maybe she was just going crazy. Honestly, she didn't care enough to figure out what was going on.

Tooth and Elsa stopped when they entered the throne room. Shira and Bunnymund were locked in separate cages the size of a horse. It seemed painful. Tooth thrust Elsa against the cage. "Five minutes."

Then she was gone and Elsa was staring at Bunnymund and Shira but not even seeing them. They were two bodies squished in cages. She sat on the floor, crossing her legs together and continued to stare at the two people.

"What are you doing? Get us out of here!" Shira waved her hands in front of Elsa's face.

"Shira, you know she can't do that. We have a plan," Bunnymund sighed.

"Yeah, a crazy plan that will put you where Jack is!" Shira heaved. Elsa was hearing in slow motion. Bunnymund had already retorted by the time Elsa understood what Shira had said.

"Yes, to save your skin. Next time, don't go trying to share the blame!" Bunnymund said.

"It's not-,"

"Oh, Jack? Jack's dead," Elsa spoke quietly. The two instantly shut up the moment her mouth opened and had trouble finding the words to speak again. Their faces went from disbelief to confusion to grief and then concern. Elsa sighed, "Yeah, totally dead. Anna gave him the ole one, two - stab! And…it worked."

Elsa sighed and blinked five too many times. She tried to focus on them, to care about them, but it all seemed juvenile. People died. It was only a time to come. People were tortured. Elsa somehow wasn't. She figured it was about damn time for her turn to come around.

"Elsa – Elsa, don't you quit on us," Shira finally managed to say, lip trembling. Elsa blinked and looked at her, but she all she saw was a girl with brunette hair, chocolate eyes, and a small nose. She didn't see the fear, the sadness, and the grief all locked up inside her once best friend. "Elsa, Jack wouldn't want you to do this."

"Jack isn't here right now, Elsa, but you know who is?" Bunnymund reached outside the cage and gripped Elsa's arm. "You are. Elsa, you have so many people to worry about. Me, Shira, your sis – North, hell, even Tooth. We are all in danger. Jack isn't everything Elsa; he never was." Elsa blinked and looked at his hand clenched around her wrist. It was squeezing her hard, like he desperately needed something. She sighed and looked back at the two kids locked in a crate.

"No. I'm not." Elsa decided. She didn't know why, but this was important for people to know. She wasn't a brave, caring king. She wasn't a powerful leader, a decision maker. She couldn't have suffered through days of agony. She couldn't have survived hundreds of years spent alone, without any family. Jack did. Jack was able, and what was his reward? He got stabbed. What did that mean for Elsa? What would her death be like? She hoped to hell it would hurt. If Jack's was so brutal, why should hers be any better?

"You're right," Shira grabbed her other hand. Elsa looked at her quizzically. "You aren't everything. I'm not everything. Jack isn't everything. Nobody is everything. But you are something. One life matters in this world. Human or not, a life is more than you could ever imagine. If everyone thought themself to be worth nothing, we'd be stuck in the prehistoric times still. People matter. You are more than a body, more than blood and bones, because you can change others' lives by living yours, be it a hundred lives or one. You matter."

Elsa stared back at Shira with seemingly emotionless eyes. A hand gripped around her arm before she could fully process every word. Tooth yanked her to her feet. "We've got to go," she growled. Elsa jerked free and stood, looking between Shira and Bunnymund.

They were her friends, locked away in a cage. One of them would get the gift of torture for the rest of existence while the other gets put in solitary confinement. And then there was herself, who would become a repeatedly dying statue.

And it finally struck her. This wasn't okay. Jack's death wasn't okay. None of this was okay. Somebody had to do something. Pitch started this all; he deserved to get her full fledged anger.

"What's the plan?"

. . .

"No funeral for Elsa," Pitch murmured at Tooth and Elsa stumbled into his 'war room,' or study. "Tooth," he spun around and studied Elsa with a sly grin. "Ah, you've brought me my sacrifice."

"Sacrifice?" Elsa asked, her throat clogged from such little speaking.

"We must honor Jack's death with something!" Pitch threw his hands up in the air, mocking the idea. "Your people need to think Jack's death only came with the sacrifice of his most loved one – you!"

Elsa curled her lip. "They'll never believe we handed the realm over to the likes of you." Pitch met her gaze and took three steps forward, slapping Elsa across the face. She hissed as the pain registered, but she didn't fall or cry. Time for that was over.

"You're lucky you are needed for this, otherwise you'd get the Torture Knife, too," Pitch growled. He took one last look at her. "Go on, Tooth. Wait for me there. I'll draw the villagers. Tomorrow, we have the king's funeral."

Tooth and Elsa were neither eager to get to the lake nor saw the need to delay it, aside from Elsa constantly dying and coming back to life. "I wish there were another way," Tooth sighed as they made it to the lake. A large, metal cage sat beside the entrance. Elsa shuddered just being near it.

"I wish I could be of more use," Elsa glared at the ground. They were quiet for some time, both thinking about the plan. "Tooth?"

"Yes?"

Elsa looked at the girl. Tooth used to despise her, all because Jack had taken a liking to Elsa. And Elsa wasn't much better. She saw Tooth's jealous side and assumed that was all there was to her. She used to think so lowly of her. Now, Tooth was her only help. "It sounds cruel and ludicrous, but…would you watch over Anna for me? She has possibly the most dangerous part."

Tooth's eyes were on Elsa, deep in study. Elsa looked back to her feet. She felt shameful for even thinking of that request. Anna killed Jack. She murdered him, knowing just how much Elsa loved the man. Why on -? No, thinking of it was too hard, too complicated. There had to be a good reason, but what reason was ever good enough to kill?

"She's your sister," Tooth nodded. She patted Elsa's arm. "You can't make your protective side disappear in a blink of an eye."

Elsa shook her head. She wanted to. She wanted to unleash her fury on her love's killer. She stole him away from her, ruining their hopes and dreams of being set free and marrying. She ruined it all, and because of what? What could possibly have fueled Anna, the kindest, gentlest person she knew, to kill somebody? Though, it may have been in her case that she didn't even view Jack as a person, just a monster, just like Elsa.

"This lake is something I need – raw, physical experience. I can stop thinking for a couple days," Elsa rubbed at her arms despite not feeling the cold effects of winter. Suddenly, a big, buff arm wrapped around her shoulder. She turned her head to the left to see none other than North. Her lips twitched upwards, greeting the big fellow.

"You will survive," was all North said. He rubbed at her arms, but no heat entered Elsa's body. The night slowly turned into dawn. She wasn't used to such human needs such as a body sleep cycle. In the dungeon, all she ever did was fight to stay awake, resting an hour or so before the screams got too loud. She wished she could hear those screams, wished for them to be waking her from the most pleasant dream, causing her mind to spin. She prayed for them.

Loud murmuring came from behind the three sat on the ground. Elsa's head whipped around to see the entire town following the man dressed in black. "Gather around the dropping spot."

Elsa, Tooth, and North stood. In a last moment thing, she jumped and swung her arms around North's neck, whispering her goodbye as quick as she could. "You've always been on my side, and for that you are the greatest person I've ever known."

"May we meet again, snowflake," he whispered, rubbing her back. She mouthed a thank you to Tooth, not daring to show affection for her most valuable player in front of the opposing team.

She was glad North didn't try to make a last minute plan to save her, she thought as she walked to the cage of metal, standing stiffly beside Pitch as he began a long, thought out speech. If he had done that, stepping into this cage with her head held high would have been so much harder. She had to go with grace. The people, after all, saw this as an honorable sacrifice, just not in their best interest. She would be remembered as the girl caught in love with a boy, a boy who was not fit for life any longer, and she was the only key out. The ironic part was that if that had been the case, Elsa couldn't have refused him of the gift of death. In their life, death was something rare and sought after. Jack never would have asked that of her, but she knew that was the only way to truly love him. It was by definition love; sacrificing a part of her life so the other can get peace.

"Witness Elsa Frost's sacrifice for her king, and salute me in taking up the position they've left behind," Pitch ended with a final bow of his head. Elsa took a deep breath and stepped inside the cage, feeling the fear and pride fight for position in her heart. 'Elsa Frost' he'd called her. Though they never were married, she took Jack's last name the moment she became his, the moment she turned into a vampire. His animalistic traits had duplicated and moved into her. She was a Frost, down to the bone. Elsa had never bothered being called by her maiden name because she was announced as 'Elsa of Arendelle.'

Now, seeing the cage door swing shut in her face, she could be called 'Elsa Frost of Guardia.' Her heart dropped to her feet as the cage was lifted, but it didn't die or freeze in the cold water.

Even as ten men lifted the cage above their shoulders and dumped it into the lake, Elsa's heart and soul didn't die. Jack Frost was to blame for that. He gave her a name.

He gave her a name, even as she gasped for air that was a hundred meters above her head. He gave her her name.

. . .

Pitch was a very busy man, but that made him relish the quiet moments. Those moments were pure and blissful. They took little effort to create and little effort to end. It was a thing nature intended to be common. It was a thing Pitch loved ending. To think that he was powerful enough to end nature's moment gave him a sliver bit of satisfaction.

Elsa's Leap was one of those moments. He wasn't sure anyone else truly enjoyed that fate-sentencing second more than he. The girl who'd caused so much disarray in court had also been his ticket to the top. He supposed this was his way of thanking her. Elsa Frost would forever be remembered as a love-stricken teenager, willing to do more than die for her one true soul mate.

Pitch gagged a little as he entered his throne room.

He was still shocked that girl's said soul mate died. For hundreds of years, he had searched for any hope that would kill his nemesis. Pitch never found anything. Then, out of random, he'd been sent a warning letter from Thanatos, his betraying warlock. It showed a map to where he stashed something that would lead indefinitely to his downfall.

Pitch had guarded that spot for years, but nobody came near it. He entrusted a minor witch with a store to look over it, but she lost her power with age. And yet, it stayed shut. Pitch doubled checked it after Jack died as he got an uneasy feeling that there was no way for that to happen. His paranoia set in.

Would his killer be after every vampire? Was it due to the Torture Knife? Was he transforming into something even greater?

Thanatos was the one to quell his inquisitive mind. He assured Pitch that as long as the secret bookcase was never opened, Pitch would never fall. So he checked and sure enough the bookcase was sealed tighter than ever.

Yet, as he stabbed Bunnymund with the Torture Knife, he had an odd sense of being watched, as if this story had been told and the storyteller knew what happened. He felt that the storyteller was laughing, laughing at Pitch's minor triumphs, as if he hadn't already entered his final battle.

Most of all, Pitch couldn't help but feel this wasn't right. For some reason, he envisioned his rise to power more eventful, more dramatic. He supposed, however, with Jack gone, nobody felt the need to oppose Pitch anymore. A rightful leader shouldn't have to prove himself, after all.

Or did he?

Pitch shook his head and removed the blade from Bunny's chest. He looked down as the man screamed in horror. North stood to the side, biting his lip as his gaze settled on him. Pitch rolled his eyes and stood, looking directly at North. "Harden your heart. Take him to Jack's old dungeon. Where's Tooth?"

Tooth had been watching this moment from behind the wall. She had been studying Pitch, watching his every move. She needed not to die tomorrow, nor to be stabbed. Their entire plan rested on the hope that what was done to Jack could be done to the others. Anna seemed to be the key. It was ordinary wood. It was an ordinary day.

She didn't want to mention this to Anna when they'd met to devise the plan or to her sister, who needed great hope to get through a night dying repeatedly in the chilling lake, but she did express her concern with North. From the beginning, they'd assumed it was Anna. It only made sense. Elsa was Anna's sister. They had the same parents, same bloodline. Now, Elsa never stabbed anyone as a human. As a vampire, she managed to knock Jack Frost out repeatedly and for up to thirty minutes.

That had been their thought process as they plotted with Anna, who was less murderous than Tooth originally imagined. Still, the only reason Anna was alive at this moment was because North refused to let Tooth kill her in case she was the key, and because 'Tooth owed Elsa.'

However, once her anger, caused by Anna's presence, subsided, Tooth thought on the other hand. What if it wasn't Anna? What if this reaction was caused by a side effect from the Torture Knife? Did a vampire have to be stabbed by this first to die? Was there a connection between the two anomalies?

Tooth shuddered and stepped out from behind the wall, pulling Shira alongside her. She prayed there was no real connection. If there was, she'd be dead, too, though not actually, not in the good way. She'd be given the Torture Knife.

"Take Shira into her holding cell, far away from Bunnymund's. You know the drill." Pitch commanded as he moved to sit in the king's throne. She bit back a snort of ironic amusement and followed North, whom carried Bunnymund's crumpled body.

If Tooth hadn't relied on Pitch's need to punish Shira in the way he did, she would have said some of her best snarky comments. It seemed silly to her. Jack Frost fell from his reign. Jack Frost imprisoned his under classed vampires in holding cells, starving them for years and years at a time. Jack Frost sat on the king's throne without a queen.

Pitch did all of those things, too.

Jack Frost fell from his reign. Jack Frost imprisoned his under classed-vampires in holding…

Pitch did all of those things, too.

Jack Frost fell from his reign. Jack Frost…

Pitch did all of those things, too.

Jack Frost fell from his reign.

Pitch did all of those things. Yes, he did all of those things.

* * *

 **A/N: So all it took was killing off Jack Frost to get some feedback? I should have done it sooner! I'm just kidding, guys. Jack's death was planned from the beginning because I just love him so much. It totally makes sense. Ha. Ha. Anyways, what now? What is going on? Does anyone know what their plan is? What will they do?**

 **Thank you to my awesome beta reader for working so quickly. I really do finish all of these at the very last minute. It's not the smartest way to work.**

 **Can I get twelve reviews guys? Lemma have it. Rant all about this! 12!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians, or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

* * *

Tooth looked Shira in the eyes as the cage slammed shut. Neither of them could speak any louder than they did with their gazes locked. "Save him first," Shira seemed to beg. Tooth narrowed her eyes, and frowned, scorning the girl for being so selfish.

"I-if something happens," Tooth said with a shuddering breath. Her eyes fluttered closed. She was so tired. She needed to feed – she needed to sleep. But how was a serial killer supposed to sleep? How was any murderer supposed to sleep? How did the guilty moments of pleasure not flash back into her dreams? How after so many years of relentless killing did the dreams not turn to nightmares? "If something happens to me, get Thanatos – no matter what."

"Tha-Thanatos?" Shira snorted. "Why? Why him?"

"Just do it!" Tooth growled. She stormed off, grumbling about how annoyingly lovey-dovey Shira had been.

She pranced up to the throne room, announcing Shira was safely locked away from civilization. As usual, both Thanatos and Pitch visited her room, one following her directly from the room. She rolled her eyes when the door was held open by his foot. "What do you want, Pitch?" because he always wanted something. Normally, it was the same thing every day.

"I want to know when my lavish bride will pick a date?" he slipped inside, exasperating, trying to be smooth. Tooth groaned as she rummaged through her dresses. She had to decide on the perfect one for tomorrow's events. Somehow, she had a feeling that the plan could never go perfectly; there were too many flaws. They were relying on many coincidences and assumptions. Those types of plans never were total successes.

"I'm not your bride, Pitch. Just because we are two of the last vampires on your side doesn't mean we are meant for each other," Tooth said. She sifted through each dress, deciding on something toned down, but what pattern? "I'd much rather have team Tooth, but what can you do?"

"We can be team Tooth and Pitch!" He insisted.

What material?

"We don't stop at anything to get what we want."

Fleece?

"This is the way to get it. It's such a low price."

Cotton?

"You are I are both sexual gods"

No, not cotton.

"We see the big picture."

Tweed?

"We work!"

Satin! Of course, satin would be breath-taking!

She turned to Pitch again, two dresses in her hands, eyes wide and excited. "Yes!"

"Yes?" Pitch asked, surprise on his face. "You're saying yes?"

"No!" She waved her hand. "I found the dress! I'll wear this to the funeral," she held up the black dress that was so smooth it began to slip through her fingers, "and this to the coronation after if…" She stopped suddenly, forgetting the blue dress in her left hand. Her eyes grew even wider as she looked at who she was speaking to.

"If what?" he asked, suspicion and paranoia playing on his nerves.

Tooth sighed and jumped on the bed. "If I feel like changing." Her gaze shifted to the window where a familiar branch was 'scratching' at her window. Blood pumping, she turned to Pitch, a pleasant smile on her lips. "Please leave."

Pitch sighed loudly but moved towards the door. "We have eternity – you will cave eventually."

Tooth sat at her dresser and brushed her hair idly until she was sure he had left the hallway. Then she ran excitedly and threw open her window. Thanatos was floating beyond the sill, pouting. She leaned over and pulled him in, finding no resistance on his part. She would never understand his magic.

"Hi," she smirked, shoving the man onto the bed. She sat across from him, a grin on her lips.

"I've been wondering what made your parents name you 'Tooth,'" Thanatos began, no introductions needed. He, too, had a mischievous smile. "I've decided it must be because your skin is as white as one…perfectly rounded in all the right places, as well."

"Thanatos!" Tooth giggled, shoving his shoulder. She sobered up, remembering he was one of the bad guys, one of the people who sentenced her to endless days of murdering. That brought her lips down. Still, she always had trouble blaming him. Pitch? No problem, but Thanatos? In her mind, she saw Thanatos hundreds of years ago, sentencing a room full of people to this fate, not her. In another mind, it could be seen as luck because she and he rather enjoyed the other's presence.

"So the plan? Are you ready for it?" Thanatos asked, his eyes searching her face for any fraction of a hesitation. She was sure he'd then make up a new plan just to appease her.

"Yes," she nodded vigorously. She and Anna had argued countlessly when they created the plan on whether or not to tell Thanatos. Anna had said she'd be happy if their next goal was to find a way to kill Thanatos. Tooth decided then that she'd leave Anna and him as far apart as possible. "You are sure it will work?"

Thanatos' eyes gleamed. He reached forward, a look of momentary peace flitting across his face. "I just know it will cause you no harm. I cannot spoil the game any more."

"But you've already spoiled my fate," Tooth whispered, meeting his tone. Her heart began to beat faster at his close proximity. Thanatos smiled.

"It was not my intention to, but I'm afraid you've seduced me."

Tooth gasped, feigning to look offended. "I've done no such thing!"

Thanatos rose from his spot, inching towards her door at the sound of his name ringing through the castle via Pitch's lips. "Oh, but you have."

Thanatos left shortly after that, much to Tooth's disappointment. She couldn't name it, but ever since they had struck a deal, he interested her much more. She climbed under her covers and snuggled in deep between each pillow, of which there was no shortage. Her eyes drifted to the ceiling but didn't close. They never seemed to close anymore.

Every time she did, she remembered. As much as she worked on shunning them out, memories as vulgar and disheartening as hers can never be forgotten from the subconscious. Every kill, every gulp, ever slip of the throat: they all came back to her in the night. She sometimes thought if God was trying to make her count every attack. There were so, so many.

Exhaustion took her an hour before the moon made an appearance. She woke, oddly, with a stiff neck. After going through her never-ending routine, Tooth was ready for the day. In six hours, she'd be a free woman. Free of everything.

When she went downstairs, she saw the coffin being brought up. It was all wood but was classier than they originally planned. A local craftsman insisted it was his treat to the late king to gift him one of his best coffins. Tooth walked around it calmly, studying the curves and the artwork, all crafted in haste by one man. She supposed it could have been multiple men.

"Tooth, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Pitch announced his presence. Tooth groaned and turned around, leaning against the suspended coffin.

"I'm mourning my loss," she grumbled. "A loss, which you caused."

He hissed 'tsk, tsk, tsk' and waggled a finger. "No, a loss which I couldn't have caused. A loss in which only you and his wife could have possibly seen who exactly did the wondrous deed." Tooth clenched her jaw, holding back the annoyance.

"They weren't married." She said between her ground teeth. Her eyes narrowed, following his every move. She didn't skip over the Torture Knife in

"Does that hurt? Knowing he had you as an option for hundreds of years and she pranced in to his weak little heart within months?" Pitch slowly inched closer and closer. Tooth grit her teeth, wishing for some escape. Sadly, the room was more or less empty. He had people running in and out preparing for the multitude of villagers and royals coming in for the funeral.

"I was his companion since the beginning nonetheless," Tooth gripped the coffin, leaning back over it. For the moment, it was closed but not latched. She feared she'd push it over and he'd fall out. Surely he was in some type of resting place.

"If you aren't inclined in becoming my queen, I am expecting you to go in immediate search for the girl. We can't have her roaming around. She's dangerous," Pitch said, his face six inches from hers. Tooth, slightly breathless, nodded and turned her face away, placing a hand on his chest.

"Pitch!" Thanatos' voice was the sound of angels singing. He leaned upright more, giving her some breathing room, but not nearly enough.

"Thanatos, you are supposed to be tracking the killer," Pitch said, turning his back to Tooth while still closing in on her. She rolled her eyes and prayed for some escape. Any escape. She'd take anything.

"She's covered her tracks deep. It will take time," Thanatos insisted. He peered over Pitch's shoulder. "Why do you have Tooth pressed against the coffin, your highness?" He belittled the king! Tooth grinned at his rebellious nature. She supposed it wasn't his first time going against Pitch's words. She prayed it would be the last.

"You have no room to demand things of me," Pitch argued. Thanatos seemed to move in closer.

"She doesn't want you," Thanatos snarled. Pitch gripped for his Torture Knife and Thanatos' hands moved to his pocket of magic dust.

"Oh, and she wants you instead?" Pitch retorted, laughing at Thanatos' expense. Tooth was feeling more and more irritated by both boys.

"I'm sure she'd-," Thanatos was at a scream. She could hardly hear him, however, because of the loud pounding coming from right beneath her back! She jumped up in surprise.

"What was that?" Thanatos stopped short, frowning. Another three pounds came. They all knew this time directly where it came from, but nobody wanted to even consider that a possibility. What were the odds? How was it even possible?

Tooth knew magic had to have been working. She immediately turned her gaze on Thanatos, who was smiling grimly, like he knew things were unfolding in a slightly different way than expected. Did that mean their plan would fail? What did this new odd occurrence mean for everyone? "Too soon," he grimaced.

"I'll be damned," Pitch muttered as a new sound came from the coffin; it was a moan. His hands flew instantly to the coffin latch and pushed it upward.

There, breathing fast and hard, was Jack Frost with a regular heartbeat and puny, human strength.

"Fucking hell."

. . .

It took Jack a long time to figure out just where he was. He knew two things for sure: his last and first memories nearing his 'black out.'

The last thing he remembered was a girl that was so similar to Elsa, he almost mistook her for his love, but the hair was too coloured, too red. She ran at him with a jagged shard of wood in her hand, ready to stab him. His eyes darted momentarily to his cell, making sure Elsa was safe. She was, but she wasn't exactly Elsa, either. He saw Elsa as he did the very first time he laid eyes on her. She seemed to be glowing, her hair and skin so fair it shone. Her eyes were so bright it blinded him. And she was smiling, humming a horribly sad tune that made his heart warm. She was dressed in a white flowing gown and two large, animalist angel wings were behind her and a bright yellow white shone from a distant he couldn't see above her head. She was beautiful, and she was beckoning him, nodding and motioning for Jack to follow her. He knew it wasn't Elsa, but he had a fuzzy feeling inside him that only Elsa could give him. In that moment, he knew Anna's stab would do more than everyone else's attempts. He didn't know why, but he knew. He knew he'd die.

Jack was tired. He was so tired of everything. He was tired of killing, of repeating, of never moving on, of feeling nothing for years at a time, for never having a family, for letting Elsa down, for everything. He was tired of it all. It was time to end. He didn't want to be immortal if he lost all his humanity, which he supposed was the bargain for it. Being human was having the weakness of time, which made everything mean a thousand times more than if you had all the time in the world.

After the stake pierced his heart, he fell to the ground and met eyes with Elsa. She seemed so scared, so petrified. That was his one regret: that he wasn't sure what would happen to her. It was his one wish. It was so unfair. She got the short end of the stick. He got to find peace, spending his last seconds on earth staring into the most beautiful soul he'd come to find on all of his many years.

Things went dark. His first, or rather, latest memory, felt like something separate, hence why he referred to it as first. He had his original human life memories – all aged, naïve, and good. Then he had his numerous yet dull and meaningless vampire memories. They were sharp and crisp, everything had more definition in smell, tastes, texture, and color, but they weren't wondrous, except for rare anomalies. Finally, he had these few new and jarring memories.

It was all sound because things were dark minus a few rays of light. He could feel his blood pumping inside his body, ready and lush. He could feel the distinct human needs. He needed water, but he also needed to pee. To pee! He hadn't had to pee since he was married to Jamie!

The voices were loud and familiar, yet also distorted. Wood encased him. His breathing became erratic, frantic to escape this hot, lowering oxygen. So he pushed against the wood, expecting to bust through, but it was firm. It was so thick and hard and…and it was stronger than Jack!

He groaned. Moments later, the lid was lifted and light streamed into his vision. It nearly blinded him. Hands jerked and gripped him, pulling him one way and then the other until finally, Jack found himself on the ground, coughing and blinking.

It took a few minutes, but they were more or less patient. When he could see, he found the faces of Tooth, Pitch, and Thanatos, all of which seemed fuzzier and less defined than he remembered.

"He's hu-human," Pitch burst, pointing a finger in Jack's direction as if he had the plague. Pitch stumbled away, terrified of this sudden discovery.

Jack tried to speak, but his throat was so dry. He clutched at his throat, coughing. "Water," he croaked, sounding similar to a frog. Tooth and Thanatos were still hovering over him, but Tooth began to move towards the kitchen.

"What are you doing? We don't serve Jack Frost!" Pitch shouted. He was clinging to the coffin, looking like he was about to pass out. Jack looked from him to Tooth, begging somebody to get him relief.

"He's human for crying out loud! That's punishment enough," Tooth griped as she flashed to the kitchen. She seemed to return in a millisecond, so fast Jack's head pounded and his eyes spun. He clasped the cup and drained the water in seconds.

"What about the funeral?" Thanatos asked while Jack sipped at the second cup of water.

"Let's just kill him," Pitch said, walking forward with a look of loathing. His hands had moved to his dagger.

"NO!" Tooth jumped. "I mean – there's more ways to torture him now. Isn't that what you want? Revenge?"

Pitch looked from her to Jack. He watching them with mild interest, but most of his focus was on his water.

"That's right…" Pitch mused, growing a mischievous smile. "And with Elsa being where she is, that will be exponential!"

"Elsa?" Jack asked, breathing deeply. "Is she okay? Where is she?"

Now that he could speak and breathe, his more important needs bounced around in his head. He had left Elsa imprisoned. What if she got the Torture Knife? What if she'd been starving? What if they'd tried to torture her? His stomach twisted because Pitch wasn't above anything.

"What have you done to her?" Jack growled, voice growing deeper as he lunged at Pitch's feet. A strong stone-like foot met him halfway and sent him flying across the room. He landed with a loud thud and groan against the wall, falling to the floor.

"She's safe and encased in ice, just like her heart," Pitch sighed as if he was reading the dinner menu. Jack's voice froze in his throat. He left and now Elsa was put in a frozen lake. It was worse because he could imagine the pain she was going through as she died, over and over again. Though Elsa would be drowning, he doubted the pain would be less.

"You bastard!" Jack yelled. He struggled to stand, feeling pain in every step. "I'll-,"

"You'll what?" Pitch laughed without any humour. His eyes belittled Jack's human form. "You'll spit on me? You are human now!" Another chorus of laughter echoed from his ridiculing throat. "You can't do shit."

"You want him in the holding cell?" Thanatos was suddenly by his side, gripping his arm tightly. Jack struggled against it, opening his mouth to retort, but Thanatos also threw his hand over his mouth. What the hell? "We can begin torture after the funeral?"

"So it's still on?" Tooth asked, struggling to hide the hopefulness in her voice.

Pitch debated this topic for a long period of time, all of which Jack was mumbled curses at the man. "Yes," he finally decided. "Nobody will know of his appearance. He'll be dead within days anyhow." Pitch's head looked to the pillars at the front of the room, seeing two or three servants floating in and out from time to time. He waved a hand at them. "Kill the help, Tooth. We don't want word out."

Thanatos hauled Jack down into the dungeons without any trouble. When they were safely in the far end of the hall, he threw Jack against the floor. "Are you trying to ruin everything?"

"Fuc-,"

"Oh shut up," Thanatos waved his hand and suddenly, Jack found it impossible to open his lips. Infuriated, he jumped to his feet, hands clenched. "We are on your side, Jack. Your resurrection almost ruined everything, but then you had to run your mouth, didn't you? He was about to kill you on the spot."

Jack mumbled some inaudible words, growing more and more frustrated with this magic seal by the second. His hands waved in the air to try and describe his questions.

"We have a well thought out plan. If you could stay away for the rest of today, that would be wonderful!" Thanatos huffed. He looked over Jack's left shoulder. Soon, Jack heard the footsteps as well. His worry about being under Thanatos' control lessened as North stood beside him. Just to prove how idiotic Thanatos was, he spoke muffled words to him.

"Little toy soldier! You are alive!" North swung his arms around Jack, knocking the breath out of his lungs. Jack had to cough through his nose – a hard feat. "You no lie, dark horse."

"Dark horse? You and your names…" Thanatos blew out a breath of air, pinching the bridge of his nose. "As much as we need you for tonight, North, Elsa doesn't deserve to suffer any longer. It's almost been a full twenty-four hours."

"You want me to free her? But Pitch is-,"

"Yes, I know," Thanatos growled. "I never predicted Jack's arrival this soon. My journal you read was all based on theory, old man. But he is going to give himself a heart attack if we don't begin with Elsa now."

Jack frowned. He loved Elsa more than anything. He hated hearing of her suffering, but she was strong. She could take a few more hours of drowning if it meant a better chance of her survival. No, Thanatos, you are wrong! She can take one for the team if it means success! If this fails, she'll have much worse!

"When she is out, then what?" North asked.

"Then take Jack and her back to the castle." He met both Jack's and North's eyes and showed a hopeful smile. "Best of luck to us all."

* * *

 **A/N: Awesome reviews, guys. Some of you can really write some long ones! I am sorry this is pretty late. You'd think I'd get more writing in on my week off. Sadly, I have been a lazy pig because of my sports. But here it is. And yes, the chapters are shorted now. They are about 3,500 compared to the usual almost 4,000 words. If I had gone longer, there wouldn't have been a good stopping point, not really. Besides, the next chapter will be packed full of action. Lemma see some love!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians, or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

* * *

Tooth looked at herself in the mirror. Today was the day. She took a deep breath and turned around. There sat the little she-bitch herself. "Let's go over the ground rules, again, sweetheart, or I'll tear out your throat myself." Tooth said.

She knew she was being harsh on Anna, but it was better treatment than she gave to Elsa. Now she was being direct. And, Tooth had a good reason this time around. Anna was being more sullen today. Well, ever since Anna found out her sister was a vampire she hadn't smiled once. Tooth supposed that could change a person, but she took it much better than everyone else's family. Yeah, since they tried to kill them all.

"So, if you see North, Bunnymund, Shira, or even me, you are not to go near us with any foreign object. If you do so, we will snap your neck before you can utter a word," Tooth stood, shaking out the ruffles in her dress. She looked over to Anna, who was dressed in an ordinary black dress. "Stick to the plan and we can work on that cure."

Yes, Tooth was lying to the girl, but she didn't feel bad about it. She considered it her own way of ensuring Anna has motivation to finish Pitch through once and for all. Also, the girl deserved some torture. She killed a man. Even if she thought he was inhuman, that was still killing somebody on Tooth's terms. On Anna's, it wasn't. And Tooth would never grasp that, but she'd always hold a grudge over Anna's head.

They walked down the stairs and turned right to the east wing of the castle. They continued on until they reached the double doors. They were at the church. The doors were held open by guards and people were bustling in and out of the room. Hundreds of villagers were already sitting in the rows upon rows of pews.

Up front were two large painted portraits of Elsa and Jack, both with serious expressions. Tooth shuddered. They weren't very good. Jack's picture claimed he had a large nose, which offset every feature of his. Elsa's eyes were too small; Tooth had always despised those doe eyes that ran in the Arendelle family because Anna had them, too.

Up front was reserved for Tooth, Pitch, North, and Thanatos. Tooth sat Anna in North's seat since he was preoccupied at the moment. Thanatos, who was already seated, smiled smugly. Tooth stopped her fussing over Anna and clenched her hands. She loathed how Thanatos seemed to know the outcome of this story. Well, she was comforted in the fact that at least she would be safe. By this point, there were less and less people she cared about.

Pitch was at the podium and called attention once he saw the front row with Tooth sitting in her spot, squished right by his side. She ground her teeth and looked up, feigning to be enthralled by his speech.

"My loyal people, we come together to mourn the tragic, yet due past time, death of our king and his queen. Jack Frost took this country by force years back and never gave it up. He wouldn't want us to cry over his death, however, because he was ready for it, as I am ready to take his place," Pitch's head seemed to be in a constant swivel, trying to meet anyone's gaze. Nobody was looking at him, however, because they all feared him. Tooth knew it, Pitch knew, everyone knew it. Pitch was known for enjoying the kill, opposed to Jack who despised it. Most vampires, Tooth reluctantly vouched, enjoyed the blood and the crisp, clean end to it. Pitch, however, was like any animal; he was obsessed with toying with his prey and slowing down the entire process. Tooth doubted anyone was capable of loving or even tolerating a man like Pitch Black.

"Let's all bow our heads and witness a moment of silence for the fallen monarchs." Pitch slowly slid his eyes shut, portraying the opulence of innocent power.

Everyone followed suit. Tooth straightened her posture and blinked, sharing a look with Anna, who had clenched fists. They were the only two not giving their respect to the Frosts but both for different reasons. Anna had little if no respect for Jack, the only truly fallen royal in her mind. Tooth just knew the truth and felt disrespectful to God Himself for bowing her head in the name of somebody not truly dead.

The bishop came up next, and his eyes followed Pitch as he metaphorically passed the podium to him. It was a rare case for the pope to come into Jinx, Guardia. Though Guardia was a Catholic-ruled nation, everyone knew the church had no power, as opposed to every other country in this day in age. The church saw vampires as demons that needed to be cleansed but God had not given them the power to cleanse them off of the earth just yet, and so they avoided them at all costs. It was the main reason not everyone had fled Guardia by now. People hated the fearsome, murderous, blood-lusting vampire gang, the Jinx, but they still preferred mixed with free religion. In fact, if the Vatican had not claimed to still rule through Guardia, a bishop wouldn't have had to be here to conduct the funeral. However, they did bring Catholic teachings in most cities of Guardia, just not Jinx.

It seemed like hours to Tooth, the anticipation building with every word the pope spoke. People sang and people cried, though she had no clue why. Nobody ever liked Jack. She sighed in disinterest and looked over, meeting Thanatos' gaze. He rolled his eyes, motioning to the bishop. Tooth felt some annoyance lift from her shoulders and suffered through until the end.

By the time the reception rolled around, people were getting drunker by the second. Most of the peasants in Jinx weren't used to either a bishop talking for hours about Bible passages they were unfamiliar with or with having excessive wine. Yes, Tooth was shocked Pitch was wasting so much money on having endless wine for everyone in this packed ballroom. He claimed he had to make the funeral look convincing to everyone.

Anna was across the room, sipping a glass of wine absentmindedly. Tooth looked to her and back to Thanatos. The three of them were spread out across the room in a triangle, though Thanatos wouldn't be lifting a finger. He said the magic world bound him not to. He created this mess and fuelled the fire. He had gotten the feeling they wanted him to intervene no longer. "I've learned my lesson from crossing with the magic rules. Either way, you'll live without me in the fight."

Tooth still managed to make it seem like he was in on this. If she went down, she was taking him with her.

"Pitch," Tooth said, draining the contents of her cup. Her words slurred together, but she wasn't drunk. She only needed to seem it. She lifted her dainty hand into the air, waving it elegantly to catch Pitch's attention. His head jerked to the side, and in seconds he excused himself from talking to some rich nobles to make his way to Tooth.

"Toothania," Pitch said, "darling." He kissed the back of her palm. She wanted to choke on vile but held back the disgust.

"You said you were looking for a queen, no?" She asked. His eyes flared to life. She knew this would pique his interest; it always did. He nodded swiftly, in an eerily lithe move that sent chills down her neck. "Now, Elsa has caused much trouble in your life lately. And if not for you, I'd love for you to do it for me."

"Do what, exactly?" Pitch inquired. Tooth sent him a small, gentle smile.

"Take Anna as your queen," she smiled smugly. Pitch's eyes rose in disgust and horror.

"You know where she is?" He breathed the question with purpose and hatred. Pitch wanted revenge, and he wanted rid of all other vampire prospects. Tooth knew this and came prepared.

"Now she's already married, but you can fix that easily. And you mustn't think of it as incest because you both have almost ten generations between the two of you. And it's not like you could actually have a-,"

"Where. Is. She?" Pitch grabbed Tooth's hand. She sighed patiently and looked at Pitch, waiting for his anger to disperse. Eventually, it did. "Well?"

"Well I'm not going to have her killed, if that's what you're thinking." Tooth waved a hand like it was preposterous. "Think it over. If we ever bring Elsa out of the ice, imagine her hatred for you marrying her sister," Tooth grinned evilly.

Pitch faltered for one second, and that was when Tooth knew she had him. Now it was all up to Anna to 'wine and dine' him. Yes, Tooth knew that joke didn't exactly work out. Would she stop using it? No. "Look, just meet the girl. I'm not saying you must do anything. You two must have something in common if she adores you despite all you've done to her sister."

So Tooth waved Anna, who was previously in a clustered group of girls that hid her red hair, over. Anna had a flowing dress that out of style for the era, but it hid the sharp, thick stake in her sleeve. Anna plastered a fake, lovely smile on her lips. Pitch smiled cunningly, obviously pleased with the latter princess of Arendelle.

"Pitch Black, it's a pleasure to meet you, my king," Anna curtsied and offered her hand. Pitch kissed it swiftly, keeping his eyes locked on Anna's the entire time. Tooth watched the way Anna's shoulders tightened when he touched her with those cold hands. She did that when Tooth touched her as well. Only this time, Anna's other hand – the hand with the stake – twitched forward. Tooth bit her lip nervously. Anna knew the plan, but instincts were strong and came out of nowhere. It was true; the way Pitch stood lacked much defence at all. For a human. But for a vampire, he could have been halfway across the room before Anna got the stake in her hand. But that was all good and well. Tooth needed Pitch relaxed. She couldn't take him on without it.

"Everyone, dinner is now served in the dining room," Thanatos clapped his hands together from across the room. People began mulling towards the small doorway leading towards the warm food.

"Come now, Pitch, let's take Anna to dinner. You must remember how often humans must eat," Tooth said, gesturing for him to lead the way. This was it. It was her time to strike. She had very little time yet too much time.

"It's very annoying, actually," Anna groaned. Tooth gulped. Her acting skills were less than par. Tooth needed him to buy it. But why wouldn't he? There was very little to be suspicious about for Pitch, at least, from the information he knew.

"I'm glad to hear you say that. Have you ever considered vampirism? It's a brilliant cure for that pesky habit, among others," Pitch clearly took a liking to the petite girl before him. Tooth followed behind the two closely, hands growing clammy. They were nearing the doorway. It was actually happening. She never expected to actually be rid of this man. She only prayed this would work. Her heart was pounding. Anna's was, too. Did Pitch really buy that they were both anxious for this match making to work? Oh no, he didn't. His head tilted to the side slightly, and to Tooth's utter surprise Pitch paused before the door. "Anna, dear, don't get so flustered."

Anna, on the left side, moved her body to the side, directly facing Pitch while flickering her eyes to Tooth. Tooth knew what she was thinking. Anna's part couldn't be done without Tooth help. "What ever do you mean?" Anna said in a nervous voice that passed for flirting. Tooth bit her lip and counted to three.

One.

Pitch threw his head back.

Tooth envisioned her hand wrapping around Pitch's neck.

Two.

Cold, lustful, disgusting laughed erupted from Pitch's throat.

Tooth imagined spinning them to the wall, her leg wrapping around his two.

Three.

Pitch's eyes closed.

Tooth took a quick, steadying breath, knowing Anna would then plunge the wood through his heart, relieving Tooth from any danger.

Then, Tooth attacked. She lunged for Pitch, catching him off guard with his eyes closed. With her angle, she spun him towards the wall, causing him to become disoriented. She put him in a chokehold and wrapped one leg around his two, clamping both hands to disable his arms.

But then, Pitch regained his bearings. And he turned the tables, sweeping one leg outside and knocking them to the floor. "And you thought you could do, what, exactly?" Came the sinister voice she had grown to loathe.

Tooth knew their plan just failed.

. . .

North and Jack trudged through the snow at speeds that made Jack want to kill himself. He had never thought humans moved this slowly. And he was freezing! But he couldn't tell North that because Mr. Magicpants 'forgot' to take off his lip locked spell. By the time they neared the lake, Jack had about killed North, if he could have.

"-a wreck. We almost lost her for good. So when she gets out here, you do everything she ask, yes?" North asked, looking over Jack like he wanted to send him into the lake. There was no time to answer. "Good." Jack crossed his arms over his chest.

He sighed impatiently as they stopped by the lake, looking up at North. He made a gesture to get a move on it. North mumbled unintelligible words under his breath as he took off his shirt and pants. Then, he dove down in the lake.

Jack's heart was beating out of control. There was nothing else he wanted more than to see his beautiful Elsa. He wanted her safe. He wanted to ensure her that nothing would ever happen with him here. And to do that, he had to kill Pitch.

However, he was supposedly being taken care of. Jack snorted. He highly doubted Pitch could be taken down so swiftly. He would almost be annoyed if so. He wanted to make Pitch feel the pain he influenced on him. He wanted that bastard to pay for the hell he's put Elsa through. Jack's heart squeezed in agony just imagining how many times Elsa died and came back to life and died and came back to life and ugh…

How did this happen?

"Tie rope to something heavy!" North gargled, choking on water suddenly as he breached the lake. Jack grabbed the lengthened rope and tied it to a tree, triple knotting it. He wasn't letting Elsa fall back down again. When it was secure, he helped North as best he could out of the frigid water.

North spent little time drying off or choking, a fact that Jack was thankful for. He hated that he couldn't save Elsa himself, but his limbs were simply not strong enough. So he watched by in anticipation as North hauled the rope up and up. It seemed to be never ending to Jack. His mind drifted to the last time he'd seen Elsa's face.

She had a fearful look, as if his parting scared her more than death itself. He hated the fact that it would take centuries for her to know why he did it. He loved Elsa more than life itself, but he was given a split second opportunity to choose death, an option he'd never had once in his many years of everlasting life. Without thinking about it, he would always take death because it was the most logical option. He spent centuries living for no purpose. But now he had someone to live for: someone who brought out the light in his dark world. If he had just had thirty seconds to think about it, he wouldn't have let Anna kill him. But he didn't think. He only felt. And he felt exhausted, worn, and tired. His body sagged towards the blade almost out of instinct. He supposed vampires had the opposite instinct of survival when in the presence of humans.

But he was full blooded human now. And if things went well, Elsa would be soon, too. And they could have a family together.

The top of the cage fell above the water, slowly growing. Jack ran to the edge of the shore. North continued panting and pulling, making process like he made molasses. Jack's heart pounded. The cage was halfway above the water now, but there was no sign of Elsa. Why wasn't she gasping for breath at the top of the water?

Jack had imagined their reunion where she ran into his arms, thanking God and all his angels. He imagined her frail little body shivering in the wind as they raced back to the castle, where Anna would be there to turn Elsa human. He imagined holding her in his arms where he knew without a doubt that she'd forever be safe. He imagined so many things, but none of them came true, at least not from the start.

When that cage lifted, Elsa's body was lifeless and dead on the ground. Jack, who had begun to run towards the cage, stopped in his tracks. His heart felt like it was being squeezed within his chest. His breath froze on his lips. He couldn't move: not closer or further away. His whole world stopped.

"Do not freak out," North grunted as he grabbed the cage, pulling it onto dry land. "She not really dead."

Jack knew that. He knew nothing could actually kill a vampire except Anna. But what if…?

"Did Anna come near her?" Jack demanded, instantly running to his beautiful bride. She was so elegant sleeping, her body lost of all anger and passion. She looked like a rich, priceless sculpture.

"No," North guaranteed. He wasn't as worried as Jack, and that got on the previous king's nerves. The cage was now on the ground and North ripped the door off its hinges. Jack rushed inside, landing on his knees by Elsa's delicate head. He cradled it in his hands, searching over her body to make sure she wasn't injured anywhere else. Suddenly, he was aware of tears falling from his eyes. He'd let her drown. He took the easy road and forced her to endure the consequences. This was Jack's fault.

"I did this to her," Jack stated, not as a question. He left no room for argument, and North didn't seem bothered by that. He clearly agreed with Jack. "I've killed her time and time again. When will it ever stop?"

Again, North kept quiet. Jack couldn't bear the idea of hurting Elsa again, but he also knew without him, she'd be reduced to nothing. He was in far too deep with her. It was unhealthy, inhumane, and torturous, yet there was no way for either of the children to pull away, not now and not ever. Love tied bonds between one another that weren't just permanent but also demanding, leaving no room for anything else in their life but love. If more came, the love was ruined and turned inside out. Jack took a shaky intake of breath, tears falling from his rosy cheeks to Elsa's porcelain white skin.

Jack did this to Elsa, and he'd never forgive himself for it.

. . .

Thanatos suddenly appeared. His body was stiff and voice unwavering as he roared above all other sounds. "You two have defied law upon law of nature. It is unjust and cannot go unnoticed any longer. Thereby, you must be punished. It is my task and duty to enforce certain punishments. By the looks of it, they are already on their way, headed straight for both your hearts. I will then do nothing to stop it and one thing to aid it. It is up to the two of you separately to decide your fate, to decide if you can overcome this abrupt obstacle. And I'd think fast, because it is nearly upon you. Make up your minds, choose your side, and, by all means, fight. But this will be your last fight. After this, the course of nature will decree you deceased or no longer part of the human world. It is your final battle, my friends, so I hope you know what you're doing to end this war.

Except Thanatos already knew the outcome of this battle. He knew the players for too long. They were predictable, enough so to get on his nerves. Would he be able to outwit the one coming for him? And would she choose to follow along him out of familiarity and comfort with his persuading words of safety? Or would she choose her doom for the greater good, knowing this was the only way to set things right, ever since Elsa stepped foot in the castle invested with the Jinx?

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, feel free to hate me. This took me way too long to write. Truth be told, I've lost my Jelsa feels. Yes, hear that? It's me sobbing in the background. Anyways, I hope I didn't butcher this ending because I've lost my feels. Honestly, this is my best story so far. And it's had the best feedback. And so far, I think I like the ending.**

 **Despite my inconsistencies to reach my regular update time, can I get ten reviews before the next update? Oh did I mention it could possibly be the last chapter? Yeah…TEN!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Frozen_** **or** ** _Rise of the Guardians_** **, or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

* * *

After he watched from a vision that North successfully got Elsa out of her cage into the air, Thanatos decided to free Jack of his spell. He watched as the young king wracked himself with guilt and almost laughed. But he knew what he was doing was wrong. He used their lives as means to distract from the real decision he needed to make.

From across the room, Thanatos watched as Pitch gained control over Tooth, surprising her when she was weak with the thought of victory on her mind. There was so much he could do, but so much he wasn't supposed to do. The balance of powers would not be happy with him. Goodness no, he knew he would catch hell for what he was about to do. So it made him ponder was she worth it?

Instinctively, he inched forward. That answered that question. She was worth it. The girl was almost always worth it. Sighing, he quickly shuffled through what he would be allowed to do. If he just out and killed Pitch himself, he'd never see the light of earth again. However, if he just switched the tables momentarily, it was still up to the vampires and human to decide how this ended.

Thanatos was lucky enough to know Tooth. She'd beat it out. He had a gut feeling.

He walked forward as Pitch's hands wrapped around his Torture dagger. "Pitch, brother, let me," Thanatos said, smiling kindly. Pitch craned his head and narrowed his eyes, looking directly at Thanatos' hands. He was so right to do so despite it being a futile move. Nothing could have stopped this.

He supposed that was why nature had boundaries on him. If there was no stopping something powerful, then there needed to be boundaries. The leash was tight on him for sure, but he couldn't complain, not truly.

He flicked his wrist and Pitch's whole body turned to cement. Tooth gasped, feeling the effect and looked in shock to Thanatos. He could read her like a book. He knew what she was thinking: 'You said you wouldn't intervene in pointless rivalries!' 'I had him!' 'Does this mean I have to thank you?' 'Okay, maybe I did need the help. Thanks.' 'What about the restrictions?.

Tooth spun the two around. Now she had Pitch in a chokehold from behind, yelling at Anna to drive the dagger through his heart. Anna's eyes were wide with fear, but anger was hidden behind. Have no hesitation, little Anna. "Anna! Anna, do it!" Tooth sounded so desperate. It was only then that Thanatos was able to see why her voice was so strained. The dagger that caused immense, immeasurable pain, had impaled her thigh in the switch. She was cringing, and Thanatos knew she could only stand for so much longer.

But Anna hesitated for all the right reasons. Despite her hatred of vampires, she had somehow seen the human side remaining in Tooth. The girl saw her almost as a human, and she couldn't kill a human. But if she stabbed Pitch, she had a good chance of stabbing Tooth, too. She didn't want to kill her. She wasn't the kindest person, but killing was wrong in general. If she didn't hate Pitch so much for hurting her sister, she wouldn't be doing this. But she needed this cruel man gone. She needed her parents back in reign. She needed the world set right. She needed the world set free of horrible, murderous, putrid bloodsucking vampires.

But Tooth was only half of one.

Thanatos and Tooth saw this problem long before Anna did. His eyes made contact with Tooth's and Thanatos could see the fear behind her strong walls. He made a calming gesture, as if to lower the volume, but the noise wasn't her fear this time. She had tears in her eyes, something Tooth rarely had. Her was surprised at the fear. Now that she had so much to live for, she didn't want this. Thanatos' heart was being tugged toward helping her, but he couldn't. They wouldn't have allowed it. Karma was karma, he suddenly saw. She had this coming with or without his help. It didn't skip anyone, he decided. So she blinked hard and tore her gaze away from the mysterious, handsome man and back to Anna. All she could do was pray Anna wasn't strong.

"Anna – kill him!"

"You don't want to do this!" Pitch choked out. He and Anna shared the same terrified look. Anna never would have expected him to be so scared of death. She suddenly felt guilty for killing him. He didn't want to die – not like Jack had in those last few seconds. And she couldn't live with herself if she killed Tooth, too!

"I can't h-hold on much l-longer," Tooth screamed, high and loud. Anna quickly looked at her body and gasped. She looked at Thanatos, who nodded his head firm and clear. He knew what he was doing. He hated that Tooth didn't, but it was her own form of payment. Thinking oneself about to die is a scary occurrence, one he wished on nobody. She had to go through this, however. "Anna!"

Anna screamed loudly and ran forward, plunging the stake deep into Pitch heart at a flat, nonexistent angle. Thanatos grinned. Pitch gasped aloud first, and then Tooth did, too. Their eyes rolled into the back of their heads as they screamed in pain. Then, they dropped to the floor. But instead of caking over like Jack's body had, they simply became stiff as stone with a glossy feature on their skins. Thanatos nodded. It was all going as he planned. He just didn't know what his punishments would be. And that was okay. He started this, and he ended this.

"It is done."

. . .

Jack and North made it back to the castle by dawn. Elsa still hadn't woken up, and it worried Jack more than it should have. He watched every step North took, making sure Elsa wasn't jostled. When he got back to the castle, there were people flooding outside by the hundreds. And every one of them froze when he saw Elsa in North's arms with Jack walking beside. They gasped and murmured, all so shocked to see him. Some even bowed and a few fainted. Others spat and cursed at him, claiming evil forces were at works. Jack didn't argue with that.

In the throne room, Anna was sitting by the entryway into the dinning hall. Her knees were against her chest and sobs were echoing off the walls. Meanwhile, Thanatos was pacing in front of two dark heaps impatiently. Jack was frustrated he couldn't see what the heaps were so he stepped up the pace. Anna seemed to be mumbling words, and as he got closer, he could distinguish them.

"Three pa-people…dead…" Anna trembled, eyes clenching shut.

"Oh my God!" Thanatos shouted, hands running through his hair. "Shut. Up!"

Her head snapped up, eyes growing dead and cold. She was about to retaliate, but then her gaze found Jack. She screamed bloody murder, crushing her body into the wall as far away from Jack as she could get.

Now, he should have felt anger towards Anna, but he had been around too long to hate the ones who tried to kill him, whether or not they were successful. Pitch was an exception only because he did other things worse than killing somebody. Anna was just a confused, scared girl. He could see the qualities she shared with Elsa. Her heart shaped head, tall yet thin frame, and large, beautiful eyes were all to similar to the ones his love owned. And his heart broke.

"Anna, it's okay. You killed the vampire side of me – not the human part," Jack inched forward slowly, getting on his hands and knees. She watched him through her hands, tears flowing smoothly.

"I-I killed y-you," she stuttered, crumpling in on herself. "God's come to punish me…I'm being haunted! "

"It is okay, smaller snowflake, I see Jack Frost, too. Thanks to Thanatos." North brought attention to himself and Elsa. Anna skipped over him and looked to Thanatos.

He sighed and rolled his eyes in full annoyance. "Tooth and I forgot to tell you that Jack woke up human this morning. Surprise, you didn't kill…anyone."

Anna looked from him to Jack. Jack moved in front of the crouched girl. She hesitantly reached her hand out and jumped when she felt a human pulse against his firm, solid neck. "God help us all…" she muttered, horror struck.

"It's going to be okay, Anna," Jack whispered softly. He took her shaking hands and put them down. Then, he wrapped the small girl in his arms. He cradled her, rocking back and forth softly. He looked at Thanatos and North as they debated what to do with Elsa. Then he saw the heaps not too car away from him. He bit his tongue and focused on comforting Anna. It took her a while, but eventually she calmed down.

She took two deep breaths and squirmed out of his grasp, gasping. "If you came back to life…" She turned suddenly to Thanatos. "Can I turn Elsa human?"

He frowned, beginning to say one thing and then switching. "It's all in my journal that Jack was supposed to read. Did you read it?"

Jack shook his head, climbing to his feet. He took in the surroundings again as Thanatos mumbled silent curses at Jack. The two heaps on the floor still hadn't moved. Jack shuffled closer and froze. He saw with his own eyes Pitch's unconscious body lying back to chest with Tooth, a stake of wood piercing his heart deeply.

"What happened?" His eyes grew wide. It was hard to believe that they really took down Pitch…without him.

"Anna and Tooth took Pitch down," Thanatos sighed, "and at a high cost of Tooth's sacrifice." Jack frowned, inspecting the two.

"But I came back to life," Jack protested. He never loved Tooth, but they had known each other for a long, long time. He only wished death upon her once when she caused him to kill Elsa, but even then he took it back shortly after. Now she was gone, and it was to save his life. He felt more gratitude than he ever expected feeling towards her.

Thanatos grew angry, hands clenching at his side. "It was all in the journal! Unless you have come to terms with the death, you won't become human!"

"Makes no sense." North growled in denial. He kneeled by Tooth's side, holding her hand. He grimaced and looked up at Thanatos, blame written on his face.

"You don't give power to those who want it; you give it to those who don't but deserve it." Thanatos mumbled. His eyes snapped open with a harsh tint to the edges. "If a person is ready to leave, you let them stay. If a person is scared of death, that is all they can expect, that is all they get. Following me yet?"

Jack stumbled back, flabbergasted. It was true he welcomed death by instinct. He never expected that would save his life, though. "There's nothing we can do?" North asked gruffly. Thanatos sighed, mumbling something screwing himself over. Then he turned away from North and stared directly at Anna.

"North, do you want to become a human again?" Thanatos asked, pain lacing through his expression. Jack watched the new conversation distantly. Something didn't seem right. Thanatos shouldn't have been so stressed out. It seemed like he was feeling some physical pain.

"Yes," he said.

Still staring at the girl, he demanded, "You are one of the last ones in the human bloodline of Moon. You are the only one who can change him back. That goes for Shira and Bunnymund. Jack, go with the girl. Talk everyone through the process and make sure they are ready to die if something goes wrong."

"Wrong?" Anna squeaked.

"It won't go wrong! Just do it," Thanatos growled. He looked at North. "You have the hardest part because you know what you need to do. The magic world doesn't give you points for faking a true emotion." He looked North up and down as he slowly stood to full height.

"Little boy, death was ready for me since I became vampire." North grunted. He looked to Anna. "Am I first?"

Jack looked to Thanatos again. He had an odd tingling feeling shoot down his spine. Something about Thanatos didn't seem in character. He knew he and Tooth had, for some reason, grown close. North had explained their secret meetings. Yet, this grieving didn't mean his rash rage. Thanatos was a man of plans. He never showed such raw anger. He always played it cool, even when he was losing it. Hell, when they first met him he was smart enough to feign weakness in alcohol. He wasn't a spiteful, demanding man! He was a suave, persuasive man.

But Jack kept his mouth shut. Despite how serious these next few hours would be, he trusted the basic facts only because he said they were in the journal. He didn't care if Jack looked at it to check. So whatever he was keeping from them was new and most likely hard to find the dirt on.

After all, Thanatos had near total control over his life now that he was human again. Whatever he did, Jack could do little to stop it.

"Second," Thanatos ran his hands through his hair again. "Elsa will be last. She needs to wake up, first. Hurry!"

"Why must we hurry?" Jack finally asked, curious as to what was time consuming. Thanatos' beady eyes narrowed on his figure. He was quick to answer, quick to cover up. Jack had to give him credit.

"We must hurry because Bunnymund was hit with the Torture knife. Do you want him to suffer longer, Jack?"

Jack swallowed hard and nodded. "No, of course not."

The three made their way down to the dungeons. Bunnymund was easily found moaning in a locked cell. On their way, they passed Elsa and Anna's parents. They were fast asleep, shivering and hungry. Jack made a mental note to let Elsa decide what to do with them. Personally, he was disgusted with their comments and felt a few months of prison would have done them well.

"Fucking shit!" Bunnymund howled at the sight of them. Jack grimaced, remembering the pain full and fresh like it happened yesterday. It basically did. Bunnymund seemed paler and weaker than he did. Jack figured having Elsa dote on him really helped. "Jack, my boy, how did you do this? I'd rather pass a damn kidney stoooone." He finished with a long moan.

"Bunny, you need to listen carefully to what we say, okay?" Anna said, edging as close as she dared. He nodded briskly. Anna looked at Jack. "Grab Shira. I can't do this twice."

He hated to tell her that she'd have to do it again for Elsa. Of course, he'd probably be manic over the need to explain it himself. Being away from her while she was unconscious was driving him crazy already. Swiftly Anna began instructing them exactly what to do once Shira was brought in. She and Bunnymund shared a short but deep reunion, which Jack felt jealous of.

"You are trying to convince me to ask for death?" Bunny cackled dryly. "That's all I've been praying for over the last couple of hours."

Anna nodded briskly crisp and resolute. Jack knew she hated doing this. He was surprised she'd agreed so quickly, however, she did despise the vampire race. "You're sure we'll become human?" Shira asked, voice strong and anxious. Jack nodded. "Just in case…" She kneeled by Bunnymund's beside. He groaned as her weight was shifted minutely onto his shoulder. Her lips pressed onto his, lingering for a few perfect seconds.

"Shira?" Bunnymund whispered. She looked ready to drop anything at his beck and call just then. Her eyes locked onto his. Coughing, he choked out his first words that Elsa would have found pride in. "When you left me, I gave you a leash as long as the world itself." He paused, waiting for her to remember. Her eyes flickered with light and she nodded, hanging on to find the point. "I finally understand why. You shouldn't have any leash, Shir. You de-deserve absolute control over your life."

"Bunny…" Shira murmured, tears falling down her cheeks. Bunnymund clenched his eyes shut as another wave of pain hit him. The stress lines were visible on his face. "Do it. Do it now."

"Ready?" Anna asked quietly. Jack and North mirrored her feeling of intruding. They definitely didn't need to see that scene of weakness for either friend.

"Yes," he breathed deeply, as if letting the weight of the world off his shoulders. Anna stood, raised the stake above her head with both hands, shut her eyes, and plunged the wooden object straight down into his chest.

Bunny's eyes shot open as he gasped.

. . .

They went around like that. From the looks of it, they were all successful. Bunnymund, North, and Shira all crusted and cracked like the rotten dead, just as Jack did. Thanatos helped carry all the bodies upstairs, lying them out in a line. Tooth and Pitch's bodies were laid separately. Then came the time Elsa awakened.

"Jack, we just feel like she won't focus with your presence," Anna protested. Thanatos seemed nervous, constantly checking the sun for the time. Jack was adamant that he'd be there to help Elsa, just like he had been for the other three successful attempts. It only made sense to him.

"If anything, she'll try to bite your head off for killing me," Jack pointed out. Anna opened her mouth and closed it, at a loss for words. Thanatos sighed heavily.

"I'll keep her safe. Anna's right, Jack. She will focus on your life rather than her death. We need her to be ready for death. Understand?" Thanatos hissed. Jack began to protest. "It was my understanding she was ready for it not more than a day ago, Jack Frost, and it was your doing!"

"Your presence will rock her world – for the better, of course, but for the moment she needs less than better." Anna gulped, looking between Jack and Elsa's frozen body. Jack looked between his love and the two firm opponents. He imagined being there when she woke and her utter joy, her need to continue on with her life. And he knew they were right, no matter how much he wanted to deny it.

"Fine," he said between clenched teeth. He turned to Thanatos and pointed an accusing finger at him. "But if you touch her…"

He rolled his eyes. "Just leave, Frost."

With one last longing look towards his bride, he left the room and closed the doors.

...

2 Days Later

Elsa was the last to wake up. It was totally surreal and very familiar. She relished in it all. The dull smells, the rumbling of her hungry stomach, the less than perfect eyesight, the cold, and mostly the nonexistent need to drink blood all was welcomed.

They told her she'd return as a human. She just didn't believe them. After seeing her sister, she basically turned into a statue. How was she supposed to act in front of her best friend and lover's killer? She nodded when it was needed, and Thanatos got the important parts across to her. However, seeing Shira, Tooth, North, and Bunnymund laid out before her, most likely dead forever, she didn't need much convincing to wish for death. After Jack's death, she had pulled herself out of the depths thanks to her friends who had become her family. If every reason she had for living suddenly died, what more was there to live for?

Yet when she woke as a full-blooded human, she knew what they said held true. Her family had survived as well, except for the sacrifice of Tooth. Her eyes still flooded with tears at the thought. She knew few people willing to sacrifice herself for Elsa, and she never expected one of them to be Tooth. Needless to say, she felt guilty for the death.

Elsa blinked and looked around. Soft voices were muttering in hushed whispers from all around her, but she couldn't make it out. She slowly pushed herself up and recognized the table she was on. It was in the dining hall.

Sitting up, she heard the voices halt. The room was bright with candles lit everywhere. The window overlooked the brightening sun coming over the many mountains in the distance. On the opposite side of the room stood everyone else. They were grouped in close together and she couldn't see more than the front line of North, Shira, and Thanatos.

"Guys?" she coughed, feeling her throat dry. For the first time in almost a month, she wanted water and only water. She almost smiled.

"Elsa!" Shira ran forward and slung her arms around Elsa's tiny frame. "Elsa, we're human! Can you believe it?"

Elsa grinned widely, slinging her legs over the table and laughing with glee. She never imagined this was possible. Now it seemed she didn't have to mourn Jack for the rest of her life. It would make things –

"Wait…" Elsa looked around the room, searching for that one person. She was too small to see, though. "If we all became human, then did Ja – did he?"

Shira's smile didn't drop completely, giving Elsa a stab of painful hope. She turned a full circle, searching, but they were all grouped together. "That's our cue, guys," Shira sighed, smiling ruefully. Thanatos looked ready to blow a gasket, a site Elsa wasn't used to. "Half an hour, for goodness sake's, she thought he died!"

Elsa's head spun.

"No more than half an hour," Thanatos threatened. He led the others straight out the door, shutting them tight. Elsa followed them just to delay time until she summed up the courage to turn back around to the spot they previously stood. She knew there wasn't a chance…

Her hands were shaking. She balled her fists and clenched her eyes shut, looking at her feet. "If I look up," she gulped, "and you aren't there-,"

"I'm right here, Elsa," came the voice she'd almost forgotten.

"Jack," she breathed straight from her lungs. Her eyes flew open and her head snapped to attention. And there he stood, watching her from a far, same as before, good as new. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest, so much so it hurt. Her lungs gasped for air and the tears sprung instantly down her face. Her hands flew to her mouth and she fell off the table onto her knees on the floor. Her body couldn't handle the elation and utter relief she felt.

Jack ran forward and kneeled in front of Elsa. His hands grasped hers, and she let out sobs of joy and sadness mixed into one. "Jack – you…you're real, you're here, you're alive."

"I told you I'd never leave," Jack insisted. She looked into his eyes and nearly fainted. He was crying, too, but a smile was on his lips. Her head was spinning faster than before, and her body felt like crumpling in on itself. Instantly, she tackled Jack, arms flying around his neck.

Her lips pressed into his like her life depended on it. Jack weaved his hands around her waist, holding her so tight it hurt. "Y-you were gone." Elsa cried harder. Now that he was here, it was like she was mourning his death all over again. "A-and I w-wanted to die, too. You idiot!"

Jack lifted Elsa in his arms, standing up. She continued to cry into his body while he mumbled words of safety and caressed her hair. "I love you, Elsa," Jack whispered, kissing her head. She fumbled around until she stood on her own two feet, wobbly and uneasy. Jack took this chance to wrap her in another hug, tighter this time. He swore he'd never let go again if he could.

"I hate you, Jack," Elsa sniffed. He held her chin in one hand, wiping away her falling tears. "D-don't leave me again. Got it?" Jack gazed into her soul, comforting her just by his bright blue eyes. He nodded, willing to agree to anything she said.

"Never," he promised, closing his eyes as he rested his forehead onto hers. Their breaths mixed and they stayed like that for as long as everyone was willing. His mind was racing with relief. There were so many possibilities, so many more options now that Elsa and he could grow old together. "We can have a family, Elsa."

She sighed shakily with a slight laugh of joy. "We can have kids!" she exclaimed, eyes popping wide open. Jack grinned right back at her.

"After so much, we can finally find a home," he sighed, searching her eyes for reciprocation. Elsa smiled wide. She pressed her lips to his over and over, trying her hardest to express her utter joy. She was exhausted, and so was Jack, and she had no doubt they would never fully wake from their memories. But they made it through.

Suddenly, the doors burst open. A wide-eyed, breathless Shira and Bunnymund appeared hand in hand, talking a mile a minute. "Thanatos can save Tooth!"

Elsa and Jack's heads snapped back towards them. "He can do what?!"

* * *

 **A/N: Yay, yay, yay! Elsa and Jack have reunited! That was my favorite part of this chapter! Happy holidays, everyone! I hope it was great! So here's the deal, the next chapter is the last chapter. There's no way I could possibly expand it, you know because I tend to overwrite. Man, I knew this story would be long, but not this long. I am so happy about all the reviews throughout the story. Can I please get a good goodbye review? Please, from your heart?**

 **If you are interested, my next story is already in the works. It is a Clace (from the mortal instruments) story, but it is so much more. If you all get me eight reviews, I will give you the sneak peek preview. It should be up by the end of January, though I suspect sooner. I'll try to finish this one quickly!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Frozen_** **or** ** _Rise of the Guardians_** **, or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

* * *

Elsa and Jack walked into the dining room together. They were attached together by their arms and probably would never stray further away from the other. She looked around the room. Thanatos sat at the head of the table. Tooth's body lied on the table, cold and lifeless and cracked. Pitch's body was less ceremoniously on the ground. Everyone shifted their positions when they entered and looked from Jack to Thanatos. Elsa half expected Jack to rebuke and take back his seat as king. Instead, Jack took the nearest seat and pulled Elsa onto his lap.

She looked around. Thanatos sighed and tossed Jack his journal. "Read the marked passages."

Jack skimmed over the passages and stiffened. He read, "It explains everything. It…you've known all along!"

"What?" Elsa tore the book out of his hands, eyes searching frantically. Apparently, everyone else had read it all because nobody itched to grab it from her. She read it over. It explained the bloodline, how a vampire was made, how a vampire was ended, and how a vampire died. It explained what really went down the night he cursed them all. "All Tooth had to do…was want for death? How does – I hate the supernatural world."

"But there is a way to fix her," Thanatos seemed desperate, a tone she'd never heard from him before. This piqued everyone's interest. "When she switched sides, it wasn't just out of her good heart. I had to bait her because, hell, you guys were not doing the greatest."

"Hey!" Shira interjected.

"You set yourselves out in the open like sitting ducks for hundreds of years! It was only a matter of time," Thanatos shouted in frustration. Elsa raised an eyebrow. He took a breath. "Anyhow, she out of all of you hated the curse most, despite how heartless she had seemed."

Elsa had a hard time believing that. She had joined in on the massacre at her castle. Jack had mentioned a few of her greatest holocausts. She was no saint or of the heavy hearted.

"But she did not want death, either. She envied me for a while – such a great thing about emotions. It exposes your weakness straight away. I created a spell for her, doubting it'd come to this. But, it did."

Everyone was staring at him, waiting. Elsa knew this couldn't have been leading somewhere good. He was stalling. She cleared her throat, glaring. She didn't love Tooth, but she'd always feel the weight of her death on her shoulders more than anyone else. She knew the girl, and despite being plagued with strong vampire emotions of jealousy, she wanted what every girl wanted: somebody she belonged with, somewhere safe. Elsa couldn't let her die without her finding that some one.

Thanatos took a deep breath and stared at Jack, pleading with him to help in some horrid choice he clearly had to make. "She must be taken to the volcano where I created the vampire curse and thrown into the lava alongside a human sacrifice."

It took a few seconds for the news to set in. We all looked around, knowing exactly what we _wanted_ to do. It was all in the matter of who had the guts to admit to it aloud. Finally, Shira said, "So we have to choose a random person to carry her to the volcano?"

Thanatos sighed and shook his head. My heart dropped. I think we all knew it would never have been that simple. "No," he said, not meeting anyone's eyes. "It must be a person who has dealt with the supernatural world before." Nobody seemed to get it. Finally, he glared hard at Jack. "It must be a previous vampire."

Everyone was silent for another ten seconds before they burst into arguments. "I'll go," Bunnymund stood from his chair. Immediately, Shira protested.

"Are you kidding me? She hated you, why should you die for her?"

"Somebody has to," Elsa stood as well. "She did this to save all of our asses."

"She made me kill you," Jack interjected. "Does she really deserve this?"

"I wanted death before, and I can want it again," Bunnymund continued.

"We could be a family, Bunny!" Shira shoved his chest in anger. "She was a bitch for centuries! Does three days of honorable service make up for that?"

"She gave up sixty years of a real life for us," Elsa said. "Yes, it does."

"She never wanted to be human in the first place," Jack said. "She won't be _human_. _We_ can all have real lives."

"Does it matter? She can live out her life how she wants," Elsa yelled.

"She might enjoy it. But she might not. We _will_ enjoy it," Shira shouted back. "We won't take this for granted."

"I can't live knowing I could have helped Tooth," Elsa breathed. "She saved my life-,"

"A life that was only in danger because she put it there!" Jack screamed. "Elsa, come on…"

The shouting became louder and louder. Shira and Jack joined forces, as did Bunnymund. The only one who didn't speak with North. He held his tongue while deep in thought. There was no debate for him. The kids had a point: they'd use this life to their advantage. They'd have kids and a family. But North had tasted true adulthood. Nearing his fifties, he didn't know what kind of life he'd have now that he could grow older. Sure he would be a grandfather figure for both families, but he'd never have what he used to back in his prime.

He didn't want to try and mimic the life he'd had before.

"I'm doing it and that's final," North announced.

. . .

"Are you crazy?"

"You'll die!"

"She's not worth it, North, not for you."

"North, please!"

He ignored everyone and walked out the door. They all followed him to his room, where he looked at all of his things. "Snowflake, please come in," North asked. Elsa was on the verge of vomiting. With shaking legs, she followed him inside. Never having entered his room before, she was surprised at the amazing art pieces he'd collected over the centuries. She grew up studying some of these, and he had them! Elsa gaped at him.

"North, why must it be you?" She whispered. North turned around from looking out he window at the vast land. With a sigh, he sat on the bed and patter the spot beside him. Elsa reluctantly sat.

"Nothing is left for me here. Human body, old age…no appeal." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thanatos told us where death once was, death will always be." He shrugged. "It is my time."

"But what about me?" Elsa stood, crossing her arms like a child. She couldn't help it. He was the one person who never faulted her, who never left her. She needed him. She depended on him. "Hmm? Don't you think I deserve somebody I have always trusted?"

He looked sadly up at her. "You do," he nodded. Elsa sniffled, trying to hold back her tears. She knew there was no way of talking him out of this, and she wanted to curse the world for it. But she'd try. "But a snowflake must melt away at some time. I am blocking the heat from you, snowflake. You must melt."

Elsa knew what he was saying. She knew she must melt, must grow up eventually, but she didn't want to. She wanted the man who was more a father to her than anyone. She wanted familiarity. She wanted somebody she could rely on to know what to do.

"I'll miss you," she flung her arms around him and cried into his shirt. He chuckled softly and rubbed her back.

"I miss you the most," he whispered. She laughed without any joy. When she finally let go, North reached to his beside table. Elsa eyed what he brought into his hands with curiosity. It was a small, hand-crafted rattle made of metal that had to take years to perfect. And North delicately place the gift into her hands. Elsa gasped. "For you. The first gift to your baby must mean something."

Elsa silently wept as tears streamed down her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered. He kissed the top of her head and walked to the door, shrugging on an extra shirt. She grasped his wrist. "For everything…you have saved my life in more ways than you think."

He smiled kindly at her and kissed her hand before exiting where everyone crowded around him, asking and demanding him to stop. Shira was yelling at him. Bunnymund was still offering up his life. And Jack? Jack was heartbroken, saying little but looking with defiance. "You don't have to do this." Jack glared. North shook his head.

"She was lost for so long, Jack, and died right after she found her way," North sighed. "Just make sure she doesn't lose her sight again."

Elsa caught up to them as he was scooping Tooth up into his arms. There was such strong determination on his face. He was a soldier going into battle, doing what was right even though it wasn't his direct job. He thought it was. He fought for the good.

"North, no!" Shira cried, running after him. Bunnymund wrapped his arms around her waist and held her back, finally seeing what everyone else grimly saw. Shira wept into his body long after North and Tooth had disappeared. Elsa stumbled into Jack's side. He looked on, not daring to move his eyes from the path North walked.

"How will Tooth get back?" Jack asked dully, not looking as he spoke to Thanatos. He had the decency to watch North take his final trip despite him being the one who put him there.

"I will collect her immortal body from the volcano and take her to the temple of Moon, who will grant her a power of some sort," he said in affirmation. Then, he tilted his head in farewell. "I am so sorry it had to be this way. I will bring Tooth back to you by the end of the month."

Then, Thanatos disappeared behind North.

. . .

 **4 Months Later**

Elsa sat on the edge of the bed. She looked down at Jack's sleeping form, and a smile formed instinctively to her lips. It had been a hard month. Without thinking much about it, she grabbed the rattle on the edge of the nightstand and held it in her hands. She turned it, memorizing every imprint and design in the metal. When she shook it, bells rang in a high pitched tone she could hardly hear, but she did hear it.

She would have trouble parting with it. Every time she held it, she remembered North. To everyone else, she supposed it was easier for them. They had so many memories. For Elsa, he'd been nothing short of gallant. Every memory of North was good and pure. He'd saved her more than she could count: her relationship, her life, her happiness, her security…everything.

"Thinking about North?" Jack startled her, his voice by her ear. She jumped and smiled wistfully at him.

Sighing, "I can hardly think of him as dead…only gone."

Jack nodded and rubbed her barren shoulders. She leaned back into him and sat the rattle back on the nightstand. His lips pressed against her neck. "Any luck?"

Elsa still blushed at the notion. "Well, it's been three days since I was due." She shrugged, owning a smile that kept growing. Jack grinned with elation. She turned her body into his. "I think the honeymoon really got it going."

Jack chuckled dirtily. "We can arrange for a second one if the first didn't work," he growled, nipping at her ear. Elsa giggled, bringing her lips to his. Jack kissed her with slow passion. She noticed ever since she got her period that second month, Jack had been less focused on her face than her stomach. Every time they made out, his hands would caress her stomach instead of her cheeks. Elsa loved it.

Suddenly, a shout came from down the hall. They pulled apart, Jack's tongue still halfway out, and jumped up. Hastily throwing on her robe, Elsa fled the room to where the shout came from. She wasn't prepared for the sight she saw.

Blood was all over them!

And Shira was jumping for joy. "I got it, I got it, I got it!" She screeched, flinging her body around Bunnymund, who tried his best not to grimace. They were both stark naked. Elsa looked to the bed and saw red sheets. And then she put two and two together.

"Your period?" Elsa asked. She had gotten her own 2 months after she became human again. Shira had been freaking out when she didn't get hers. Bunnymund was less worried. Everyone but Shira thought she was just delayed longer because she had been a vampire for so much longer. Shira, however, had thought she was broken.

"That's…disgusting," Jack gagged from behind Elsa. She spun around with a flustered smile and shoved Jack gently out into the hall. She began to follow until she heard a cry of a baby.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Anna shouted. Elsa instinctively stiffened and turned around. Anna was storming down the hall with Olaf crying in her arms. She entered the room, mouth open to scream, when she suddenly pulled away and began to gag. Elsa took Olaf from her before she dropped the boy. "WHAT THE HELL? TAKE A BATH, YOU BLUNDERING, DISGUSTING CAVEMENT!"

Kristoff came running out in only his underwear, and Elsa had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. He looked from the still gagging, slightly overdramatic Anna to Olaf and sighed. One look in there and he grimaced, taking Olaf back from Elsa. "…Why?"

Jack wrapped his arms around Elsa's waist from behind, remembering the day they both jumped with joy over the news, although it was much more private. "She can get pregnant now."

His eyes widened and nodded before going back to bed, rocking Olaf back to sleep as well. Anna finally sobered up and looked from Elsa to Jack and back to Elsa. "Um, sorry."

"It is fine," Elsa said curtly, and then remembered she was trying to forgive Anna. It was Jack's idea to let them move in. When they handed most of Guardia over to Elsa's parents, who they hated to admit did run a smooth human country, Anna's castle was being used a lot more by new founded royalty, so much so they could hardly breathe. It had been a full month that they had been settled in. Anna had obviously begged for forgiveness as soon as she saw Elsa back in human form. And Elsa had promised to work on it, but both girls knew things would never go back to the way they had been. Everything was different now.

But Elsa knew it was all somewhat worth it. "Um," Elsa wracked her brain for something nicer to say. Anna seemed reluctant to leave, as well. "Would you like to have breakfast with me today?"

Anna's eyes lit up like a kid's on Christmas. She nodded eagerly. "Yes, oh very much yes!" Elsa smiled halfheartedly.

"Will I be-?" Jack began to ask, knowing the answer already.

"Didn't you have to go over the boundaries of our land again with my parents?" Elsa spun around, looking at him intently. It was completely false. They went over that months ago. He kept Guardia and the surrounding four villages while his parents-in-law got everything else. Despite Jack wanting to kill her parents for what they put Elsa through, and how they spoke to her, Elsa made a good point. That was the best way to keep them out of their hair. But Jack knew why Elsa looked so frightened when he was about to ask if he would be joining. Notwithstanding the peace between the sisters, Elsa didn't trust Anna that much.

She knew in her mind that she wouldn't hurt the human Jack Frost, but ever second Jack was close to Anna, her heart hurt. She remembered the depression and pain she'd gone through by not just losing Jack, but by the hands of her sister as well. Elsa vowed never to let that happen, ever.

Anna tried to hide the hurt look on her face, but Elsa knew her sister too well. Despite how much she wanted to chop off her own tongue, she knew steps on her part needed to be made. So she rebuked herself. "But you know what?" She said with a fake smile, one that she got when she felt she was treading on thin ice. "You can deal with that later. Join us for breakfast, Jack."

Jack and Anna both grew huge smiles. He kissed her cheek sloppily. "Good job, Mrs. Frost," he whispered in her ear, making Elsa giggle. Then he headed back to their room to get ready.

Anna seemed to be debating something for split second before she ran and flung her arms around Elsa. She was so shocked she didn't even hug back, but Anna didn't care. Elsa didn't shove her off, which was like a hug in her own words. "Thank you," she breathed.

It was a good day. Everyone was happy and doing well, even with Bunnymund not eating a thing the entire day. He said he had lost his appetite, and nobody could blame him. It was dinner that surprised them the most. Everyone was sitting in the large dining hall, laughing at Kristoff's attempts of using the proper silverware and the way Olaf flung food into Sven's coat of fur. Elsa was even in deep conversation with her sister about the possibility of a baby on the way.

Then the doors burst open. The guards were sputtering apologies, claiming they couldn't stop the two witches. But at their last words, everyone at the table relaxed. And the two figures took off their hoods. There stood Thanatos and Tooth, grinning like devils, hand in hand.

"So. Who knows some good a honeymoon spot?"

* * *

 **A/N: AHHH I'M FINALLY FINISHED! The reviews have been incredible. I never in my life dreamed to get over five hundred. I hate that I took so damn long to finish this story. I hate to say that it kind of happens often. You all have been amazing readers and I can't thank you enough for reading this. I hope it was good. It got a little wild for me. My plot made sense, but then I kind of got in over my head while writing it. I also got a little distracted by the Jelsa addiction. It wasn't what I was looking for, but I still loved writing this.**

 **I am so freaking sorry. I don't even have a good excuse other than I got bored of the Jelsa love for a bit (how I did, idk). I'm not expecting many reviews, but if you do leave one, I'd love you forever. As promised, I want to give you all a sneak peak to my next story.**

 **Background information: It is a Clary x Jace fan fiction from The Mortal Instruments, but you don't have to have read these or seen these books/movie/series. It is in Clary's perspective.**

 **Important: They live in a world where being gay is normal and being straight is frowned upon and considered a sin. So without further a due, here is a clip from it.**

* * *

"And I heard one of their older kids got expelled from school."

"Why?"

I looked at him, "I don't know everything, Simon. Go ask."

His eyes bulged out of his head. "Ask?" he laughed without humor. "No way, just look at those cars. You know somebody hot and dangerous drives those things." I grinned and looked from him back to the house. One of the doors finally opened.

"Let's go find out," I hissed and jumped off the picnic table. The three other car doors opened. I scanned the backs of them. There was a tall blonde boy getting out of the black mustang. He caught my eye because his hair contrasted so distinctly from his black clothing. Then there was another tall boy with black hair, but he seemed slightly buffer than the blonde. He was also dressed in black. Finally, I saw the girl. She had long black flowing hair and was so much taller than I was. Her body had curves and a decent butt. I forced myself to stare at it in those black leggings, trying to sexualize any part of her body. But all I felt was envy. She had a great body, but the lust was missing.

I faltered in my step when the blonde turned around. I found the lust. He had stolen it all. His face reminded me of those of an angel. His jaw line was never-ending. Blue eyes popped and sparked against his plump, full lips. And his hair seemed like it came out of a model catalogue.

Suddenly, a car whooshed past my face and I fell back. "Clary! Are you trying to get hit?" Simon shouted. I took a breath, trying to force these feelings away. They were wrong. They were so wrong. Surely I was just confused. God made people to form alike groups. Nobody liked being different, so they wouldn't marry somebody different. And He said it was a sin to sleep with the opposite sex outside of the breeding month. Jace was handsome; anyone would admit that. I wasn't blind so of course I felt slightly altered.

I shook my head and continued across the street. The three kids were grouped together by the last open space of their driveway. "Maryse drives like a snail – give her ten minutes more," spoke the blonde haired kid. He saw me first and pushed off his car, studying me. The other two followed suit, watching my every move as I stepped onto their driveway.

"So which one of you got expelled?" I asked, looking from each person. Blondie's gaze held mine for far too long. I tried to force down my blush.

"That's be Jace," the girl cocked her head towards Blondie. Jace seemed to fit his posture. He tilted his head back, observing me some more. "How did you know?"

I grinned, "This is a small town." Simon coughed from the other side of the road and I looked over my shoulder, rolling my eyes. "Simon wants to know why you got kicked out."

"Why didn't Simon ask?" the girl spoke again, craning her head to look at Simon. Her eyebrows raised in approval. Was she checking him out? That was the look Aline gave me every time I passed her in the hallway. I wasn't used to flirting, but that looked like it. I shuddered. Now that was gross.

"Wimp," I shrugged, looking expectantly to Jace. He seemed to see my gaze for the first time and chuckled. He ran his hand though his hair and looked at me with wild eyes.

"Supposedly, I 'seduced' two girls at school," he deadpanned, waiting expectantly to see my reaction. So he was the straight one. I easily could have pegged that. He radiated hetero vibes of hotness. Then again, I could easily see the black haired boy being straight. He seemed so incredibly cold, though, and it scared me.

"Supposedly?" I snorted, cocking a hip to the side as I smirked. I vaguely felt like I was flirting and tried to change my posture, but that just made it worse. Stop over thinking things, Clary. You are gay now, just like everyone else. Except Jace.

Jace laughed in surprise. Clearly, they were expecting a totally different response from me. "They caught the three of us in the closet-,"

"How ironic," I muttered. His eyes sparkled with devious mirth.

"One of the girl's moms was the principal, and the other girl tried to sue him when her dads found out," the quieter boy stated. "Look, we really need to unpack."

"Alec, don't be so rude," the girl shoved her brother's shoulder. She looked me up and down. Oh no, if she were another Aline, I'd die. After all the rumors going around at school, most of the girls had stopped flirting with me, but Aline was resilient. She was also a whore. "I'm Isabelle, this is Alec, and that's Jace." She gestured respectively to the boys.

"I'm Clary. You all-," I was cut off suddenly when a hand grabbed my hair and pulled me hard. I shouted, cringing and following the hand. "Ow, hey! What the fuck?"

"Clarissa Morgenstern, what do you think you're doing?" I recognized the voice as my dad. I'd never seen Jo angry enough to manhandle me. Normally, that was strictly Valentine. Jo released her a few feet away from the group of teenagers.

"Greeting the neighbors," I said too quickly. Jo looked frantically from me to the three teenagers, who were watching this fiasco with mild curiosity.

"Do you know who they are?" Jo yell-whispered. He looked genuinely scared. "Do you know what your father would do to you if he knew what you've done?"

I scoffed, "What have I done exactly, dad?"

He looked from the kids and back to her again. "Clary, one of those boys is a hetero! No doubt he was fantasizing about doing who knows what to you!" The comment was both horribly offensive and completely, one hundred percent ignorant.

"But it would be fine if she was, right?" I glared. Jo's mouth fell open, but I knew that look. He clearly wouldn't have had a problem. I turned away and blew out a long breath of air. "Right. Thanks, Dad, for watching out for me. God forbid he might think my hair looks accentuating."

* * *

 **A/N: This will be called "A World Reversed." I'll be posting the full chapter (bc that was a mid-chapter clip of it) within the next week or so. Check it out, even if you've never heard of the fandom before!**

 **Thanks for reading all of this way too long story, too, guys. Love you!**


End file.
